


Sakura-hime

by KPop_PV



Series: Sakura-hime Stories [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Everyone Loves Sakura, Haruno Sakura-centric, Lost Memories, Multi, MultiSaku - Freeform, Recovery of Identity, SakuraHarem, Strong Haruno Sakura, princess sakura - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: Jamás se imaginó que al hacerse amiga de Kurosaki Ichigo, sería arrastrada a un mundo que nunca creyó posible. ¿Y qué son esos extraños recuerdos que comenzaron a aparecer en su mente? ¿Quién es ella realmente?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sakura-hime (English ver.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910395) by [KPop_PV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV)

– ¡Felicidades Yoruichi-taichou, Urahara-taichou! Es una niña preciosa.

– ¿Cuál es nombre?

– Sakura… Su nombre es Sakura…

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– ¡Byakuya-kun!

– Sakura-hime, no debería andar corriendo así, podría hacerse daño…

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– Sin duda te volverás una hermosa mujer cuando crezcas Sakura-hime…

– ¡Deja de ser un pervertido Kyoraku! ¡Estás hablando de mi hija!

– ¡Ah, Yoruichi-san! Pensé que te habías ido.

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– Ukitake-san tiene cabello muy bonito y largo. Me gustaría tener el cabello como Ukitake-san.

– Estoy seguro que algún día lo tendrás incluso más largo y hermoso que el mío, Sakura-hime.

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– No creo que Konamura-san deba ocultar su rostro.

– Eres demasiado inocente para entenderlo ahora, Sakura-hime…

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– ¡Aizen-san! ¡Aizen-san!

– ¿Hmm? ¿Sakura-hime? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a visitarlo… Aizen-san

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– Toushiro-kun es realmente sorprendente

– Eso no es cierto, Sakura-hime…

– ¡Si es cierto! Logró convertirse en capitán siendo mucho más joven que la mayoría de los shinigamis, y eso es muy muy muy asombroso.

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– ¿Qué hace aquí, Sakura-hime?

– Quería pasar el rato con Tousen-san y Gin-san…

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– Unohana-san… ¿Algún día me enseñará a curar personas como lo hace usted?

– Si eso es lo que quieres… Estaré encantada de enseñarte, Sakura-hime…

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– Sakura-hime, tenga más cuidado. Podría lastimarse si sigue jugando con esa zampakuto…

– ¡Relájate Soi-Fon!

– Pero Sakura-hime, su madre cuenta conmigo para protegerla…

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– Estoy seguro que algún día te veré ocupando mi puesto, pequeño cerezo…

– ¿Realmente lo cree, Yamamoto-jiisan?

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

– ¡Yoruichi-sama! ¡Sakura-hime ha desaparecido!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura inicia su vida en la ciudad de Karakura, pero cuando está explorando su nuevo hogar, se ve envuelta en un conflicto de Hollows y Shinigamis ¿Qué sucederá?

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez en el día mientras ayudaba a bajar las últimas cajas del camión de la mudanza.

Sin duda no era una situación con la que se sintiese cómoda: Mudarse a una nueva ciudad a mitad de año y empezar una nueva escuela con gente desconocida. Realmente no entendía por qué sus padres habían tomado la tan repentina decisión de venir a Karakura.

No parecía ser una ciudad fuera de lo común que incitara a alguien a querer desesperadamente vivir allí, y la vida que tenían en la ciudad de Tokyo era bastante buena como para abandonarla. Tampoco es como si sus padres hubiesen sido transferidos aquí bajo la promesa de un mejor salario o algo parecido. Entonces, no entendía por qué abandonar su vieja vida para venir aquí.

Si intentaba preguntarle a su madre siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

“_Cambiar de aires periódicamente es bueno, cariño. Tómalo como una posibilidad para empezar de cero y reinventarte a ti misma, harás nuevos amigos, tal vez incluso encuentres el amor ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez incluso tu enfermedad se cure con estos nuevos aires_”

Bufó molesta al recordar tales palabras.

Ella no quería nuevos amigos, estaba bastante feliz con sus amigos en Tokyo. La vida no sería lo mismo sin sus tardes de café con Ino, o sus pláticas en el receso escolar con Hinata. No creía poder encontrar nadie que pudiese reemplazarlas a ellas, o a Tententen, o a Temari… O a… El punto era que eran grandes amigas, irremplazables.

Y el tema de su dichosa enfermedad…

Sakura nunca había sabido con certeza en qué consistía esta rara condición. Desde que tenía memoria, su madre la obligaba a tomar unas extrañas píldoras dos veces al día. Píldoras que en vez de hacerla sentir mejor parecían empeorar su estado.

Cada vez que las ingería comenzaba a sentirse cansada, su cuerpo le pesaba y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Su madre había insistido que era un efecto secundario de las píldoras, pero Sakura creía que simplemente no era natural que aquello pasase. Sin embargo, no podía discutir al respecto, aún era menor de edad y debía hacer lo que sus padres le ordenasen.

– Bien, esa fue la última caja. –escuchó a su madre decir desde la entrada de su nueva casa. – Sakura, ¿por qué no sales a explorar la ciudad mientras tu padre y yo acomodamos todo por aquí? Estoy segura que empezarás a sentirte más a gusto en este lugar si te tomas el tiempo de conocerlo.

Sakura suspiró sabiendo que no tenía mucha posibilidad de negarse.

– Supongo que está bien… –murmuró dejando la caja en el suelo. Buscó entre sus cosas su abrigo y tras despedirse de sus padres salió de la casa para comenzar a explorar la ciudad.

Sus pasos eran lentos mientras avanzaba por el vecindario. No tenía ningún interés real en conocer la ciudad, no quería estar allí…

“_Quiero mi vida de_ _vuelta_”

– Señorita…

Una extraña voz hizo que la joven detuviera su andar. Miró en todas las direcciones buscando a la persona que le había hablado, pero no encontró a nadie, estaba completamente sola en el vecindario ¿Tal vez había escuchado mal?

– Señorita. –de nuevo la voz sonó sobresaltándola. Era una voz bastante aguda y tierna, parecía la voz de un infante.

– ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte… –dijo Sakura volteando en todas las direcciones posibles.

– Por aquí, señorita, encima del muro. –le indicó la voz.

Sakura levantó su vista hacia el muro que había junto a ella, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fue una jaula con un pequeño perico dentro.

Su ceño se frunció reflejando la confusión que sentía. No era posible que ese perico le estuviese hablando… ¿Verdad? Los animales no hablaban, era prácticamente imposible, entonces… ¿De dónde venía la voz que estaba escuchando?

– Señorita. –sonó nuevamente la voz a la par que el ave abría su pico para pronunciar aquella palabra.

Ante esta imagen, Sakura no pudo evitar retroceder asustada. Realmente el perico había hablado.

– Lamento asustarla señorita, pero necesito su ayuda. Mi amigo corre peligro… –dijo el pájaro.

– ¿C-Cómo es que estas hablando? L-Los animales no deberían de poder hablar… –murmuró Sakura aún impactada por lo que estaba presenciando.

– No soy un pájaro realmente señorita. Un monstruo atrapó mi alma en este cuerpo, pero en verdad soy un niño humano, como usted. –intentó explicar el ave.

– ¿Alma…? ¿Qué quieres decir conque un monstruo te atrapó en ese cuerpo? –repitió confundida.

¿Tal vez estaba teniendo alucinaciones? Si, de seguro era otro efecto de la medicina. No era suficiente con deteriorar su estado físico, ahora también le hacía tener estas raras alucinaciones. Un perico diciendo que era un niño que fue atrapado por un monstruo… No había otra explicación posible, debería hablar con su madre al respecto.

– Se que suena difícil de comprender señorita, pero en verdad necesito su ayuda… Mi amigo… –no pudo continuar hablando cuando unos extraños bichos aparecieron, rodeándolos. – E-Esto es obra del monstruo, señorita, por favor ayúdeme.

Sakura no sabía que hacer. Estaba aterrada. Para ser una simple alucinación todo parecía tan real… Esas criaturas lucían aterradoras en verdad y su cuerpo se encontraba prácticamente paralizado.

– ¡Señorita! –exclamó el ave intentando hacerla reaccionar.

– ¡Kyaaaaa~!

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Rukia y Chad observaban al Hollow que se encontraba sobre ellos. Ambos con heridas en sus cuerpos y miradas serias.

– ¡Ha sido un descuido pensar que lo único que puedo hacer es volar, shinigamis! –exclamó el Hollow con un aire burlón. En ese mismo instante, tres de sus secuaces aparecieron a su lado. Uno de ellos sosteniendo la jaula del ave, los otros dos sosteniendo a una joven pelirrosa que era desconocida tanto para Rukia como para Chad. – Oh, han vuelto mis colegas. –dijo para luego volver a dirigir su mirada hacia Rukia y Chad. – ¿Qué les parece esto?

– La jaula de Shibata… –murmuró Chad preocupado al ver al periquito allí. – ¿Por qué está aquí?

– Lo siento señor… –se lamentó el ave. – He sido capturado…

– Veo que has intentado arrastrar a otra persona más. Eres un niño malo. –se burló el Hollow volteando a ver a la pelirrosa que luchaba por liberarse de las garras de sus secuaces.

– ¡S-Sueltame maldito monstruo! –gruñó la joven.

– Jooo~ así que puedes verme… Esto es interesante. –comentó el Hollow.

– No te muevas Chad. –habló Rukia intentando ponerse de pie. – Si das un solo paso hará que explote la jaula, y lastimará a esa chica…

– Pero… Nueva estudiante…

– No te preocupes por mí. –dijo la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa confiada. – He prometido no meter la pata.

Tras esas palabras, comenzó a correr esquivando los ataques de los secuaces del Hollow. De pronto, una de las criaturas apareció a su lado alertándola. Rukia no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que aquel pequeño monstruo escupiera una sustancia extraña con unas especies de babosas rosadas a su brazo.

– Ugh… –se quejó la pelinegra inclinándose.

– Mira, estás cubierta. –habló el Hollow apareciendo detrás de ella. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron reflejando su sorpresa y temor.

La lengua del Hollow se deslizó entre sus grandes dientes emitiendo una vibración inusual, ocasionando que las babosas en el brazo de Rukia explotaran y la hirieran en el proceso.

La sangre goteaba por el brazo herido de Rukia, creando un camino de sangre a medida que ella avanzaba intentando huir del Hollow. El Hollow estalló en risas al ver la escena frente a él.

– Que bonito, ¡escapa en un cuerpo lleno de sangre! De verdad… ¡Me encanta!

Tomó a uno de sus secuaces y lo lanzó en dirección a la chica. Cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros este explotó. Nuevamente repitió la acción atacando de esta forma a Rukia.

– ¡Oye, oye! ¿¡Qué intentas hacer!? –exclamaba el Hollow mientras continuaba atacándola. – ¡No corras solamente! ¡Puedes devolver mis golpes, señorita Shinigami!

“**_Shinigami…_**”

La pelirrosa -aún apresada por los secuaces del Hollow- repitió la palabra en su mente. El nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y le provocaba un sentimiento de confusión y pérdida.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Dónde había escuchado esa palabra antes?

“**_Cuando seas mayor podrás convertirte en una shinigami como nosotros, Sakura-hime_**”

Un pequeño destello en su mente. Rostros borrosos. Una sensación de familiaridad. Y de pronto un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios y cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza. El dolor continuaba prolongándose.

– Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó el ave volteando a ver a la joven, preocupado.

– Si, solo… Ugh… Mi cabeza…

– ¡Ichigo!

La atención de la pelirrosa y el ave volvió a dirigirse al combate que se estaba desarrollando.

Un joven de cabellos naranjas había aparecido en la batalla. Por lo que Sakura podía observar, el chico parecía ser amigo de la pelinegra y el otro chico.

– Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 años. –comenzó a presentarse el pelinaranja. – Shinigami en funciones. Si quieres perseguir shinigamis… Entonces creo que te has equivocado de adversario.

– ¡B-Bastardo!

Desde su lugar, Sakura pudo observar como la pelinegra se colocaba un guante y se acercaba a Ichigo. Con un golpe a su pecho, su cuerpo cayó y su alma se desprendió. A penas pudo apreciar el atuendo de shinigami y la gran espada antes de que el pelinaranja comenzara a moverse atacando al Hollow.

El combate parecía estar a favor de Ichigo. Con rápidos movimientos esquivaba los ataques, y con la misma velocidad atacaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía junto a ella. Liberó la jaula del ave y se la lanzó a Chad quien la atrapó exitosamente. Luego la liberó a ella.

Rodeo su pequeña cintura con su brazo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa intentando tranquilizarla.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que quedar atrapada en el medio. –fue lo que dijo antes de en un rápido movimiento dejarla junto a Rukia. – Mantenla a salvo. –le dijo a la pelinegra antes de volver al combate.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Rukia ayudando a la pelirrosa a ponerse de pie.

– E-Estoy bien… –murmuró Sakura algo aturdida. – S-Soy Haruno Sakura… Yo… ¿Qué es ese monstruo horrible? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

– Te explicaré luego. –respondió Rukia. – Ve con Chad, el te llevara a un lugar seguro.

– P-Pero…

– Solo ve. –dijo firme la pelinegra.

– Vamos, señorita. –habló Chad tomando firmemente su brazo y la jaula de Shibata para comenzar a correr lejos de la zona de combate.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El combate finalmente había terminado. Ichigo había vencido al Hollow y este había sido enviado al averno por los pecados que había cometido durante su vida.

Rukia se encontraba examinando a Shibata con una expresión triste en su rostro.

– Me temo que no puedo hacer nada por él. La cadena del destino ha sido cortada, no queda ni rastro alguno. Parece que ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, por lo tanto… No es posible devolverlo a su cuerpo. –murmuró Rukia. La expresión del perico se tornó triste al escucharla.

– Shibata… –murmuró Chad.

– ¡Ah, pero no debes preocuparte! –exclamó de pronto Rukia. – En la sociedad de las almas no tienes que tener miedo a nada… Nunca tienes hambre y tu cuerpo es muy ligero… ¡Es por lo menos 10 veces mejor que este mundo!

– De todas formas… –murmuró Ichigo avanzando un par de pasos para quedar junto a Rukia. – Si vas al otro mundo, podrás ver a tu mamá.

Los ojos del perico se iluminaron y alzó su cabeza en reconocimiento a las palabras de Ichigo.

– No es posible que tu madre vuelva a la vida, pero… Si vas a ese lugar… Esta vez tu mamá estará esperándote de verdad.

– Ichigo…

– Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si le damos descanso a tu alma? –preguntó el pelinaranja.

– ¡C-Claro! –exclamó feliz el perico, pero su expresión se apagó un poco al notar la mirada de Chad sobre él. – Señor… ¡Gracias por todo! Gracias a su protección no me ha pasado nada.

El espíritu del niño comenzó a materializarse junto a la jaula del ave.

– Ummm… No ha sido nada…

– Bueno, muchas gracias… Ahora tengo que irme…

– Yuuichi… –comenzó Chad. – Cuando muera y vaya a ese lugar… ¿Te parece bien si te llevo a dar un paseo una vez más?

El niño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió antes de voltearse hacia donde Rukia e Ichigo estaban.

– Bueno, ya es hora de irse… ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Ichigo.

Shibata cerró los ojos mientras Ichigo se acercaba a él. Golpeo su frente y el cuerpo del espíritu se transformó en una mariposa negra que emprendió vuelo.

– Bueno… Ahora solo nos queda algo por resolver… –comentó Rukia volteando a ver donde Sakura se encontraba de pie observando todo.

– ¿Le borrarás la memoria? –preguntó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

– No. –negó Rukia. – No lo había podido sentir antes en el combate… Pero hay un pequeño rastro de reiatsu en ella… Es muy débil, como si algo estuviese tratando de extinguirlo. Además, pudo verte en tu forma de shinigami, y también ver al Hollow… Y algo en ella me resulta simplemente familiar. No es una chica normal, Ichigo, y me gustaría observarla por un tiempo…

– Si tu lo dices…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno... Este es mi segundo intento de publicar algo aquí en AO3. La verdad es que todavía no termino de acostumbrarme a esta plataforma, pero espero agarrarle la mano dentro de poco. 
> 
> Sakura-hime es un crossover BleachxNaruto que he comenzado a escribir semanas atrás y he estado publicando en Wattpad y Fanfiction.net. Luego de ver el éxito que estaba teniendo esta historia en dichas plataformas, decidí probar suerte también aquí. 
> 
> Espero que les llegue a gustar la historia. 
> 
> Les agradecería mucho si deciden dejar sus comentarios. Realmente me ayuda a mejorar como escritora y me anima a seguir escribiendo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego del incidente, Rukia le explica a Sakura sobre el mundo espiritual y los shinigamis, provocando que extrañas imágenes comiencen a aparecer en la mente de la pelirrosa.   
Por otro lado, Rukia decide comenzar a investigar sobre el misterio que rodea a Sakura.

**Capítulo 2**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Sakura no conseguía dormir.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior la perturbaban demasiado, y no podía hacer más que dar vueltas en la cama y dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran.

Había visto espíritus, shinigamis, y esa especie de monstruo aterrador… un Hollow.

Todo sonaba tan alucinante, como sacado de alguna leyenda rara… Y en el fondo la pelirrosa deseaba que solo hubiese sido un sueño, o incluso una alucinación producida por su medicación, pero por más que deseara que no fuese real, sabía que todo lo que había vivido ese día era totalmente real.

Luego de que toda esa locura acabara, Kuchiki Rukia había prometido explicarle todo a su debido tiempo, y había obligado al chico pelinaranja, Kurosaki Ichigo, a acompañarla a su casa.

Durante todo el camino, Ichigo había compartido pequeños detalles con ella.

Él era un shinigami sustito, que solo había obtenido sus poderes gracias a Rukia. Él había afirmado no tener mucha idea acerca de la sociedad de las almas o los Hollows, aún estaba aprendiendo, pero que estaba decidido a acabar con esos monstruos para que no les hiciesen daño a personas inocentes.

Era un buen chico, fue lo que pudo apreciar Sakura.

Pero la poca información que le había dado no había sido suficiente para calmar el inquieto corazón de la pelirrosa.

Cuando llegó a casa, sus padres se mostraron preocupados al ver la seria expresión de su hija que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Obviamente había algo que la agobiaba, y por más que intentasen animarla o saber qué le sucedía, la pelirrosa parecía ignorarlos completamente.

Así transcurrió lo que restaba del día, hasta encontrarse en la situación actual donde no podía dormir.

– Shinigamis… –murmuró Sakura posando su mirada en el techo del cuarto. – Todo suena tan extraño… Pero… A la vez me resulta tan familiar… ¿Por qué? –suspiró. – Debería intentar dormir… Mañana es el primer día de clases en la nueva escuela… –murmuró.

Y así, cerró sus ojos intentando dormir de una vez por todas.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

– Muy bien todos, hoy tendremos una nueva compañera. Por favor preséntate. –la profesora Misato habló para toda la clase. A su lado, Sakura se paraba tímidamente vistiendo el uniforme escolar y su cabello recogido en una pequeña trenza.

– Ohaio gosaimasu… Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, espero poder llevarme bien con todos. –se presentó la pelirrosa realizando una pequeña reverencia.

Todos la observaban atentamente con una pequeña mezcla de asombro y admiración. A pesar de los evidentes signos de un mal estado de salud, tales como su piel inusualmente pálida y las ojeras bajo su rostro, Sakura era una joven bastante hermosa: A pesar de su baja estatura, poseía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y dotado con curvas en los lugares exactos, y músculos tonificados pero no demasiado marcados; Su cabello era largo y sedoso, de un exótico color rosado como las flores de cerezo que, contrario a la creencia de muchos, era completamente natural; Y para rematar, en contraste con su hermoso cabello tenía dos hermosos ojos de un precioso color jade.

Sin duda, era una belleza exótica.

– Muy bien, puedes sentarte junto a Kuchiki-san. –dijo la profesora señalando el asiento vacío junto a la pelinegra.

Al levantar la mirada, Sakura se sorprendió al ver a los tres chicos que había conocido el día anterior. Rukia, Ichigo, Chad… Los tres la observaban con interés, como si la estuviesen analizando.

Con un paso dudoso, Sakura se encaminó a su asiento y se sentó tratando de no mirar a la joven a su lado.

Tan pronto como se sentó, la profesora Misato comenzó a dar su clase, pero le era imposible prestar atención, sentía la intensa mirada de Rukia sobre ella, la cual le ponía bastante nerviosa.

De pronto vio un pequeño papel deslizarse en su escritorio. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Rukia quien le hacía un gesto para que leyera el pequeño papel.

Sakura suspiró y con cuidado desdobló el papel para leer su contenido.

“_En el receso te espero en la azotea. Allí te explicaré todo_”

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pelinegra para luego asentir en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

La mayor parte del periodo escolar transcurrió de forma tranquila hasta que finalmente llegó el receso. Tan pronto como la campana sonó, pudo ver como Kuchiki se ponía de pie y le daba una rápida mirada antes de salir del salón.

Sakura comenzó a acomodar sus cosas y varios estudiantes comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

– ¿Tu cabello es real? –preguntó un chico castaño.

– Eres un idiota sin tacto. –lo regañó una chica de cabello oscuro. – Ignóralo, es un idiota. Mi nombre es Tatsuki Arisawa por cierto… Y ella es Orihime Inoue. –dijo la chica presentándose a si misma y a una chica de cabello naranja que estaba parada a su lado.

– ¡Un gusto conocerte! –exclamó alegremente la pelinaranja. – Espero que podamos ser amigas, Haruno-san…

– U-Uhm… Claro… –murmuró Sakura.

Usualmente no era así de tímida. En su vieja escuela era conocida por hablar hasta por los codos, pero… No estaba en su vieja escuela, y conocer personas nuevas simplemente le estresaba bastante, como ese mismo instante que se sentía agobiada por todos los estudiantes que la rodeaban.

– S-Si me disculpan… Tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo y rápidamente se puso de pie para salir del salón dejando a todos desconcertados.

A pasos rápidos se dirigió a la azotea del colegio. Al llegar pudo divisar a Rukia en una esquina hablando con Ichigo. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos.

– Oh, ahí estas. –dijo Rukia al notar su presencia. – Por un segundo creí que no ibas a venir.

– L-Lo siento. –balbuceó la pelirrosa. – De pronto todos estaban rodeando mi banco…

– Es normal, eres la nueva alumna. –comentó Ichigo.

– Supongo que si… –murmuró Sakura. – Dijiste que me explicarías todo… –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la pelinegra quien asintió.

– Hai… Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo, Haruno Sakura. En cualquier circunstancia normal te habría cambiado tus recuerdos y tu seguirías sin enterarte de la presencia de los shinigami, sin embargo… Tengo un extraño presentimiento acerca de ti, por lo que voy a pedirte cierta discreción al respecto. No puedes decirle a nadie lo que te voy a contar ahora, ¿está claro?

– Hai… No le diré a nadie. De todas formas… No creo que alguien realmente me crea si se los digo. –murmuré. – Mi primera reacción cuando pasó lo de ayer fue pensar que estaba alucinando.

– Es bastante extraño la primera vez. –estuvo de acuerdo Ichigo. – Pero luego todo va cobrando sentido…

– Como sea… –habló Rukia cortando el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre el pelinaranja y la pelirrosa. – Como mencioné antes, soy una shinigami de la decimo tercera división del gotei 13…

Decimo tercera división… Gotei 13…

Un pequeño flash surgió desde el fondo de su mente causándole dolor. Un hombre alto vistiendo las ropas de shinigami y un haori blanco, con una cabellera blanquecina bastante larga.

– Ukitake… –fue el nombre que se escapó entre sus labios. Ni siquiera conocía el significado de ese nombre, pero al escucharla pronunciar aquel nombre, Rukia abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendida.

– ¿Conoces a Ukitake-taichou? –preguntó asombrada tomando a Sakura por los hombros.

– Y-Yo… –murmuró nerviosa mientras colocaba una mano en su frente, intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor de cabeza que ese extraño flash le había ocasionado. – N-No lo sé… E-Ese nombre solo surgió en mi mente… N-Ni siquiera se quién es… Desde ayer estas extrañas… ¿Memorias? Comenzaron surgir en mi cabeza, están confundiéndome y tengo fuertes dolores de cabeza cuando eso pasa.

– Eso es extraño… –murmuró Ichigo. – ¿Tal vez es algún recuerdo reprimido? Algo que olvidaste y está surgiendo ante un específico disparador…

– ¿Por qué tendría recuerdos acerca de los shinigami?

– No lo sé, solo dije una suposición. –suspiró Ichigo.

– Tal vez tienes algo que ver con la sociedad de las almas, solo que no lo recuerdas. –habló esta vez Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

– Yo… Solo… Olviden esto, por favor continúa explicándome, por favor. –dijo Sakura dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. El dolor de cabeza poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

– Esta bien… –dijo la pelinegra no muy convencida. – Como dije antes soy una shinigami. Nuestra tarea es básicamente encargarnos de las almas… A grandes rasgos hay dos tipos de almas. Por un lado están los plus o enteros, son almas humanas “buenas” que se quedan en el mundo humano porque tienen asuntos por acabar o están ligados a alguien… Son generalmente reconocibles ya que llevan una cadena en su pecho, la cadena del destino. Nuestro trabajo es purificar estas almas para que puedan descansar en paz en la sociedad de las almas.

– Y por otro lado están los Hollow… ¿Verdad? –preguntó con cierta duda la pelirrosa.

– Así es… –asintió Rukia. – Nacen de almas humanas… Son espíritus corruptos de naturaleza salvaje, que causan estragos a donde van. Normalmente habitan en Hueco Mundo, pero a veces se escapan y vienen a parar aquí… Es entonces que nosotros, los shinigamis debemos tomar cartas en el asunto y eliminarlos.

– Son como guardianes… –murmuró Sakura tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

– Podría decirse que si… Bueno… La verdad… –sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de una alarma de teléfono.

– Ah, lo siento, es la alarma de mi medicina. –se disculpó Sakura apagando la alarma para luego comenzar a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo.

Rukia e Ichigo la observaron curiosos, viendo como sacaba una pequeña cajita. Al abrirla podían ver que estaba casi vacía, pero había unas pequeñas píldoras. Sakura tomó una y la ingirió rápidamente.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño confundida, si ya de por si el reiatsu de Sakura era bastante débil, se había vuelto más débil aún tras ingerir esa extraña píldora.

– ¿Por qué tomas eso? –preguntó Ichigo.

– Ah… Desde que soy pequeña mi madre me ha obligado a tomar esta medicina. Según me ha dicho, padezco una rara condición que solo puede ser tratada con este medicamento… Aunque jamás entendí realmente qué clase de enfermedad tengo, y siempre me siento peor luego de tomarlas. –explicó la pelirrosa.

– ¿Peor?

– Si… Me siento cansada, el cuerpo me pesa y algunas veces incluso empiezo a tener náuseas…

– ¿Y por qué las tomas si te hacen mal? ¿No le has dicho a tu madre? –preguntó Ichigo preocupado colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

– Lo hice… Pero ella dijo que son solo efectos secundarios de la medicina, que todo acabará cuando la enfermedad termine de ser tratada. Pero… llevo realmente muchos años tomando estas píldoras…

– Disculpa, ¿me dejas ver las píldoras un momento? –preguntó Rukia extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura. La pelirrosa la observó un tanto extrañada antes de asentir y entregarle la caja donde guardaba su dosis diaria.

Ichigo y Sakura continuaban hablando mientras Rukia analizaba las píldoras. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, robó una de las píldoras y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Esa “medicina” tenía algo bastante extraño, algo que estaba afectando al reiatsu de Sakura, y Rukia se encargaría de averiguar qué era.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

A las afueras de una tienda, dos niños -un niño y una niña- se encontraban de pie con escobas en su mano. La niña se encontraba limpiando mientras que por su parte el niño jugaba simulando que la escoba era un bate de baseball.

– Bateador número 4, Jinta Hanakari, con su sorprendente bateo… ¡Home run asesino! –exclamaba el niño mientras usaba la escoba para golpear una pelota de tenis.

– Jinta-kun… –murmuró la niña con una voz dulce y calmada. – Tessai-san se va a enojar si se entera de que no estás barriendo…

El niño pareció molestarse por su comentario, pues inmediatamente la apuntó con la escoba.

– ¡Cierra la boca Ururu! –exclamó Jinta. – ¡Me importa un rábano si Tessai se enfada o no!

– Si claro… Estás barriendo porque te asusta Tessai… –murmuró Ururu, pero sus palabras solo parecieron molestar aún más a Jinta pues este comenzó a picarla con la escoba.

– ¡No estoy asustado! –gritó el niño de cabellos rojizos. – ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan molesta, ser inferior!?

– ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Soy tres años mayor que tú! –exclamó Ururu entre quejidos mientras intentaba protegerse de los golpes de Jinta.

– ¡No hablo de edad, hablo de estatus como personas! –dijo Jinta mientras continuaba molestando a la pobre niña sin notar que una persona se paraba detrás de él hasta que sintió una mano ajena sostener su escoba, deteniéndolo. – ¿¡Q-Quién está ahí!? ¡Tessa…! –exclamó volteándose rápidamente, pero tan pronto como vio a la persona que estaba parada allí se quedó en silencio.

Era nada más y nada menos que Rukia.

– Ustedes dos siempre están igual… –comentó la pelinegra. Jinta la observaba en silencio mientras que Ururu ofrecía un tímido saludo. – ¿Está el encargado?

El niño de cabellos rojizos asintió antes de acercarse a la puerta de la tienda y abrirla. Dentro de esta se podía ver a un hombre musculoso cargando varias cajas. Al notar que las puertas eran abiertas, el hombre frunció el ceño.

– Um, Jinta, aún no es tiempo de abrir las puertas. –dijo el hombre, sin embargo se quedó en silencio al notar que los niños no se encontraban solos. Rápidamente dejó las cajas a un lado y se acercó a la pelinegra ofreciéndole una respetuosa reverencia. – Oh, la señorita Kuchiki, ¿verdad? Por favor espere un momento, ahora mismo iré a despertar al jefe.

– No será necesario. –una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas seguida de un bostezo.

Allí, de pie, se encontraba un hombre adulto de cabello rubio sucio. Usaba un sombrero que cubría su mirada, y ropas holgadas de cuyos colores en su mayoría eran verde. Era el dueño de la tienda, Kisuke Urahara.

– Ya estoy despierto. –dijo el hombre acercándose a ellos mientras se frotaba los ojos aún tratando de despabilarse. – Buenos días Tessai, Jinta, Ururu… Y bienvenida señorita Kuchiki… Ayer recibimos nuevos artículos del otro mundo ¿Qué se le ofrece hoy? –dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

– Combustible de repuesto para la kikai shinki. –respondió Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿De qué tipo?

– El más barato.

–Ah, el “D”

– Y 60 estabilizadores soma. –añadió la pelinegra. En ese instante el hombre levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo y la miró haciendo una pequeña mueca.

– Ya se que no es asunto mío… –murmuró Urahara. – Pero tomar muchos estabilizadores es malo para su salud. Se sincronizará mucho más con su cuerpo temporal y cuando tenga que dejarlo le dolerá más…

– Ya lo sé. –suspiró Rukia mientras apartaba la mirada. Miró su propia mano frunciendo el ceño. – Pero últimamente noto muchos desajustes… Hay veces que me cuesta mover el cuerpo.

Urahara suspiró.

– ¿Pagará con tarjeta? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en un cojín en el suelo.

– No. –respondió inmediatamente Rukia. – Pagaré con esto. –dijo mientras extendía su mano mostrando su teléfono.

– ¿Recompensas? –preguntó entre confundido y sorprendido mientras revisaba las recompensas de caza que le había enseñado la pelinegra.

– Por cierto… ¿Ha llegado mi pedido? –preguntó Rukia.

– ¡Si, ha llegado! –exclamó con un tono alegre Urahara. – Ururu, ve a traerlo.

La pequeña niña pelinegra asintió alegre antes de marcharse por uno de los pasillos. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que regresara con un paquete envuelto el cual le entregó a Rukia quien lo examinó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

– Así que solo quedaba este… –murmuró.

– No digas eso. –la regañó Urahara. – Es el segundo más popular, ha sido difícil de conseguir…

– Entiendo… Por cierto, necesito una última cosa. –dijo Rukia.

– ¿Uh?

– ¿Podrías darme alguna información de esto? –preguntó Rukia mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña píldora y se la extendía a Urahara, quien la tomó con extremo cuidado entre sus dedos para luego examinarla.

– Curioso… ¿Dónde la obtuviste? –preguntó con interés Urahara.

– Se la robé a una chica que conocimos ayer… Según lo que me ha dicho, sus padres la han obligado a tomar esas píldoras. Supuestamente son una “medicina” con la que intenta tratar una enfermedad de la que ella misma no conoce mucho. Tiene un reiatsu muy débil, y pude sentir que se volvía más débil luego de verla tomar esta píldora… –explicó la joven.

– Es que, en efecto, esa es su función. No puedo comprender por qué sus padres le darían esto, pero sin duda, están intentando debilitar su reiatsu hasta eliminarlo por completo. –murmuró Urahara. – ¿Puedo saber quien es la chica? Realmente me es preocupante que un caso como ese ocurra… Esa chica debe sentirse realmente enferma si su reiatsu se debilita tanto.

– Su nombre es Haruno Sakura… Tiene cabello rosado y ojos color jade… Lo más extraño es que parece tener alguna conexión con la sociedad de las almas. Cuando nombre a la decimo tercera división ella murmuró el nombre de Ukitake, pero dijo que no tenía ni idea de quien era y que simplemente el nombre había surgido en su mente.

Ante la descripción de la joven los ojos de Urahara se abrieron con gran sorpresa y sus manos temblaron provocando que la píldora que sostenía se cayese.

“_¿Será posible? ¿Luego de tantos años…? Mi pequeña…_”

– ¿Kisuke-san? –murmuró Ururu preocupada por el hombre mayor.

– De ser posible… Me gustaría que trajeras aquí. También, asegúrate que no siga tomando esas píldoras, puede ser realmente perjudicial para su salud.

– Hai…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fin del capítulo 2! 
> 
> ¿Qué les parece hasta el momento la historia? ¿Vale la pena? 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios si ha sido así.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura sigue intentando continuar con su vida, pero las extrañas memorias siguen apareciendo. Las cosas se vuelven incluso más extrañas cuando un extraño kanji aparece en su cuello, provocándole daño.   
Rukia lleva a la pelirrosa ante Urahara Kisuke, y una gran revelación es hecha...

**Capítulo 3**

Luego de que las clases habían terminado, Rukia había desaparecido sin decirle nada a parte de que debía atender un asunto importante y el había quedado a solas con Sakura a quien le había ofrecido acompañarla hasta su casa.

Si alguien le preguntaba, Ichigo no era particularmente un chico que intentase ser caballeroso con las damas. Las respetaba, si, pero nunca había intentado ser particularmente atento con una. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Sakura despertaba en él un extraño deseo de querer protegerla.

Tal vez era el hecho de que lucía tan frágil. Con tan solo verla podía notar que su estado de salud no era el mejor. Por más que ella intentase mostrarse fuerte, podía notar las pequeñas muecas de dolor y cansancio que hacía ocasionalmente. Ella no estaba bien, y aquello le preocupaba bastante a Ichigo.

– Bueno… Aquí estamos… –murmuró Sakura cuando estuvieron en frente de su casa. – Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Kurosaki-san…

– No me agradezcas. –dijo despreocupado Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Y puedes llamarme Ichigo, ya sabes… No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo.

– De acuerdo Kuro… Ichigo-kun… –rió por lo bajo ante su pequeño error. – Te veré mañana en la escuela entonces…

– Claro. Oye… Si realmente te hace tan mal esa medicina, deberías dejar de tomarla. Aunque tu madre diga lo contrario, creo que sería lo mejor para ti… –comentó el pelinaranja desviando su mirada.

Sakura lo observó sorprendida por unos leves segundos.

– Gracias por preocuparte por mi… Ichigo-kun, eres realmente dulce… –murmuró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó un par de pasos para acercarse más a él, se puso de puntitas y planto un tímido beso en la mejilla del pelinaranja antes de darse la vuelta y entrar rápidamente a su casa, dejando atrás a un muy sonrojado Ichigo.

Una vez había cerrado la puerta de su casa, se apoyó contra esta y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. No estaba segura de por qué había hecho eso, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba besando la mejilla de Ichigo. Se había sentido tan avergonzada que rápidamente había corrido al interior de la casa. A penas lo conocía, lo que acababa de hacer había sido tomarse demasiadas libertades con él.

– Joo~ ¿Quién era ese chico tan apuesto?

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre. Al levantar la mirada, pudo verla delante de ella mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

– No sé de que me hablas. –respondió cortante Sakura mientras se apartaba de la puerta para comenzar a dirigirse a su cuarto.

– Oh vamos, no seas así jovencita. Solo quiero saber quién es el posible interés amoroso de mi hija. –se quejó su madre colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

– Es solo un compañero de clases. Déjame en paz. –se quejó la pelirrosa subiendo un par de escalones para dirigirse a su cuarto.

– Vaya carácter… –murmuró su madre suspirando rendida. – ¿Tomaste tu dosis de hoy?

– Hai…

– No te olvides de volver a tomarla esta noche, ¿sí?

– Lo sé mamá…

Dicho esto, subió a su cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, se dejó caer en su cama. Cerró sus ojos y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba entregada a los brazos de Morfeo.

_ Estaba parada en medio de un hermoso jardín con un estanque y hermosos cerezos. Junto a ella, la figura de un hombre se imponía elegantemente. No podía ver con certeza su rostro, lo único que podía distinguir era una larga cabellera blanca que se mecía con el viento.  _

_ – Ukitake-san tiene un cabello muy bonito y muy largo. Me gustaría tener el cabello como Ukitake-san. –escuchó una voz infantil. Esperen… ¿Acaso era su propia voz? _

_ El hombre junto a ella pareció reírse de sus palabras. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. Debido a la diferencia de tamaño entre ella y el hombre la mano parecía simplemente gigante. _

_ – Estoy seguro de que un día lo tendrás incluso más largo y hermoso que el mío, Sakura-hime. –escuchó su voz. Era gentil, paro grave y varonil. Le brindaba confianza y al mismo tiempo la hacía estremecerse con un sentimiento muy extraño _

_ – ¿Realmente lo cree, Ukitake-san?  _

_ El hombre asintió.  _

_ – Sakura-hime se convertirá en una mujer muy hermosa cuando crezca. Y cuando eso pase Urahara-taichou estará como loco intentando asesinar a todos tus pretendientes.  _

_ – ¿Mis pretendientes…? _

_ Otra risa del hombre.  _

_ – Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor… Sakura-hime… _

Se despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que parecía que le partiría la cabeza en cualquier momento, y podía sentir algo quemándole en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se sentía fatal.

Torpemente se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia el baño de la habitación en busca de agua. Aún en la oscuridad prendió el grifo del agua y tomó un trago, desesperada por aliviar la resequedad en su garganta.

Su cabeza continuaba doliendo haciendo que se sintiera mareada. Torpemente tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz hasta que consiguió encenderla.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba completamente hecha un desastre.

Su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual, sus ojeras más marcadas y oscuras, su rostro estaba completamente sudado, su respiración aún era bastante irregular, su entrecejo se contraía en un gesto de dolor.

Parecía una muerta viviente.

Aún podía sentir esa extraña sensación de algo quemándole el cuello. Se dio levemente la vuelta, aun viéndose en el espejo y se levantó el cabello.

– ¿Qué rayos…? –murmuró confundida.

Allí sobre su blanquecina piel, había un extraño kanji que parecía irradiar una extraña luz.

¿Era eso lo que le estaba quemando? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué de pronto había aparecido en ese lugar?

Estaba tan confundida por todo.

De pronto escuchó ruidos en su cuarto logrando asustarla bastante.

Ella había cerrado la puerta del cuarto con llave, era imposible que se tratasen de sus padres. Entonces… ¿Qué había sido eso?

Con cuidado salió del baño y analizó el cuarto que aún permanecía en las penumbras. La ventana se encontraba abierta pero no había rastro de que hubiese algo o alguien allí.

Tomó un par de pasos para acercarse al centro de la habitación.

– Sakura…

Un chillido escapó de sus labios y tropezó cayendo junto a su cama. Volteó rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz encontrándose con una silueta que comenzó a acercarse más y más a ella asustándola. Quiso retroceder, pero pronto se encontró con su espalda presionada contra la cama, no tenía escapatoria.

– N-No me hagas daño. –tartamudeó la pelirrosa levantando sus brazos para defenderse.

– Sakura, soy yo. –la figura se acercó más hasta ser iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

– ¿R-Rukia-san? –murmuró confundida la pelirrosa al ver a la pelinegra de pie en su cuarto. – ¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¿Y cómo entró a mi habitación?

– Entré por la ventana. –respondió con simpleza la pelinegra como si no fuese nada del otro mundo. – Sentí tu reiryoku elevarse de pronto… Y quería ver que sucedía.

– ¿Rei… ryoku? –repitió la pelirrosa frunciendo el entrecejo ante este nuevo término desconocido para ella.

– Ah, olvidé que no te expliqué acerca de eso… –suspiró la pelinegra. – Reiryoku es energía espiritual, nos permite a nosotros los shinigamis movernos, respirar… Usar nuestras habilidades…

– Pero, yo no soy una shinigami… ¿Por qué tengo este… reiryoku? –preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

– No lo sé realmente. Cuando a penas te conocí tu reiryoku era realmente débil, casi parecía que se estaba extinguiendo… Me propuse a averiguar quien eras tu realmente, y cada vez encuentro más cosas que no logro comprender… ¿Sabías que el “medicamento” que tu madre te obliga a tomar no es realmente un medicamento?

– ¿Q-Qué dices?

– Son unas píldoras que buscan suprimir el reiryoku de una persona hasta eliminarlo por completo, es por eso que te has estado sintiendo tan mal todo este tiempo… –explicó la pelinegra.

– Eso es ridículo… ¿Por qué mi madre me daría algo como eso? –exigió Sakura. Cada palabra pronunciada por Rukia le provocaba más y más confusión, aportando negativamente a su dolor de cabeza. Aún sentía el extraño kanji quemarle.

– Esa es la parte que aún no logro comprender. –suspiró Rukia. – Pero necesito que vengas conmigo…

– ¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde?

– Hay una persona que quiere conocerte.

– P-Pero no puedo irme así como si nada, mis padres…

– Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse. –dijo Rukia acercándose más a Sakura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba cargándola al estilo nupcial.

La pelirrosa la observó con sorpresa. Le asombraba que con el pequeño tamaño que poseía Rukia pudiese cargarla con tanta naturalidad como si no le costase mucho esfuerzo.

– O-Oye, ¿qué haces? –se quejó Sakura intentando zafarse de su agarre al ver que la pelinegra se acercaba cada vez más a la ventana.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo liberarse, y no le quedó de otra que agarrarse fuertemente de Rukia cuando esta saltó por la ventana hacia el tejado de la casa contigua. Sakura cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apegaba su rostro al cuello de la pelinegra intentando no mirar al suelo cada vez que sentía que daba saltos altos.

– ¿A dónde me llevas? –murmuró Sakura aún sin despegar su rostro del cuello de la joven.

– Ya te dije… Alguien quiere conocerte.

– Podrías darme más detalles al respecto, ya sabes… –bufó exasperada la pelirrosa. Iba a continuar protestando pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que la pelinegra había dejado de dar saltos.

Despegó su rostro del cuello de la contraria para observar dónde se encontraban. Pudo ver que estaban frente a una tienda, “Urahara Shop”, el nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar por algún motivo. Sakura hizo un ademán de soltarse del agarre de Rukia, suponiendo que, como ya habían llegado a su destino, la pelinegra la dejaría caminar por su cuenta, pero para su sorpresa, ella continuó cargándola hasta entrar a la tienda.

– Ah, Kuchiki-san, no la esperaba tan pronto… Y debo asumir que la joven que lleva en brazos es Haruno-san, ¿verdad?

La pelirrosa volteó su mirada para ver al dueño de la voz. Era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio sucio, su apariencia lucía algo descuidada, pero… lo más extraño era que le resultaba tan familiar.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron sobre él, una extraña calidez invadió su pecho… Un sentimiento de anhelo, unas confusas ganas de romper en llanto y correr a sus brazos. De pronto la quemadura del kanji se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Las manos de Sakura temblaban alertando a Rukia que la miraba con cautela aún sin bajarla de sus brazos.

– Y-Yo… ¿Y-Yo te conozco? –la pregunta salió tan temblorosa que temía que no se entendiese.

El hombre la miró directamente a los ojos. Podía notar la mirada de dolor, nostalgia… El hombre parecía reconocerla aunque no lo dijese.

– Han pasado tantos años… Que pensé que jamás volvería a verte… Mi pequeño cerezo…

“**_Mi pequeño cerezo_**”

La quemadura se hizo más intensa que ya no pudo aguantarlo. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Rukia llamarla preocupada, antes de que cayese totalmente inconsciente.

“**_Mi pequeño cerezo_**”

_ Estaba corriendo por un hermoso jardín. Estaba lleno de flores y grandes árboles, todo parecía estar cuidado con especial dedicación lo cual hacía que fuese simplemente encantador.  _

_ De pronto se tropezó. Pudo escucharse a si misma lloriquear.  _

_ De pronto sintió unos pasos aproximarse a ella y a alguien cargarla en brazos.  _

_ – No llores mi pequeño cerezo, todo está bien… **otou-san está aquí para protegerte…** _

** _ _ **

** _ _ **

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Rukia observaba con preocupación a la joven pelirrosa que yacía inconsciente sobre el futón mientras que Urahara la revisaba.

– ¿Ella se pondrá bien? –preguntó la pelinegra.

Kisuke suspiró apartándose del cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

– Se recuperará… –afirmó el hombre sin dar mucha más información acerca de la condición de la pelirrosa. – Debo agradecerle, Kuchiki-san…

– ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada Rukia.

– Han pasado tantos años… Había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla con vida. –murmuró Urahara extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la joven.

– Usted… ¿La conoce…?

Urahara asintió sin despegar su vista del rostro de la pelirrosa.

– Creo que la has oído como “Sakura-hime”

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer el nombre.

Por supuesto que conocía ese nombre, había escuchado varias veces a su hermano y a su capitán mencionarla, pero jamás se imaginó que esa joven pelirrosa que había conocido fuese de hecho la tan amada princesa del seiretei.

– Pensé que estaba muerta…

– Eso fue lo que pensamos todos. Desapareció tan de pronto, sin dejar rastro… La buscamos por tantos años, pero ni siquiera podíamos sentir su reiryoku… Con el tiempo dejamos de enviar escuadrones en su búsqueda, y simplemente perdimos la esperanza de volver a verla. Una gran parte del gotei 13 la ha olvidado, solo los capitanes deben recordarla…

– Mi hermano y mi capitán solían mencionarla varias veces. –comentó Rukia.

– No me extraña… Todos tenían una debilidad especial por Sakura, y ella amaba pasar tiempo con todos los capitanes. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Byakuya… Recuerdo que lo odiaba, sentía que me estaba quitando a mi bebé. –dijo Urahara dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Su mirada estaba llena de cariño mientras observaba a la pelirrosa.

Rukia por su parte observó sorprendida al hombre frente a ella al oírlo pronunciar tales palabras.

– ¿Su… bebé…?

– Si… –murmuró Urahara, por fin despegando su mirada de la joven inconsciente. – Ella es mi pequeño cerezo… Mi hija…

– Sakura… Es su hija… –repitió sorprendida Rukia.

– Haces que suene como una locura… –se rió el rubio antes de volver a posar su mirada en la pelirrosa. – Quiero pedirle un favor… Kuchiki-san…

– ¿Un favor?

Kisuke asintió.

– No tengo idea de qué clase de personas son las que han estado cuidado de Sakura haciéndose pasar por sus padres… Pero quiero que cambies sus recuerdos. –dijo serio dejando claro que no era ninguna broma.

– Sabes que lo que estás pidiendo es algo bastante serio… ¿Verdad?

– Lo sé. Pero ahora que la tengo de vuelta, no pienso dejar que esas personas me la arrebaten… Según lo que me has estado diciendo… Le han hecho bastante daño… Esas píldoras que la obligaban a tomar pudieron haberla matado si su reiryoku llegaba a un punto realmente crítico…

Rukia se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada mientras consideraba la petición de Kisuke.

Temía meterse en problemas… Sin embargo, los motivos de Urahara para pedirle tal favor eran bastante válidos.

“_Tal vez me perdonen… Después de todo, estoy contribuyendo al bienestar de Sakura-hime…_” –pensó la pelinegra mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro.

– De acuerdo… Lo haré...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fin del capítulo 3! 
> 
> ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si... 
> 
> No se olviden de comentar si ha sido así.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura despierta luego de varios días inconsciente. Ahora sabe que la vida que había estado viviendo era una mentira, y tiene un pasado en la sociedad de las almas.  
Rukia fue llevada de regreso a la sociedad de las almas donde será ejecutada por sus crímenes, e Ichigo comienza a entrenar para recuperar sus poderes de shinigami y poder salvarla.

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura abrió sus ojos encontrándose en una habitación desconocida para ella.

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de la sala, parecía como si no hubiese abierto sus ojos en mucho tiempo. Se incorporó sentándose sobre el futón donde había estado durmiendo.

Una de las primeras cosas que había logrado notar era que se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Ya no sentía el cansancio típico o las náuseas. Se sentía vigorosa, llena de energía y fuerza. Era algo bueno, pensó. Había pasado gran parte de su vida sintiéndose como una mierda, que estuviese sintiéndose mejor era como quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, tratando de descifrar qué era ese lugar. Tardó varios minutos en recordar que Rukia la había traído a la tienda de ese hombre… Urahara…

Urahara… Su… Su padre…

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar llenándose de lágrimas. Estaba tan confundida, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… Su padre, su verdadero padre. No podía explicarse cómo lo había olvidado, pero se sentía aliviada de estar nuevamente cerca de él.

Con torpeza se puso de pie queriendo ir a buscarlo. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos, ser mimada como una pequeña niña… Habían pasado tantos años...

Sus piernas estaban algo débiles, como si realmente hubiese estado dormida por varios días.

Abrió la puerta, observó con duda los pasillos. No tenía idea de para dónde ir. Cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse… Sonrió al sentir la energía de su padre.

“Reiryoku” recordó la palabra que había utilizado Rukia.

Comenzó a seguir esa energía a un paso apresurado, realmente, realmente deseaba estar en sus brazos. Casi se había tropezado en su trayecto.

– Sakura-hime, está despierta. –escuchó una voz que la hizo detenerse.

Se volteó hacia el dueño de la voz. Un hombre alto y musculoso de piel morena y lentes.

– ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó desconfiada la pelirrosa.

– Ah, mis disculpas por mis malos modales, Sakura-hime. Soy Tessai Tsukabishi, soy empleado de Urahara-san… –el hombre se presentó realizando una respetuosa reverencia hacia la pelirrosa.

– Urahara… –murmuró Sakura. – T-Tessai-san… ¿Podrías guiarme a donde está Urahara?

– Por supuesto, Sakura-hime, sígame. –dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Inmediatamente Sakura lo siguió.

Tessai la guió hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Tessai se volteó hacia ella y le brindó una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse, dejando en claro que no entraría junto a ella.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas intentando sacudir lejos los nervios que sentía antes de abrir la puerta corrediza.

Él estaba allí, de pie viendo hacia una persona que estaba sentada en un futón. No le prestó gran atención y corrió hacia su padre abrazándolo por la espalda, permitiéndose romper en llanto finalmente.

– ¿Ara…? ¿Sakura-chan? –escuchó a su padre decir. Este la hizo apartarse un momento para darse la vuelta y enfrentarla, antes de rodearla con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. – ¿Por qué estás llorando mi pequeña?

– T-Tou-san… Y-Yo… Y-Yo no sabía que eras tu… M-Mi memoria está bloqueada… Y y-yo no te recordaba, y a-ahora estás frente a mi… T-Tou-san… M-Me hacías falta… Y yo no lo sabía… –balbuceaba entre sollozos Sakura.

Pudo sentir la gran mano de su padre acariciarle la espalda, pudo sentir como besaba su cabeza mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras para que dejara de llorar. En verdad le había hecho falta esa calidez, y ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello.

Quería saber qué era lo que le había pasado. Cómo había terminado en la casa de los Haruno sin memoria alguna de su verdadera familia. Por qué sus padres adoptivos la habían obligado a tomar esa extraña medicina. Quería saber quién era ella realmente.

Pasaron varios minutos así con ella llorando en el pecho de Urahara, ignorando a la otra persona presente en la habitación.

– Ah, lo siento Kurosaki-kun… –dijo de pronto Kisuke tomando por sorpresa a Sakura al escuchar dicho apellido. Levantó levemente el rostro del pecho de su padre y dirigió su mirada al futón. Allí estaba Ichigo sentado. No tenía camisa y tenía varias vendas en su torso y mejillas. – No era mi intención cortar tan abruptamente nuestra conversación… Pero creo que entenderás que soy un padre que perdió a su hija y por fin, luego de varios años, la ha recuperado…

– ¿Su hija…? ¿S-Sakura-chan es su hija? –repitió asombrado el pelinaranja alternando su mirada entre la pelirrosa y el hombre de sombrero intentando encontrar alguna similitud entre ambos.

– Haces que suene como algo realmente imposible el hecho de que yo tenga hijos. –se quejó Urahara sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura.

– Ichigo-kun… –murmuró Sakura llamando la atención de ambos hombres. – Estás herido… ¿Q-Qué te pasó?

– Uhm… Bueno… Verás…

Ambos le explicaron todo lo que había pasado.

Al parecer había estado dormida por varios días, semanas incluso. En ese tiempo habían ocurrido un montón de cosas: Había habido muchos ataques de Hollows, se hicieron amigos de un muchacho llamado Uryuu Ishida que era un Quincy -un humano que podía usar reiryoku-, Chad y Orihime habían desarrollado poderes, y… dos shinigamis se habían presentado en el mundo humano para llevarse a Rukia, para castigarla por haberle pasado sus poderes a Ichigo, este había intentado detener a los shinigamis y por eso había terminado tan herido.

– Rukia-san… –murmuró apenada Sakura posando su mirada sobre su regazo. Estaba sentada junto al futón en el que Ichigo estaba descansando. – No es justo… No… No podemos dejar que la ejecuten.

– Es por eso que Ichigo planea ir a la sociedad de las almas, cerezo. –dijo Urahara posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

– ¡Y-Yo iré también! –exclamó Sakura haciendo que el hombre rubio se sobresaltara levemente y frunciera el ceño.

– No creo que sea lo mejor, cerezo. Tu reiryoku a penas está comenzando a regenerarse, y si bien ya has recuperado bastante de este, no es ni la décima parte de lo que solías tener… No tienes habilidades que puedan servir en combate… Si te dejo ir temo que saldrás herida. –dijo Urahara.

– Urahara tiene razón Sakura… –murmuró Ichigo de acuerdo mientras extendía su brazo para tomar la mano de Sakura. – Es mejor que te quedes aquí, yo traeré de regreso a Rukia, te lo prometo…

– ¡No! Yo quiero ir… –dijo firme Sakura. – Se que no puedo hacerle frente a ningún shinigami, y mis memorias siguen bloqueadas… Pero se que soy alguien importante allá… Y-Yo… Yo puedo intentar convencerlos…

– Sakura-chan… –Ichigo se mostró sorprendido ante la determinación de Sakura de querer ir a la sociedad de almas a rescatar a Rukia.

– ¿Por qué deseas tanto ir? –preguntó Urahara. – No conoces a Rukia…

– L-Lo sé. Se que no la conozco, pero aún así… Se que es una buena persona. –dijo la pelirrosa volteando a ver a su padre a los ojos. – Ella tampoco me conoce, pero se ha estado preocupando por mi desde que nos encontramos la primera vez. Fue gracias a ella que pude volver a ti, otou-san… Por favor déjame ir…

Kisuke suspiró sabiendo que no podía retenerla. Ella ya había tomando su decisión.

– Eres tan testaruda como tu madre… –murmuró.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir el impulso de preguntar por su madre. Quería saber más, pero sabía que ahora la prioridad era otra.

– Entonces… ¿Me dejarás ir? –preguntó con cierta duda.

– Supongo que no puedo detenerte…

La joven esbozó una gran sonrisa al oír tal respuesta, y sin dudarlo se zafó del agarre de Ichigo para lanzarse a abrazar a su padre.

– Gracias…

– Ah… Realmente siento que estoy un mal padre. –suspiró Urahara. – ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a Tessai algo de comida? Has pasado muchos días dormida, de seguro debes tener hambre. Y me gustaría hablar algo en privado con Kurosaki-kun…

La pelirrosa asintió separándose de él. Le dio una leve sonrisa a Ichigo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación dejando a ambos hombres solos.

Los ojos de Urahara se mantuvieron fijos en la puerta hasta que Sakura terminó de cerrarla, fue entonces que su mirada se dirigió al pelinaranja.

– ¿Es realmente su hija? –preguntó Ichigo.

– Hai… Es una larga historia… –suspiró Urahara. – Necesito pedirte un favor, Kurosaki-kun… Protégela. Se que si la reconocen no le harán daño… Pero, por favor, asegúrate de que nada malo le pase. Ya la perdí una vez, no puedo permitirme perderla de nuevo.

Ichigo asintió.

– No le harán ni un rasguño, lo prometo…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– ¡Guau! ¿¡Qué es este lugar!? ¡No sabía que había un agujero tan enorme debajo de la tienda!

Sakura rió por lo bajo ante la ocurrencia de su padre de fingir no saber que tenía un gran desierto debajo de su tienda. Habían bajado a ese lugar para empezar con el entrenamiento de Ichigo para que recuperase sus poderes de shinigami.

– Tu eras el que tenía prisa, así que vamos a empezar de una vez tu famoso entrenamiento… –murmuró Ichigo mientras comenzaba a estirarse como forma de calentamiento.

– Vaya, vaya… Un espíritu admirable. –habló Urahara levantando su bastón. – Te concederé la petición… –dijo para luego golpear a Ichigo en la frente con su bastón, separando de su cuerpo el espíritu de Ichigo. – Vamos a empezar… ¿Vale?

Sakura se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas junto a Jinta y Tessai, observando con atención a Ichigo y Urahara.

– ¿¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!? –se quejó el pelinaranja ante la repentina acción de Urahara. Iba a continuar protestando, pero se detuvo al notar que le era difícil respirar y mantenerse en pie.

– Es la primera vez, ¿no? –preguntó Urahara viendo a un sorprendido Ichigo. – Nunca antes de habías separado de tu cuerpo sin convertirte en shinigami… ¿Te cuesta respirar? También es difícil moverte cuando eres un espíritu, ¿verdad?

Ichigo lo observaba sin decir una palabra.

– Las cosas están así: El origen de tu poder espiritual, el “alma durmiente”, y tu motor, los “enlaces en cadena”, han sido destruidos por Byakuya Kuchiki. –explicaba el hombre rubio. – Es decir, eres el fantasma de una persona común y corriente, sin ningún tipo de reiryoku. Si quieres luchar contra un shinigami no tendrás ninguna oportunidad a menos que recuperes tu poder espiritual… –continuó hablando. – Lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a mover tu cuerpo espiritual libremente.

– Moo~ Otou-san es realmente serio… –susurró Sakura llamando la atención de Jinta a su lado.

– Para que lo entiendas. –continuó explicando Urahara. – El reiryoku es aquel que fortalece y alimenta el espíritu. Cuanto más aumente tu reiryoku, más ligeros serán los movimientos de tu cuerpo espiritual… En otras palabras, si consigues moverte más fácilmente con tu cuerpo espiritual que con tu cuerpo mortal, significará que has recuperado completamente tus poderes espirituales.

– Sigo sin entenderlo… –habló finalmente Ichigo luego de tan extensa explicación. Aún se sentía un tanto confundido, aunque había aprendido un par de cosas. – ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente? ¿Alguna clase de gimnasia o algo?

– Claro que no. –respondió Urahara esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Se volteó en cierta dirección haciendo que Ichigo también dirigiese su mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

Allí, de pie sosteniendo algunos artefactos con la tela de su falda, se encontraba de pie Ururu observando tímidamente a Ichigo.

– E-Encantada de conocerte… –saludó tímidamente la niña.

– Umm… Hola… –correspondió el saludo Ichigo confundido al ver a la niña allí.

– Esta es tu primera lección. –anunció Urahara con un tono de voz alegre. – Intenta luchar contra ella.

Inmediatamente el pelinaranja se volteó hacia Urahara impactado por la orden que le había dado ¿Realmente esperaba que luchara contra una niña?

– ¿¡Qué!?

– Las reglas son sencillas. –habló Kisuke sin inmutarse ante el arrebato de Ichigo. – Cuando uno de los dos no pueda moverse, se acabó. Así que procura dejarla fuera de combate antes de que ella lo haga.

– ¿¡Qué tienes en tu jodida cabeza!? –exclamó Ichigo. – ¿¡Me estás pidiendo que le pegue a esa niña!? –dijo señalando a Ururu quien seguía de pie en su lugar.

– Oh, creo que puede costarte bastante tu estado. –comentó Kisuke dando a entender que las habilidades de Ururu eran bastante buenas.

Sakura observaba con interés la escena sabiendo que su padre no pondría a una niña cualquiera a combatir contra Ichigo. Ururu realmente debía ser fuerte.

De pronto la pelinegra soltó los objetos que había estado sosteniendo con su falda. Estos cayeron emitiendo un pequeño sonido plástico al chocar contra el suelo, llamando la atención de Ichigo.

Al voltearse a ver a Ururu, pudo notar que esta se había colocado un casco y guantes de boxeo con la adorable forma de un hongo.

– Toma… –habló Ururu refiriéndose a los objetos que había dejado caer, se trataban de protecciones para el combate. – No olvides ponerte todo eso… **_o morirás…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fin del capítulo 4! 
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¿Vale la pena? 
> 
> Por favor no olviden de comentar si ha sido así. 
> 
> En los próximos días estaré subiendo el resto de los capítulos nwn


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo continúa con su entrenamiento para recuperar sus poderes de shinigami.

**Capítulo 5**

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido ante las palabras de la pequeña niña antes de que esta se lanzase al ataque. Con una velocidad increíblemente rápida, Ururu se encontraba a unos pocos metros del pelinaranja lanzando un fuerte golpe hacia la cara de este.

– ¿Has visto? Te lo advertí. –habló Urahara divertido mientras observaba como Ichigo salía despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

– Woo~ Ururu-chan es realmente impresionante… –murmuró Sakura ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su padre.

– No se levanta… –señaló Jinta viendo como Ichigo se mantenía tendido en el suelo.

– Me pregunto si estará muerto… –comentó Tessai ganándose una mirada horrorizada por parte de Sakura.

– Buena pregunta… –murmuró Urahara.

– ¡N-No digan eso! –los reprendió la pelirrosa. – Ichigo-kun no puede morir….

– Oh… ¿Te preocupa Kurosaki-kun? –dijo divertido Urahara, soltando una pequeña risa al ver que las mejillas de su hija se tornaban rojas. – En ese caso tendré que tener una seria charla con Kurosaki-kun acerca de como debe tratar a mi pequeña niña.

– ¡D-Deja de bromear tou-san! –exclamó avergonzada Sakura.

De pronto sus miradas se dirigieron nuevamente al combate, pues Ichigo se había puesto de pie y había comenzado a correr en dirección a Ururu.

– ¡Oh, se dirige hacia ella! –comentó con entusiasmo Urahara.

Pero lejos de intentar atacar a Ururu, Ichigo pasó de largo mientras continuaba corriendo.

– Y paso de largo… –comentó la pelirrosa viendo como Ichigo se dirigía hacia las protecciones que Ururu le había dado anteriormente.

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –maldijo horrorizado el pelinaranja mientras continuaba corriendo tomando una de las protecciones en sus manos. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que una pequeña niña como Ururu tuviese tremenda fuerza. – ¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!? ¡Si me toca soy hombre muerto! –exclamaba sin dejar de correr. – Si al menos pudiese ponerme esta cosa en la cabeza… –murmuró refiriéndose a la protección que llevaba en su mano. – Ahora que lo pienso… ¿¡Cómo rayos me pongo esta cosa!?

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! –lo llamó Urahara llamando su atención. – ¡Así, se pone así en la frente! –exclamó mientras hacía los gestos correspondientes para explicarle al pelinaranja cómo ponerse aquella banda. – ¡Y tienes que gritar a todo pulmón: “Toma esto. Las armas de la justicia. Armadura de la justicia. Cinta de la justicia al ataque”!

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando una pequeña risa.

– Eres malvado, tou-san… –murmuró en un tono de voz para que el pelinaranja no la escuchase.

– ¡Vale lo capto! –dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a colocarse la banda en la frente. – Me lo pongo en la frente así y… ¡No pienso hacer eso ni loco! –exclamó mientras se detenía y arrojaba la banda al suelo, enojado por la forma en la que Urahara estaba jugando con él.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir protestando, pues inmediatamente Ururu apareció a su lado. Tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivarla, haciendo que esta golpease el suelo en vez de su cuerpo.

– ¿Lo ves? No es momento de tener vergüenza. –habló Urahara.

Impulsado por el miedo, Ichigo tomó de vuelta la banda colocándosela en la frente.

– Maldita sea… Parece que no tengo elección. –maldijo Ichigo. – Ugh… ¡Toma esto! ¡Las armas de la justicia! ¡Armadura de la justicia! ¡Cinta de la justicia! ¡¡Al ataque!! –gritó. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de la vergüenza que sentía.

Urahara estalló en carcajadas al oírlo.

– ¡Moo~ Tou-san, no seas malo! –lo regañó Sakura a pesar de que también se estaba riendo.

– ¡Bastardo! –exclamó el pelinaranja molesto porque el rubio hubiese jugado de esa forma con él. – No puedo creer que tu también te estés riendo, Sakura-chan.

– Gomen… –se disculpó apenada la pelirrosa.

– Bueno, bueno… Ponlo en tu cabeza y aprieta los extremos de los tubos superiores a la vez. –explicó Urahara esta vez enseñándole la verdadera forma de colocarse la cinta protectora.

Ichigo obedeció, inmediatamente la banda se ajustó a su cabeza. Luego se puso los guantes de boxeo y esbozó una sonrisa ladina sintiéndose listo para el combate.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! –exclamó con confianza. – ¡Ven y pégame si puedes! –gritó incitando a Ururu a atacar, aunque a los pocos segundos volvió a espantarse cuando la pelinegra lanzó otro golpe, y rápidamente comenzó a correr para alejarse.

– ¿”Si puedes”? –repitió Urahara burlándose de las palabras de Ichigo.

– ¡¡Cierra la boca!! –le reclamó el pelinaranja. – ¡¡Es mi instinto de defensa!!

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del hombre rubio mientras continuaba apreciando el combate.

– No se ha dado cuenta… –murmuró Sakura llamando la atención de su padre. – Ha estado corriendo todo este tiempo cuando antes no podía ni mantenerse en pie…

– Eres bastante observadora. Me alivia saber que ese rasgo tuyo no ha desaparecido con los años… –comentó Urahara viendo enternecido a su hija quien mantenía su mirada fija en el pelinaranja.

Realmente la había echado de menos. El día en el que Sakura había desaparecido… No había nadie que se culpase más que él. Debió haberla vigilado más, por su imprudencia había permitido que se la llevasen. Ni siquiera pudo estar a la altura para encontrarla… Era conocido por sus inventos y gran conocimiento, pero ninguno de estos pudo ayudarle a traer de vuelta a su querido cerezo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó que Ichigo había dejado de huir y había comenzado a atacar. Lanzaba golpe tras otro intentando acertar alguno, Ururu esquivaba sus ataques fácilmente hasta que de pronto uno de los puños de Ichigo rozó su majilla provocándole un pequeño corte en esta.

Ichigo se arrepintió al instante al ver que la había lastimado, y una sensación de terror lo invadió al ver que los ojos de la pelinegra se abrían horrorizada.

Como si estuviese hipnotizada de alguna forma, Ururu comenzó a mover su cuerpo preparando para acertarle una poderosa patada a Ichigo. Ante el impacto, el pelinaranja salió despedido hacia una de las rocas, aunque no llegó a golpearla exactamente pues Tessai lo había atrapado antes de que esto fuese posible, a la par que Kisuke sostenía la pierna con la que Ururu había pateado a Ichigo.

– ¡Salvado!

– Ya veo… He perdido… –murmuró Ichigo frunciendo el ceño, culpándose por no haber estado a la altura para ganar el combate. – ¡Mierda! ¡Una vez más! ¡La próxima vez ganaré yo!

– ¡No! –negó Urahara acercándose a el mientras que Sakura se acercaba a Ururu para tratar el pequeño corte en la mejilla de la niña. – Tengo que felicitarte. La primera lección ha sido completada.

– ¿¡Ehh!? –exclamó confundido Ichigo.

– Nunca dije que tuvieses que ganarle para completar la lección. –dijo Kisuke. – Además, las habilidades de Ururu son lo bastante buenas para encargarse de un shinigami ella sola. No importa cuanto un cuerpo espiritual se esfuerce, jamás hubieses podido vencerla.

Ichigo seguía mirándolo sin comprender.

– Ichigo-kun –lo llamó Sakura. – ¿Sigue costándote respirar?

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa ante la realización. Podía mover su cuerpo espiritual con más naturalidad que antes. No le costaba respirar, ni le pesaban las extremidades. Era exactamente como estar en su cuerpo mortal.

– Ahora que lo dices…

– Esta lección consistía en una victoria a un solo golpe. –comenzó a explicar Urahara. – El objetivo era ver si podrías esquivar el primer golpe… Ni más ni menos… Los poderes espirituales se desarrollan mejor cuando el alma está en grave peligro o cerca de su destrucción, por eso la lucha tenía que ser un solo golpe. Si eras capaz de desarrollar tu poder espiritual, ibas a poder esquivar los golpes, ¡todo ha salido según lo planee!

– ¿Y si no hubiera sido capaz?

– Probablemente te hubiese golpeado y hubieses muerto. –dijo Urahara ocultando su rostro detrás de su típico abanico. – ¿Qué te parece celebrar que has superado la lección?

El rostro de Ichigo se iluminó ante la mención de una celebración.

– ¿Vamos a comer o algo? –preguntó animado.

Muy contrario a lo que esperaba, Tessai apareció de la nada cargando una gran hacha y cortó la cadena del destino de Ichigo. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con terror, y Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño grito horrorizada al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

– ¿¡P-Pero qué haces Tessai!? –gritó asustada Sakura aproximándose rápidamente hacia Ichigo para revisar su cadena cortada. No recordaba muchas cosas del mundo espiritual, pero por lo poco que Rukia había logrado explicarle, no era nada bueno que su cadena haya sido cortada.

– Vamos con la segunda lección. –anunció Urahara. Tanto Ichigo como Sakura observaron incrédulos al hombre.

¿Cómo podía ser eso una lección? Era completamente descabellado.

– ¡Voy a morir! –exclamó aterrado Ichigo.

– No seas tan escandaloso… –suspiró Urahara.

– ¿¡Es qué no lo saben!? –gritó alterado Ichigo. – ¡¡La cadena que acaban de cortar es la “cadena del destino”!! ¡¡Sin ella no puedo regresar a mi cuerpo mortal!! –comenzó a retorcerse siendo apresado por Tessai.

– Claro que lo se… –comentó Urahara. – Es cierto, Kurosaki-kun, como tu cadena del destino ha sido cortada, ya no puedes regresar a tu cuerpo. Lo único que te espera ahora es la muerte. La corrosión en el extremo de la cadena ha empezado lentamente… Si llega hasta tu pecho se formará un hueco allí y te convertirás en un Hollow. Será el fin. –explicó sonando aterradoramente alegre.

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó aún más alterado Ichigo. – ¿¡E-Es eso lo que pasa!? ¿¡Si esto desaparece me convertiré en un Hollow!?

– ¿Es que no lo sabías? Que sorpresa… Pero no te preocupes. Aunque tu cadena esté rota, hay una manera de que evites transformarte en un Hollow. –habló con calma Kisuke ante la atenta mirada de los dos adolescentes. – Pero solo una, y es… Convertirse en shinigami. Eso es. La segunda lección consiste en recuperar tus poderes de shinigami…

– T-Tou-san… ¿Te has vuelto loco? Estás jugando con algo muy delicado… –murmuró Sakura angustiada por lo que podría llegar a pasarle a Ichigo. Había tantas posibilidades de que se convirtiese en shinigami como de que se convirtiese en Hollow. Era una situación librada irresponsablemente al azar.

– Cuando acabemos, volverás a ser un shinigami… –continuó Urahara ignorando el comentario de su hija. – ¿Empezamos la segunda lección? ¡“El pozo hecho pedazos”!

En ese mismo instante, un enorme pozo apareció debajo de Ichigo y Tessai haciendo que ambos cayesen en él. Sakura hubiese caído también de no ser porque Urahara la tomó por la cintura evitando que esto sucediese.

– Es bastante profundo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el hombre rubio volteándose a ver a Ururu.

– ¡Me he esforzado mucho! –exclamó orgullosa dando a entender que había cavado bastante para que el agujero fuese realmente profundo.

Sakura miraba fijamente el poso, angustiada al escuchar el grito de pánico de Ichigo. Urahara se acercó al borde del poso para mirar hacia abajo, aun sosteniendo a la pelirrosa por su cintura. En el fondo del poso Ichigo se encontraba reclamándole a Tessai por haber puesto restricciones en sus brazos.

– ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es subir hasta aquí! –gritó Urahara para que Ichigo lo pudiese escuchar desde las profundidades del pozo. – ¡Ese es tu objetivo!

– ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? ¡Eso es imposible! –se escuchó en respuesta el grito del pelinaranja.

– Creo que no es momento de cuestionarse si es posible o no ¡Fíjate! ¡La corrosión a empezado! –señaló Urahara.

Ichigo observó horrorizado la cadena que colgaba de su pecho. En los extremos de esta habían aparecido pequeñas bocas que habían comenzado a comerse la cadena.

– Desde que se corta la cadena, lo normal es que el proceso de corrosión dure meses… Incluso años… –comenzó a explicar Urahara. – Sin embargo, en el fondo de este “agujero de la desesperación”, hay un gas que acelera la metamorfosis. Estando en el fondo del “agujero de la desesperación”, el tiempo que dispones hasta que acabes consumiéndote es como mucho 72 horas, es decir, 3 días. Así que apresúrate a subir aquí convertido en shinigami, de lo contrario… el Hollow en el que acabes convertido será destruido por nosotros. –fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse del pozo arrastrando a Sakura con él.

– ¿E-Estás loco? –preguntó la pelirrosa mirando angustiada a su padre. – Si no lo logra…

– Tendrás que tener confianza en él. –habló el rubio deteniendo las protestas de su hija. – Soy consciente de lo que está en riesgo aquí, no lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese sabido lo que pudiese suceder.

– Pero…

– Pero nada. Ahora, tu y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, cerezo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fin del capítulo 5! 
> 
> ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Vale la pena seguir leyendo? Espero que si ;w; 
> 
> No olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Ichigo lucha contra el proceso de holloficación, Sakura aprovecha para ponerse al día con su padre.

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura suspiró sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a su padre. Se habían alejado del pozo para poder hablar, mientras que Jinta y Ururu jugaban fastidiando a Ichigo.

– Entonces… –comenzó la pelirrosa jugando tímidamente con el dobladillo de sus mangas. – ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

– Quiero ponerme al día. Han pasado tantos años sin ver a mi pequeña niña, ya ni se que cosas te gustan o no. –dijo Urahara. A diferencia de las veces que se dirigía a Ichigo u otra persona, ahora se encontraba hablando completamente serio. – Además quiero asegurarme que no haya ningún otro truco a parte de las píldoras de reiryoku que pueda hacerte daño…

Sakura se mordió levemente el labio bajando la mirada.

Hasta el momento había tratado de actuar con naturalidad, ahora que recordaba a su padre sabía que lo había echado de menos, pero también era cierto que era prácticamente un desconocido para ella. Había crecido siendo criada por otras personas, ahora tenía que aprender nuevamente a conocer a su verdadero padre.

– Está… Está este extraño kanji en mi cuello. –comenzó a decir la pelirrosa intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación. – Nunca antes lo había visto realmente, hasta el día en el que Rukia me trajo aquí. Una memoria se había disparado y… el kanji simplemente apareció, irradiaba una extraña luz y me quemaba.

Urahara escuchaba cada palabra atentamente.

– ¿Puedo verlo? –preguntó.

Sakura asintió antes de darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él, y levantar su cabello dejando expuesta la parte posterior de su cuello. Allí, con trazos solidos negros que resaltaban la pálida piel de la joven, tal y como lo había descrito, se encontraba un kanji.

Urahara lo observó con interés, trazando las líneas con sus dedos, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en Sakura por el contacto.

– Parece una clase de sello… Según lo que me has contado, lo más probable es que se trate de un sello de bloqueo. –comentó Urahara sin dejar de observar el kanji.

– ¿Sello de bloqueo? –repitió la pelirrosa.

– Así es… Si buscaban eliminar tu reiryoku, lo más probable es que también te hayan puesto ese sello como una forma de mantenerte controlada… Haciendo que ese sello bloquee tus memorias, y me atrevo a creer que también esta diseñado para reprimirte si intentabas usar alguna de tus habilidades. En otras palabras… Estaban intentando acabar con tu presencia espiritual y convertirte en una simple humana. –explicó Kisuke apartando su mano del kanji. Sakura dejó caer su cabello antes de volver a voltearse, encarando a su padre.

– Pero no lo entiendo… Mis pa… Quiero decir… Los señores Haruno no parecían personas malas o fuera de lo común… –dijo la pelirrosa.

– Probablemente solo estén siguiendo órdenes… –dijo Urahara encogiéndose de hombros. – Tu crecimiento también parece que fue alterado. –comentó extendiendo su mano para tomar el mentón de la joven y alzar su rostro.

– ¿Hay una manera de quitar el sello? –preguntó Sakura cambiando el tema de conversación.

– Me temo que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, ese sello escapa a mis habilidades… Sin embargo, es una buena coincidencia que vayas a la sociedad de las almas. Esas dos mujeres seguro podrán romper el sello…

– ¿Quiénes?

– Ah, tu las conoces bastante bien. –dijo Urahara divertido dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz a la pelirrosa con su dedo. – Después de todo, han sido tus “nanas”.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron ante la realización. Un flash de disparó en su mente.

– Mito-san y Tsunade-shishou… –los nombres se deslizaron con tanta facilidad por sus labios antes de que sintiese la sensación de ardor en su cuello.

– Bingo. –dijo divertido Urahara. – Estoy completamente seguro de que si hay quienes pueden romper el sello, son esas dos mujeres.

– Espero que así sea… Realmente voy a morir si cada vez que consigo recordar algo el sello me daña de esta forma. –murmuró Sakura provocando que el rostro de su padre se contorsionara en una mueca de preocupación.

– Al menos eso quiere decir que el sello se está debilitando… –murmuró Urahara. – Para que tus recuerdos se filtren tan fácilmente y puedas mantenerlos, quiere decir que el sello está perdiendo fuerza ¿Qué cosas recuerdas?

– No mucho realmente… Recuerdo a Ukitake-san… Te recuerdo a ti… Acabo de recordar a Mito-san y Tsunade-shishou… Pero… En su mayoría solo recuerdo sus rostros y nombres, no tengo presentes realmente las experiencias vividas, aunque tengo esta sensación en mi corazón cuando se trata de alguien realmente importante para mí…

– Entiendo… –suspiró Kisuke. – ¿No recuerdas a tu madre?

El rostro de Sakura adoptó una expresión de tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– No recuerdo su rostro o siquiera su nombre… –dijo con un tono triste.

Su padre la envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo.

– Hey… No te preocupes… Muy pronto la verás. –dijo Urahara para animarla. – Ella está ansiosa por volver a abrazar a su pequeña niña…

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó esperanzada Sakura.

– De verdad. –confirmó Urahara. – Te ha estado buscando sin descanso todos estos años…

– No puedo imaginarme lo mal que se han debido sentir tu y mamá…

– Oh, no fuimos solo nosotros. –dijo Kisuke. – Cuando el seiretei perdió a su amada princesa, todos los capitanes se hicieron una promesa… Cuando descubriesen quién fue el responsable, lo matarían sin piedad alguna.

– Suena como una declaración bastante fuerte.

– Ah, pero todos lo dijeron en serio. Eres una pequeña joya preciada… Y estoy seguro de que cuando te reconozcan no querrán dejarte ir, es en parte la razón por la cual no deseaba que fueses a la sociedad de las almas… Esos bribones van a quitarme a mi pequeño cerezo.

– ¿Puedes contarme más acerca de todos? –preguntó con timidez la pelirrosa.

Realmente quería poder recordar su pasado, a todas esas personas que, según las describía su padre, tenían un inmenso cariño por ella.

– Hmm… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

– Yo… Quiero poder recordarlos a todos…

– Pero no debes forzar tus memorias, ellas llegaran solas cuando algo las dispare. –dijo Kisuke. – Probablemente recuerdes muchas cosas cuando llegues a la sociedad de las almas.

Sakura suspiró y asintió de acuerdo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios segundos sin dejar de abrazar al contrario.

– ¿Ellos… Realmente no van a recordarme jamás? –preguntó de pronto Sakura refiriéndose a sus padres adoptivos.

– Es muy poco probable que lo hagan… –afirmó Urahara.

La pelirrosa dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Era extraña la idea de ser borrado de la vida de alguien, que simplemente ya no te recordara y no tuviese conocimiento alguno de tu existencia. Los Haruno pudieron no ser los mejores padres, pero les había tomado cierto cariño.

No culpaba a su padre por haber tomado la decisión que tomó. Comprendía el gran dolor que debió haber pasado, tantos años sin saber si estaba viva o no, tantos años perdidos. Sin contar el hecho de que aún no sabían si los Haruno habían sido las personas que la habían apartado de su hogar, o si seguían ordenes de alguien, y por qué querían convertirla en una persona normal.

Esperaba algún día poder obtener las respuestas.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Se encontraban al borde del pozo observando a Ichigo. Ya casi habían transcurrido las 72 horas y el pelinaranja aún no había conseguido recuperar sus poderes de shinigami, lo cual era bastante preocupante.

– Este chico está loco… –murmuró Jinta echado en el suelo mientras observaba fijamente a Ichigo. – Así es imposible que pueda subir más de 3 metros…

– Idiota… –coincidió Ururu.

– Hey… No digan eso… –los regañó Sakura mirando preocupada al pelinaranja. – Vamos Ichigo-kun… Yo sé que tu puedes…

– ¡Oye! –llamó Jinta a Ichigo. – ¿¡Tienes hambre!?

– ¿¡Qué dices!? –se escuchó la respuesta del pelinaranja. – ¡Ahora soy un espíritu, no puedo tener hambre!

– Eso está bien. Déjame decirte algo. –comenzó el niño pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. – Si sintieras hambre siendo un espíritu sería una señal muy peligrosa. Te quedaría poco para convertirte en Hollow. –explicó alertando a Ichigo. – Si solo tienes sed, eso está bien. Puedes beberte mis babas. –dijo antes de comenzar a escupir hacia el pozo. – Ururu, haz lo mismo. –ordenó y pronto la niña pelinegra estaba imitando su acción.

– Eso es asqueroso Jinta-kun… –se quejó Sakura viendo con asco a los dos niños. Se puso de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su falda, se encaminó hacia donde estaba su padre de pie.

– Ya debe ser de noche allá arriba… –comentó Urahara viendo el techo de la gran cueva. – Realmente se pierde la noción del tiempo estando aquí dentro…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– ¡Hola! –saludó Jinta saltando al fondo del pozo. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con distintas variedades de fruta – Te he traído algo de comida. Supuse que ya tendría un poco de hambre.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

– Te equivocas. No tengo hambre. Fíjate bien, la cadena del destino aún es muy larga. –dijo con confianza Ichigo, evidentemente ignorante sobre la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado.

Jinta frunció el ceño levemente al escucharlo antes de dejar la bandeja en el suelo.

– De todas formas, te dejo la comida aquí. –comentó con calma. – Es muy difícil saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado…

El cuerpo del pelinaranja se tensó.

– ¿Tiem… po…?

– Déjame decirte una cosa. –comenzó Jinta volteándose a verlo. – Ya hace 70 horas que entraste aquí… Si no me equivoco, alguien debería convertirse en un Hollow dentro de poco.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa y temor ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Realmente estaba por convertirse en un Hollow? La idea lo aterraba completamente.

– Y una cosa más… –agregó el niño. – La fuerza de la última corrosión es superior a las anteriores.

Lo que pasó a continuación solo sirvió para aumentar el horror de Ichigo: Todos los eslabones que quedaban en la cadena comenzaron a consumirse al mismo tiempo. Eso era todo, era su final. Comenzó a gritar desesperado sin notar si quiera como Jinta salía del pozo.

Pronto la cadena fue eliminada por completo y una extraña sustancia blanca comenzó a deslizarse entre los labios del joven que continuaba gritando.

Desde las afueras del pozo Sakura observaba con preocupación a Ichigo, viendo como la máscara de Hollow comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su rostro.

– ¡I-Ichigo-kun! –lo llamó, su tono de voz plagado de angustia y preocupación. Deseaba tanto poder ayudarlo, pero… No tenía poder alguno para ello. Solo podía observar como el joven se transformaba lentamente en un Hollow

– Esto es extraño… –comentó Urahara viendo la escena mientras detenía a Ururu de lanzarse a atacar a Ichigo.

– ¿A qué te refieres, tou-san?

– Lo normal es que, cuando una persona se está convirtiendo en Hollow, su alma explote y se vuelva a unir… –explicó el hombre rubio. – Sin embargo en este caso… Su cuerpo sigue igual y una máscara apareció en su rostro. Eso significa que se está resistiendo… Aún puede convertirse en shinigami.

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron esperanzados sobre Ichigo. Si lo que su padre decía era verdad… Todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que lo lograse.

– ¡Tu puedes Ichigo-kun!

Los segundos pasaron mientras observaban a Ichigo, rezando para que pudiese convertirse en un shinigami antes de que el proceso de metamorfosis se completase.

Tessai, quien seguía en el pozo con Ichigo, comenzó a moverse para aprisionarlo, era demasiado peligroso dejarlo suelto si realmente llegaba a convertirse en un Hollow.

De pronto una explosión, algo salió disparado fuera del pozo aterrizando a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ese lugar, viendo como se vislumbraban unos ojos rojos a través de la cortina de humo.

Sakura tomó un par de pasos queriendo acercarse, solo para ser detenida rápidamente por su padre quien miraba con desconfianza a la figura que se alzaba allí.

De pronto la nube se disipó revelando a lo que parecía ser una especie de cruza entre shinigami y Hollow.

– ¿P-Pero qué pasa con ese tipo? –preguntó Jinta. Pequeños rastros de temor se hacían presentes en su voz. – Tiene cuerpo de shinigami, pero la máscara de un Hollow…

La figura frente a ellos tomó su espada, desenfundándola. Entonces… utilizó la empuñadura de esta para golpear la máscara, rompiéndola en el proceso.

Con la pequeña abertura hecha, comenzó a arrancarse la máscara revelando así su rostro…

– ¡Ichigo-kun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 6 publicado con éxito!
> 
> ¿Cómo les está pareciendo la historia hasta el momento? Realmente espero que no les esté pareciendo aburrida... Personalmente siento que tardo demasiado en hacer avanzar la trama, me disculpo por eso, y espero que eso no sea un motivo para que dejen de leer esta historia. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, mañana publicaré el siguiente. 
> 
> Por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios si les está gustando la historia.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, Sakura y los demás llegan a la sociedad de las almas.  
Un pequeño incidente hace que Sakura se separe del grupo, quedando sola en el seiretei.

**Capítulo 7**

**Sakura POV**

– Finalmente ha llegado el día… ¿Eh? –murmuré.

Tessai, Jinta y Ururu se encontraban junto a mí, cuidando del lugar mientras esperábamos que papá trajese a los demás.

– Por favor, tenga cuidado cuando esté allí, Sakura-hime… –habló Tessai.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte, Tessai. Después de todo, soy la gran y hermosa “Sakura-hime”, ¿no? –bromeé levemente.

– ¿Realmente crees que te recordarán allí? –me preguntó Jinta cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

– Uhm… Realmente no lo sé, pero espero que sí. –dije honesta. – ¿Sabes? No solo espero poder rescatar a Rukia-san, sino que también espero poder recuperar mis memorias… Y la gente allí parece ser una clave para ello. –comenté.

En estos días que habían transcurrido había podido recuperar algunas cosas, nombres que venían a mi repentinamente, pero estaba muy lejos de recuperar mi memoria. Era extraño pensar que había un gran hueco en mi vida antes de que los señores Haruno me adoptaran como su hija.

Quería saber realmente qué me había pasado, quién me había apartado de mi familia y por qué lo había hecho.

Mis manos se dirigieron al collar que rodeaba mi cuello.

_ – ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das esto? –miré confundida al collar que me extendía mi padre. Era una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije que tenía la forma de una flor de cerezo hecha con pequeños trozos de cuarzo rosado. Era realmente bonito.  _

_ – Es tuyo. –dijo papá. – Antes de irme de la sociedad de las almas, conseguí tomar algunas de tus cosas conmigo… Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarte… –explicó.  _

_ – Pero… ¿Por qué me lo das ahora? –pregunté confundida.  _

_ Que se tomase especialmente un momento para darme este collar, debía ser que se trataba de algo realmente valioso.  _

_ – Creo que no debería ser demasiado difícil de reconocerte… Pero por las dudas de que no sea suficiente, sé de alguien en particular que te reconocerá si llevas puesto este collar.  _

_ – ¿Quién…? –pregunté curiosa mientras extendía mi mano para tomar aquella joya. Una extraña electricidad recorrió mis dedos cuando estos rozaron el fino metal.  _

_ – La persona que te dio el collar años atrás. Te lo dio en tu cumpleaños, como una promesa de que se casaría contigo cuando fueses mayor.  _

_ – Byakuya… –el nombre salió tan fácilmente de mis labios. _

Esperaba que ese collar realmente sirviera.

No lo recordaba realmente al hombre con ese nombre, sin embargo, estaba curiosa por conocerlo.

– Estás bastante pensativa… ¿Hay algo importante en ese collar? –oí la inconfundible voz de Ichigo y rápidamente me volteé en su dirección.

El se encontraba caminando hacia donde estábamos de pie. Junto a él estaban papá, Orihime, Chad, un chico pelinegro del cual desconocía, y un extraño gato negro.

– Ichigo-kun… –dije a modo de saludo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

– ¡Sakura-san! Es un gusto verte. Me preocupó que no fueses a clases todos estos días… –dijo Orihime animadamente. A simple vista parecía una niña bastante inocente e ingenua, me sorprendía bastante que tuviese poderes espirituales. – Tengo todas las tareas anotadas, si quieres te las paso cuando volvamos de este viaje.

– U-Uh… Arigato, Inoue-san… –dije cortésmente un tanto extrañada por la confianza que parecía tener la pelinaranja. Ni siquiera me conocía.

– Sakura-san… –dijo Chad a modo de saludo. Yo asentí con la cabeza respondiendo a su saludo.

Luego mi mirada se dirigió al chico pelinegro.

– Ishida Uryuu, quincy. –dijo a modo de presentación mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

“**_Con esto aprenderán esos malditos shinigamis… No debieron hacernos eso a nosotros, los quincy_**”

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza y un pinchazo en el sello.

¿Qué había sido eso?

La voz que acababa de escuchar… me producía tantos nervios y miedo. Hacía que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciese, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Y a qué se refería con lo que había dicho?

– ¿Estás bien, Sakura? –escuché a papá. Él se acercó a mi colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

– E-Estoy bien… Solo… Un extraño flash… –murmuré.

– ¿Recordaste algo?

– No estoy segura… Fue realmente extraño. Yo… No sabría describirlo. –contesté haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

– Será mejor entonces que continuemos con lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí… –una voz masculina se hizo presente.

Mis ojos se dirigieron con asombro al gato negro que se acercaba con pasos agraciados hacia mi ¿Realmente acababa de hablar?

– Shihouin Yoruichi…

– ¿Eh?

– Es mi nombre. Shihouin Yoruichi. –se presentó el gato sentándose frente a mí.

Parpadeé levemente. El nombre se me hacía demasiado familiar.

Volteé a ver a papá, el me observaba divertido, como si hubiese algo que no estaba notando. Volví a dirigir mi mirada al gato que me miraba fijamente.

Yoruichi Shihouin… Definitivamente conocía ese nombre, pero… ¿De dónde?

Fruncí el entrecejo y cerré mis ojos obligándome a rebuscar en lo profundo de mi mente. Algo me decía que ese nombre era demasiado importante para mí.

Yoruichi Shihouin…

“**_¡Okaa-san!_**”

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la realización. Abrí mi boca para hablar, sin embargo, fui rápidamente interrumpida por papá.

– ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Miren hacia aquí por favor! –exclamó para llamar la atención de todos. – Estamos a punto de irnos.

Todos se voltearon a ver en su dirección, observando sorprendidos como la puerta se formaba detrás de él. Yo mantenía mi mirada fija en Yoruichi quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

– Estoy realmente feliz de volver a verte… –dijo solo para que yo la escuchase. – Me gustaría darte un gran abrazo, pero los demás no saben aún que no soy realmente un gato.

– Okaa-san… –susurré y la levanté en mis brazos. En respuesta ella refregó su cabeza contra mi mejilla.

– Te he extrañado mucho mi niña…

– Escuchadme atentamente. –escuché a papá decir y rápidamente me volteé para prestarle atención, aún con mamá en mis brazos. – Les voy a enseñar la forma de cruzar esta puerta sin perder la vida. Esta puerta suele hacerse añadiendo reishihenkanki sobre senkaimon para después cubrirlo todo con ketsugoufu para que no se despegue. –comenzó a explicar.

– ¿Reishihenkanki…? –repitió Ichigo viendo sorprendido a papá.

– Si. Como saben, la sociedad de las almas es un mundo espiritual… Para llegar allí tienes que ser un espíritu, pero el único de ustedes que puede moverse como un espíritu es Kurosaki que es un shinigami. El resto, aunque sea separado de su cuerpo mortal, seguirá estando atado por la cadena del destino. Por supuesto, sería muy difícil moverse así en la sociedad de las almas.

– Por eso necesitamos el reishihenkanki… –dije antes de que papá pudiese hablar. Aquello solo provocó una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de él.

– Así es. –dijo alegre. – Nos permite transformar el “kishi”, que da forma a los seres del mundo real, en “reishi”, el componente principal de los espíritus.

– ¿O sea que pasando por esta puerta no tendremos que separarnos de nuestros cuerpos? –preguntó Uryuu.

– Así es. Podrán viajar a la sociedad de las almas con sus formas originales. –afirmó papá.

– Bien, ya nos hemos enterado. –habló entonces Ichigo. – Vamos a entrar de una vez. –dijo para luego intentar acercarse a la puerta, solo para ser golpeado por el bastón de papá.

– Ahora viene la cuestión más importante. –dijo papá ignorando el quejido de dolor de Ichigo. – El problema no es atravesar la puerta. El reishihenkanki no causa dolor alguno. Si no se detienen podrán llegar a la sociedad de las almas. El problema es el tiempo… –explicó con una expresión seria en su rostro. – El tiempo disponible para atravesar la puerta para llegar a la sociedad de las almas es de cuatro minutos…

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime y Uryuu se mostraron bastante sorprendidos y preocupados por la nueva información. Sonaba como una maniobra bastante arriesgada y difícil de lograr.

– Pasado ese tiempo, la puerta se cerrará y quedarán atrapados allí para siempre… Dentro de la brecha entre el mundo real y la sociedad de las almas. Además… Para evitar que espíritus como los Hollows entren a la brecha, esta posee una corriente llamada “kouryuu”, capaz de privar de movimiento a las almas. Si pones un solo pie en ella… las posibilidades de salir de la brecha son prácticamente nulas.

– Entonces… ¿qué debemos hacer? –preguntó Orihime.

– Caminar hacia adelante. –contestó mamá saltando de mis brazos al suelo. – Ya se los he dicho, el corazón y el alma están conectados… lo importante es lo que dice el corazón. Solo aquellos que saben escucharlo pueden seguirme. –dijo tomando el liderazgo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –oí a Ichigo quejarse. – Todos los que estamos aquí hemos tomado una decisión y llegaremos hasta el final.

– Deberías saberlo muy bien chico. Si fracasas, nunca podrás regresar.

– ¡No tengo intención de fracasar! –exclamó determinado Ichigo. Sonreí al escucharlo. Realmente era un buen chico.

– Bien dicho…

En ese instante la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

– ¿Están preparados? –preguntó papá. – En el momento en que se habrá deberán darse prisa y entrar.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y papá dio la señal de que entremos. Chad, Uryuu, Orihime e Ichigo se apresuraron a entrar, estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando papá me detuvo.

– ¿Q-Qué haces? Debo ir. –me quejé.

El no dijo nada, simplemente utilizó su bastón para golpearme en la frente, separando mi espíritu de mi cuerpo.

Muy para mi sorpresa, no tenía ninguna clase de cadena colgando de mi pecho, y mis vestimentas habían cambiado totalmente. Estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono negro con estampado de pétalos en la falda, que me llegaba un par de centímetros por encima de los tobillos; Las mangas eran largas, consiguiendo ocultar por completo mis manos; La faja era de un color rojo oscuro que combinaba bastante bien con el resto del kimono; Mis pies estaban vestidos con unas sandalias negras con un poco de taco al final; Mi cabello estaba mayormente suelto, pero unos cuantos mechones estaban recogidos en un rodete, adornado con accesorios de pétalos de cerezo; Muy para mi sorpresa, en mi cuerpo ya no estaba el collar de Byakuya, pero lo llevaba puesto en mi forma espiritual.

– Mientras estés allí, yo investigaré este extraño gigai en el que te han metido. –explicó papá. – Cuídense, las dos, moriría si me entero que algo malo les ha pasado…

– Estaremos bien, tou-san… –le ofrecí una pequeña y amable sonrisa.

– Ahora ve.

Asentí antes de correr junto con mamá hacia la puerta siguiendo a los demás.

– Así que esto es la brecha… –comentó Ichigo observando las paredes irregulares.

– ¡Vamos! –exclamó mamá empezando a correr. – No se duerman y apresúrense, pronto se cerrará la kouryuu.

Empezamos a correr detrás de ella. Las paredes a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a descomponerse, creando una gran masa que nos perseguía.

– ¡Lo tenemos encima! –exclamó nervioso Uryuu sin dejar de correr.

– ¡En vez de mirar hacia atrás corran más rápido! ¡Si los atrapa la kouryuu todo se acabó! –los regañó mamá

Todo parecía un escándalo. Los oía gritar y tener dificultades mientras seguíamos avanzando. Solo podía concentrarme en la abertura del otro lado. Un último esfuerzo, no pude ver bien lo que había ocurrido, pero ya habíamos salido de la brecha.

– Uf… Nunca pensé que lo haríamos tan mal… –pude escuchar a los demás. Yo solo los ignoré.

Mi vista estaba fija en mi entorno, observando con fascinación hasta el último detalle. Este era mi hogar… lo sentía en mi corazón.

– Tadaima… –susurré para mi misma.

– ¿Está es la sociedad de las almas? –preguntó Ichigo parándose de pie junto a mí, observando igual de sorprendido el entorno.

– Así es… –afirmó mamá. – Estamos en las afueras… Esta zona es conocida como “ryuutamashiikai”. Aquí vienen las almas que acaban de llegar a la sociedad. La sociedad de las almas está diseñada en forma de círculo, y en el centro se encuentra el tororei, donde viven los shinigami. –explicó.

Ichigo comenzó a avanzar imprudentemente hacia donde se suponía que estaban los shinigami, solo para que una enorme barrera se formara alrededor del tororei, a la par de que Ichigo era regañado por mamá por su imprudencia.

– Cuanto tiempo… –una voz desconocida se hizo presente. – Un tipo intentando atravesar el torureimon sin un pase… –un tipo enorme apareció detrás de Ichigo. – Por fin tengo trabajo… Te trataré muy bien chico.

Yo conocía a ese hombre…

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ichigo.

– ¡Jidanbo! –exclamé.

Realmente lo recuerdo, el portero del torureimon. Sin embargo… Parecía que el no me reconocía a mí, pues al verme llamarlo por su nombre me miró extrañado.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– Y-Yo… Mi nombre es Sakura Urahara Shihouin… ¿N-No me recuerdas? –pregunté. Lo miré esperanzada, esperando que al escuchar mi nombre pudiese reconocerme. – Se que la última vez que estuve aquí era tan solo una niña, pero…

– ¿Será posible? ¿S-Sakura-hime…? –lo oí hablar. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

– Hai… Soy yo…

– ¡Sakura-hime! –exclamó alegre. Me agarró suavemente con una de sus grandes manos y me levanto hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. – ¡Sakura-hime está realmente viva! ¡Realmente viva! –reí ante su entusiasmo.

– Jidanbo… ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar? Realmente necesito hablar con los capitanes del gotei 13… –le pedí poniendo ojos suplicantes.

– Puedo dejarla pasar a usted Sakura-hime… Pero los demás…

– ¡Ellos vienen conmigo! –exclamé rápidamente interrumpiéndolo. – Ellos me han guiado hasta aquí, son realmente buenas personas… ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar, Jidanbo? Por favor…

El pareció dudarlo por un par de segundos antes de asentir y comenzar a levantar la enorme puerta. Me dejó en el suelo del otro lado y mantuvo la puerta abierta esperando a que los demás pasaran, sin embargo, pude verlo tensarse, con su vista fija en algo en particular.

Seguí su mirada solo para encontrarme con un tipo de cabellera plateada y sonrisa espeluznante. A juzgar por su vestimenta, se trataba de uno de los 13 capitanes.

Fruncí el entrecejo intentando recordarlo.

Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el hombre sacó su espada atacando a Jidanbo.

– ¡J-Jidanbo! –exclamé preocupada.

Todo pasó tan rápido: La puerta volvió a cerrarse, Jidanbo y los demás quedaron del otro lado, yo estaba sola, frente a uno de los capitanes. Mi cuerpo tembló asustada.

El tipo peliplata apuntó su espada hacia mí. Su espeluznante sonrisa se mantenía.

– ¿Ara? ¿Quién eres tú? –me preguntó.

– Y-Yo… –tragué grueso y me paré derecha intentando mostrarme valiente. – Sakura Urahara Shihouin…

– Pero eso es imposible… –lo oí murmurar. Bajó su espada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras me miraba con asombro. – Sakura-hime desapareció hace miles de años… Fue dada por muerta…

– Pero soy Sakura…

Lo miré fijamente, aún intentando recordarlo. Pelo plateado, sonrisa espeluznante…

– Gin-san… –el nombre se escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiese procesarlo. El continuaba mirándome con asombro. – Necesito hablar con los 13 capitanes… Por favor…

– Sakura-hime…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo entregado con éxito! 
> 
> Realmente espero que les esté gustando la historia. Por favor no olviden de dejar sus comentarios si ha sido así. 
> 
> Mañana subiré el próximo capítulo 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finalmente se encuentra con los capitanes del gotei 13 ¿Qué sucederá?

**Capítulo 8**

**SakuraPOV**

Caminaba a pasos dudosos manteniéndome detrás de Gin.

Finalmente había logrado convencerlo de que me llevase a ver a los capitanes. Era una gran suerte para mi que estuviese a punto de comenzar una reunión. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no me sentía tan afortunada por esto.

Estaba nerviosa ¿Qué se suponía que les diría?

A duras penas los recordaba, y tendría no solo que explicarles como es que seguía viva, sino que también convencerlos de que liberaran a Rukia, y que no le hiciesen nada malo a Ichigo y los demás. Nada me aseguraba que esto saliese bien.

Me detuve abruptamente al notar que Gin había dejado de moverse y miré a las grandes puertas frente a nosotros.

Habíamos llegado, era el momento.

El peliplata volteó brevemente a observarme antes de volverse y abrir las puertas frente a él. Lo seguí inmediatamente.

Lo primero que noté fue el hecho de que ya había personas en la habitación cuyas expresiones se tornaron serias al notar que Gin no venía solo.

Todos los capitanes estaban de pie formando dos hileras enfrentados, y en el medio, un hombre anciano que parecía ser el líder de todos.

“**_Yamamoto-jiisan…_**”

Me mordí el labio. Esos pequeños recuerdos llegaban tan de pronto que me desorientaban.

– Gin, ¿puedo preguntar por qué has traído a alguien a esta reunión? –preguntó el anciano.

Debido a la diferencia de altura que tenía con Gin, su cuerpo me ocultaba totalmente haciendo que ninguno de los presentes pudiese observarme realmente.

– Bueno, es algo realmente inesperado… –oí a Gin decir. – Pero parece que nuestra pequeña princesa ha vuelto. –tras pronunciar dichas palabras, Gin se hizo a un lado dejándome expuesta ante la mirada de los capitanes.

Pude notar distintas emociones. Conmoción, sorpresa, dolor, confusión…

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, y comencé a sentirme más y más tímida bajo sus miradas. Bajé mi cabeza no queriendo mirar a nadie.

De pronto, sentí que alguien se movía a pasos rápidos para acercarse a mí. Era una chica, que se puso de rodillas frente a mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

– ¡L-Lo siento tanto Sakura-himesama! –exclamó de pronto. Pude notar como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba completamente. – Y-Yo no pude protegerla. Era mi trabajo cuidar de usted, y no pude evitar que esas personas la llevaran.

La observé fijamente.

¿Acaso…?

_ – Sakura-hime, tenga cuidado. Podría lastimarse si sigue jugando con esa zampakuto.  _

_ Reí entretenida, blandiendo una vez la espada que era demasiado grande para mi pequeño tamaño. Era la zampakuto de papá. _

_ – ¡Relájate Soi-Fon! –exclamé volteando a verla entretenida.  _

_ – P-Pero Sakura-hime… Su madre cuenta conmigo para protegerla. _

_ _

Ignoré la sensación de ardor que provenía del sello y estiré mi mano para tocar el rostro de Soi-Fon. Ella me observó confundida y yo a cambio le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

– No es tu culpa… Nadie hubiese podido adivinar lo que pasó ese día. Las personas que me tomaron… Sabían lo que hacían… –murmuré para tranquilizarla.

– S-Sakura-himesama… –murmuró antes de romper en llanto y abrazarme con fuerza.

– ¿E-Eres realmente tú, Sakura-hime? –habló entonces otro capitán. Era realmente alto, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un extraño casco haciendo que fuese imposible ver su rostro.

_ – No creo que Komamura-san deba ocultar su rostro… –murmuré jugando con las orejas del hombre que tenía apariencia de lobo.  _

_ – Eres demasiado inocente para entenderlo ahora, Sakura-hime… –dijo él dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.  _

_ – Entonces explíqueme Komamura-san, quiero saber… Quiero saber por qué esas personas son tan malas y lo hacen ocultar su rostro de esa forma.  _

_ – Sakura-hime…  _

_ _

– Si, soy yo, Komamura-san…

De pronto me tomó en sus brazos, apartándome de Soi-Fon y arrastrándome a un fuerte abrazo que me dejó sin aire. Era realmente fuerte.

– Komamura-taichou, vas a asfixiar a Sakura-hime… –una voz dulce de una mujer se hizo presente.

Volteé mi mirada hacia la dueña de dicha voz, encontrándome con una mujer de mirada dulce, cuyo negruzco cabello estaba trenzado en frente de su pecho.

_ – Unohana-san… ¿Algún día me enseñará a curar personas como lo hace usted? _

_ – Si eso es lo que quieres… Estaré encantada de enseñarte, Sakura-hime _

– Unohana-san…

– Al menos algo bueno entre todo este escándalo. Nuestra pequeña Sakura-hime está viva y ha regresado… –habló otro hombre acercándose. A diferencia de los demás capitanes, además del haori blanco, este usaba una bata rosada encima de sus vestimentas comunes de shinigami.

_ – Sin duda te convertirás en una hermosa mujer cuando crezcas, Sakura-hime. –dijo el hombre posando una mano sobre mi cabeza para desordenar mis cabellos.  _

_ – ¡Deja de ser un pervertido Kyoraku! ¡Estás hablando de mi hija! –exclamó mamá dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, dejándome confundida por sus acciones.  _

_ – ¡Ah, Yoruichi-san! Pensé que te habías ido. _

– Kyoraku-san…

– Ahora, ahora… Se que todos están emocionados por el regreso de Sakura-hime, pero déjenla respirar. –dijo Yamamoto deteniéndolos a todos.

Los pocos que se habían acercado a mí, retomaron sus posiciones de antes cuando había ingresado a la habitación. El viejo Yamamoto tomó un par de pasos para acercarse a mí. Extendió su mano hacia mí, esperando que la tomase, cosa que hice a los pocos segundos. El me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar guiándome hasta su puesto.

– Ahora… Me gustaría que nos dijeses como fue que llegaste aquí. Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo. –dijo Yamamoto.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos fija en mí.

– Lo sé… Yo… No se realmente lo que pasó aquella vez, parte de mis memorias están bloqueadas. Las personas que me apartaron de aquí, creo que estaban buscando tomar venganza en contra de los shinigamis. –comencé a explicar.

– Joo~ Eso es interesante… –uno de los capitanes hablo.

– Kenpachi. –lo regañó Yamamoto haciendo que el nombrado volviese a guardar silencio. – Continúa querida…

– Evidentemente querían eliminar a Sakura Urahara Shihouin, y convertirme en Sakura Haruno… Una simple humana. Me metieron en un extraño gigai, alteraron mi crecimiento, me hicieron tomar unas píldoras que mataban mi reiryoku, y bloquearon mis memorias y habilidades a través de un sello. –seguí hablando. En ese momento me di la vuelta y levanté mi cabello para mostrarles el sello. Pude escucharlos murmurar. Volví a dejar caer mi cabello y volteé para encararlos nuevamente. – Su plan hubiese salido bien, todo rastro de mi vida aquí se hubiese extinguido y yo hubiese vivido pensando que era una humana…

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? –preguntó Soi-Fon, lucía realmente angustiada con lo que estaba contando.

– Me mudé a la ciudad de Karakura… Ese mismo día, hubo un ataque por parte de un Hollow, de alguna forma me vi envuelta en la situación. –respondí. – Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia me salvaron. –los miré a todos para evaluar sus reacciones. Estaban realmente serios. – Rukia-san empezó a explicarme acerca del mundo espiritual… y también, fue la persona que me advirtió de que dejase de consumir esas extrañas píldoras. Gracias a ella, pude reencontrarme con mi padre.

– ¿Urahara Kisuke estaba en esa ciudad que mencionaste? –nuevamente otro capitán habló.

Era un hombre realmente extraño y espeluznante. Tenía su rostro pintado de blanco y negro, y usaba extraños adornos en su cabeza.

– Hai… –contesté para luego continuar con mi relato. – El sello que tengo en el cuello me infringe dolor cada vez que recuerdo algo… Por lo que, cuando me reencontré con otou-san, me desmayé del dolor. Desperté a las semanas, solo para enterarme que Rukia-san había sido traída aquí, y que iban a ejecutarla por darle sus poderes de shinigami a Ichigo-kun…

– Sakura-hime…

– Vine aquí en compañía de Kurosaki Ichigo y un grupo de humanos. –lo interrumpí. – No solo porque deseaba recordar mi vida aquí, sino que también vengo a rogar por el perdón de la vida de Kuchiki Rukia.

– Sakura…

– Y no planeo obtener un “no” por respuesta. –finalicé observando seriamente a todos.

– Kuchiki Rukia rompió las reglas, debe ser castigada por ello. –dijo Yamamoto haciendo que me voltease a verlo.

– Pero ejecutarla es un castigo demasiado grande. –me quejé.

– La sentencia fue dada por la cámara de los 46, nosotros solo nos apegamos a ella. –dijo en respuesta Yamamoto a lo que fruncí el ceño.

– Entonces quiero hablar con ellos.

– Me temo que no será posible.

– ¿Por qué? –dije desafiante.

– ¡Sakura! –gritó Yamamoto logrando asustarme y que me quedase quieta. – No quiero discutir contigo, acabas de llegar aquí… –dijo para luego suspirar. – Kuchiki-taichou… Por favor, escolte a Sakura-hime a un cuarto apto para ella.

– Hai sotaichou…

Volteé a ver al dueño de la voz, e instintivamente rocé el collar que rodeaba mi cuello con los dedos. Un hombre apuesto, de largos cabellos negros, tan agraciado y elegante, se acercó a mí. No hacía falta intentar recordar para saber quien era él…

Kuchiki Byakuya…

– Por favor, sígame, Sakura-hime… –dijo. Su voz envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer levemente. Sin decir mucho más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Observé a todos los presentes una última vez antes de hacer una reverencia respetuosa y marcharme siguiendo a Byakuya.

– ¡O-Oye, espera! No camines tan rápido. –me quejé una vez salí de la habitación. Estaba prácticamente corriendo para poder alcanzar al pelinegro.

– No estoy corriendo, tu caminas muy lento… –lo escuché decir sin siquiera voltear a verme.

– ¡No camino lento! –exclamé. – Tengo piernas más cortas que tú, estoy casi corriendo para alcanzarte. –lloriqueé. El no dijo nada al respecto. – ¡Bya-kun!

De pronto paro y tuve que forzarme a hacer lo mismo para no chocar contra él. Se volteó a verme fijamente. Extendió su mano y tomó entre sus finos dedos el dije del collar.

– Aún lo tienes… –murmuró con calma.

– Yo… Otou-san me lo dio antes de venir. –comenté. – Dijo que, antes de irse de la sociedad de las almas, tomó varias de mis cosas, porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarme algún día… Antes de venir aquí, me lo devolvió. Dijo que, si no podían reconocerme por mi aspecto, esperaba que tu me reconocieses por el collar…

Pude verlo hacer un gesto de comprensión.

– ¿Recuerdas por qué te lo di? –preguntó.

Fruncí el entrecejo esbozando una mueca de pena.

– No realmente… Otou-san dijo que me lo diste en mi cumpleaños, como una promesa de que, cuando fuese mayor, nos casaríamos… –respondí.

– ¿Eso dijo?

– ¿No es así? –lo miré confundida.

– Te lo di como una promesa de protegerte y cuidarte por siempre. Sin embargo, la protección en la que yo pensaba, solo podría dártela si nos casábamos algún día… Por eso, se transformó en una especie de promesa de bodas… –explicó él. – Sin embargo, debes saber… Actualmente no tengo intenciones de volver a contraer matrimonio.

Me tensé levemente. Por alguna razón aquellas palabras me habían dolido más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

– E-Está bien… –tartamudeé. – Yo… Realmente no recuerdo mucho de ti, s-sería realmente extraño tener que casarme con un hombre solo por una promesa que hizo cuando yo era una pequeña que ni siquiera conocía qué era el matrimonio…

– Sakura-hime…

– Dijiste que no volverías a contraer matrimonio. –lo interrumpí buscando cambiar de tema. Sentía un extraño nudo formarse en mi garganta. – Eso quiere decir que estuviste casado en algún momento…

El me observó fijamente por varios segundos, como si se estuviese debatiendo si contestar o no a aquella pregunta. Finalmente lo vi asentir.

– Hace varios años atrás… –fue todo lo que dijo antes de reanudar el camino. Rápidamente me apresuré a seguirlo.

– ¿Puedes contarme sobre ello? –pregunté.

– ¿Por qué estás interesada en saber sobre ese tema?

– Bueno… Debió ser una persona realmente importante, que ha marcado mucho tu vida si realmente estas decidido a que nadie puede ocupar su lugar. –murmuré.

– Tal vez algún día te cuente de ella… Pero, no ahora.

– Entiendo… –murmuré. Seguimos caminando en silencio. Ocasionalmente volteaba a verme, dudosa de decir algo más al respecto. Me mordí el labio. Era una situación realmente incómoda. – Uhmm… ¿Byakuya-kun?

– ¿Hmm? –fue todo lo que escuché de su parte como un indicador de que me estaba escuchando.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunté tímidamente.

– ¿Un favor?

– Hai… Yo… Esto… ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías llevarme con Mito-san y Tsunade-shishou? Por favor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 8 publicado con éxito ¿Qué tal ha estado?
> 
> Espero realmente que les haya gustado. Mañana subiré otro capítulo.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un esperado reencuentro entre Sakura y sus queridas nanas.

** Capítulo 9  **

** Sakura POV **

– ¡Tsunade, deja de hacer eso!

– ¡No me gritas, obaa-san!

– ¡¡No me grites tú!!

– ¡¡Me vas a dar jaqueca!!

Reí nerviosa observando la entrada de aquel lugar mientras escuchaba los gritos provenientes del interior.

La biblioteca de archivos de los shinigami, el lugar donde Mito y Tsunade trabajaban. Vagamente podía recordar pasar mi niñez en este lugar. Ambas mujeres me cuidaban bastante cuando mamá y papá no estaban, eran realmente mis nanas.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar con esas mujeres?

Volteé a ver a Byakuya quien estaba a un par de pies detrás de mi, con una expresión seria, obviamente descontento por la escandalosa y poco profesional actitud de ambas mujeres.

– Hai… Realmente necesito hablar con ellas. –respondí con calma. Byakuya asintió en comprensión a mi respuesta.

– Volveré más tarde a buscarte para llevarte a tu habitación. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a paso rápido.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada a la entrada del edificio.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas, armándome de valor para finalmente entrar.

Sus hábitos no habían cambiado para nada: Había grandes montañas de papeles desordenados por todas partes junto a montones de pergaminos mal enrollados, alguna que otra botella de sake vacía tirada, y en el centro de la habitación ambas mujeres discutiendo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar llenándose de lágrimas al verlas.

Estaban iguales que en mi memoria, tal vez con unos pequeños cambios en sus vestuarios. Ambas vestían las vestimentas tradicionales de shinigami, levemente modificadas para que quedasen personalizadas a gusto de cada una.

Tsunade llevaba un gran escote; Sus pantalones eran más ceñidos a diferencia de lo que comúnmente solían usar los shinigami, estos le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla, dejando expuestos sus tobillos; Llevaba unas pequeñas sandalias con taco, similares a las que yo tenía puestas; También usaba un haori verde sobre el resto de su vestimenta.

Mito por su parte, conservaba los colores tradicionales de la ropa shinigami, sin embargo, sus vestimentas eran más similares a un kimono tradicional, con una larga falda que ocultaba sus pies, y largas y hermosas mangas.

– E-Etto… S-Sumimasen… –hablé para hacer notar mi presencia frente ambas mujeres que no dejaban de discutir. – Sumimasen. –hablé más fuerte al ver que no me habían escuchado.

Ambas dejaron de discutir y se voltearon para enfrentarme.

Me miraron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa al igual que sus bocas.

– L-Lo siento… No quería interrumpirlas… –murmuré esbozando una sonrisa apenada. – Pero acabo de llegar al seiretei… Y quería ver a mis nanas…

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, haciendo que comenzara a preocuparme ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso no me recordaban?

– ¿S-Sakura…?

Lo voz de Tsunade me hizo sobresaltarme levemente. Ella tomó un par de pasos para acercarse a mí, extendiendo su mano para tocar mi mejilla.

– H-Hola… T-Tsunade-shishou… –podía sentir un nudo en mi garganta, a duras penas esbocé una sonrisa. Mis ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas.

– Sakura-chan… –habló Mito acercándose también a mí.

– Mito-san…

Ambas me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Podía sentir sus cuerpos temblar producto del llanto.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la calidez del abrazo. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, tan querida… Era como se mimada por un par de tías o abuelas, a pesar de que realmente no estábamos relacionadas por sangre.

Sin contenerme empecé a llorar.

Era tan curioso, no sabía lo mucho que las extrañaba hasta este momento. Sea quien sea la persona que me ha llevado al mundo humano, sentía un gran odio por haberme apartado de mi hogar, de mi familia.

– Por dios… Sakura, mira que hermosa te has vuelto. –habló Mito siendo la primera en apartarse del abrazo. – Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, como tu madre.

– No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí. –habló esta vez Tsunade. – Creímos que habías muerto… Nadie pudo encontrarte…

– Lo sé… Yo… –poco a poco les fui explicando todo lo que me había sucedido y descubierto. Cómo había llegado al mundo humano, lo que mis secuestradores me hicieron, mi encuentro con Rukia e Ichigo, mi reencuentro con papá, cómo llegué a la sociedad de las almas, lo que le sucedió a Jidanbo, la reunión con los trece capitanes.

– Moo~ Ese Yamamoto. –se quejó Mito cruzándose de brazos. – Cuando me lo encuentre me va a escuchar. Cómo se atreve a negarte la palabra cuando tienes argumentos válidos para defender el caso de Kuchiki Rukia…

– Harás eso después, obaa-san… –habló Tsunade. – Realmente me preocupa lo que las personas que la secuestraron le hicieron… Mira, incluso perdió el byakugou…

– Tienes razón… –murmuró preocupada Mito mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Bya… qué? –dije confundida.

– Byakugou. –repitió Tsunade antes de señalar el sello con forma de rombo que tenía sobre su frente y que Mito también poseía. – Es un sello que solo personas con un gran control de energía pueden lograr…

– Básicamente es una gran cantidad de reiryoku acumulada durante un largo periodo de tiempo. –explicó Mito. – Cuando el sello se libera, el usuario puede aumentar sus capacidades físicas y espirituales…

– De pequeña fuiste capaz de lograrlo en tan poco tiempo, poseías una gran cantidad de reiryoku. –habló Tsunade. – Si aún lo tuvieses sería una buena señal, significaría que aún posees una buena parte de tu reiryoku… Pero… Realmente han deteriorado bastante tu poder espiritual. Haría falta un entrenamiento bastante intenso para lograr restaurarlo a sus viejos niveles… Bueno, si es lo que decides.

– ¿Decidir…?

– Bueno, nosotras solíamos ser tus principales maestras en las artes shinigamis, aunque ocasionalmente los capitanes también te entrenaban cuando tenían tiempo libre. Tenías el sueño de convertirte en una gran shinigami, alguien que pudiese purificar las almas de los Hollows, dando el debido descanso a las almas que nunca pudieron llegar a la sociedad de las almas. Era bastante tierno verte entusiasmada con tal idea, aún si sabíamos que no era posible revertir el proceso de hollowficación. Era una idea realmente hermosa… –comentó Mito. – Sin embargo, tu vida a cambiado mucho desde entonces, tal vez ahora no deseas ser más una shinigami…

– Yo… No lo había pensado… –murmuré.

Y era cierto. No me había planteado hasta el momento la idea de convertirme en una shinigami como Rukia o Ichigo.

Desde que había descubierto la verdad sobre mi verdadero ser, lo único que había pensado era en recordar mi vida, recuperar a las personas que eran especiales para mí. Había asumido que era una persona importante en la sociedad de las almas, pero jamás había pensado en el hecho de tener habilidades como shinigami.

En retrospectiva… Me sentía un poco tonta por no haberlo pensado.

– Ara… No te preocupes… –habló Mito con un tono maternal. – Aún tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo, y muchas cosas que hacer antes de siquiera pensar en entrenarte…

– Pero, si aún así decides que quieres convertirte en shinigami… Con gusto te enseñaremos nuevamente lo que necesitas saber. –agregó Tsunade con una sonrisa determinada.

– Ahora… Déjanos ver ese sello que mencionaste. –dijo Mito.

Yo asentí en respuesta y me puse de espaldas a ella, corriendo mi cabello para dejar mi cuello expuesto. Pude sentir sus dedos trazando los gruesos trazos del kanji que marcaba mi piel.

– ¿Pueden romperlo…? –pregunté esperanzada.

– Bueno, es realmente un sello complejo. La persona que lo hizo tiene conocimientos realmente altos acerca de sellos… Pero… Tu padre tiene razón, el sello es más débil. La coloración varía en varias zonas, y el hecho de que tus memorias se filtren son la prueba de ello… –respondió Mito. – Aún así será difícil removerlo… Es un sello preparado para infringirte daño… Es muy probable que en cuanto empecemos el proceso de eliminación, el sello se active provocándote mucho dolor.

Me mordí el labio al escucharla.

– ¿Crees que puedas soportarlo? –preguntó Mito.

– L-Lo haré. –me apresuré a contestar, tropezándome con las palabras. – Aunque duela… Quiero deshacerme de este sello lo antes posible. Con él no tengo chances de recuperar completamente mi memoria, tampoco podré empezar un entrenamiento si este sello me reprime cada vez que intente usar una habilidad.

– Si es lo que deseas… –dijo la pelirroja comprendiendo. La miré de reojo viendo como esta se volteaba a ver a Tsunade. – Probablemente lo mejor sea que llamemos a Unohana-taichou, ella podría intentar aliviar el dolor de Sakura mientras nosotras trabajamos para romper el sello…

– Yo también soy una sanadora, obaa-san. –refunfuñó Tsunade, como si la sola mención de Unohana le hubiese fastidiado de sobremanera.

– Baka. –la regañó Mito mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Tsunade. – Necesito que enfoques el cien por ciento de tu atención a romper el sello… Se que eres una gran médica, pero en este momento necesito que hagas otra cosa. –Tsunade bufó, no muy convencida con las palabras de la pelirroja. – Eso es todo… Por favor, mándale una mariposa del infierno a Unohana-taichou, de ser posible dile que también venga Isane-fukutaichou.

– Hai… –masculló Tsunade antes de apartarse para hacer lo pedido por Mito.

– Ahora, Sakura, tendré que pedirte que recojas tu cabello y te bajes un poco la parte superior de tu kimono. Nos facilitarías bastante el trabajo de esta forma. –dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a mi ahora mientras arremangaba las mangas de su kimono y las aseguraba para que no le estorbasen.

– De acuerdo… –murmuré.

Recogí mi cabello uniéndolo al rodete que ya tenía armado, y bajé levemente las mangas de mi kimono hasta la mitad de mi brazo. Agradecía que solo estuviesen Mito y Tsunade aquí, al bajar mi kimono dejaba una gran parte del inicio de mis senos expuesta, sería realmente incómodo si alguien entrase y me viese así.

– Mito-san, Tsunade-san, vengo a traer unos papeles que…

Volteé levemente mi cabeza para observar a la persona que estaba situada en la entrada del lugar. Era uno de los capitanes, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude notar como su rostro comenzaba a tornarse completamente rojo, también podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse. Me volteé rápidamente dándole la espalda.

Esto era realmente incómodo.

– ¡L-Lo siento, Sakura-hime! N-No sabía que… –exclamó avergonzado intentando disculparse conmigo.

– Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou. –escuché a Mito hablar en forma de saludo hacia el chico.

Hitsugaya…

– M-Mito-san….

– ¿A qué debemos su presencia, taichou? –preguntó Mito.

– Y-Yo, venia a traer unos papeles que Matsumoto olvidó traer. –respondió el chico.

Hitsugaya…

– Ah, Rangiku-chan siempre tan distraída. –rió Mito. – Muchas gracias por traerlos, Hitsugaya-taichou, sin embargo, debo decirle que estamos algo retrasadas en nuestro trabajo… Y hemos pausado momentáneamente las actividades del departamento. Verá… Debemos ayudar a Sakura-hime a quitarse ese feo sello que tiene en el cuello.

Pude escuchar como el peliplata hacía un sonido indicando que comprendía la situación. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

– ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Hitsugaya…

Hitsugaya…

– Bueno… Ahora que lo mencionas… –escuché a Mito murmurar. – Podrías traer algo de comida y mucha agua. También un abanico o algo para abanicar a Sakura-hime. Verás… el proceso será bastante doloroso, agotador y hasta incluso sofocante para Sakura-hime.

Hitsugaya…

Hitsugaya… Toushiro… kun…

Un quejido escapó de mis labios al sentir el característico ardor que el sello me provocaba cada vez que una memoria venía a mí.

– E-El sello está brillando…

– ¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan?

– N-No te preocupes… Es solo… Una pequeña memoria… –murmuré. Hice un gesto de dolor, rápidamente sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi y pronto una extraña calidez sobre la zona de mi cuello se hizo presente.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y el dolor desapareció completamente.

– ¿Estás mejor…? –era Tsunade.

– Si… Gracias, Tsunade-shishou… –murmuré.

– ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste? –oí que Mito me preguntaba.

– Un nombre… –respondí volteando levemente, asegurándome de cubrir mi escote. Mi vista se fijó en Toushiro que me observaba preocupado. – El nombre de Toushiro-kun…

Seguía observándolo y, a cambio, el me observaba a mi con una expresión indescifrable para mí.

– Si un simple nombre te provocó tal dolor… Es mejor que nos apresuremos a quitarte esa cosa horrorosa. –habló seriamente Tsunade. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Mito. – Unohana e Isane ya han sido avisadas, deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento.

– Comprendo… Hitsugaya-taichou… ¿Podría traer lo que le he pedido?

– H-Hai…

Nuestro contacto visual se rompió. Toushiro se dio la vuelta marchándose rápidamente para ir en busca de los elementos que Mito le había solicitado.

– Ese chico realmente está interesado en ti… –habló Mito.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas ante su comentario.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!?

– Bueno, es muy obvio… El pobre chico estaba realmente devastado cuando desapareciste. Sabes… El es realmente famoso entre las chicas jóvenes del seiretei, sin embargo, el rechaza a cualquiera que se le confiese… Los rumores dicen que es porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarte algún día. Y la forma en la que te miró ahora… Ah, Sakura-chan, eres realmente una pequeña rompecorazones. –habló divertida la mujer pelirroja.

– D-Deja de decir tonterías… –mascullé sonrojada a lo que ella solo rió.

– ¿Me han llamado, Mito-san, Tsunade-san? –la dulce voz de Unohana se hizo presente en la habitación.

Unohana se hizo paso a través de la habitación quedando a unos pies de Mito, a su lado, una chica de cabello corto plateado yacía de pie lista para acatar cualquier orden que su capitana le diese.

– Ah, justo a tiempo, Unohana-taichou…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 9 publicado exitosamente. 
> 
> Espero que aún no se hayan cansado de la historia y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. 
> 
> Mañana subiré una tanda de capítulos, para estar al día con las demás plataformas en las que también subo esta historia. 
> 
> Así que... ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el proceso para quitar el sello que reprime los recuerdos de Sakura.

** Capítulo 10 **

** Sakura POV **

– Me gustaría saber para qué han solicitado mi presencia… Tsunade-san no ha sido muy explícita en su mensaje. –habló Unohana acercándose. Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia Mito.

– Bueno, vamos a remover el sello que bloquea los poderes y recuerdos de Sakura-chan… –dijo Mito. – Es bastante probable que el proceso le provoque bastante dolor. Necesito que Tsunade-chan se enfoque únicamente en romper el sello, por lo que tú eras la opción más viable para esta tarea. Necesitamos que, en caso de que Sakura empiece a sentir mucho dolor, intentes amortiguar el dolor con tus poderes sanadores.

– Entiendo… Entonces haré mi mayor esfuerzo. –dijo Unohana antes de tomar lugar frente a mí. – ¿Cuándo planean comenzar con el proceso?

– En unos segundos… Hitsugaya-taichou tiene que traer algunos suplementos que le he pedido. –respondió Mito. Unohana asintió en comprensión.

– ¿Cómo se siente, Sakura-hime? –preguntó Unohana mirándome a mi ahora.

– Yo… Nerviosa… –murmuré sincera. – No se cómo será esto, pero, realmente quiero deshacerme del sello. Es lo único que me impide recordar completamente mi vida aquí…

– Ya veo… Todo saldrá bien, Sakura-hime. Usted es una mujer muy fuerte. –dijo con su tono amable Unohana. – Y Mito-san y Tsunade-san son las mejores para este trabajo, estoy segura de que todo saldrá muy bien. –continuó hablando. – Hmm… Probablemente ya te han dicho mucho esto, pero… En cuanto sepamos quienes fueron los desgraciados que te hicieron esto, me encargaré de hacerlos sufrir.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda haciéndome estremecer al oír las palabras de Unohana, su dulce tono solo hacía que fuese más aterradora.

– L-Lo sé… –murmuré. – Estoy comenzando a sentir pena por la o las personas que me apartaron de aquí. Todo el seiretei, mis padres… Ninguno parece dispuesto a tener piedad.

– Ah, es que debes entendernos, Sakura-hime… Fue un momento realmente duro para todos cuando desapareciste. Nuestra pequeña princesa no estaba más y no había rastro alguno de su paradero. Tu padre movilizó a todo el equipo de investigación para que buscaran en los archivos de todo el mundo pistas que nos ayudasen a dar contigo. Nada funcionó. –explicó Unohana. – Luego de eso solo comenzaron a haber problemas en el seiretei… Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la situación se estabilizara.

– ¿Problemas…? –repetí confundida.

– Hai… Te contaremos de eso después.

– Traje lo que me pidió, Mito-san. –la voz de Toushiro se hizo presente en la habitación a medida que el entraba cargando una bandeja con todo lo que Mito le había pedido.

– Genial, entonces podemos comenzar con esto. –habló la pelirroja. – ¿Estás lista Sakura-chan? ¿Hay algo que quieras antes de empezar con la extracción del sello?

Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

– Por favor… Comencemos…

Mito asintió comprendiendo antes de situarse a mis espaldas junto a Tsunade. Pude sentir las manos de ambas sobre mi cuello, cubriendo completamente el kanji dibujado sobre mi piel. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de comenzar a sentir como la energía comenzaba a fluir por sus dedos.

Ni siquiera pasó un minuto antes de sentirlo: Mi cuerpo fu envuelto por un dolor punzante; Mi cuello ardía, y ese ardor se extendía por toda mi columna y hombros; Mi cara se sentía caliente, afiebrada; Mi garganta estaba repentinamente seca; Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar; Sentía como si mi energía comenzase a drenarse; Me sentía simplemente horrible.

No pude evitar gritar cuando el ardor se intensificó.

Sentía mis ojos picar, las lágrimas se avecinaban como una respuesta natural al dolor. Podía sentir que alguien me hablaba… pero el dolor era tan intenso que ni siquiera podía concentrarme en comprender quién era o qué me decía.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo las lágrimas escurrirse por mis mejillas. Solo deseaba que esto terminase pronto.

* * *

** Autora POV **

Unohana se movió rápidamente colocando sus manos a cada lado de las sienes de la pelirrosa, dejando que su energía sanadora se filtrara a través de sus dedos, intentando apaciguar de alguna forma el creciente dolor que sentía la joven.

– Isane. –habló con voz firme a su teniente.

– ¿Si, Unohana-taichou?

– Ve a buscar una cubeta con agua fría y muchos paños limpios. –ordenó la capitana de la cuarta división.

– Hai. –respondió la peliplata antes de marcharse rápidamente a buscar lo solicitado por su capitana.

La mirada de Unohana se posó ahora sobre Toushiro quien observaba con suma preocupación en sus ojos a Sakura.

– Hitsugaya-taichou, por favor use ese abanico que trajo para darle algo de aire a Sakura-hime. –indicó la pelinegra al joven capitán de la decima división.

Toushiro parpadeo un par de veces antes de obedecer la orden dada por la mujer pelinegra. Estaba realmente preocupado por Sakura, al punto que le costaba pensar o moverse correctamente.

Torpemente agarró el abanico y lo abrió, para luego comenzar a moverlo creando una pequeña brisa que fuese agradable para la pelirrosa.

– Traje lo que me pidió, Unohana-taichou. –Isane volvió a entrar a la habitación cargando con ella la cubeta de agua y los paños limpios.

– Bien. Moja uno de esos paños y refresca el rostro de Sakura-hime. Repite la misma acción cada cinco minutos, ¿entendido? –volvió a indicar Unohana.

– Hai, Unohana-taichou. –asintió Isane mientras dejaba la cubeta en el suelo.

Tomó uno de los paños que había traído y lo sumergió en el agua fría por unos segundos. Lo sacó, escurriendo el exceso de agua, y lo acercó al rostro de la pelirrosa limpiando su sudor, dejándolo un poco más de tiempo en su frente para intentar calmar su fiebre.

Los cuatro shinigamis se mantenían en silencio haciendo sus tareas, por lo que el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gritos, gemidos, y sollozos de dolor que Sakura emitía.

Las personas que pasaban fuera del departamento de archivos del seiretei, se paraban brevemente observando con curiosidad aquel lugar. Algunos incluso miraban con pena al escuchar los desgarradores gritos. Fuese quien fuese la persona que los emitía, realmente parecía que estaba sufriendo.

El entrecejo de Tsunade se fruncía mientras clavaba su vista en el sello, poniendo todo su empeño para romperlo. Realmente se estaba resistiendo, lo cual estaba siendo un problema. Quería finalizar rápidamente con ello. Los gritos de Sakura eran como un puñal a su corazón.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamó molesta sin dejar su trabajo. – ¡Cuando encuentre al maldito que le hizo esto lo voy a matar!

– Cálmate, Tsunade… –le habló Mito a su lado.

– ¿Falta realmente mucho? –preguntó Toushiro volteándose a verlas brevemente, solo para volver a posar su mirada en Sakura cuando otro grito abandonó sus labios. – ¡Acaben con esto rápido, Sakura-hime está sufriendo!

– Hitsugaya-taichou. –lo regañó Unohana por su arrebato.

– Una cuarta parte del sello se ha ido. –informó Mito. – Pero está siendo realmente difícil… El sello está defendiéndose.

– ¿Es eso realmente posible?

– La persona que le colocó el sello a Sakura-chan estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Un sello tan complicado que solo le provocase dolor si intentábamos removerlo… Probablemente pensó que no lo haríamos, o dejaríamos el proceso inconcluso por temor a hacerle más daño. –explicó Mito.

Toushiro tomó con fuerza la mano de Sakura al escuchar otro grito desgarrador de su parte. Intentaba brindarle algo de confort, a pesar de que la pelirrosa no parecía ser realmente consciente de su entorno a causa del dolor.

– Tu puedes hacerlo, Sakura-hime… Eres fuerte… Solo resiste un poco más… –murmuró el capitán de la decima división.

Los minutos pasaban y seguían en aquella estresante situación. Alrededor de media hora después Mito y Tsunade retiraron sus manos sonriendo aliviadas con cierto aire triunfal. No había rastro alguno del sello en la piel de Sakura, aunque el dolor persistía.

Tsunade volvió a acercar sus manos al cuello de la pelirrosa, esta vez desprendiendo sus poderes sanadores, ayudando a Unohana a calmar el dolor.

– Respira… Vamos, inhala… exhala… –le indicaba la mujer rubia. – Hitsugaya, el agua.

– H-Hai…

Torpemente el peliblanco se apresuró a llenar un vaso con agua y acercarlo a los labios de la joven para que esta pudiese hidratarse adecuadamente. Desesperadamente la pelirrosa tomó el vaso entre sus manos, apresurándose a beber el contenido, casi atragantándose en el proceso.

– M-Más… –murmuró débilmente Sakura. Su respiración era irregular, a penas podía abrir sus ojos, aún había pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Toushiro rápidamente la consintió cumpliendo sus exigencias. Volvió a llenar el vaso con agua, solo para que la pelirrosa lo volviese a vaciar de un par de tragos desesperados.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-hime? –preguntó Unohana apartando sus manos de las sienes de la pelirrosa.

– Como si un camión me acabase de arrollar… Y hubiese roto cada mínimo hueso de mi cuerpo… –contestó la pelirrosa. Su voz estaba ronca de tanto gritar. – Siento como si no hubiese dormido en una semana entera…

– Bueno, ahora solo queda reponer tus energías. –habló Tsunade mientras se encargaba de acomodar la ropa de la pelirrosa. – El sello ya se ha ido, no deberías tener grandes problemas ahora. Tus memorias seguirán llegando de a poco pero ya no deberías sentir dolor cuando eso suceda… Aún así, si sientes algo fuera de lo común, sería bueno que nos avises.

– Realmente es muy fuerte, Sakura-hime… –habló Isane colocando el paño húmedo sobre la frente de la contraria. – Aguantar todo ese dolor sin siquiera desmayarse. –la elogió la peliplata. – Cuando escuchaba sus gritos, por un momento pensé que no lo lograría…

– Pero todo ha salido bien al final. –intervino Mito acariciando los cabellos de Sakura mientras tomaba el abanico que Toushiro había dejado, para comenzar a abanicar a la pelirrosa. – Hmm… Parece que Ukitake-taichou se aproxima. –comentó al sentir el familiar reiatsu del capitán de la decimo tercera división.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaron en reconocimiento ante el nombre.

Tal y como Mito había mencionado, Jushiro Ukitake, capitán de la decimo tercera división del gotei 13, se hizo presente en la entrada. Se veía agitado, como si hubiese corrido para llegar hasta allí.

– Ah, Ukitake-taichou, parece que se encuentra mejor. –mencionó Unohana con su amable tono de voz mientras se ponía de pie, apartándose de Sakura, sabiendo lo que el hombre venía a buscar.

A pasos agigantados, el hombre de largos cabellos blancos se acercó a la joven princesa, colocándose de rodillas frente a ella, tomando delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

– Eres realmente tu… –dijo Ukitake en un susurro casi imperceptible. – Kyoraku vino a verme luego de la reunión de capitanes… dijo que habías vuelto… No podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible? Luego de tanto que te buscamos… ¿Cómo podías aparecer aquí como si nada?

– Ukitake-san… –murmuró Sakura. A duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio.

– Y luego lo sentí… Tu reiatsu… Era tan débil, pero allí estaba… Era inconfundible… –continuó hablando el hombre. – Realmente estás aquí.

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa en respuesta. Estaba realmente cansada que ni siquiera quería intentar hablar.

– Mira cuanto has crecido…

La pelirrosa extendió sus brazos para abrazar al hombre frente a ella. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre y recostó su cabeza delicadamente sobre el hombro de este, cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Ukitake les lanzó una mirada confundido a los demás presentes en la habitación.

– No te preocupes. –rió Mito. – Está realmente cansada. Acaba de pasar por un doloroso proceso de extracción de un sello maligno. De hecho, que afortunado que esté aquí… Podría llevar a Sakura a su cuarto. Oh, sin ánimos de ofender, Hitsugaya-taichou.

– Hmph…

Ukitake asintió para luego pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de la pelirrosa, y otra por detrás de su espalda para seguidamente alzarla en sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación siendo seguido por los demás presentes.

Los pasos de Ukitake se detuvieron al ver al capitán de la sexta división y su teniente caminar hacia ellos.

– Kuchiki-taichou, que coincidencia verlo por acá.

– No realmente. Venía en busca de Sakura-hime. Hemos preparado un cuarto para ella en la mansión Kuchiki. –habló con su característica calma y elegancia.

– En ese caso, lidera el camino. –habló Ukitake. – Yo la llevaré…

Byakuya observó seriamente al hombre frente a él. No parecía contento con la idea de que ellos entraran a su hogar, por más capitanes que fuesen. Ukitake, a su vez, tampoco parecía dispuesto a soltar a Sakura.

Un breve combate de miradas entre ambos capitanes.

El hombre de cabellos negros se dio la vuelta haciendo un breve gesto para que lo siguieran. No le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco quería discutir cuando Sakura estaba obviamente agotada.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero esa mujer seguía siendo su debilidad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maratón de capítulo parte 1 de 5. 
> 
> ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo la historia hasta el momento?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con sus recuerdos recuperados, la vida de Sakura comienza nuevamente.

** Capítulo 11 **

** Sakura POV **

¿En qué momento me había quedado dormida? Lo último que recuerdo es a Ukitake-san hablando, luego… luego todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.

¿Habrá sido por el proceso del sello? Había sido realmente doloroso, a penas había podido mantenerme despierta. A pesar de los intentos de Unohana, el dolor había sido simplemente abrumador, algo que no quería volver a experimentar nunca en la vida.

Sentí una mano cálida acariciando mi cabello y mejilla.

¿Quién…? ¿Quién era?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Los sentía pesados, como si alguien hubiese puesto un par de elefantes sobre mis parpados.

Parpadeé levemente para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad del cuarto, la cual no era mucha pues todo estaba a oscuras, siendo a penas iluminado por la luz de la luna y una solitaria vela cuya llama estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba la persona dueña de esa mano que había sentido hasta hace unos segundos.

Allí, sentado junto al futón pude ver a un hombre de cabellos y mirada café, usaba lentes, y me observaba como si fuese la cosa más preciosa en este mundo. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios al ver que estaba despierta, o bueno… semi despierta: Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos gracias al cansancio que aún sentía en mí.

Entreabrí mis labios para hablar.

Mi garganta se sentía seca y ardía levemente pidiendo desesperadamente por que beba algo que aliviase tal sensación.

No pude pronunciar palabra alguna. Tan pronto como abrí la boca, el hombre junto a mi colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, acallándome.

– Es realmente afortunado que hayas regresado en este momento… –lo oír hablar. Su tono de voz era bajo, como si quisiese que nadie más a parte de mi lo escuchase. – Te has vuelto realmente hermosa… Sabía que estabas destinada a convertirte en una reina… –¿De qué estaba hablando? – Cuando todo esto termine… Serás mi reina…

Comenzó a inclinarse cada vez más, acercando su rostro al mío. El dedo fue retirado de mis labios solo para ser reemplazado por los labios del hombre que aprisionaban los míos.

Un quejido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios, siendo ahogado en aquel beso.

Era mi primer beso… ¿Por qué el me estaba besando?

Quise apartarlo de mi pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Mis ojos picaban con lágrimas que se avecinaban.

Entonces se apartó… Mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior antes de apartarse por completo, observándome a los ojos.

– Cuando todo esto termine, crearé un nuevo mundo en el que gobernaré contigo a mi lado… Hasta entonces, por favor no te entrometas en mi camino. No quiero tener que castigarte… Sa. Ku. Ra. Hi. Me. Ahora duerme.

Yo… No entiendo… ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es este hombre? Yo…

¿Aizen… san…?

* * *

_ – ¡Aizen-san! ¡Aizen-san! –exclamé alegremente mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación en la cual había sentido el reiatsu del teniente de la quinta división.  _

_ Pude ver que se ponía tenso e inmediatamente intentaba ocultar algo, para luego voltear a mirarme con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. Inmediatamente retrocedí un par de pasos, apenada por haber molestado a Aizen.  _

_ – ¿Sakura-hime? ¿Qué haces aquí?  _

_ – Vine a visitarlo… Aizen-san… –murmuré tímida jugueteando con las mangas del kimono que mamá había elegido para mi esta mañana. – Sentí su reiatsu aquí… Y quise ver que estaba haciendo…  _

_ La expresión del hombre se suavizó levemente y extendió una mano hacia mí, esperando que yo me acercase. Rápidamente lo hice.  _

_ Aizen me tomó por la cintura para sentarme sobre su regazo de forma que pudiese verlo a la cara. _

_ – Entiendo, Sakura-hime… Pero no debe aparecer así como si nada… –me regañó levemente. – Sabes que tus padres ocultan tu reiatsu y no puedo sentirte cuando te acercas…  _

_ – L-Lo siento, Aizen-san… –murmuré apenada bajando la mirada.  _

_ Pude sentir su mano grande tomar mi mentón para volver a alzar mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo.  _

_ – Perdóname a mí, no es mi intención hacerla sentir mal, Sakura-hime… Una niña hermosa como usted no debería tener una expresión triste en su rostro. –dijo él. Pude sentir mis mejillas calentarse.  _

_ – ¿Q-Qué estaba haciendo, Aizen-san? –pregunté torpemente para desviar el tema de la conversación.  _

_ Volteé a ver las pantallas frente a las que estábamos. Papá me había explicado que toda esta tecnología generalmente se usaba para recopilar información y hacer investigaciones. Era por eso que en la división 12 había montones de ellas.  _

_ – ¿Esto? Estaba haciendo una pequeña investigación. –contestó con simpleza a lo que yo lo observé curiosa. Al notar mi expresión, el rió levemente. – Es algo demasiado complejo para que te lo explique ahora, tal vez cuando seas más grande. –hice un puchero con los labios. – ¿Sabe, Sakura-hime? Algún día crearé un mundo nuevo…  _

_ – ¿Un mundo nuevo? –lo observé confundida.  _

_ El asintió. _

_ – Y en aquel mundo Sakura-hime será una hermosa reina… –dijo el divertido. Instantáneamente volví a sonrojarme.  _

_ – ¡D-Deja de jugar conmigo! –me quejé.  _

_ – ¿Jugar contigo? Pero, Sakura-hime, realmente estoy seguro que algún día, cuando crezcas, te convertirás en una hermosa joven, digna de ser llamada reina.  _

_ – Aizen-san… _

* * *

La próxima vez que abrí mis ojos era de día y me encontraba sola en la habitación.

Parpadeé confundida sentándome sobre el futón en el que había estado durmiendo hasta el momento.

¿Por qué Aizen había venido a mi cuarto? ¿Qué quería decir con todas esas cosas que dijo?

¿Terminar algo? ¿No entrometerme? ¿Ser su reina?

Me mordí el labio al pensar en todo aquello. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, había algo realmente raro en la sociedad de las almas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Una mujer un tanto mayor, vestida con una yukata simple, entró a la habitación. Entre sus manos pude ver que llevaba lo que parecía ser un kimono.

– Buenos días, Sakura-himesama. –habló la mujer dejando el kimono sobre una pequeña mesa. – Kuchiki-sama me ha pedido que ayude con todas tus necesidades. Mi nombre es Fujisaki Chieko, sirvo a la familia Kuchiki desde hace bastante tiempo.

– Entiendo… –murmuré en señal de comprensión. – Yo… ¿Qué hora es?

– Oh, aún es bastante temprano, hime-sama. Ni siquiera hemos servido el desayuno aún. –contestó Chieko. – Kuchiki-sama desea que usted se una a él y a Abari-fukutaichou en el desayuno ¿Le gustaría darse un baño antes de eso?

Dude un par de segundos antes de responder.

A pesar de que parecía que habían cambiado mis ropas a una yukata para dormir, aún podía sentir mi cuerpo sudoroso y pegajoso. Me sentía un asco.

– Eso sería bastante agradable, gracias. –dije poniéndome de pie.

Chieko asintió volviendo a tomar el kimono entre sus manos para comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto.

– En ese caso por favor, sígame, Sakura-himesama.

Rápidamente comencé a caminar detrás de ella.

Chieko me guió a través de los pasillos de la enorme mansión. No había mucha gente en ellos, pero cada vez que cruzábamos a alguien -en su mayoría sirvientes de la familia Kuchiki-, las personas se detenían para saludarme, ofreciéndome una respetuosa reverencia.

Se sentía realmente extraño.

Quiero decir… Vagamente podía recordar que aquella era la forma en la que todos me trataban cuando era pequeña, pero… luego de haber vivido en el mundo humano como una chica común y simple, se sentía bastante extraño ser adulada de esta forma.

– Aquí estamos… –anunció Chieko deteniéndose frente a una puerta en específico.

Al abrir la puerta, pude ver que se trataba de un enorme baño. Simulaba levemente una reserva de aguas termales, aunque sabía realmente que no era eso.

En una de las esquinas del gran cuarto, pude ver a un grupo de mujeres que acomodaban los suministros del baño tales como toallas y esencias.

– Sayako, Kaede, Ayame. Preparen el baño por favor, Sakura-himesama desea asearse. –anunció Chieko con una voz firme.

A pesar de que todas eran criadas, Chieko parecía tener un cierto rango de autoridad por encima de esas muchachas, pues ni bien terminó de dar la orden, las tres mencionadas obedecieron sin rechistar.

Pude ver como dos de ellas comenzaban a llenar la gran bañera con agua tibia, esencias naturales y hasta incluso flores aromáticas. El baño entero comenzó a llenarse de un agradable olor a jazmines y rosas.

La tercera chica se acercó a mí.

– Por aquí, hime-sama, permítame ayudarla con sus ropas. –dijo la muchacha guiándome hacia una pequeña parte del baño que parecía estar destinada para que las personas se vistan y desvistan.

Dejé que la chica comenzara a desatar el nudo de mi yukata mientras apartaba la vista bastante sonrojada. Todas estas mujeres estarían viéndome desnuda mientras me bañaba. No podía evitar sentirme un tanto incómoda por ello, pero tampoco me sentía bien con la idea de rechazar sus servicios.

Cuando estuve completamente desnuda, volvió a guiarme hacia la bañera, donde me ayudó a meterme.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua cálida aflojar mis músculos. Sin duda había sido una buena idea tomar un baño.

– Su cabello es realmente hermoso, hime-sama… –oía a las mujeres hablarme. Yo simplemente cerré mis ojos permitiéndome relajarme cuando un par de manos se deslizaron por mi cuero cabelludo, haciendo pequeños masajes para limpiar mi cabello.

– No se preocupe, hime-sama, cuando terminemos la dejaremos aún más hermosa. Kuchiki-sama se quedará impresionado cuando la vea. –habló otra mujer.

– ¿Kuchiki-sama? –repetí.

Las imágenes de mi conversación del día anterior volvieron a mi mente.

“**_Actualmente no tengo intenciones de volver a contraer matrimonio_**”

El no estaba interesado en mi como las palabras de papá me habían hecho creer, y por alguna razón aquello me había herido más de lo que quisiera creer.

Vagamente podía recordar mi relación con él.

Era a penas unos años mayor que yo, pero solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Mamá lo entrenaba, y cuando acababan sus lecciones yo me quedaba horas hablando con él, a veces jugando. En aquel entonces, la presencia de Byakuya era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado bastante, hasta el punto de que podía decir que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento hacia él.

Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia el collar de plata en mi cuello. Podía recordar como me lo había dado…

* * *

_ Correteaba alegremente por todo el salón esquivando a las personas que se encontraban reunidas aquí. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, y papá y mamá habían hecho una gran fiesta para mí. _

_ Mucha gente había asistido. Podía ver a los trece capitanes hablando entre ellos, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban estaban sus tenientes. Toushiro estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación comiendo en silencio, no queriendo socializar con nadie. Había muchos otros shinigamis también.  _

_ – ¡Bya-kun! –exclamé alegre acercándome al niño de cabellos negros. – Pudiste venir.  _

_ – Jamás me perdería su fiesta de cumpleaños, Sakura-hime. –contestó el esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. _

_ – Moo~ Bya-kun, ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal. Puedes decirme simplemente Sakura, ¿sí? –dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.  _

_ El apartó la mirada, pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rosadas ¿Acaso tenía fiebre?  _

_ – No sería lo correcto, Sakura-hime. –lo escuché decir y suspiré rendida. No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiese, Byakuya seguiría llamándome “hime” como los demás. – Sakura-hime… Tengo un regalo para usted.  _

_ Lo miré entre curiosa y emocionada.  _

_ – ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? –pregunté entusiasmada.  _

_ El no respondió, simplemente tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme fuera de la habitación, hacia los balcones del gran salón donde nos encontrábamos. Torpemente lo seguía. _

_ Una vez que estuvimos fuera del salón, el volteó a verme. Con cuidado sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y la abrió, mostrándome su contenido.  _

_ Mis ojos se abrieron maravillados al ver un hermoso collar de plata, con un dije en forma de flor cerezo, hecha con pequeños cuarzos rosados que brillaban cuando la luz los atravesaba.  _

_ – Quiero darte este collar como una promesa… –habló Byakuya sacándome de mi asombro por la hermosa joya. – Algún día creceré y me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, Sakura-hime… Y cuando eso pase, me casaré con usted.  _

_ Mis mejillas se calentaron al escuchar sus palabras.  _

_ – Bya-kun…  _

_ – Así que, por favor, hasta entonces, usa este collar… como símbolo de esta promesa… –dijo. Acto seguido retiró el collar de la cajita y me ayudó a ponérmelo. – Ah… Sabía que había hecho la elección correcta, el collar luce tan bien en ti…  _

_ – Bya-kun… –volví a susurrar con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el a cambio me miró sorprendido. – Entonces déjame hacer una sorpresa a mi también. Durante estos años guardaré mi primer beso, esperando que algún día tu seas el que me lo de…  _

_ – S-Sakura-hime…  _

_ – Así que este pequeño mocoso quiere sacarme a mi pequeño cerezo…  _

_ – ¡O-Otou-san! _

* * *

– ¡S-Sakura-himesama! ¿Se encuentra bien? Está llorando…

Abrí mis ojos levemente sorprendida por las palabras de la criada. Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a derramar lágrimas.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

– Estoy bien… –murmuré.

Pude notar que no estaban convencidas con mi respuesta, pero aún así se quedaron calladas no queriendo molestarme. Terminaron de lavar mi cabello y me ayudaron a salir de la bañera, apresurándose a secar mi cabello y cuerpo con toallas tan suaves que parecían el pelaje de un hermoso conejo.

Me mantuve quieta dejándolas vestirme y peinarme. Cuando terminaron con su labor, me dieron un pequeño espejo para que pudiese ver mi aspecto.

El kimono era simplemente hermoso, parecía confeccionado con las telas más finas de todo el mundo. Era de un hermoso color lila que iba en degradé a medida que se iba acercando a la parte inferior. En toda la tela había un pequeño estampado de flores que se concentraban en la parte inferior. El obi que se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura era de un violeta más oscuro, y tenía un gran moño en la parte de mi espalda.

Mi cabello había sido cepillado suavemente, y recogido en una coleta alta, adornada con una peineta de oro y pequeños adornos de cuarzo que simulaban pétalos de cerezo. Mi cabello caía en pequeños rizos por mi espalda. Mi flequillo había sido peinado de forma que enmarcase armónicamente mi rostro.

Ellas también habían puesto algo de maquillaje en mi rostro, bastante sutil para realzar mis rasgos sin que se viese demasiado tosco.

A penas podía reconocerme.

– ¿Y bien, hime-sama? ¿Le gusta? Podemos probar otro estilo si no se siente conforme. –habló una de las criadas.

– Está bien, es perfecto. –les dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, agradecida por todo el trabajo que habían hecho.

– Si ya está todo listo, entonces déjeme llevarla al comedor, Sakura-himesama. Kuchiki-sama la está esperando… –habló Chieko.

Con un breve saludo me despedí de las criadas, agradeciéndoles por su trabajo, antes de seguir a Chieko que me guiaba hacia el comedor.

Al llegar allí pude ver a Byakuya junto a un hombre pelirrojo, ambos sentados frente a la mesa llena de alimentos que aún permanecían intactos. Al parecer habían estado esperándome para comenzar a comer.

Tras agradecerle a Chieko por haberme escoltado, me senté en el asiento que parecía haber sido preparado para mí, justo en frente de Byakuya.

– Buenos días… –saludé tímidamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Buenos días. –respondió al saludo Byakuya. – Espero que hayas podido tener un descanso adecuado. Permíteme presentarte a mi teniente, Abarai Renji. –dijo refiriéndose al tipo pelirrojo a su lado.

– Es un placer conocerla finalmente, Sakura-hime. –dijo Renji haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Se notaba algo tenso, como si las formalidades no fuesen realmente lo suyo, pero no quisiese meter la pata frente a mí.

– Creo que ya podemos comenzar a comer. –dijo Byakuya.

– Itadakimasu. –dijimos los tres antes de tomar nuestros respectivos palillos y comenzar a ingerir la comida que teníamos frente a nosotros. Todo estaba bastante delicioso.

– Te ves realmente hermosa. –comentó Byakuya haciendo una pequeña pausa en su comida. – Sabía que ese kimono luciría bien en ti.

Lo mire un tanto sorprendida.

– ¿Tu lo elegiste? –Él se limitó a asentir antes de continuar con su comida. – Gracias… –murmuré.

– Debo irme a una reunión dentro de poco, pero espero que puedas unirte a mi esta tarde para tomar el té. –volvió a hablar Byakuya. Renji se mantenía callado mientras degustaba su comida, parecía que no quería interferir en la conversación que Byakuya y yo estábamos teniendo.

– Supongo que está bien… –murmuré. – No quiero despreciar tu hospitalidad… Pero, ¿por qué estoy en la mansión Kuchiki? Quiero decir… Soy la heredera del clan Shihouin… ¿No debería estar en la casa de mi clan? –pregunté curiosa.

Desde que me había despertado no había podido dejar de preguntarme por qué me habían traído aquí. Parecía como si Byakuya hubiese tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo de mí, ignorando cualquier otra cosa.

– Soi Fon mencionó lo mismo, sin embargo, creí que te encontrarías más cómoda aquí.

– ¿Y tu eres el que tomaba la decisión final? –pregunté alzando una ceja.

– Suenas descontenta con mi decisión.

– Lo siento, no quiero ser desagradecida, pero es que realmente no entiendo tus motivos… Ayer cuando hablamos… –no pude terminar de hablar ya que fui interrumpida por él.

– ¿Es eso entonces? ¿Estás molesta porque dije que no me casaría contigo?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras ¿Qué pasaba con esa tan repentina actitud? Sin duda Byakuya había cambiado bastante.

– No es eso… –bufé frustrada y continué comiendo. El no dijo nada más al respecto. – Kuchiki Rukia es familiar tuya… ¿Verdad? –pregunté decidiendo cambiar el tema de la conversación.

– Es la hermana adoptiva de taichou. –comentó Renji hablando por primera vez desde que se presentó.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué no haces nada para evitar su ejecución? –pregunté dejando los palillos sobre la mesa y mirándolo seriamente. No debía olvidarlo, había venido aquí a salvar a Rukia.

– Ella rompió las reglas y la sanción fue dada. –dijo con simpleza Byakuya como si aquello lo explicase todo.

– Pero es tu hermana… ¿No la quieres?

– No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. –contestó. Apreté mis puños con fuerza al escuchar tal respuesta.

¿En serio se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? Sin duda no es el Byakuya que yo recuerdo.

– Creo que fue muy tonto de mi parte pensar que seguirías siendo el mismo luego de tantos años… –murmuré poniéndome de pie. El me miró fijamente dejando de comer.

– Sakura, siéntate. –me ordenó. Por primera vez omitiendo el “hime” de mi nombre.

Yo negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia él, quitándome el collar en el camino.

– Fue tonto pensar que seguirías siendo igual que aquel niño que decía que se volvería tan fuerte para proteger a sus seres. O que mantendrías una promesa tan tonta… –seguí hablando. – Solo quiero que sepas, que el hecho de que tu no pienses hacer nada no quiere decir que yo me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados y ver como ejecutan a la mujer que me devolvió mi vida. –dejé el collar sobre la mesa, junto a su mano. – Solo por favor, no te entrometas en mi camino…

Y dicho eso salí del comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maratón de capítulos parte 2 de 5. 
> 
> Un capítulo con algo de ByaSaku y AizenSaku. Este fic es un MultiSaku por lo que podremos verla interactuar con varios personajes de forma amorosa/sexual ¿Qué shippeo te gustaría ver?


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aún enojada por su discusión con Byakuya, Sakura decide comenzar a moverse en su misión de rescatar a Rukia.

** Capítulo 12 **

** Sakura POV **

Avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki buscando la salida de esta. Mis pasos eran cortos debido a la limitación que me daba el kimono que llevaba puesto, pero compensando esto, mis pasos eran rápidos. Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el pasillo era el impacto del tacón de mis zapatos contra el suelo.

Esta maldita casa parecía una especie de laberinto, cada vez que tomaba un cruce en alguno de los pasillos se sentía como si estuviese volviendo al mismo lugar, dando vueltas en círculos.

Bufé frustrada y me recargué contra una de las paredes.

Tonto Byakuya… ¿Por qué se había convertido en un hombre tan amargado y frío? Era tan distinto al Byakuya que yo había conocido ¿Dónde ha quedado aquel chico dulce que ansiaba proteger a sus seres queridos?

– ¿Eh? ¿Sakura-himesama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Levanté mi mirada sobresaltada, solo para encontrarme cara a cara con quien parecía ser otra de las criadas de la mansión.

Llevaba una yukata simple cuyas mangas habían sido enrolladas hasta sus codos para no estorbarle; Su cabello estaba atado en un moño desprolijo, con varios mechones de cabello cayendo por su rostro sudoroso; Entre sus brazos llevaba una gran cesta con ropa, y en su rostro lucía una expresión cansada, como si hubiese estado trabajando sin parar desde hace varias horas.

Esa chica estaba realmente atareada, y aún así se había tomado la molestia de detener sus deberes para asegurarse de que me encontrase bien.

– Estoy bien. –me apresuré a responder. – Solo… Estaba buscando la salida de la mansión, y me perdí. –expliqué.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

– ¿Quiere que la escolte hasta la entrada, hime-sama? –preguntó amablemente.

– Yo… No quiero estorbar en tus tareas, parece que tienes mucho trabajo. –respondí haciendo un pequeño gesto hacia el cesto de ropa que cargaba. Lucía un tanto pesado, incluso podía notar como varias veces tenía que acomodarse nuevamente para que el cesto no se le cayese.

– No es ninguna molestia, Sakura-himesama. Kuchiki-sama me mataría si no la ayudo. –dijo la criada. – Venga, sígame. La guiare hacia la puerta. –dijo para luego comenzar a caminar… en dirección contraria hacia donde yo me estaba dirigiendo anteriormente.

Bueno… Eso explicaba por qué me estaba costando tanto trabajo encontrar la salida. Estaba yendo en dirección contraria.

Suspiré por mi torpeza y me apresuré a seguir a la chica.

– Pensé que estaría desayunando con Kuchiki-sama. –comentó ella.

– Eso hacía, sin embargo, digamos que tuvimos una pequeña discusión y me marché sin terminar mi desayuno. –respondí sin dar demasiados detalles. Pude ver como ella me miraba por el rabillo de ojo por unos instantes antes de volver a dirigir su vista al frente.

– Se que no me incumbe… Pero… ¿Podría saber por qué han discutido? Pensé que Kuchiki-sama y hime-sama se tenían bastante afecto.

– Que dos personas se tengan afecto no quiere decir que no puedan discutir. –dije haciendo una pequeña mueca. – Hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo de ideas… Realmente Byakuya no es la persona que yo recordaba. Aunque… No puedo culparlo, era mucho más joven en aquel entonces, y ya han pasado más de cien años desde aquel entonces. –suspiré y sacudí la cabeza queriéndome olvidar de aquel asunto. – Por cierto… No me has dicho tu nombre.

– Oh, disculpe mis modales, hime-sama. Mi nombre es Chihiro Maburui. –se presentó

– Chihiro… Lindo nombre… –elogié.

Pude verla tambalearse nerviosa, casi tropezándose, a la par que sus mejillas adquirían una intensa tonalidad rojiza.

– ¡P-Para nada! ¡Chihiro es un nombre tan simple! ¡No se podría comparar ni en un millón de años al suyo, hime-sama! –balbuceó avergonzada. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante su actitud, era realmente tierna.

– Mi nombre tampoco es tan especial como crees, solo es una tonta coincidencia. –reí por lo bajo. – Oka-san siempre me contaba la historia en mi cumpleaños, mientras veíamos los árboles de cerezos florecer… Nací en el día que los cerezos florecían, y mi cabello es del color de las flores del árbol… Otou-san bromeaba diciendo que parecía un mensaje de los dioses, que simplemente era el nombre adecuado para mí. Yamamoto-jiisan a veces se le sumaba diciendo que yo era alguna clase de espíritu de la primavera. –relaté. A medida que las palabras salían de mi boca una cálida sensación surcaba mi pecho, y una sonrisa nostálgica adornaba mis labios.

No sabía en qué momento había recuperado tales recuerdos, simplemente surgían de forma tan natural en mi cabeza, como si siempre hubiesen estado allí.

Podía recordar, la sensación de los cálidos brazos de mamá rodeándome, y sobre los de ella se situaban los brazos de papá. Mi cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de mi madre, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que siempre me habían resultado extrañamente relajantes. Nuestras miradas posadas sobre el paisaje que podía ver desde la mansión del clan Shihouin: Un jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo, cuyas flores se abrían por primera vez deslumbrando con bellas tonalidades rosadas.

Mamá hablando sobre la inmensa alegría que sintieron ella y papá cuando llegué a sus vidas, mientras que papá lanzaría algún comentario ocasional que nos haría reír a ambas.

Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a derramar lágrimas ante aquel recuerdo.

No importaba cuantos buenos momentos haya pasado con los Haruno, no se comparaban en nada con la felicidad que siempre había tenido junto a mamá y papá.

Había sido arrebatada de mi hogar, dejando un profundo vacío en mi corazón. No importaba cuanto me esforzara ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, por más que lo deseara jamás lograría que las cosas fuesen exactas a como las recordaba. Debía reconstruir mi vida de cero… Redescubrir a la sociedad de las almas y a las personas que habían formado parte de mi pasado, mientras que intentaba caminar hacia un futuro.

– Suena como algo bastante lindo… –la voz de Chihiro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – He oído muchas historias acerca de como usted era tan amada, de cómo sus padres podrían mover cielo y tierra solo por usted, o como los demás capitanes del gotei 13 eran capaces de doblegarse ante una simple sonrisa suya… Pero, me imagino que debe ser tan distinto sentir ese amor que verlo desde afuera.

Era agradable conversar con Chihiro. A penas nos habíamos conocido, pero se sentía como si fuese una gran amiga.

– Bueno, aquí estamos. –dijo finalmente Chihiro deteniéndose frente a la entrada de la mansión Kuchiki. – Ha sido agradable conversar con usted, hime-sama. No dude en llamarme si necesita ayuda con algo, o si solo quiere a alguien con quien hablar.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

– Muchas gracias, Chihiro.

Ella realizó un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y me sonrió antes de comenzar a alejarse, volviendo a sus tareas como sirvienta de la mansión.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de salir de aquel lugar. Ninguno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada me impidió el paso. Tal vez Byakuya les había dicho que podían dejarme hacer lo que quisiera. Me resultaba un tanto extraño, aunque me venía bastante bien. No quería continuar en aquella casa, y no tenía deseos de renegar con nadie al respecto.

No tenía ningún destino fijo, por lo que simplemente comencé a caminar dejando que mis pies me llevaran a cualquier lado.

Decidí olvidarme de Byakuya por un rato, y centrarme en la principal razón por la cual había venido a la sociedad de las almas con Ichigo y los demás: Salvar a Rukia.

Había quedado sola en el seiretei cuando Gin intervino hiriendo a Jidanbo. Desde entonces no había sabido nada de Ichigo y los demás, y no iba a negar que me sentía bastante preocupada acerca de su bienestar. Aunque están acompañados de mamá, podría ser realmente para ellos moverse por la sociedad de las almas.

No dudaba que conseguirían una forma de infiltrarse, Ichigo era un chico bastante determinado como para abandonar tan rápido la idea de salvar a Rukia, pero me preocupaba cuanto peligro habría en su camino para llegar aquí. Si se infiltraban ilegalmente se convertirían en un objetivo para todos los shinigamis que se encontraban aquí, y a pesar de su adoración por mí, dudaba que quisieran escucharme si les decía que “no debían atacar a los ryoka”.

Suspiré. Sin duda era una situación bastante compleja. Al menos debería intentar buscar la forma de facilitarles el camino. Si, eso haría.

Lo primero sería averiguar donde tienen encerrada a Rukia. Aún deseaba hablar con la cámara de los 46 para pedir que perdonen a la pelinegra, pero había que estar preparados en caso de que las negociaciones pacíficas no resultasen.

– Esa cabecita parece estar soltando humo de tanto pensar. –solté un pequeño chillido sobresaltada cuando un brazo rodeó repentinamente mis hombros, acercándome a un musculoso pecho.

Levanté rápidamente la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿K-Kyoraku-san?

– Buenos días, Sakura-hime. Te ves preciosa el día de hoy, ¿Kuchiki-taichou eligió esa ropa para ti? Escuché que te estás hospedando temporalmente en su casa. –comentó mientras tomaba mi mano y me hacía dar varias vueltas para poder apreciar mejor mi atuendo.

Mis mejillas adquirieron una pequeña tonalidad rosada ante sus halagos.

– G-Gracias, Kyoraku-san…

– Ah, vamos, Sakura-hime, no me trates con tanta formalidad. –dijo el, soltándome finalmente. El me observó fijamente por varios segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. – Es bueno tenerte en casa nuevamente… Aunque me hubiese gustado verte crecer… Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa.

– ¿P-Por qué todo el mundo sigue repitiendo eso? –dije apenada. Mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas cada vez que él hacia un comentario acerca de mi aspecto.

– Porque es la verdad. –rió Kyoraku. – Los años te han sentado bastante bien, bendito el hombre que se convierta en tu esposo algún día. O bueno… Tal vez no tanto. –comenzó a divagar. – Sea quien sea tu futuro esposo, deberá sufrir la ira de Yoruichi y Kisuke. Estoy seguro que esos dos no dejarían que cualquiera toque a su pequeña princesa.

Ante sus palabras no pude evitar recordar como papá siempre se mostraba molesto cuando estaba cerca de Byakuya o Toushiro. Parecía bastante reacio a la idea de que yo algún día consiguiese pareja, por lo que… las palabras de Kyoraku al final eran ciertas: Mi futuro esposo tendría que pasar primero por la ira de mis padres antes de poder estar junto a mí.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado al darme cuenta lo que estaba pensando ¿Realmente iba a considerar la idea de un futuro esposo? Soy joven aún, no tendría por qué entretenerme con tales pensamientos.

– Kyoraku-taichou. –una chica de lentes apareció frente a nosotros. En su brazo portaba la insignia de teniente. – La reunión de los capitanes esta cerca de comenzar, debe ir.

– Ah, Sakura-hime, permítame presentarle a mi teniente, Nanao. –dijo Kyoraku haciendo un gesto hacia la chica pelinegra. – Nanao, creo que ya has escuchado de ella, pero aún así… Te presento a Sakura Shihouin Urahara.

Fruncí el entrecejo levemente mientras alternaba mi mirada entre Nanao y Kyoraku. Esto no coincidía con mis recuerdos ¿Dónde estaba…? ¿Qué había pasado con Lisa?

– Es un gusto conocerla, Sakura-sama. –dijo Nanao haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. – ¿Sucede algo, Sakura-sama? –preguntó al notar mi expresión.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

– No, no. Solo… Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que las cosas no son como yo las recuerdo. –dije y pude observar por el rabillo del ojo como la expresión del hombre castaño se tornaba lúgubre, sabiendo a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

– Bueno, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde entonces, sería bueno sentarnos a charlar para ponerte al tanto. Si no es demasiada molestia, me gustaría invitarte a beber algo más tarde ¿Estaría eso bien para ti?

– Yo… Byakuya quiere que lo acompañe a beber el té, pero… puedes unirte a nosotros si lo deseas, Kyoraku-san.

– Dudo que Kuchiki-taichou me desee dentro de su casa. Pero… por ti correré el riesgo, Sakura-hime. –dijo divertido Kyoraku. – Bueno… Debo marcharme, nos veremos más tarde. –dijo a modo de saludo antes de voltearse a ver a Nanao. – Por favor ayuda a Sakura-hime con lo que necesite antes de volver a la oficina, ¿si, Nanao-chan?

Pude notar un pequeño gesto de irritación de parte de la pelinegra, no parecía contenta con la forma en la que Kyoraku se dirigía a ella, pero a pesar del descontento, asintió obediente. Kyoraku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió antes de marcharse finalmente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos antes de que Nanao se aclarara la garganta.

– ¿Le gustaría que la escolte a algún lugar en particular, Sakura-sama?

– Si… ¿Podrías llevarme a la cámara de los 46?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maratón de capítulos parte 3 de 5.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura va a la cámara de los 46 para rogar por la vida de Rukia, sin embargo, alguien se entromete en su camino.

** Capítulo 13 **

** Autora POV  **

Ichigo bufó frustrado por enésima vez mientras lanzaba lejos la bola de cristal que tenía en sus manos ¿Por qué le era tan difícil controlar su propio reiatsu? Todos los demás lo habían logrado ¿Por qué el no podía? Sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma.

Había pasado un día desde que habían llegado a la sociedad de las almas, un día desde que se habían separado de Sakura, y la preocupación seguía carcomiéndolo por dentro ¿Estaría ella bien? ¿Le habrían hecho daño?

– Sabes… Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ella y concentrarte en esto. –la voz de Yoruichi lo hizo sobresaltarse. Inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió al gato negro que lo observaba con aburrimiento.

– ¿Cómo quieres que deje de preocuparme por ella? –espetó molesto Ichigo. – Ella está allá sola… Quién sabe si está bien o no.

– ¿No te lo he dicho antes? –preguntó Yoruichi tomando un par de agraciados pasos para acercarse al muchacho de cabellera naranja. – Viste como Jidanbo reaccionó ante ella, nadie dentro del seiretei la dañará.

– Lo sé, pero… –detuvo sus palabras y suspiró. Posó su mirada en el techo. Yoruichi tenía razón, pero eso no aminoraba la preocupación que sentía por la muchacha pelirrosa. – ¿Tu lo sabes?

Yoruichi ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad al shinigami sustituto.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A Sakura… Entiendo que ella es alguien importante aquí, pero… no se realmente por qué ¿Cuál es su rol aquí? –habló con una inusual calma Ichigo. – ¿Tu lo sabes? ¿Quién es ella realmente?

El felino cerró sus ojos mientras realizaba un leve asentimiento.

– Sakura es la princesa de los shinigami. –declaró tomando por sorpresa a Ichigo.

– ¿U-Una princesa? ¿Realmente es una princesa? Ni siquiera sabía que los shinigamis tenían una monarquía. –balbuceó el pelinaranja.

– En realidad, no la tienen. –contestó Yoruichi. – Ella no es una princesa por sangre noble o por derecho divino… El que tenga el título de princesa, es porque los shinigami han decidido llamarla así. –Ichigo observó al felino con confusión y curiosidad. Estaba realmente asombrado de que Sakura tuviese tan alto estatus en ese mundo. – Como sabes… Kisuke Urahara es el padre de Sakura, y su madre… era la líder de un clan noble, el clan Shihouin… –comenzó a explicar decidiendo omitir intencionalmente el hecho de que ella era la madre de Sakura.

– ¿Un clan noble?

– Hai… Cuando ella nació hubo un gran revuelo en todo el seiretei: No solo nacía la nueva heredera del aclamado clan Shihouin, sino que era la hija de dos capitanes del gotei 13. –siguió relatando Yoruichi. – Desde el primer momento ha sido especial. Su presencia entera estaba rodeada en un aura celestial, parecía bendecida por los mismos dioses. No tardo mucho tiempo en ganarse el amor de los 13 capitanes y tenientes… Y a medida que comenzaba a crecer, también comenzaba a ganarse el amor de los demás shinigamis y clanes nobles.

* * *

_ A medida que continuaba hablando, una gran sensación de nostalgia invadía el pecho de Yoruichi. Recordaba aquellos días como si hubiesen sido tan solo ayer. La primera sonrisa de su bebita, con tan solo una sonrisa se había ganado el afecto de los capitanes.  _

_ _

_ – ¡Felicidades Yoruichi-taichou, Urahara-taichou! Es una preciosa niña. –habló Unohana quien había sido la encargada de asistir aquel parto. Envolvió a la pequeña bebé en una toalla antes de pasarla a los brazos de la madre.  _

_ Tan pronto como los ojos de ambos padres se posaron sobre la bebé, sus corazones se llenaron de una calidez inmensa. Era su bebé, su pequeña niña. Una hermosa bebé que los miraba con enormes ojos jade, bañados de una curiosés inmensa.  _

_ Yoruichi pasó su mano delicadamente por la lechosa piel de su recién nacida hija. Era tan suave, como un pequeño conejito.  _

_ – Es perfecta… –le susurró a su esposo antes de compartir un tierno beso con él.  _

_ – Lo es… –murmuró contra sus labios Kisuke, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su esposa. Su hija, su pequeña princesita, era aún más magnífica de lo que alguna vez se pudo haber imaginado.  _

_ – ¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó Kyoraku ingresando a la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por los demás capitanes y sus respectivos tenientes. También se encontraban presentes algunos miembros del clan Kuchiki y el clan Shiba. _

_ – Sin duda es una niña hermosa. –habló Yamamoto acercándose para observar detenidamente a la bebé. – Mis bendiciones a esta nueva vida.  _

_ – Yoruichi-sama. –habló Soi Fon acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentada su amada mentora. Los ojos de la pequeña pelinegra se posaron con admiración en la recién nacida. – ¿Es realmente su hija?  _

_ – Lo es… –respondió entre pequeñas risas Yoruichi.  _

_ – Yoruichi-sama, le prometo que haré todo lo posible para protegerla a usted. –dijo confiada Soi Fon, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de la capitana de la segunda división.  _

_ – ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó la matriarca del clan Kuchiki. Entre sus brazos sostenía a su hijo de cinco años quien, a su vez, observaba hipnotizado a la bebé.  _

_ Yoruichi y Urahara intercambiaron miradas. Realmente no habían pensado en ningún nombre para la niña, habían confiado en que el nombre surgiría cuando la vieran por primera vez.  _

_ La mirada de Urahara volvió a posarse sobre la bebé, apreciando la pequeña mata de cabello rosado… Era como las flores de cerezo, y había nacido en el mismo día que dichas plantas florecían por primera vez. Parecía una divertida coincidencia.  _

_ – Sakura… Su nombre es Sakura… –dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios.  _

_ Tan pronto como el nombre se escapó de sus labios, la más radiante de las sonrisas surcó los rosados labios de la niña recién nombrada. Era como si de alguna forma intentase decirles que estaba de acuerdo con el nombre que acababan de elegir para ella.  _

_ Al ver su sonrisa, la habitación entera se quedó en silencio.  _

_ Aquella pequeña sonrisa había logrado que incluso la persona más fría del mundo se derritiese.  _

* * *

– Cuando ella desapareció, el seiretei se vio sumido en un duro momento. No solo por el dolor de su perdida, sino también por la incertidumbre… Su desaparición fue realmente misteriosa: De la noche a la mañana pareció como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. A pesar de la alta seguridad que poseía la mansión del clan Shihouin, nadie pudo detectar nada. No había rastros de que alguien hubiese entrado para secuestrarla, y ella era bastante pequeña como para salir por su cuenta… La buscaron por todo el mundo, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

– Eso… Eso suena realmente duro. Puedo imaginarme como se ha sentido Urahara-san… –comentó Ichigo.

– Todos asumieron la culpa de su desaparición. –dijo Yoruichi. – A pesar de que nadie podía prever lo que sucedió, todos sintieron que no habían hecho lo suficiente para impedirlo. Urahara fue uno de los más afectados, paso días y noches enteras en los laboratorios de la doceava división, buscando aunque sea un pequeño indicio de donde pudiese estar Sakura. Por eso, Ichigo, no debes preocuparte sobre su seguridad… En cuanto la reconozcan no querrán nada más que protegerla

“Y más les vale que lo hagan, malditos idiotas…”

* * *

** Sakura POV **

Caminábamos sumidas en un incómodo silencio. O bueno… Al menos para mí resultaba incómodo.

Nanao era a en definitiva una chica bastante seria, enfocada en su trabajo. No parecía tener ningún interés real en entablar una charla amistosa conmigo, simplemente se limitaba a guiarme como yo se lo había pedido.

– Uhm… Etto… Nanao-san…

– ¿Hmm? –emitió un leve ruido para hacerme notar que me estaba escuchando.

– Uhm… ¿Qué sabes de la situación de Kuchiki Rukia? –pregunté cautelosamente, observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

– Lo último que supe fue que ha sido llevada a la torre de arrepentimiento. –contestó Nanao.

– ¿La torre de arrepentimiento?

La pelinegra asintió para luego detener su andar y señalar un punto en específico, seguí con la mirada la dirección en la que apuntaba, viendo una gran torre blanca.

– Fue enviada allí para arrepentirse de su crimen. La torre tiene una vista perfecta de la montaña del Sokyoku. –comenzó a explicarme. Dejó de señalar la torre para luego señalar una pequeña montaña, sobre la cual se podía observar una extraña estructura de madera, y a unos pocos metros de ella, una enorme espada que era sostenida por largas cadenas. – El Sokyoku es el elemento con el que la ejecutaran.

– Suena como una muerte demasiado extravagante… –murmuré pensativa. – No me parece que el delito de Rukia haya sido tan grande…

– No eres la única en pensarlo. –contestó Nanao reanudando el camino. – El Sokyoku solo se utiliza para faltas demasiado graves, por lo que solo se ha usado en criminales que tienen el nivel de un capitán de división. Nadie está realmente seguro por qué la cámara de los 46 ha elegido tal método para acabar con la vida de Kuchiki Rukia.

Sonaba realmente extraño, si lo que Nanao decía era verdad ¿Por qué la cámara se precipitaría a dar una sanción tan exagerada? Algo no andaba bien aquí…

– ¿Tú…? ¿Tú crees que Rukia deba ser ejecutada? –pregunté siguiéndola.

– No lo sé realmente. –habló con honestidad. – Es cierto que ha roto las reglas, pero también es verdad que existen muchos métodos para hacerla pagar por su crimen sin tener que matarla. Aún así, mi opinión no vale mucho aquí… Solo tengo que seguir las órdenes de mi capitán.

– ¿Y Kyoraku-san que piensa al respecto?

– Bueno… –exhaló. No parecía realmente conforme con lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Él y Ukitake-taichou están buscando una forma de detener la ejecución.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios.

Entonces Kyoraku y Ukitake eran aliados. Debería hablar con ellos después de visitar la cámara de los 46.

– Bueno… Aquí estamos, Sakura-sama. –dijo deteniéndose frete a una estructura rodeada por agua. Solo se podía acceder a ella por un pequeño puente de madera.

– Muchas gracias Nanao-san. –le agradecí con una amistosa sonrisa.

– No hay de que, Sakura-sama. Debo volver a la oficina ahora, pero no dude en buscarme si necesita algo. –dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia. Una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios. Debería comenzar a acostumbrarme a que todos me ofrecieran su ayuda.

– Lo tendré en cuenta, Nanao-san.

Ella asintió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente. La observé brevemente hasta que salió de mi campo de visión para luego darme la vuelta y comenzar a dirigirme a la entrada de la cámara.

– Está cerrada… –murmuré frunciendo el ceño luego de un intento inútil de abrirla. – Pero debo conseguir la forma de entrar…

– Me temo que no puedo permitir que hagas eso.

Me sobresalté ante la repentina voz y el aliento haciéndome cosquillas el oído. Rápidamente me di vuelta y retrocedí un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la puerta, encontrándome cara a cara con el hombre que había hablado.

– ¿A-Aizen-san?

El estaba frente a mí, observándome con una sonrisa, parecía entretenido por mi reacción. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a mí, y yo me aplasté más contra la puerta, intentando mantener la poca distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando su mano rozó mi mejilla.

– ¿No te he dicho que no te entrometas? No quiero hacerte daño, mi amada Sakura… Pero estás siendo una niña muy mala…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Eso fue lo que me había dicho… entonces… ¿Entonces lo de a noche no había sido un sueño? ¿Realmente había estado en mi cuarto? ¿Realmente me había besado?

– Oh sí, realmente sucedió… –volvió a hablar. Una pequeña y varonil risa escapó de sus labios, se estaba divirtiendo con mi asombro.

– ¿P-Por qué? –a penas pude encontrar la voz para preguntar. – ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que me entrometa? N-No entiendo, Aizen-san…

– No hace falta que entiendas nada, mi querida Sakura. Pronto todo terminará, crearé un nuevo mundo y te llevaré conmigo, para que te conviertas en mi bella esposa.

Un nuevo mundo…

“**_Crearé un mundo en donde Sakura-hime sea una hermosa reina_**”

Cerré mis ojos mientras un pequeño suspiro escapaba de mis labios.

– Entonces era eso a lo que te referías cuando era una niña… Un mundo en el que planeas ser el rey, tomándome a tu lado como tu consorte… –murmuré. – Que gran pervertido eras si me deseabas en aquel entonces.

El solo rió en respuesta.

Abrí mis ojos para observarlo.

– No eres realmente consciente de la grandeza de tu poder…

Lo observé confundida ¿A qué se refería?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al notar como retiraba su mano de mi mejilla y la acercaba a la empuñadura de su espada ¿Iba a herirme? ¿Incluso después de lo que me había dicho?

Comencé a sentirme extrañamente cansada, mis piernas me temblaban, a penas podía mantenerme de pie. Me tambaleé torpemente solo para caer en brazos de Aizen. Lo último que pude ver fue su rostro, mirándome con una perturbadora expresión de amor, antes de que todo se volviese oscuro a mi alrededor.

* * *

** Autora POV **

– Lamento hacerte esto mi amada… Pero no puedo permitir que frustres mis planes… –murmuró Aizen mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a la pelirrosa para comenzar a llevarla a la mansión Kuchiki.

– Vaya… –los pasos de Aizen se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Gin. – Jamás pensé que serías capaz de usar el poder de Kyoka Suigetsu en Sakura-hime ¿Por qué no simplemente la mata? Si tanto teme que ella se interponga en sus planes… Aizen-taichou…

– No es algo que desee hacer, y aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo. –contestó indiferente el capitán de la quinta división mientras retomaba su camino ante la atenta mirada del peliplata.

– Realmente lo lamento, Sakura-hime… Usted ha quedado atrapada en medio de los planes de Aizen… –murmuró Gin dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. – Pero le prometo que la protegeré, por lo menos hasta que encuentre la forma de matarlo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maratón de capítulos parte 4 de 5.
> 
> Aizen está interesado en nuestra pequeña protagonista ¿Será ella capaz de cambiar al hombre que desea convertirse en rey?


	15. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura se despierta nuevamente en la mansión Kuchiki sin recordar cómo llegó ahí. Parece que se ha desmayado antes de siquiera poder hablar con los miembros de la cámara, pero... hay algo que le dice a nuestra querida pelirrosa que esa no es la historia completa.   
Por otro lado, Soi Fon va a visitar a Sakura para reanudar la investigación acerca de su secuestro.

** Capítulo 14 **

** Sakura POV **

Sentía una reconfortante calidez rodeándome, y un agradable olor a pétalos de cerezo colándose por mi nariz. Me removí levemente, acurrucándome más cerca del calor. Estaba bastante cómoda.

Aunque… No recordaba haberme dormido…

¿Qué había sucedido?

Recuerdo… Recuerdo haber estado caminando hacia la central de la cámara de los 46 junto a Nanao, hablando de la situación de Rukia. Recuerdo estar parada frente a la entrada de la central, y entonces… un borrón en mi mente. Lo que sea que haya sucedido desde que estaba parada allí hasta que llegué a mi situación actual, no podía recordarlo.

Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde me encontraba?

Con algo de esfuerzo entreabrí mis ojos para observar el lugar en el que me encontraba.

No tuve que observar mucho tiempo para saber que me encontraba en la mansión Kuchiki. Reconocería en cualquier lado la fina arquitectura tradicional, y los adornos. En cambio, mi atención se centró en el hecho de que había un par de brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Seguí con mi mirada el trayecto del brazo hasta llegar a la mano la cual sostenía delicadamente un pincel, mojándolo en tinta negra para luego reanudar su tarea de escribir pulcramente en una hoja de papel. A penas pude registrar algunas palabras de las que escribía. Era como el papeleo que mamá y papá solían hacer cuando eran capitanes del gotei 13…

Mi mirada entonces realizó el recorrido contrario y alcé mi mirada para observar el rostro de la persona junto a la que me encontraba.

– ¿Byakuya…?

Su mirada que, hasta el momento, había estado fija en el documento que estaba escribiendo, se fijó en mí, y pude sentir como los movimientos de su brazo se detenían, indicando que había dejado de escribir.

– Ya estás despierta… –murmuró él. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Fruncí el entrecejo sintiéndome un tanto confundida por su pregunta.

– Estoy bien… –balbuceé torpemente. – Yo… ¿Qué me sucedió?

– Aizen-taichou te vio desmayándote en frente de la cámara de los 46. Él te levantó y te trajo hasta la mansión. –contestó Byakuya.

Tenía el extraño sentimiento de que aquello no había sido realmente lo que sucedió, sin embargo, no tenía forma de contradecirlo, y aquello explicaba por qué mi mente era un borrón luego de haber estado parada frente a la entrada de aquel lugar.

– Ya veo… –murmuré. – Y… ¿Por qué estaba dormida en tu regazo?

Aún seguía acurrucada contra su pecho, mi mano aferrándose levemente a sus prendas. Me preguntaba por qué no me apartaba. Es decir… Era una situación bastante… íntima, y dudaba que realmente Byakuya quisiese ser íntimo conmigo.

– Cuando te estaba llevando a tu cuarto te aferraste a mi y era imposible hacer que me soltaras. No quería despertarte así que simplemente te traje conmigo. –explicó el pelinegro. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte rosa al escuchar lo que había hecho mientras estaba dormida.

– L-Lo siento. –dije apartándome rápidamente, aún estando sentada en su regazo. – N-No quise ser una molestia para ti… Me iré ahora…

A pesar de mis palabras, cuando quise intentar levantarme los brazos de Byakuya se mantuvieron firmes, obligándome a permanecer sentada allí.

– ¿Quién dijo que eras una molestia? Sakura, si me hubieses molestado no te hubiese traído conmigo en primer lugar.

Me mordí el labio y me mantuve en silencio, bajando la mirada levemente. Así pasaron unos cuantos segundos, antes de que una sonrisa surcara mis labios acompañada de una pequeña risa.

– Es extraño…

– ¿Qué es extraño?

– Cuando éramos niños no había forma de que sacaras el “hime” de mi nombre. Siempre te referías a mi con respeto, como si fuese superior a ti… Y ahora me hablas de esta forma… Supongo que las cosas realmente han cambiado mucho por aquí. –comenté. Me deslicé fuera de su regazo para tomar asiento en uno de los cojines junto a él. Era más fácil mirarlo de esta forma a estar sentada en su regazo.

– Recuerdo que te molestaba que te dijera “princesa” ¿Por qué te resulta extraño ahora? –habló él.

– Yo… Me molestaba porque éramos amigos, cercanos, y aun así seguías tratándome con tanta formalidad. –contesté. – Pero es extraño que ahora sea distinto… Solo me recuerda el hecho de que no sé qué pasó los últimos cien años aquí. Ya no es el mundo que yo conocía, y tengo que aprender a conocerlo nuevamente.

– Te sientes como una extraña aquí, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Realmente era eso: Me sentía una extraña en mi propio hogar.

– Buenas tardes, Byakuya-sama, Sakura-sama. –la voz de uno de los sirvientes me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el hombre que cargaba delicadamente una bandeja de madera, con un par de tazas de té humeante.

– Ah, es hora del té. –habló Byakuya. – Muchas gracias. –le agradeció al asistente quien dejó las tazas antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y marcharse de la habitación, dejándonos nuevamente a solas.

Tomé entre mis manos la taza, inhalando brevemente el aroma del té antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. Una mueca invadió mi rostro cuando la extraña combinación de hierbas se deslizó por mis papilas gustativas. Era un gusto realmente peculiar…

– ¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté a Byakuya, asumiendo que el podría saber qué clase de té me habían servido.

El me observó brevemente antes de arrebatarme la taza de las manos y darle un pequeño sorbo.

– Parece una mezcla de té verde y ortiga… No es una elección tan rara para una mujer de casa noble. –comentó el mientras me devolvía la taza. Yo solo lo observé confundida. – Es bastante común que a las mujeres de clanes nobles, sobre todo a las matriarcas y herederas, se les de a ingerir alimentos que estimulen su fertilidad. Después de todo, son las encargadas de dar a luz a los próximos herederos.

Mis mejillas volvieron a adquirir una tonalidad rosada, pero mucho más fuerte.

– ¿P-Por qué me darían esto a mí? –chillé avergonzada.

La idea de pensar en tener hijos ahora me ponía bastante nerviosa. Técnicamente, tenía muchos más años de los que realmente creía, pero aún me sentía bastante joven como para pensar en tener bebés.

– Eres la heredera del clan Shihouin. –respondió Byakuya como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – Los ancianos de tu clan están siendo indulgentes porque entienden que a penas hace poco recuperaste tu memoria, pero en algún momento tendrás que hacerte cargo del clan y asumir todas esas responsabilidades. Y eso incluye el hecho de contraer matrimonio y producir un heredero.

– N-No lo digas de esa forma… –tartamudeé. – Haces que suene como si fuese una máquina de hacer bebés. –murmuré mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte.

– Kami… Son muchas cosas en que pensar ahora. –lloriqueé. – Solo quería recuperar mi vida, jamás se me cruzó el hecho de que tendría que tener bebés.

– Si te sirve de consuelo, probablemente pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengas que pensar en eso. El hecho de que se te den alimentos para estimular tu fertilidad solo es una cuestión de tradición que los sirvientes encargados de la comida tienen que obedecer.

– Eso no me tranquiliza para nada.

– Si te hace sentir más cómoda, puedo pedirle a uno de los encargados que te traiga otra bebida ¿Eso sería aceptable para ti? –ofreció Byakuya.

– No. Creo que sería algo desagradecido de mi parte si les pido que tiren esto y hagan otra cosa. –murmuré y tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro le di otro sorbo al té.

Levanté mi mirada cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al mismo sirviente de antes, solo que esta vez era acompañado por Kyoraku y Soi Fon.

– ¿A qué debo su presencia en mi casa? –preguntó Byakuya dejando su taza sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a los dos. El sirviente hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a marcharse tras haber completado exitosamente la tarea de guiar a ambos capitanes hasta aquí.

– Vine a ver a Sakura. –dijo Soi Fon con simpleza mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí. – Puede estar bajo el cuidado del clan Kuchiki ahora, pero que no se te olvidé, Kuchiki-taichou, que como miembro del clan Fon tengo como deber proteger a la heredera del clan Shihouin. Además… tengo ordenes de Yamamoto-sotaichou

– Soy consciente del vínculo entre ambas familias, no planeo interponerme en su tradición. –respondió Byakuya con calma. – ¿Puedo saber cuales son las órdenes que te fueron asignadas?

– Debido al regreso de Sakura-hime, se ha retomado la investigación acerca de su desaparición. Los escuadrones 2 y 12 están a cargo de dicha investigación, y Yamamoto-sotaichou me pidió personalmente que interrogara a Sakura-hime. Ahora que ha recuperado su memoria, necesitamos saber todo lo que ella recuerda de este incidente para poder atrapar al culpable. –explicó Soi Fon.

Así que planeaban buscar al responsable de mi desaparición…

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Byakuya asentía en señal de comprensión, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Kyoraku.

– ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

El capitán de la octava división dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

– Honestamente solo vine a beber algo. Antes de la reunión de taichous me encontré con Sakura-hime y ella me invitó a acompañarlos. –dijo apenado de que sus motivos para estar allí no eran tan significativos como los de Soi Fon.

Byakuya exhaló bruscamente y volteó a verme.

– Tu y yo tendremos que discutir luego acerca de invitar personas a la mansión sin mi permiso.

Yo solo pude reír en respuesta.

– Si ya no hay nada más que hablar, me gustaría comenzar con el interrogatorio. –habló Soi Fon captando nuevamente mi atención.

La miré y asentí en señal de comprensión. Pude sentir como la mirada de Byakuya y Kyoraku estaba sobre nosotras.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?

– Todo lo que recuerdes al respecto… La noche que desapareciste, todo lo que sucedió antes de que terminaras bajo el cuidado de la familia Haruno.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos intentando recordar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y por un segundo desee no haber recuperado estas memorias, pues… el horror de las imágenes que pasaban por mi mente era simplemente perturbador.

Ellos me habían torturado, experimentado conmigo de múltiples formas, incluso habían abusado de mí. Al recordar todo aquello, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

Cada vez que una de esas memorias surgía en mi mente, sentía el dolor en mi cuerpo como un fantasma atormentándome.

Basta. No lo quiero. No quiero estas memorias.

– ¿Sakura? –una mano se posó sobre mi hombro haciéndome sobresaltarme. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente encontrándome con las preocupadas miradas de Byakuya, Kyoraku y Soi Fon. El primero había sido quien había hablado. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– S-Si… Lo siento… Solo… Estas memorias no habían estado presentes hasta que intenté traerlas de vuelta, y ahora que las tengo, desearía simplemente que se fueran y no recordar toda esa locura. –murmuré abrazándome a mi misma.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? –preguntó preocupado Kyoraku.

– Yo… No sé quienes eran ellos exactamente… Al principio buscaban venganza contra los shinigamis. –comencé a relatar. – Y yo era el medio para ello… Querían quitarles algo valioso, y la idea fue tomarme a mí. Creo que simplemente iban a matarme, pero su líder cambió de opinión y comenzaron a experimentar conmigo, y a torturarme. Me inyectaban sustancias, me electrocutaban, me obligaban a combatir contra varios oponentes, quebraron mis huesos, dios… incluso me violaron cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a madurar.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo enfadados que se sentían por todo lo que les estaba contando. Sus reiatsus se elevaban de forma amenazante, sus cuerpos estaban tensos y sus miradas eran asesinas. Podía incluso ver como formas de tortura eran ideadas en la mente de Soi Fon y Byakuya. Querían hacer pagar a los responsables, con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

– Durante varios días, mi vida solo fue horror. El nivel de dolor que manejaba mi cuerpo era simplemente indescriptible, muchas veces terminaba inconsciente debido a él… No recuerdo nada más luego de la última vez que me desmayé, creo que fue entonces que me metieron dentro de ese gigai que alteró mi crecimiento, y bloquearon mi memoria. –suspiré con la vista fija en la taza que aún sostenía entre mis manos. – Luego simplemente comencé a vivir como un humana, bajo el cuidado de los Haruno que me suministraron esas extrañas píldoras que mataban mi reiryoku.

– Suena realmente horrible… –habló Soi Fon.

Con movimientos delicados, retiró la taza de mis manos y la dejó sobre la mesa, solo para después tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas, dando un apretón cálido en un intento de darme comodidad y apoyo.

– Lamento tener que hacer que recuerdes todo eso. –se disculpó honestamente. – Pero te prometo que cuando atrapemos a los culpables, los haremos pagar por todo lo que te hicieron. Esos tipos tienen un boleto de ida al infierno de parte de todos los shinigamis. Nadie daña a nuestra princesa y vive para contarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios y negué con la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien… –murmuré.

– ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes? –preguntó Kyoraku. – ¿Recuerdas como lucían tus secuestradores?

Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme en recordar sus apariencias, pero a pesar de mis intentos no podía recordar nada más que siluetas borrosas.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

– Casi nunca los veía realmente. La habitación en la que me tenían siempre estaba lo suficientemente oscura para que no pudiese ver claramente, también usaban túnicas para ocultarse, a veces incluso me vendaban los ojos para que no los viese. Y cuando no era nada de eso, era el inmenso dolor el que me impedía verlos con claridad. Eran bastante cautelosos en ese sentido. –contesté. – Jamás revelaban datos significativos acerca de ellos mismos… Creo que pensaban que, si en algún momento lograba liberarme, sería realmente problemático que yo los recordase.

– Entiendo…

– ¿Y de la noche en que te secuestraron? ¿Recuerdas algo? –preguntó Soi Fon. – ¿Sabes como lograron atraparte?

– Bueno… Era una noche como cualquier otra. –relaté. – Estaba en mi alcoba, mamá y papá habían ido a desearme dulces sueños, luego se fueron. Yo intercambié mensajes con Byakuya como lo hacíamos todas las noches a través de mariposas del infierno.

– ¿Ustedes hacían qué…?

Me sonrojé ante la exagerada reacción de Soi Fon.

– E-Eso no es relevante ahora. –balbuceé. – Luego de enviar mi última mariposa… Cepillé mi cabello como lo hacía siempre antes de dormir… Entonces, apareció un hombre sentado en mi ventana.

– ¿Un hombre? –repitió Byakuya.

– Es imposible que alguien se haya colado como si nada… Había miles de guerreros del clan Shihouin y el clan Fon custodiando los alrededores de la casa ¿Cómo es que nadie pudo verlo? –se quejó Soi Fon.

– No lo sé. Recuerdo haberme asustado. El hombre llevaba una capa con capucha, por lo que no podía ver su rostro claramente, solo recuerdo haber notado que tenía un bigote. –seguí comentando. – Empezó a hablar y decir cosas muy extrañas… Intenté correr a buscar a papá y mamá, o incluso un guardia. Pero el tipo me atrapó antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta… Luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

– Eso no nos dice mucho… –murmuró Kyoraku.

– Al menos es más de lo que ya sabíamos. –objetó Byakuya.

– Lamento no poder brindarles mucha más información al respecto. Hay muchos manchones negros en mis recuerdos de los acontecimientos, estuve demasiadas veces inconsciente…

– No tienes que disculparte. –dijo Soi Fon poniéndose de pie. – Eres una víctima aquí, y la información que nos diste es bastante útil. Si me disculpan… Debo ir a informarle a sotaichou de esto.

Los tres asentimos y la vimos marcharse de la habitación.

– Con los escuadrones 2 y 12 trabajando, esperemos que puedan descubrir algo. –comentó Kyoraku.

– Sin embargo, creo que será difícil avanzar con la investigación en los próximos días. –dijo Byakuya. Su mirada se posó sobre mí. – Con la ejecución de Rukia, y los ryoka sueltos por la sociedad de las almas, tenemos asuntos más inmediatos que atender.

– Byakuya… –empecé a hablar con calma. – Si llegas a intentar herir a mis amigos “ryoka”, te haré pagar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maratón de capítulos parte 5 de 5. 
> 
> Este es el último de los capítulos que subiré hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado de todos estos capítulos que les he traído. 
> 
> Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios si la historia les está gustando. Leer comentarios realmente me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lentamente, los poderes de Sakura comienzan a despertar.

** Capítulo 15 **

** Sakura POV **

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente.

Tuve la oportunidad de hablar unos momentos con Kyoraku, y hacerle saber que cualquier cosa que el y Ukitake estuviesen tramando para salvar a Rukia, contaban con mi ayuda. Luego de que el se fuera, simplemente había perdido el tiempo recostada mientras observaba a Byakuya trabajar.

Finalmente había llegado la noche, y luego de una agradable cena en donde, algunos ancianos del clan Kuchiki se nos habían unido con la intención de expresar su felicidad al verme con vida, había vuelto al cuarto que me habían brindado para finalmente dormir.

Agradecí a Chieko por ayudarme a cambiar mi kimono por una yukata simple y cómoda para dormir, y me senté en el gran futón mientras cepillaba suavemente mi cabello.

Mientras lo hacía no podía evitar que mi mente divagara.

Estaba algo preocupada por el pequeño desmayo que había sufrido el día de hoy. A pesar de lo que Byakuya me había dicho, sentía que había algo extraño en toda esta historia. Como… como si no hubiese sido un hecho normal, que algo me ha pasado y no puedo recordar qué. Sin embargo, la falta de recuerdos es lo que me impide confirmar este raro sentimiento. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a ver a Tsunade mañana, después de todo ella me había dicho que volviese a verla si algo así me sucedía.

Por otro lado, seguía pensando en Ichigo, mamá, y los demás.

No cabía duda de que debían estar buscando una forma de entrar al seiretei. Ichigo se había esforzado demasiado para recuperar sus poderes para venir a salvar a Rukia, por lo que no se iba a rendir sin dar pelea. Pero… El hecho de no saber cómo les estaba yendo era realmente angustiante ¿Estarán bien? ¿Habrán encontrado algún lugar donde pasar la noche? ¿Estarán comiendo bien? ¿El gotei 13 habrá enviado a alguien detrás de ellos?

Me sentía como una madre preocupada por sus hijos: Sabía que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir, pero aun así me preocupaba.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Rukia, en cómo debería de estar. Por la conversación que había tenido con Nanao, había podido descubrir donde la tenían encerrada, y que Ukitake y Kyoraku estaban de nuestro lado, sin embargo, no quitaba el hecho de que Rukia seguía sola, probablemente contando los posibles últimos minutos de su vida.

Deseaba ir a verla, poder hablar con ella… Decirle que pronto la sacaríamos de allí, pero dudaba mucho que los guardias me dejen pasar, aún siendo quién soy, y no sabía de qué forma podría filtrar un mensaje para ella.

Tal vez podría convencer a alguien de ayudarme… Pero ¿Quién?

Soi Fon no era una opción viable. De lo poco que había podido notar, ella seguiría con las órdenes dadas por la cámara de los 46. Órdenes eran órdenes. Además, ya tenía bastante trabajo con la investigación de mi secuestro como para que empezara a fastidiarla con algo que claramente violaba las normas.

Hablar con Yamamoto-jiisan tampoco sería una buena opción. Se había rehusado a escucharme cuando quise defender a Rukia, por lo que era claro que tampoco querría escucharme en esto.

Sin duda sentía que algo extraño pasaba con Aizen. Un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo al pensar en él y en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Acercarme a él no es algo que deseara en estos momentos, por lo que tampoco era una opción viable.

De lo que podía recordar de Gin, era una persona realmente extraña y dudaba que este tema fuese de su interés. También estaba descartado como opción.

¿Entonces a quién podía pedirle ayuda?

Kenpachi Zaraki, el nuevo capitán de la undécima, tampoco era una opción. No estaba segura tampoco de que Unohana fuese una buena opción; Podía recordar a Kurotsuchi como un tipo bizarro y aterrador, que no haría nada por otros a menos que eso le significase un beneficio propio; A pesar de que Tousen era un hombre perfectamente capaz, siempre me había sentido insegura acerca de pedirle favores. Tampoco lo veía como una opción viable.

Solo quedaban entonces Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Toushiro y Komamura.

Komamura, Ukitake y Kyoraku siempre me consentían cuando era pequeña. Solo hacía falta una pequeña mirada para que me diesen lo que quería. No sería difícil convencerlos de que me ayudasen en esto, pero… Me sentía mal aprovechándome de esta forma de la amabilidad que tenían hacia mí. Eran una opción en consideración. No estaban descartados, pero tampoco estaba segura de elegirlos.

Byakuya se negaría tan pronto como le mencionara mis deseos de enviarle un mensaje a Rukia. Parecía bastante estricto con el hecho de seguir las normas. Pero Rukia era su hermana adoptiva, sabía que en el fondo quería rescatarla a pesar de que dijese lo contrario. En el fondo esperaba que, si insistía un poco más, su corazón se ablandase y poder convencerlo de ayudarme. Rukia era su hermana adoptiva, sabía que en el fondo quería rescatarla a pesar de que dijese lo contrario. Byakuya era otra opción en consideración.

La última opción era Toushiro. No sabía realmente que esperar de él. Probablemente me escuchase, de pequeños solíamos congeniar bastante bien, pero… No sabía cual era su posición respecto a las leyes del gotei 13. Si estaría dispuesto a romperlas o se aferraría a las normas como los demás.

Y si no fue ninguno de los capitanes… ¿Quién podría ayudarme en esto?

Mito y Tsunade sin duda no era una opción. Y la mayoría de los tenientes actuales eran nuevos para mí. No los conocía, no sabía como reaccionarían ante una petición como esta.

¿Tal vez alguien del clan Shihouin? Siendo la heredera del clan, los demás miembros debían escuchar mi palabra y respetar mis órdenes, pero… aún me sentía bastante insegura de volver al clan.

Bufé exasperada. No sabía realmente qué hacer.

– Si papá estuviese aquí sabría cómo ayudarme… –murmuré mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre una pequeña mesita y me dejaba caer en el futón. – El es simplemente brillante, seguro que incluso inventaría algún método de mensajería que no sea detectado por los shinigami…

Rodé sobre la cama y hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

¿A quién pedirle ayuda?

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, poco a poco fui cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

** _– Sakura-sama… _ **

** _Abrí mis ojos encontrándome en un lugar completamente distinto. Era un hermoso bosque que parecía sacado del más bello cuento de hadas. _ **

** _Toda la vegetación que me rodeaba estaba de un verde vibrante, lleno de vida; Las pequeñas flores y hongos brillaban con luces de colores, casi pareciendo cristales. La luz que irradiaban iluminaba por completo el bosque, ocasionando que hubiese realmente muy pocos lugares donde las sombras pudiesen manifestarse; En el medio del bosque, un pequeño claro con un estanque cuya agua lucía tan pura y cristalina. Y flotando encima del estanque, una figura que me resultaba bastante familiar. _ **

** _Era una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos azules. Su piel clara lucía tan suave y sin imperfecciones. Sus rasgos eran completamente etéreos; Estaba vestida con una yukata simple, blanca, ligeramente translúcida, la cual caía elegantemente por sus hombros revelando su piel; Desde su espalda se podían apreciar dos hermosas alas que parecían confeccionadas con la más fina seda. La luz se filtraba a través de ellas y estas la fragmentaban cual prismas ofreciendo un espectáculo de luces de arcoíris. _ **

** _Estaba frente aun hada… _ **

** _– Sakura-sama… Oh, estoy tan contenta de verla nuevamente aquí. Cuando nuestra conexión se rompió estuve tan preocupada… Este lugar comenzó a marchitarse poco a poco, hasta hace unas semanas atrás… –habló el hada. Su mirada estaba llena de cariño y nostalgia. Tomé un par de pasos para acercarme más a ella. – En aquel entonces estuve tan cerca de manifestarme en el mundo físico… Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida, no pude evitar que esa gente la secuestrara. _ **

** _Negué con la cabeza indicándole que no debía lamentarse. _ **

** _– Todos se culpan por lo que sucedió… Pero, no es culpa de nadie. No sabíamos que eso iba a pasar, no había forma de preverlo… –dije con calma._ **

** _– Siempre tan gentil… Sakura-sama… Esas personas lograron debilitar demasiado su poder, este bosque solo es una cuarta parte de los magnífico que solía ser antes. Pero estoy segura que con arduo entrenamiento, su poder podrá ser restaurado exitosamente… _ **

** _Miré a mi alrededor sorprendida. Este lugar ya de por si lucía realmente hermoso ¿Y ni siquiera era una cuarta parte de lo que solía ser? _ **

** _La mujer frente a mi hablaba como si este lugar tuviese conexión con mi poder… Acaso… _ **

** _– Este es mi mundo interior… ¿Verdad? –pregunté. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer al escuchar mis palabras. _ **

** _– Lo es. –asintió. – Usted ha estado varias veces aquí cuando era más joven, aunque no lo recuerde… Aunque no me recuerde… _ **

** _La observé fijamente. Se me hacía bastante familiar, incluso podía sentir su nombre en la punta de mi lengua. _ **

** _– Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, Sakura-sama… Usted conoce mi nombre, llámeme cuando me necesite, diga mi nombre y lucharé a su lado hasta el final de los tiempos. _ **

** _– Tú nombre… _ **

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mi vista se fijó en el techo de la habitación mientras las imágenes del sueño seguían rondando mi mente.

Mi mundo interior… Había logrado conectar nuevamente con mi mundo interior… Después de tantos años y con mi poder debilitado.

Una sensación de alegría me invadió manifestándose con una fuerte calidez en mi pecho y una gran sonrisa en mis labios. Las cosas habían cambiado en todos estos años que habían transcurrido, pero esto… esto se sentía como un paso más cerca de ser yo misma una vez más. Estaba recuperando mi verdadero ser.

– Ah, Sakura-himesama, ya está despierta. –la voz Chieko me trajo nuevamente al mundo real.

Volteé a verla. Ella estaba entrando a la habitación acompañada de Chihiro. Al igual que el día anterior, Chieko llevaba entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un lujoso kimono para mí. Me preguntaba si este también había sido elegido por Byakuya.

– Buenos días, Chieko-san, Chihiro-chan… –saludé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me incorporaba, quedando sentada sobre el futón.

– Buenos días. –saludaron las dos haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

– Sakura-himesama, Chihiro ha sido asignada como su asistente personal, cualquier necesidad que tenga, ella se encargará de cubrirla. –me explicó Chieko mientras hacía un gesto hacia la joven.

– Haré mi mayor esfuerzo en complacerla, Sakura-himesama. –se apresuró a decir Chihiro mientras realizaba otra reverencia. 

– Si Chihiro causa algún problema, por favor no dude en decírmelo, Sakura-himesama. Me aseguraré de que obtenga el debido castigo. –habló firme Chieko, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño.

– No creo que eso sea necesario, Chieko-san… Estoy segura de que Chihiro es más que capaz de cumplir con sus deberes. –dije con calma.

– Entiendo… Las dejaré solas entonces. –habló la mujer mayor mientras le entregaba a Chihiro el kimono para luego marcharse de la habitación, dejándonos, como había dicho, solas.

– Esto es bueno, significa que ahora podré hablar más seguido contigo sin preocuparme por interferir en tu trabajo. –dije alegre mientras me ponía de pie. La joven frente a mi solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa en respuesta.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarla entonces, Sakura-himesama? ¿Sería de su agrado tomar un baño antes del desayuno? –preguntó amablemente.

Hice un pequeño gesto pensativo.

– Hmm… Creo que por hoy prescindiré del bañarme, o por lo menos por esta mañana… No quiero hacer esperar demasiado a Byakuya.

– Entonces déjeme ayudarla a cambiarse, hime-sama. –dijo Chihiro mientras dejaba a un lado la fina prenda de ropa y se acercaba a mi para ayudarme a desvestirme.

Me mantuve quieta mientras sus manos desataban delicadamente el cinturón de mi yukata, para luego quitarme el resto de la prenda, dejándome en ropa interior frente a ella.

– Sabes… no tienes que tratarme con tanta formalidad. –murmuré. – Que me llames “hime-sama” suena algo excesivo.

– Pero hime-sama. –protestó ella mientras se volteaba para agarrar nuevamente el kimono. – No sería para nada apropiado que la tratara con menos formalidad. Usted es una mujer de casa noble, considerada por muchos una auténtica princesa de sangre real. Debe ser tratada con el debido respeto.

Bufé ante sus palabras mientras movía ligeramente mis brazos para facilitarle el trabajo de colocarme el kimono.

– Jamás he sido una persona para las formalidades, estoy bien con que me llamen simplemente por mi nombre. –comenté.

– Insisto en que no puedo hacer eso, hime-sama.

Suspiré frustrada.

– Por lo menos quítale el “sama”, estoy bien solamente con el “hime”.

Ella me miró fijamente, dudando en si hacerme caso o no, para luego continuar con su trabajo de acomodar el kimono y colocarme el obi, ajustándolo bien alrededor de mi cintura.

– Supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo. –la oír murmurar antes de agacharse en el suelo para ayudarme entonces a colocarme mis zapatos. Eran las mismas sandalias con taco que venía usando desde que llegue aquí.

– Realmente te agradecería que lo hicieras… –dije.

– Sakura-himesa… Sakura-hime… ¿Puede tomar asiento? Así puedo encargarme más fácilmente de su peinado y maquillaje. –me pidió Chihiro.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al notar el esfuerzo por cumplir mi petición, y me senté en uno de los cojines como ella me había pedido. Manteniéndome quieta mientras ella me peinaba y maquillaba.

– Ya está, se ve realmente hermosa, Sakura-hime… –dijo Chihiro, feliz por su trabajo. – Ahora la escoltaré hacia el comedor, Kuchiki-sama debe estar esperándola.

– Gracias, Chihiro…

En silencio caminamos hasta el comedor.

Tal y como Chihiro había mencionado, Byakuya estaba allí esperando. No había rastros de su teniente, Renji. Tal vez simplemente no nos acompañaría el día de hoy.

Chihiro hizo una reverencia y me indicó que se mantendría fuera del comedor por si necesitaba algo. Luego de eso salió de la habitación y yo tomé asiento frente a Byakuya.

– Buenos días. –lo saludé con la alegría que el día de hoy me estaba caracterizando.

– Buenos días. –devolvió el saludo. – Luces excepcionalmente alegre el día de hoy… ¿Puedo preguntar qué te tiene tan feliz?

– Bueno… –divagué. – Puede que mientras estuviese durmiendo haya conectado con mi mundo interior… –murmuré.

Pude ver como una expresión de sorpresa decoraba las finas y varoniles facciones del rostro de Byakuya. Dejó a un lado los palillos y me miró fijamente.

– ¿En verdad? –preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí efusivamente.

– Y pude hablar con ella… Dijo que una vez que logre restaurar por completo mi poder, mi mundo interior recobraría la belleza que tuvo hace años atrás. Pero… a pesar de que mi mundo interior no está completo, estoy feliz de poder haber conectado con él. –expliqué. – Siento que estoy más cerca de volver a ser yo misma…

– Eso sin duda es algo por lo cual alegrarse. –estuvo de acuerdo Byakuya. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. – Aunque… ¿Quién es esta… “ella” que nombraste?

– Oh… El espíritu de mi Zanpakuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo publicado con éxito, y finalmente ya quedamos al día con las otras plataformas en las que estoy subiendo esta historia. 
> 
> Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.


	17. Capítulo 16

** Capítulo 16 **

** Sakura POV **

– El espíritu… ¿De tu Zanpakuto? –respondió Byakuya mostrando una obvia sorpresa ante mis palabras.

Asentí con una gran sonrisa.

– Nunca pude manifestarla en el mundo físico, me secuestraron antes de que ocurriera. –le expliqué. – Pero ahora que mi poder se está restaurando, he logrado volver a hablar con ella… Se manifestará cuando realmente la necesite.

– Entiendo…

– Lo siento. No quiero malinterpretarte, pero parece como si esto no te agradara del todo. –murmuré antes de llevarme un bocado de comida a la boca.

– No me agrada particularmente la idea de que te expongas al peligro cuando a penas has regresado. –contestó Byakuya. – Pero supongo que tiene lógica que quieras retomar tu entrenamiento de shinigami.

– Bueno… No había pensado en la posibilidad de hacerlo hasta que Tsunade y Mito lo mencionaron. Y tampoco es algo que particularmente haya estado pensando, a decir verdad, mi mente ha estado ocupada en todo este asunto de recuperar mis memorias, conocer nuevamente mi hogar, sin contar que aún quiero salvar a Rukia. Pero… Ya sabes, una vez que toda esta situación se calme, supongo que podría volver a entrenar. –hablé pensativa.

– ¿Está en tus deseos convertirte en shinigami? –preguntó Byakuya sobresaltándome un poco.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Está en tus deseos convertirte en shinigami? –repitió su pregunta. – Entrena si realmente eres consciente de los peligros que implica volverte una shinigami y aún así deseas hacerlo, no lo hagas porque te sientes la obligación de tu pasado. Lo has dicho: Las cosas han cambiado, y no tienes por qué intentar ser la niña que fuiste en aquel entonces.

Me mordí el labio y fijé mi mirada en el tazón de arroz que sostenía entre mis manos.

Byakuya tenía razón. No había necesidad de volver a ser la niña de antes, y dudaba mucho algún día poder volver a ser esa persona luego de todo lo que había tenido que vivir ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Realmente deseaba convertirme en una shinigami? ¿Por qué?

No sentía que fuese una simple obligación. Sabía que los demás capitanes esperaban que volviese a entrenar, sin embargo, no me sentía presionada por ellos. Tal vez protestarían al principio, pero al final terminarían comprendiéndome y aceptando mi decisión si es que decidía finalmente ser un espíritu común y corriente.

Pero… Yo si quería volverme una shinigami…

“**_Tenías el sueño de convertirte en una gran shinigami, alguien que pudiese purificar las almas de los Hollows, dando el debido descanso a las almas que nunca pudieron llegar a la sociedad de las almas_**”

A pesar de los años, a pesar de haber perdido mis recuerdos y haber vivido en un mundo diferente, creyendo ser otra persona… Ese deseo seguía latente en mi pecho. Había algo que me impulsaba a decir que ese era el camino que debía seguir.

– Quiero convertirme en shinigami. –contesté finalmente con tono firme, mirando decidida a Byakuya.

El me observó seriamente por varios segundos antes de que en su rostro se dibujase una pequeña sonrisa.

– En ese caso, puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites ayuda.

Sonreí.

– Gracias, Byakuya…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente logrando sobresaltarme. Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente entonces a la persona que había irrumpido repentinamente. Era el chico pelirrojo, Renji.

– Buenos días, taichou. –saludó a Byakuya haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia en la habitación.

– Renji… –lo regañó levemente el pelinegro. Renji levantó la mirada confundido, notando entonces mi presencia.

– ¡H-Hime! B-Buenos días, s-se ve realmente hermosa el día de hoy. –balbuceó nervioso. Yo no pude evitar reírme ante su torpeza.

– Buenos días a ti también, Abarai-kun… –lo saludé antes de volver mi atención a mi comida. – Parece que tienes que hablar cosas importantes. Adelante, que mi presencia no te interrumpa.

Tras decir eso, volví a comer mi desayuno. Renji se quedó de pie por un par de segundos, anonadado, antes de salir de su estupor y acercarse a Byakuya. Pude ver como intercambiaban palabras, aunque no podía escuchar exactamente lo que decían. Hablaban en un tono de voz bajo. Asumí que esto se debía a que no deseaban molestarme con asuntos de su trabajo en el gotei 13.

Finalmente, al cabo de algunos minutos su conversación terminó y Byakuya se aclaró la garganta para llamar mi atención.

Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

– Me temo que tendré que retirarme. Hay asuntos que debo atender como capitán, aún así espero que hoy también puedas unirte a mi para la hora del té. –dijo Byakuya.

– Siempre y cuando el té no sea una mezcla rara para mi fertilidad. –bromeé. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro ante mis palabras, mientras que Renji alternaba su mirada entre ambos, mostrándose confundido. – No tienes que justificar tu trabajo ante mí, recuerda que fui hija de dos capitanes, entiendo lo atareado que debes estar. Vendré aquí a la tarde.

– ¿Vendrás? ¿Qué planeas hacer? –preguntó intrigado Byakuya.

– Pensaba ir a hablar con Tsunade-shishou y Mito-san… Me dijeron que vaya a verlas si volvía a desmayarme o me sentía mal, puede que se trate de un efecto secundario por haber roto el sello que reprimía mis recuerdos.

– Entiendo… En ese caso… Renji. –se volteó a ver al pelirrojo, este a su vez se sobresaltó al oír su propio nombre ser nombrado. – Te agradecería si pudieses escoltar a Sakura-hime al centro de archivo del seiretei. Podrás retomar tus tareas de fukutaichou una vez que cumplas con esto.

– H-Hai, taichou. Lo haré.

Byakuya asintió conforme con su respuesta antes de ponerse de pie. Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras me deseaba que disfrutase el resto de mi comida, y finalmente se marchó de la habitación, dejándonos a solas a Renji y a mí.

El comedor se vio sumido en un incómodo silencio.

Al ver que Renji no pretendía decir nada, decidí ser yo quien rompiese el silencio.

– Actúas muy nervioso cuando estás frente a Byakuya. Cualquiera diría que estás intentando impresionarlo. –murmuré mientras dejaba a un lado el cuenco de arroz vacío y tomaba entre mis manos la humeante taza de té de jengibre.

– B-Bueno… Kuchiki-taichou es realmente exigente en el trabajo… –murmuró Renji llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza para rascarse con nerviosismo. – Y particularmente no soy una persona de formalidades, por lo que a veces tengo miedo de molestarlo y que me regañe.

Reí por lo bajo.

– No es su culpa… –murmuré mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a mi té. – Fue criado en una de las familias nobles más conservadoras de todo el seiretei. Y aún así es el más rebelde de su familia. –hablé con calma. – En el fondo, más allá de esa dura coraza que el construyó a su alrededor, existe una persona amable…

– Parece que lo conoce bastante bien, Sakura-hime. –mencionó el pelirrojo.

– Bueno, éramos amigos bastante cercanos cuando éramos pequeños. Ya sabes… antes de que fuese secuestrada. –contesté encogiéndome de hombros. – Su abuelo y mis padres eran capitanes del gotei 13, por lo que no era extraño que pasásemos tiempo juntos… Si no hubiese sido secuestrada tal vez hoy en día me conocerías como su esposa, o tal vez no… ¿Quién sabe?

Renji me observó con cierto asombro.

– Eso explica la foto…

Aquellas palabras lograron captar mi atención. Tan pronto como Renji las dijo, volteé mi mirada hacia él, observándolo con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué foto? –pregunté intrigada.

– Taichou mantiene una foto suya en su escritorio en la sede de la sexta división. –explicó Renji. – Siempre que le preguntaba sobre la foto, me hablaba de lo amada que era usted y cómo deseaba mantener vivo su recuerdo…. Aunque nunca supe realmente qué relación tenía taichou con usted. Por lo que me acaba de decir, parece que usted es realmente importante para él.

Una cálida sensación invadió mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

– Mantener vivo mi recuerdo… ¿Eh? –murmuré.

– Todos los que la conocieron antes de su desaparición se encargaron de contarle a los nuevos shinigamis historias sobre usted. Creo que no hay nadie en el gotei 13 que no haya oído hablar sobre la amada princesa de los shinigami. –dijo Renji.

Una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios, desconcertando al pelirrojo frente a mí.

– Cuando me nombran de ese modo lo hacen sonar como si hubiese sido una gobernante de algún modo. –dije. Mi vista estaba fija en mi té mientras continuaba hablando. – Mi nacimiento solo fue importante por dos simples motivos: Era la nueva heredera del noble clan Shihouin, y era la hija de dos reconocidos capitanes del gotei 13. Me trataban con respeto y me cuidaban gracias a eso, y eventualmente, con toda la inocencia que una niña en crecimiento podía tener, fui ganando el cariño de todos. Al principio solo me llamaban “princesa” por mi estatus social… Era la única heredera femenina entre los clanes nobles. –continué hablando, moviendo levemente la taza para ver como el líquido en su interior se movía, creando extrañas formas. – No sé realmente cuando comenzaron a considerarme princesa de todos los shinigami. Ni siquiera se si merezco un título tan grande como ese…

Levanté mi mirada de la taza de té, solo para encontrarme con los ojos marrones de Renji observándome fijamente con una expresión de… ¿Molestia?

– Creo que se subestima demasiado, princesa… –me sobresalté levemente al oír su varonil voz pronunciar aquellas palabras en un pequeño murmullo.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– “Desde el primer momento parecía bendecida por los dioses. Con un poder creciente que podría superar al mismo sotaichou con el entrenamiento adecuado, una belleza etérea y un corazón bondadoso… Urahara Shihouin Sakura llamaba la atención de todos” –empezó a recitar. – “Sus sueños eran grandes, sus deseos de ayudar a los demás la hacía muy querida por toda la sociedad de las almas. Cuando no estaba entrenando o moviéndose por el seiretei, iba a Rukongai a brindar su ayuda. Su corazón era tan grande que incluso deseaba lograr lo imposible: Darle una segunda oportunidad a las almas que no había logrado ser purificadas y se han convertido en Hollows”

A medida que el seguía hablando, los recuerdos surgían en mi mente. Recordaba a la perfección todo lo que él decía…

Yamamoto-jiisan diciéndome cómo algún día tomaría su lugar en el gotei 13; Los shinigami saludándome alegremente mientras paseaba por el seiretei; Los ciudadanos de los distintos distritos de Rukongai agradeciéndome por la ayuda que les brindaba.

– “Llamarla princesa se sintió simplemente natural. Nunca habíamos pensado en una monarquía más allá de lo que conocíamos con el rey espiritual, pero todos estábamos seguros de que queríamos que Sakura fuese nuestra princesa, porque no había duda que crecería para convertirse en una sabia y benévola líder” –Renji continuó hablando. Su mirada no se apartaba de la mía. – “Perderla dejó un hueco muy grande en el seiretei, un hueco que nadie podría llenar” Eso es lo que taichou siempre me decía… Los shinigami te elegimos como nuestra princesa, incluso aquellos que no te habíamos conocido en persona. Eres nuestra princesa aunque creas que no te lo mereces…

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder a la par que adquirían una tonalidad rojiza.

Bajé la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la intensa mirada que el mantenía sobre mi. Su tono serio y su mirada le daban aún más fuerza a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

– Sakura-hime… –oí la voz de Renji. – Cuando los rumores de que usted había regresado, de que realmente estaba viva, comenzaron a esparcirse… No pude evitar sentirme feliz y ansioso: Podría conocer a la tan aclamada princesa.

– Espero no haberte decepcionado entonces… –dije con a penas un hilo de voz.

Pude escucharlo suspirar y moverse a mi alrededor. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, una gran y cálida mano estaba posada sobre mi hombro. Renji se había movido hasta estar sentado junto a mí.

Con su mano libre me quitó la taza de las manos y tomó mi barbilla para mover mi rostro y obligarme a mirarlo.

– No me ha decepcionado, Sakura-hime… En todo caso, me sentí decepcionado de que las historias que escuché sobre usted no hacían alarde de su real grandeza. –habló con calma. – Es mucho más bella de lo que me esperaba, y su fuerza y determinación me han dejado sin palabras. Jamás había visto a alguien hacerle frente a Kuchiki-taichou del modo que usted lo hizo, o que le hiciese frente a Yamamoto-sotaichou…

– Renji…

– Se que usted no necesita protección de nadie, pero… Me gustaría protegerla, poder servirle…

Me mordí el labio. No sabía cómo lidiar con una situación así.

Este chico… Él realmente me veía como una líder, alguien a quien seguir. A pesar de sus palabras sentía que me estaba dando demasiado crédito. No quería decepcionarlo, pero el parecía realmente determinado.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro.

– Tu lealtad es realmente admirable, y supongo que no puedo detenerte si tu corazón te dice que este es el camino que debes seguir. Tu agradezco realmente por tu devoción hacia mí, y espero poder llegar a ser la princesa que esperas de mí. –murmuré. – Ahora… No quiero retrasarte más de lo necesario. Tienes trabajo que hacer, así que es mejor que emprendamos viaje.

Él pareció sorprendido por mis palabras.

– P-Pero, aún no ha terminado su desayuno.

– Estoy satisfecha, ahora, vamos. –dije con calma.

Renji asintió torpemente antes de ponerse de pie y extenderme su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Con un pequeño agradecimiento tomé su mano y me puse de pie. Ambos salimos entonces del comedor.

Miré rápidamente a Chihiro que yacía de pie a un lado de la puerta, manteniendo una postura rígida.

– Chihiro-chan… Saldré un rato, eres libre por hoy para descansar. –dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

A penas logré escuchar un “Hai, hime” mientras seguía a Renji a través de los largos pasillos de la gran mansión.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa, y una vez que salimos comenzamos a movernos por las calles del seiretei. Nuevamente nos veíamos sumidos en el silencio, pero, a diferencia de antes, este no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno cálido y cómodo.

Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando Renji detuvo su andar y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

– ¿Renji? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté confundida.

– Algo se está acercando al seiretei, por vía aérea… –lo oí murmurar.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras.

¿Sería posible…?

En ese momento, algo se estrelló contra la barrera que rodeaba al seiretei. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente… Finalmente habían llegado.

– Es una locura, la barrera los matará antes de que puedan entra… –las palabras de Renji murieron en su garganta al ver que lograban traspasar la barrera.

Hubo una fuerte explosión y de pronto se vio como cuatro rayos de luz se dispersaban hacia distintos lugares del seiretei.

– Esto es malo. Tengo que volver al trabajo, Sakura-hime, déjeme llevarla a un lugar seguro.

– Renji. –lo detuve. – Espero que no pienses mal de mí. Esos ryoka son mis amigos y han venido a salvar a Rukia igual que yo, si no tienes intenciones de ayudar, entonces por favor te pido que no me detengas…

– S-Sakura-hime…

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa apenada antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al rayo de luz más cercano.

Ahora que Ichigo y los demás habían conseguido infiltrarse en el seiretei, eran un objetivo para los trece escuadrones. Ya no había forma de buscar una negociación pacífica, a partir de ahora las cosas serían más complicadas.

Las negociaciones hostiles por la vida de Rukia habían comenzado…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 16 publicado con éxito. 
> 
> Ha habido algo de RenjiSaku en este capítulo. 
> 
> Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización nwn


	18. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo y los demás finalmente se han infiltrado en el seiretei ¿Qué pasará?

** Capítulo 17 **

** Sakura POV **

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas y el grueso kimono me lo permitían. Había tropezado varias veces en el camino. Mi vista se alternaba entre el cielo, para seguir el rastro del rayo de luz; Y las calles, para asegurarme de no chocar a nadie.

Estaba a unos pocos metros de donde parecía que el rayo iba a impactar, cuando vi a un grupo de shinigamis de pie. Todos estaban con sus zanpakuto en la mano, listos para luchar contra quien sea la persona que se aproximaba.

No podía permitirles que dañaran a cualquiera de los chicos.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ellos y los encaré con una expresión firme y seria.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Largo de aquí! –ordené con una voz autoritaria.

Ellos voltearon a verme con expresiones de desconcierto. No parecían tener idea de quién era yo, e incluso se veían molestos porque me estaba entrometiendo.

– ¿Quién rayos eres tu niña? –espetó uno.

– Vete de aquí, estamos trabajando. –dijo otro.

– No tenemos tiempo para cuidar a una mocosa como tú. Ya vete. –añadió otro.

Mi ceño se frunció levemente, pero mi postura se mantuvo rígida. No iba a retroceder.

– ¿Acaso no me escucharon? –pregunté molesta. – No pienso repetirme. Hagan lo que les dije o se arrepentirán.

– ¿Jo? ¿Y qué si no te hacemos caso? ¿Nos matarás? –se burló uno de sus hombres. No podía ver quién había hablado, así que había asumido que estaba al fondo del grupo, lejos de mi rango de visión.

– ¿Acaso son tontos? –una voz a mis espaldas se hizo presente logrando sobresaltarme.

Rápidamente me volteé para enfrentar al dueño de la voz. Pude notar que los otros shinigamis también habían dirigido su mirada hacia la persona recién llegada.

– ¡Abarai-fukutaichou! –exclamaron los shinigami a mis espaldas.

– Han recibido una orden directa de Sakura-hime y han osado no solo desobedecerla, sino que también la han insultado. –gruño Renji mientras tomaba un par de pasos para pararse junto a mí. Mi mirada no se apartaba de él mientras lo veía avanzar. – Rápido. Discúlpense con nuestra princesa y márchense de aquí si no quieren ser castigados. –dijo desenvainando su zanpakuto para enfatizar su amenaza.

Pude escuchar el murmullo del grupo de shinigamis.

“¿Realmente estamos frente a Sakura-hime?”, “Creí que Sakura-hime estaba en Kuchiki Manor”, “Esto es malo… No sabía que era Sakura-hime”. Eran algunas de las cosas que lograba registrar que decían.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban haciendo una exagerada reverencia hacia mí.

– ¡L-Lamentamos haberle faltado el respeto, Sakura-hime! –exclamaron a coro.

– Bien… Ahora lárguense. –ordenó Renji con tono mordaz.

Atemorizados por la ira del teniente de la sexta división, todos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon rápidamente, dejándonos a solas.

– No pensé que me seguirías… –murmuré.

– Dije que te serviría. –respondió con simpleza el pelirrojo. – Además, también quiero rescatar a Rukia…

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escucharlo.

Mi mirada se dirigió al cielo. Se estaba acercando cada vez más…

Entonces pude ver cómo, agraciadamente, un gato negro aterrizaba en el suelo. Mi sonrisa se pronunció aún más y rápidamente corrí para recoger al gato entre mis brazos.

– ¡Okaa-san! –exclamé feliz.

– ¿O-Okaa-san? –pude escuchar que Renji repetía mis palabras confundido.

Yo solo podía abrazar felizmente a mi madre mientras daba vueltas.

– Sakura, me alegro ver que estás sana y salva. –habló mamá frotando su cabeza felina contra mi mejilla. – Hubiese corrido sangre si alguien se hubiese atrevido a tocarte si quiera un pelo.

– Estoy bien, Okaa-san. Nadie me ha hecho daño. –reí levemente mientras paraba de dar vueltas y me volteaba para ver a Renji. – Mira, mira, Renji. Te presento a mi madre, Shihouin Yoruichi.

El pelirrojo parpadeó anonadado.

– ¿Tu madre es un gato…?

Hice un pequeño puchero.

– ¡No es un gato, baka! –lo regañé. – Okaa-san puede tomar forma de gato, pero no es un gato.

– O-Oh, entiendo…

– Un gusto conocerte. –habló mamá desde mis brazos.

– Okaa-san, el es Abarai Renji, el teniente de la sexta división. El también quiere ayudarnos a salvar a Rukia, está de nuestro lado. –le expliqué a mamá.

– Eso es bueno. –murmuró mamá.

– Deberíamos apresurarnos a buscar a tus otros amigos. –habló Renji interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. – Ahora mismo se han convertido en enemigos del gotei 13, se ha dado la orden de que los capturemos si los encontramos. Tus amigos podrían estar en problemas.

– Tienes razón. –murmuré. – Por favor, Renji, guíanos. –ordené.

El dio un leve asentimiento antes de darme la espalda y comenzar a correr, dándome a entender que debía seguirlo.

Aún con mamá en brazos, comencé a correr detrás de él.

– Tenía miedo de que algo malo les haya sucedido, han pasado un par de días desde que nos separamos. –comenté sin dejar de correr.

– Lamento haberte preocupado, buscar la forma de entrar al seiretei no fue difícil, pero había que hacer preparativos antes, por eso nos hemos demorado. –explicó ella.

– ¿Cómo está Jidanbo? –pregunté recordando que Gin lo había herido cuando llegamos a la sociedad de las almas.

– Inoue-san lo ha curado, se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Suspiré aliviada al oír sus palabras.

– Eso es bueno. –murmuré. – No he podido averiguar mucho… Sé que Rukia-san está en la torre de arrepentimiento, van a ejecutarla con el Sokyoku. Yamamoto-jiisan no ha querido oírme y no he podido hablar con la cámara de los 46… Las opciones pacíficas no han tenido frutos. Cualquier acción que tomemos será contra las reglas, si fallamos nos condenaran por traidores del seiretei. –le expliqué.

– Era de esperarse… –suspiró mamá. – Solo esperemos que el plan tenga éxito.

– La vida de Rukia depende de ello…

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó entonces mamá.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué has hecho en estos días? ¿Dónde te estás quedando? –empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de preguntas.

– E-Eh… –balbuceé sin saber por donde comenzar. – Bueno… Para empezar… Tsunade-shishou y Mito-san han logrado quitarme el sello que bloqueaba mis recuerdos. –comencé a explicar. – Puedo recordar todo, incluso el periodo en el que fui cautiva de mis secuestradores. Los escuadrones 2 y 12 han reanudado la investigación acerca de mi secuestro.

– Je, parece coincidencia que las divisiones en las que tu padre y yo hemos estado sean las encargadas de investigar eso. –murmuró mamá. Asentí de acuerdo.

– Actualmente estoy bajo el cuidado de Byakuya y el clan Kuchiki. Tengo entendido que los ancianos del clan Shihouin me dejaran libre por un tiempo mientras me acostumbro nuevamente a la vida aquí. Pero pretenden que, como heredera del clan, tome el liderazgo…

– Era de esperarse… E-Espera ¿¡Dijiste que estabas quedando con Bya-boo!? –exclamó mamá alterada. – ¡Más le vale que no te haya tocado ni un pelo! ¡O Kisuke y yo lo pulverizaremos!

– ¡O-Okaa-san!

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** Autora POV **

Los capitanes del gotei -a excepción de Ukitake- se encontraban reunidos en las instalaciones de la primera división. Estaban llevando a cabo una reunión cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar escandalosamente, indicando que había intrusos infiltrándose en el seiretei. Los cuerpos de todos los capitanes adoptaron posturas tensas e intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

El primero en moverse fue Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán de la undécima división, quien salió corriendo a gran velocidad de la habitación, ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros. Era imposible detener a aquel hombre salvaje cuando estaba decidido a luchar. El amante de la pelea había decidido que lucharía con el más fuerte de los ryoka, y no había nada que pudiesen decir para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

El resto de los capitanes dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán comandante, esperando órdenes acerca de cómo debían proceder ante tal situación.

– Esta reunión queda suspendida hasta próximo aviso. Nuestra prioridad ahora son los ryoka. –anunció Yamamoto con una expresión seria en su rostro. – Si se cruzan con uno, captúrenlos inmediatamente. Y… una cosa más. –siguió hablando. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios al pensar en sus siguientes palabras. – Es de suponer que Sakura-hime intentará ayudar a los ryoka. Ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de aquí, no dudará en desobedecer las reglas con tal de proteger a sus “amigos”, y me temo que podría ser capaz de hacer que cualquier shinigami rompa las reglas para ayudarla. Si la encuentran, tráiganla de inmediato aquí.

Se escuchó un asentimiento colectivo antes de que los diez capitanes se marcharan, dejando atrás al capitán comandante.

Byakuya no podía evitar fruncir el ceño mientras avanzaba hacia los cuarteles de la sexta división. Tenía que seguir las reglas, pero sabía que Sakura lo odiaría si se atrevía a confrontarla. Se había sentido en una encrucijada cuando dictaron el castigo de Rukia: Deseaba salvar a su hermanita adoptiva, cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su difunta esposa, pero si hacía eso iría en contra de la promesa que había hecho frente a la tumba de sus padres, la promesa de no volver a ir en contra de las reglas del seiretei. Ahora que Sakura se había sumado a la mezcla, solo podía sentir que el peso sobre sus hombros se multiplicaba considerablemente.

Había sufrido demasiado en aquel entonces, aquel día que le dijeron que Sakura había desaparecido. Se había sentido tan desolado, y durante mucho tiempo la ausencia de la pelirrosa había dejado un gran vacío sobre su pecho, un vacío que ni siquiera la misma Hisana había podido llenar. No es que no hubiese amado a su difunta esposa, pero Sakura siempre había sido su gran amor.

Al principio había sido reacio a la idea de dejar entrar otra mujer en su corazón. Sentía que al hacerlo solo traicionaría la memoria de la princesa shinigami. Habían pasado muchos años hasta que finalmente se había permitido enamorarse de alguien más… pero a pesar de la felicidad que había sentido en todos esos años que había compartido con Hisana, un pequeño sentimiento de culpa permanecía en su pecho.

Culpa, porque jamás podría amar a Hisana de la misma forma que amaba a Sakura. Hisana no se lo merecía para nada; Culpa de haberse casado con alguien más, a pesar de aquella promesa que había hecho, de que Sakura sería su esposa.

Esa misma culpa había sido la que lo había empujado a actuar distante con la pelirrosa.

Cuando Gin la había llevado por primera vez a la reunión de capitanes, simplemente no lo podía creer. Luego de tantos años, su amada pelirrosa estaba ahí de pie, luciendo mucho más hermosa de lo que habría podido imaginar.

Estaba viva, realmente estaba viva, y por primera vez el hueco en su pecho comenzaba a llenarse.

Había deseado tanto tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y no soltarla más. Pero se había contenido tan pronto como el sentimiento de culpa lo había invadido.

No se sentía digno de ella. No era merecedor de su amor.

Le mintió diciendo que no estaba interesado en contraer matrimonio con ella, le mintió al decir que solo había hecho aquella promesa para protegerla. Dolía demasiado ver esa expresión de desilusión en el rostro de su amada, dolía escucharla decir tan tristemente que había cambiado y que no esperaba que cumpliese una “tonta promesa infantil”. Dolía como si lo apuñalaran millones de veces, porque sabía que con sus acciones la estaba lastimando.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

No quería lastimarla más, pero Sakura tampoco retrocedería: Estaba decidida a salvar a Rukia y a proteger a sus amigos del mundo humano. No podía romper las reglas nuevamente, pero tampoco podía enfrentarse a ella.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer entonces…?

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Zaraki gruñó frustrado mientras trataba de decidir en qué dirección ir. Hace tan solo unos minutos la esfera en la que los ryoka estaban había explotado, y se habían dispersado en cuatro grupos, cada uno yendo a parar en distintas direcciones.

¿Cuál de ellos sería el más fuerte? Era lo que el capitán de la undécima división seguía preguntándose.

Siempre había sido una persona de fuerza bruta, no era bueno percibiendo reiatsu y por eso tampoco tenía un buen sentido de la orientación.

¿Qué dirección debía tomar entonces?

– ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan! ¡Mira! –la pequeña Yachiru, su teniente, exclamó enérgicamente mientras señalaba en una dirección en particular. – ¡Esa chica tiene pelo rosa como yo!

La vista del hombre se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde la pequeña niña estaba apuntando. Una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver lo que ella estaba señalando.

Abarai Renji, teniente de la sexta división, corría siendo seguido de cerca por cierta pelirrosa en cuyos brazos llevaba un gato negro. Aquella chica, era la princesa, la princesa había llegado a la sociedad de las almas junto a los ryoka, si iba con ella podría encontrarlos y tener la batalla que tanto deseaba.

En un rápido movimiento se encontraba frente al shinigami y la princesa, deteniendo su andar.

Renji había sido rápido y había conseguido frenarse. Sakura, por otro lado, al ver al imponente hombre aparecer en medio del camino, tropezó. Se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo de no ser por el rápido movimiento de Renji para atraparla.

– Joo, parece que encontré un par de ratas. –se burló Zaraki examinando con la mirada a ambos jóvenes. – ¿A dónde estaban yendo ustedes dos?

– ¡Z-Zaraki-taichou! –exclamó Renji viendo con cierto temor al capitán.

– No estará pensando ir con los ryoka, ¿verdad, princesa? –continuó burlándose Zaraki.

– ¿Ara? ¿La linda chica de pelo rosa es una princesa? –preguntó con asombro Yachiru asomándose desde el hombro de su capitán.

– K-Kusajishi-fukutaichou…

Sakura parpadeó anonadada, alternando su mirada entre la pequeña niña pelirrosa y el gran e imponente capitán ¿Esa niña era una teniente? ¿Teniente de la división más salvaje del gotei 13? ¿Teniente de ese aterrador hombre?

Se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente intentó recobrar su postura seria.

– ¿Cuál es su razón para detenernos, Zaraki-taichou? No tenemos precisamente tiempo para hablar con usted ahora mismo… –habló firme mientras envolvía protectoramente sus brazos alrededor de su madre.

Al notar la expresión de la princesa, una estridente risa escapó de los labios del hombre.

– Eres una pequeña fiera, puedo verlo en tu mirada. –comentó entre risas. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que su risa cesara y los mirara con una sádica sonrisa que los hizo estremecerse. – Quiero que me lleves ante el más fuerte de los ryoka, quiero pelear contra el…

– ¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeó Sakura retrocediendo un par de pasos para alejarse del hombre.

– Ya me oíste. –dijo Zaraki ladeando levemente la cabeza mientras observaba a la joven frente a él. – Quiero enfrentarme al más fuerte de esos ryoka. Tu dijiste que viniste a la sociedad de las almas junto con ellos, los conoces, entonces… Guíame hasta el más fuerte de ellos.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior e intercambió miradas con Renji, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

– N-No quiero que lastimes a mis amigos… Si tu intención es esa, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. –habló finalmente Sakura. Zaraki realizó una mueca al escuchar la negación en las palabras de la princesa. – Sin ánimos de ofenderlo, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que buscar a mis amigos antes de que los capturen o los lastimen, y tenemos que salvar a Rukia… Me temo que tendrá que buscar a alguien más para satisfacer sus ansias de combate.

Renji observaba asombrado a Sakura ¡Nunca nadie le había hablado así al capitán Zaraki!

Ella debía ser realmente muy valiente, o muy tonta, para atreverse a hablarle al hombre de esa forma.

La mirada del pelirrojo se dirigió entonces a Zaraki, temiendo que este decidiese atacar a la princesa. Sin embargo, fue grande su sorpresa al ver que el hombre castaño solo sonreía divertido, manteniendo su mirada fija sobre la pelirrosa.

– ¿Sabes que eso no me va a detener? –preguntó divertido.

– Realmente no… –suspiró. – Byakuya me ha contado sobre su incesante deseo de batalla, Zaraki-taichou… Dijo que cuando se le mete la idea de pelear contra alguien, no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo. Creo que Byakuya lo calificó como “bruto salvaje”. –murmuró recordando la conversación que había tenido con el pelinegro.

Ante tales palabras el capitán de la undécima división solo pudo soltar otra estridente carcajada antes de agarrar a la pelirrosa por la cintura y cargarla sobre su hombro libre.

– Vamos, princesa, tenemos que buscar a esos ryoka.

Sakura suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Renji dándole una pequeña señal para que liderara el camino. Y así emprendieron camino.

El pelirrojo corriendo en la delantera, siendo seguido de cerca por el castaño que cargaba a dos muchachas pelirrosa sobre sus hombros. Cualquiera que los viera diría que era una escena bastante peculiar.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– Al final tu estúpida magia nos ha salvado. –bufó Ichigo mientras escupía una considerable cantidad de arena. Detrás de él, un hombre castaño tocía incesantemente. – Gracias Gan… –las palabras del pelinaranja se vieron interrumpidas cuando notó el estado en el que se encontraba su acompañante. – ¡Deja de toser! ¡Es tu propia magia! –lo regañó mientras lo pateaba en la espalda.

– ¡Idiota! –se quejó el castaño, Ganju Shiba, mientras tomaba a Ichigo por el cuello de su ropa. – ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu salvador!?

– ¡No te he golpeado! –se excusó el pelinaranja. – ¡Es una forma moderna de decir “gracias”! –mintió.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? –exclamó fastidiado Ganju por tal patética mentira.

A unos pocos metros de ellos, sobre el techo de uno de los edificios, la figura de dos shinigamis se hizo presente.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó uno alertando a Ichigo sobre su presencia allí. – ¡Menuda suerte!

Ambos shinigamis saltaron del tejado, aterrizando en el suelo a unos pocos metros de donde los ryoka se encontraban. Ichigo los observó con sorpresa y algo de cautela, sabiendo que no serían amistosos. Después de todo se habían infiltrado ilegalmente en el seiretei.

– Había decidido salir a dar una vuelta porque estar de guardia es un rollo… ¡Y resulta que la presa aparece justo en frente de mis ojos! –exclamó divertido uno de los dos shinigamis.

Se trataba de un hombre calvo con unas marcas de maquillaje rojo sobre sus ojos. Cargaba su espada sobre su hombro, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. A unos pocos metros detrás de él yacía de pie el otro shinigami. Este llevaba unos extraños accesorios naranja alrededor de su cuello y brazos, y unas extravagantes plumas de color rojo y amarillo, unidas a su ceja y pestañas del lado derecho de su rostro.

– ¡Suerte, hoy es mi día de suerte! –canturreó el primero de los dos, para luego apuntar a ambos ryoka con su zanpakuto. – Aunque en tu caso… No has tenido nada de suerte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 17 finalizado. 
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me disculpo por la demora para actualizar este fanfic. Tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito pero me distraje leyendo el manga de Bleach (cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, aún estaba viendo el anime, y ahora estoy leyendo el manga para saber cómo termina la historia). 
> 
> Espero leer sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de este capítulo. Mientras tanto, sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> Que tengan un buen día...


	19. Capítulo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo comienza su enfrentamiento con Ikkaku, mientras tanto Sakura y Renji, junto a Zaraki, Yachiru y Yoruichi comienzan a moverse por el seiretei en busca de los ryoka.

** Capítulo 18 **

** Autora POV **

Ichigo observó estupefacto al hombre calvo frente a el mientras bailaba para finalmente realizar una pose que a sus ojos lucía completamente ridícula, con sus piernas separadas, las rodillas flexionadas, y sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente mientras enseñaba su zanpakuto enfundada.

– ¡Tachaaan! –exclamó el shinigami como si estuviese enseñándoles un objeto invaluable que era merecedor de su asombro. Un incómodo silencio reinó sobre los cuatro presentes. – ¿¡Pero qué hacen ahí parados!? –exclamó molesto mientras usaba su zanpakuto para señalarlos. – ¡¡Encima que he hecho el baile del “Tsui Tsui” para darles tiempo de salir de ahí!! ¿¡Y solo se les ocurre quedarse ahí de pie mirando!?

Ichigo y Ganju lo observaron entre irritados y estupefactos por su actitud, mientras que él seguía maldiciéndolos.

– ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? –murmuró entre dientes el pelinaranja.

– ¡Eh! –exclamó Ganju por su parte llamando la atención de Ichigo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el pelinaranja observando con cierta molestia al miembro del clan Shiba.

– ¿Cómo que “qué”? ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido! –habló Ganju.

Aquellas palabras no fueron del agrado de Ichigo, quien inmediatamente se volteó para enfrentarlo con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, siendo respondida por una expresión igualmente feroz de parte del Shiba.

– ¿¡Pretendes huir!? ¡No es buen momento para mostrar tu estupidez! –le gritó el pelinaranja.

– ¿¡Estás tonto o qué!? –contraatacó Ganju. – ¡Su poder espiritual es mucho mayor que el de un shinigami común y corriente!

– ¿Sobre que están charlando? –habló burlón el hombre calvo desde atrás de Ichigo haciendo que tanto él como Ganju dejaran de gritarse y le prestasen atención. – Oh bueno… Hablen todo lo que quieran. De todos modos, su final está cerca. –dijo con una expresión confiada.

– Pero si esperamos demasiado tal vez venga alguien y nos quite la presa… –murmuró el otro shinigami, hablando por primera vez desde que habían decidido confrontar a los ryoka.

– ¿Eh? Pues tienes razón… –estuvo de acuerdo el calvo. – ¡Muy bien! ¡Les daré un tiempo para hablar! –exclamó efusivamente. – Hasta que termine mi próximo baile… –dijo mientras comenzaba a bailar nuevamente.

– ¿¡Y a mi que me importa!? ¡Si quieres luchar hazlo tu solo! ¡Me voy! –exclamó Ganju dándose la vuelta y comenzando a correr lejos de la escena. No tenía intenciones de enfrentarse a ninguno de esos dos tipos.

Estaba claro que no eran shinigamis ordinarios, y no estaba seguro de poder triunfar en una batalla contra ellos. Lo mejor era resguardarse y seguir con el plan para salvar a la amiga de Kurosaki.

– ¿Eh? –fue todo lo que atinó a decir el shinigami calvo al notar como el castaño comenzaba alejarse. Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia Ichigo. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Problemas de pareja?

– Más o menos… –respondió Ichigo viendo con fastidio a Ganju.

– Bah… Vaya problema… –suspiró el calvo antes de hacerle un gesto a su compañero. – ¡Yumichika!

– ¡Afirmativo! –exclamó el nombrado antes de correr detrás de Ganju.

Ichigo simplemente se quedó quieto observando como ambas figuras se alejaban, inseguro de si debía ir a ayudar a Ganju o no.

– ¡Oye! –el shinigami lo llamó captando su atención. – Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no has intentado huir? –preguntó mientras se balanceaba sobre uno de sus pies. – Ese tipo seguramente se dio cuenta de que éramos muy fuertes y por eso huyó. –continuó hablando refiriéndose a Ganju. – Lo cual creo que es una decisión inteligente… –finalizó esbozando una sonrisa soberbia.

– Si de verdad eres más fuerte que yo ¿Qué sentido tiene escapar si me vas a atrapar de todas formas? –preguntó serio Ichigo. El shinigami lo observó con interés. – Pero… Si solo eres un debilucho… Puedo patearte el trasero y seguir con mi camino.

– Ya veo… –sonrió el calvo. – No eres tan tonto como pensaba…

En un rápido movimiento desenvainó su zanpakuto y se lanzó al ataque. Ichigo lo observó asombrado a penas logrando esquivar su ataque. Fuese quien fuese ese shinigami, Ichigo podía decir con seguridad que era un guerrero habilidoso.

Rápidamente se apresuro a tomar su propia zanpakuto para devolver el ataque. El shinigami bloqueó fácilmente su ataque usando tan solo la funda de su espada. El pelinaranja lo observó incrédulo.

Una sonrisa sádica surcó en el rostro del shinigami a medida que el combate avanzaba. Amaba las peleas, la adrenalina que estas le ocasionaban.

Ambos se mantuvieron de pie frente a frente, observándose mientras la sangre de corría por sus rostros. El combate era parejo y ambos habían logrado lastimar a su rival.

– Dime una cosa… –comenzó el hombre calvo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Ichigo Kurosaki… –respondió el pelinaranja respirando un tanto agitado por la velocidad que había tenido que emplear para esquivar los ataques del contrario.

– Ichigo… ¿Eh? Bonito nombre. –lo aduló el shinigami.

– ¿Tu crees? Eres la primera persona que me lo dice… –comentó Ichigo.

– Los hombres que suelen tener la palabra “Ichi” en sus nombres, suelen tener mucho talento y poder… ¡Yo soy Madarame Ikkaku! ¡Tercer oficial de la undécima división! –se presentó finalmente el shinigami. Su ojo derecho se entrecerraba levemente para que la sangre le entrara en este. – Ya que llevamos la palabra “Ichi” en nuestros nombres, hagamos que este combate sea fantástico.

* * *

(**_N/A:_** La “I” de “Ikkaku” vendría a ser una forma apocopada de “Ichi”)

* * *

– ¡Seguro! –contestó Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al combate, sus zanpakuto chocando entre sí. Difícilmente podían el dominio pues sus fuerzas eran bastante parejas.

Nuevamente de un gran salto tomaron distancia entre ambos para mirarse. Ichigo levantó su mano para limpiar la sangre que caía sobre su rostro. Aquello le valió una pequeña risa burlona por parte de su contrincante.

– Aunque hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros, cuando se está combatiendo solo un novato quitaría una mano de su espada. –se burló Ikkaku.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo. –replicó Ichigo. – Me cuesta ver porque la sangre se me mete en el ojo, así que la limpio con mi mano. –se justificó.

– La herida en tu frente no es tan profunda ¿Cómo puede sangrar tanto? –preguntó el calvo mientras quitaba el extremo del mango de su zanpakuto y tomaba con sus dedos una extraña sustancia para luego aplicársela en el corte que tenía sobre su ceja derecha. Su hemorragia se detuvo inmediatamente. – En lugar de estarte limpiando todo el rato deberías buscar un modo de detener la hemorragia.

– ¡Ah! –exclamó infantilmente Ichigo. – ¡Tramposo! ¡Tienes pomada para cortar la hemorragia!

– ¿¡Eh!? –exclamó ofendido Ikkaku. – ¡Esto no es ser tramposo! ¡Es ser inteligente! ¡Inteligente! –su expresión lentamente cambió nuevamente a una sonrisa soberbia. – Estúpido… Actúas como un novato. No se puede decir que seas realmente un guerrero. Pero tienes unos reflejos impresionantes y tus ataques son realmente poderosos. Los movimientos de tu cuerpo son… Casi tan perfectos como los míos. –Ichigo lo observó con una expresión seria en su rostro. – ¿Por qué te pones tan serio? Es un cumplido… Pero solo eres un novato al que le gusta pelear. Decir que estas usando tus instintos me parece que es demasiado ¿Quién es tu maestro?

Los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieron con sorpresa ante tal pregunta mientras una imagen de Urahara se hacía visible en su mente.

– Solo me enseño durante diez días, no sé si es suficiente para considerarlo mi maestro… Pero es cierto que alguien me ha enseñado técnicas de combate. –habló Ichigo.

– ¿Cómo se llama? –indagó Ikkaku.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos antes de contestar.

– El padre de la princesa… Urahara Kisuke.

Los ojos del shinigami se abrieron levemente con sorpresa ante la mención de la princesa de los shinigami.

Al igual que todos en el seiretei, había escuchado las historias sobre la amada princesa, y si bien dichas historias no iban con su personalidad de guerrero, no iba a negar que sentía cierto respeto hacia la niña. Era su princesa y tenía su lealtad.

Ahora… ¿Cómo era que un ryoka sabía de la existencia de la princesa? Durante muchos años se había creído que estaba muerta, y hace tan solo unos pocos días los rumores de su regreso habían comenzado a esparcirse. No creía posible que ese ryoka que provenía del mundo humano tuviese conocimiento acerca de la princesa.

– Oye tú… –habló serio Ikkaku. Su expresión adoptando un aire oscuro. – ¿Cómo es que sabes de nuestra princesa?

– Porque ella es mi amiga. –respondió Ichigo. – He venido a la sociedad de las almas junto a ella.

Ikkaku se burló.

– No te creo. –gruñó. – Durante muchos años se pensó que estaba muerta, solo en el seiretei se habla de ella… ¿Por qué un humano que no conoce nuestras costumbres sabría de la princesa?

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

– Se nota que no sabes realmente sobre ella…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Chad se encontraba oculto entre los árboles, tratando de evadir al grupo de shinigamis que había llegado a la zona donde él había impactado luego de separarse del resto.

Estaba solo, y no sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba. Haberse separado de los demás sin duda le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero no podía rendirse ahora. Tenía que encontrar a Ichigo.

– Oye tú… –una voz a unos metros de él lo hizo sobresaltarse. Su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras volteaba a ver a quien le había hablado.

Sentada sobre una de las ramas del árbol contiguo, yacía una mujer rubia de curvas voluptuosas. Llevaba ropas tradicionales de shinigami y un haori verde, lo cual le advirtió de que se trataba de una enemiga.

Chad levantó su brazo listo para atacar, pero la mujer hizo un gesto con su mano para detenerlo.

– No tengo intenciones de luchar contigo. –dijo con un tono desinteresado la mujer. – Eres uno de los amigos de Sakura, ¿verdad?

La mirada del mestizo se iluminó al escuchar nombrar a la pelirrosa.

– ¿U-Usted conoce a Sakura-san? –a penas pudo articular la pregunta.

La rubia realizó un leve asentimiento con su cabeza.

– Sakura es mi ahijada y mi pequeña alumna… –explicó. – Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade, un gusto en conocerte.

– Yasutora Sado… –se presentó un tanto dudoso Chad.

Tsunade asintió en reconocimiento.

– Sakura me dijo que había llegado aquí con un grupo de humanos, pero que por culpa de Ichimaru-taichou ustedes no fueron capaces de entrar al seiretei. Ella sospechó desde un principio que encontrarían una manera de entrar. –habló con calma. – Desde entonces hemos estado atentas a su posible llegada. Como amigo de Sakura, tengo la intención de ayudarte…

– Pero ¿No es usted una shinigami? –preguntó confundido Chad.

– No exactamente… –contestó Tsunade. – Soy una de las muchas almas que llegó a la sociedad luego de haber muerto en el mundo humano. He aprendido varias de las artes y costumbres de los shinigamis, pero no soy formalmente una shinigami. Trabajo en el departamento de archivos, básicamente archivando todo el papeleo que las trece divisiones realizan. –explicó, recibiendo miradas confundidas de parte del humano quien no terminaba de entender lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo.

– ¿Usted está muerta? –fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar Chad.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Tsunade.

– Llevo miles de años muerta. –anunció. – Estuve viva en la época de las naciones ninja…

Los ojos de Chad se abrieron con mucho más asombro recordando las clases de historia que le habían dado en la escuela. Las naciones ninja, eso había sucedido hace miles de años atrás ¿Realmente la mujer frente a él llevaba muerta tanto tiempo?

– Tu asombro es realmente tierno… Pero no es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto. –suspiró Tsunade. – Sígueme. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro donde ninguno de los capitanes te encuentre.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

La lucha continuaba entre Ikkaku e Ichigo. El primero atacaba ferozmente al pelinaranja con su shikai ahora activado.

Su zanpakuto se había transformado de una espada a una lanza con mango de madera y unas plumas rojas decorando el extremo de esta. Hozukimaru, así se llamaba su arma.

Ichigo dejó escapar una risa confiada mientras esquivaba los constantes ataques de Ikkaku.

– Se que se tarda más en atacar con una lanza. Es imposible que pueda perderla de vista. –habló confiado el pelinaranja.

– Estás equivocado… –murmuró Ikkaku tomando por sorpresa a Ichigo mientras que en un rápido movimiento lo atacaba.

Ichigo se preparó para bloquear su ataque, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como la empuñadura de la lanza se dividía en múltiples partes que eran unidas por una cadena.

– ¡Diviértete Hozukimaru! –exclamó Ikkaku mientras observaba divertido la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de Ichigo. A penas pudo usar su brazo para defenderse, ganándose un profundo corte sobre este. El shinigami esbozó una sonrisa mientras los extremos de su arma volvían a él. Se tomó unos segundos para observar satisfecho la herida que había logrado infringirle al ryoka. – Hozukimaru no es una lanza, es un nunchaku de tres partes.

Ichigo examinó con una expresión seria la herida en su brazo antes de tomar la venda que se unía a su zanpakuto para comenzar a envolver su herida ignorando el parloteo de su oponente.

– Te pusiste mucho más violento cuando te dije que no conocías realmente a tu princesa. –comentó Ichigo mientras terminaba de ajustar el vendaje. La herida dolía, pero ya no le molestaba como para impedirle usar aquel brazo.

– Lo siento. Pero si no te mato para mi no será una victoria. –habló Ikkaku. – Eres un rival digno, y deseo hacerte retractar de tus palabras.

– ¿Hacerme retractar? –repitió Ichigo. – ¿Por qué me retractaría? Sakura es mi amiga lo creas o no. Y te agradecería si pudieses decirme dónde se encuentra ella ahora mismo. –dijo para luego lanzarse a atacar nuevamente.

Ikkaku a penas tuvo tiempo de salir del camino, observando con asombro como el ryoka destrozaba el edificio que hace tan solo unos segundos había estado a sus espaldas.

– Esto acaba de empezar Ikkaku. La próxima vez serás tu el que no pueda sostener su arma.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** Sakura POV **

– ¿Estamos muy lejos, Renji? –pregunté viendo al pelirrojo que corría a unos metros por en frente de Zaraki.

A pesar de mis palabras, el capitán de la undécima división se había negado a dejarme ir, afirmando que sería más fácil y rápido movernos por el seiretei si el me cargaba sobre su hombro.

Por un lado lo agradecía: El kimono que llevaba puesto era muy poco conveniente para correr. La tela era rígida y bastante ceñida a mi cuerpo, haciendo que a penas pudiese mover mis piernas. Tenía que hacer movimientos cortos y rápidos para correr, lo cual hacía que me agotara más fácilmente. Pero, por otro lado, encontraba un tanto tedioso el ser cargada de esta forma.

Mi mirada se dirigió brevemente a la pequeña pelirrosa que colgaba del hombro contrario del capitán. Parecía estar bastante acostumbrada a ser llevada de esa forma por el hombre adulto, incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

– No estamos demasiado lejos de Kurosaki. –escuché que Renji me contestaba. – Sin embargo, puedo sentir el reiatsu del tercer oficial de la undécima división junto a él, parece que están combatiendo.

– ¿Madarame? –cuestionó Zaraki con una sonrisa en su rostro. – No es de extrañar.

Por sus palabras podía deducir que este oficial poseía los mismos gustos por la pelea que el capitán Zaraki.

– ¿Acaso todos los miembros de la undécima división son así? –murmuré para mi misma sin esperar respuesta alguna.

– Son las bases de la undécima división. –escuché a mamá hablar.

– ¿Ohh? ¿Neko-chan puede hablar? –preguntó asombrada Yachiru mientras extendía una de sus manos intentando acariciar al pequeño felino.

– No soy realmente un gato, pequeña. –contestó mamá. – Puedo transformarme en un gato a mi antojo, pero soy una persona igual que tú. –explicó.

– ¿Ara? ¿Cómo es eso, neko-chan? –preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa, manteniendo el apodo a pesar de que se le había dicho que mamá no era un verdadero gato.

– Es una habilidad que poseo.

– ¿Y por qué la está usando ahora, neko-chan? ¿Es que acaso no le gusta caminar y se está aprovechando para que lo carguen? –preguntó inocentemente a pesar de que sus palabras estaban cargadas de burla y acusación.

– Yachiru-chan, mi Okaa-san no está en esta forma por eso… –me quejé.

– ¿Okaa-san? ¿Neko-chan es la madre de hime-chan? –preguntó con asombro Yachiru. – ¿Eso quiere decir que hime-chan también puede convertirse en un gatito?

– N-No exactamente… –tartamudeé.

– Yo quiero ver a hime-chan transformarse en un gatito. –hizo un puchero para luego comenzar a jalar el cabello de Zaraki para que este le prestase atención. – Nee, nee, Ken-chan ¿Tu no quieres ver a hime-chan convertirse en un gatito?

Suspiré sin saber qué decir ¿Realmente esa niña tenía el nivel de un teniente? No quería ser prejuiciosa, pero… No podía evitar que tales pensamientos se colaran en mi mente: Era una niña, podrían matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– M-Maldición… –un gruñido de parte de Renji me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué sucede, Renji?

– El reiatsu de Kurosaki está comenzando a alejarse, parece que el combate terminó… –respondió él.

– Eso quiere decir que Ichigo salió victorioso… –murmuré un tanto aliviada. Si había comenzado a moverse significaba que estaba bien y no había sufrido grandes daños.

Seguimos avanzando y de pronto el paisaje a nuestro alrededor comenzó a convertirse en un caos con múltiples casas destruidas por el enfrentamiento. De pronto pude divisar una figura tirada en el suelo.

– Hay alguien ahí… –murmuré.

– Es Ikkaku. –escuché a Zaraki afirmar.

Corrimos hasta llegar hasta donde el shinigami se encontraba. Zaraki dejó de correr, pero Renji continuó.

– ¡H-Hey! ¡Renji! –lo llamé. – ¿A dónde vas?

– ¡Alguien tiene que alcanzar a Kurosaki! –lo escuché responder. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a verme para responder.

– P-Pero… –intenté objetar.

– Iré tras él. –dijo mamá antes de saltar de mis brazos y comenzar a seguir al pelirrojo.

Suspiré frustrada asumiendo que era inútil intentar detenerlos.

Dirigí mi mirada al shinigami que yacía tendido sobre el suelo. Sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados y su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor mientras intercambiaba palabras con el capitán de la undécima división. Observé su cuerpo notando como había múltiples heridas debido al combate.

Me acerqué lentamente y me arrodillé a su lado.

– Hey… ¿Estás bien? Los de la cuarta división deberían estar aquí pronto… –hablé amablemente.

Su vista se dirigió hacia mí. Lo vi parpadear un par de veces antes de que una mueca de asombro surcara su rostro.

– U-Usted es…

– Mi nombre es Sakura, un gusto conocerte. –me presenté dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Y tú eres Madarame Ikkaku, ¿verdad? –Estupefacto asintió. – Te has enfrentado a Ichigo-kun…

– Entonces… Él no mentía… –murmuró Ikkaku.

– ¿Hmm…?

– Comenzó a afirmar que él era amigo de la princesa, y exigió que le dijese donde se encontraba. –explicó. – Pensé que simplemente estaba bromeando. No creía posible que un ryoka supiese sobre la princesa de los shinigami…

– Uhmm… –tarareé. – ¿Cuánto has oído sobre mí, Madarame-san?

– Todo el seiretei conoce las historias de la princesa. –fue Zaraki el que contestó.

– ¿Sabes por qué desaparecí hace tantos años atrás? –pregunté esta vez. Al verlo negar con la cabeza sonreí cálidamente. – Fui secuestrada por un enemigo desconocido… Intentaron matarme, pero no pudieron, entonces empezaron a experimentar conmigo, me torturaron de múltiples formas, incluso me violaron… –a medida que seguía hablando podía notar que la expresión del shinigami frente a mi se tornaba más y más sombría. – Y cuando ya acabaron de experimentar… Me enviaron al mundo humano… Bloquearon mi memoria, me metieron en un gigai que alteraba mi crecimiento, intentaron suprimir mi reiatsu… En los últimos 16 años viví pensando que era una humana común y corriente. Hace tan solo unas semanas me mudé a la ciudad de Karakura, todo parecía que seguiría siendo normal… Pero, entonces un Hollow apareció… De alguna forma u otra me vi arrastrada en el conflicto, pero Ichigo me salvó y así fue como lo conocí a él y a Rukia-san… Llegué a la sociedad de las almas junto a Ichigo y los demás ryoka, para salvar a Rukia-san de su ejecución…

Ikkaku cerró sus ojos procesando todo lo que acababa de decir.

– Ese chico… Es realmente fuerte… –murmuró finalmente al cabo de varios minutos. – Ha sido un honor, perder contra él…

Lo observé asombrada por sus palabras antes de sonreír.

– Tiene un gran potencial… ¿Verdad? –estuve de acuerdo. – Aún tiene mucho que aprender, pero será un gran shinigami algún día… –mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver que el capitán Zaraki comenzaba a correr en la misma dirección por donde Renji se había ido varios minutos atrás. – ¡H-Hey! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí! –chillé indignada.

– Zaraki-taichou realmente tiene deseos de enfrentarse a él… –se rió Ikkaku.

Yo solo pude suspirar ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que encuentre a los demás? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tachan! De seguro no se esperaban la continuación tan pronto... 
> 
> Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado a pesar de mi dificultad para narrar escenas de batalla. No olviden dejar sus comentarios si les ha gustado. 
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización.


	20. Capítulo 19

** Capítulo 19 **

** Autora POV **

– Parece que ha sido buena idea tomar prestadas estas ropas… –murmuró una joven pelinaranja mientras observaba a un par de shinigamis, que hasta hace tan solo unos segundos habían estado hablándole, alejarse.

– Aunque es algo decepcionante que ni siquiera puedan reconocer quien es su aliado y quien no. –comentó a su lado un chico de lentes y cabello negro.

– Al menos podremos movernos libremente por aquí sin sufrir grandes inconvenientes. –habló alegremente la joven ignorando las palabras de su compañero.

– Supongo… –suspiró el joven quincy. – Será mejor que empecemos a movernos. Aún tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

– Hai. –asintió entusiasmada Orihime antes de que ambos echaran a correr.

Luego de que el grupo había sido dividido, Uryuu y Orihime habían quedado juntos. Habían estado ocultándose, casi siendo atrapados en un par de ocasiones, antes de que a la pelinaranja se le ocurriese la brillante idea de tomar las vestimentas típicas de los shinigamis y utilizarlas para mezclarse.

“_Con nuestras vestimentas actuales es muy obvio que no somos aquí. Si nos vestimos como la gente de aquí entonces pensaran que estamos de su lado_” –habían sido las palabras que la joven había utilizado.

Uryuu no había podido quedar más asombrado al oír su idea. No era por quitarle mérito a la pelinaranja, pero usualmente no era la persona más lúcida del mundo. Escucharla formular tal plan, lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Había sido una sorpresa y una desilusión mucho mayor cuando la idea de Orihime pareció funcionar a la perfección.

Ahora moverse por el seiretei era mucho más fácil y cómodo. No tenían que preocuparse por esconderse.

Entonces el único inconveniente que les quedaba ahora era buscar a los demás. No tenían idea de dónde habían ido a parar, y conociéndolos no se iban a quedar sentados esperando a ser encontraos. Si todos comenzaban a movilizarse tardarían más en encontrarse unos a otros.

– ¡Quédense quietos ustedes dos!

Tanto Uryuu como Orihime tropezaron al escuchar la voz firme que los regañaba. Levantaron sus miradas para ver a una mujer anciana que los miraba con reproche. Estaba vestida con el atuendo de los shinigami, y llevaba entre sus manos varios elementos de jardinería.

– Menudos irrespetuosos… ¿Qué no saben que frente al árbol de la princesa no se pueden hacer disturbios de ningún tipo? –los siguió regañando la mujer.

¿Árbol de la princesa?

Uryuu y Orihime intercambiaron miradas confusas antes de evaluar su entorno. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que a lo que la anciana se refería era un enorme y majestuoso árbol de Sakura, en cuya base había una especie de lápida de piedra con escrituras en ella.

¿Cómo es que no lo habían notado antes?

– ¿Árbol de la princesa? –se atrevió a preguntar Orihime curiosa. Quería saber por qué ese árbol era tan importante.

– Estos niños de hoy en día… –suspiró la anciana. – ¿Qué acaso ya no prestan atención a sus clases en la academia?

Al ver que ninguno de los dos jóvenes parecía tener idea de lo que estaba hablando, volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro y les hizo un gesto para que se acercasen a la base del árbol.

– Presten atención porque no pienso repetir dos veces este relato. –dijo con firmeza la mujer. Ambos humanos la observaron como un par de niños pequeños. – Hace más de cien años nació aquí en el seiretei una pequeña niña de nombre Sakura Shihouin Urahara… Su nacimiento fue de especial importancia… No solo porque era la heredera del honorable clan Shihouin, sino porque también se trataba de la hija de dos respetados capitanes del gotei 13… –hizo una pequeña pausa para observar con cuidado a los jóvenes frente a ella. – Desde el primer momento, esta particular joven parecía estar bendecida por los dioses mismos… Su poder era enorme para alguien de su edad, y prometía volverse aún más fuerte con el entrenamiento adecuado… Y su belleza particular y exótica… Era como estar frente a un espíritu de la naturaleza…

– ¿En serio? –preguntó asombrada Orihime tratando de imaginarse como luciría la princesa para que la mujer la describiese de ese modo.

La anciana asintió con su cabeza en respuesta antes de continuar con su relato.

– Conforme comenzaba a crecer, sus demás peculiaridades comenzaron a mostrarse. Una inteligencia y facilidad para aprender cosas nuevas, junto con un manejo impecable de su reiatsu, lo cual le ganó el título de prodigio. Una inocencia cautivadora que incitaba a todos a querer protegerla. Y un corazón tan puro que ansiaba ayudar a los demás, que hizo que todos se terminasen enamorando de ella. No había dudas que crecería para convertirse en una gran shinigami. –dijo la mujer. – No se sabe con exactitud quién fue la primera persona que la nombro de esta forma, pero pronto todos nos encontrábamos llamándola “princesa”.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no era originalmente una princesa? –preguntó Uryuu intrigado.

– Exactamente… –contestó la mujer. – La única forma de monarquía que había existido en la sociedad de las almas era el rey espiritual… Quien mantiene el equilibrio entre todos los mundos. Dentro de la sociedad de las almas, a pesar de la existencia de los clanes nobles, jamás se había hablado de príncipes o reyes… Sakura fue una princesa nombrada así por sus seguidores… En un futuro, cuando ella creciese, sería quien nos guiaría a un futuro próspero y lleno de paz…

– Sigue hablando de ella en pasado… –murmuró Uryuu.

– ¿Algo le pasó? A la princesa… –preguntó Orihime.

Una sonrisa amarga surcó los labios de la mujer mientras volteaba a ver el gran árbol.

– Una noche ella simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. –dijo finalmente tomando por sorpresa a ambos humanos. – Los trece escuadrones la buscaron por todos los mundos posibles, pero fue inútil… No había rastro alguno de su paradero, tampoco una pista de lo que había sucedido. Pasaron muchos años… pronto la esperanza de que estuviese viva desapareció. Esto dejó un gran vacío en el seiretei… Nuestra amada princesa se había ido…

– Eso es realmente triste… –dijo apenada Orihime.

– Lo es… Los capitanes del gotei 13 tomaron la decisión de difundir entonces la historia de la princesa… Si no podían traerla de vuelta, no dejarían que su recuerdo muriese. Es por eso que a todos los nuevos shinigamis se les enseña sobre la princesa de los shinigami, e incluso si no han llegado a conocerla… todos terminan venerándola. –habló la mujer. – Este árbol… Fue plantado aquí por el capitán comandante, y esta lápida fue tallada por el clan Shihouin… Este lugar se convirtió en una especie de santuario en honor a la princesa… –explicó. – Es por eso que está prohibido hacer disturbios aquí… Porque eso sería un insulto al recuerdo de la princesa.

– O-Oh… Lamentamos haberle faltado el recuerdo. –se apresuró a disculparse Orihime sintiéndose culpable. – No fue nuestra intención…

– ¿Para qué son las ofrendas? –preguntó curioso Uryuu al notar que en la base del árbol había distintas ofrendas que iban desde pequeños arreglos florales y velas, hasta costosos regalos.

– ¡Oh! Todos los años en el cumpleaños de la princesa, todos los habitantes del seiretei colocan un regalo a los pies del árbol de la princesa… –contestó la anciana.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que su cumpleaños ha sido recientemente? –preguntó Orihime sorprendida.

– No realmente… –murmuró la mujer. – Estas ofrendas son por otro motivo…

– ¿Hmm?

– Verán… Recientemente ha estado comenzando a circular un rumor por todo el seiretei de que la princesa está viva y ha vuelto a casa. Las ofrendas son a modo de celebración. Lamentablemente… Debido a todos los inconvenientes con la invasión ryoka y la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia, no hemos podido agasajarla adecuadamente.

La pelinaranja bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por lo que la mujer les acababa de decir. Estaba segura de que el regreso de la princesa era algo sumamente importante, y por culpa de ellos no habían podido darle la debida importancia. Pero por otro lado… Tampoco iban a abandonar la misión de salvar a Rukia.

– Estoy segura de que cuando todo esto termine podrán celebrarla adecuadamente. –dijo entonces Orihime levantando su cabeza para mirar a la mujer con la más grande de las sonrisas.

La anciana la observó con una expresión de sorpresa antes de esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

– Seguramente si…

Uryuu observaba el intercambio entre ambas mujeres con una expresión pensativa.

Sakura, princesa de los shinigami…. ¿Sería realmente la misma Sakura con la cual habían llegado a la sociedad de las almas? Tendría sentido si recordaba cómo Jidanbo la había tratado antes de que se separasen. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo era que ella había ido a parar con la noble familia quincy de los Haruno?

– Disculpe… –habló el pelinegro llamando a la mujer. – Quisiera saber… ¿Cómo es que luce la princesa? –indagó.

– Oh, es sumamente hermosa. –dijo la anciana. – Su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, y tersa y delicada como la porcelana. Su cabello es rosado, como los pétalos de las flores de este árbol. Y sus ojos son verdes, como dos jades pulidos.

Entonces realmente era ella… ¿Su padre lo sabía?

_ “– Uryuu, necesito hablar contigo. –dijo su padre entrando a su cuarto cuando estaba estudiando.  _

_ El nombrado simplemente se limitó a apartar la vista de su libro y girar levemente la silla en la que estaba sentado para encarar a su padre, dándole a entender que, sea lo que sea que quería decirle, lo estaba escuchando.  _

_ – Dentro de unos días una de las familias quincy, los Haruno, vendrán a Karakura. –anunció su padre.  _

_ – ¿Y qué esperas que haga? –preguntó Uryuu acomodándose sus gafas.  _

_ – Hazte amigo de la hija de los Haruno…” _

_ _

_ _

Su padre no le había dado mucha información al respecto, pero sabía a la perfección lo que su padre pretendía: Los matrimonios arreglados entre quincys eran bastante comunes para preservar el poder, y siempre supo que tarde o temprano el sería empujado a casarse con una niña quincy.

La idea simplemente dejó de desagradarle cuando “Sakura Haruno” apareció en su clase.

La joven era como un ángel caído del cielo. Tan hermosa, tan pura, tan delicada. Se mentiría a si mismo si decía que cuando la vio no se imaginó una vida entera a su lado.

Había tenido la intención de hablarle aquel día, pero el momento jamás se había dado. Grande fue su preocupación y desilusión cuando los siguientes días Sakura no apareció en clases.

Y ahora resultaba que ella era una shinigami… Y no cualquiera… Era la princesa de los shinigami…

No sabía con certeza qué estaba sucediendo, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

* * *

** Sakura POV **

– ¿Por qué estás cosas me pasan solo a mí? –lloriqueé mientras intentaba escapar de un grupo de shinigamis de la cuarta división.

Luego de que Renji, mamá y Zaraki me dejasen atrás, había permanecido junto a Ikkaku. Había decidido que lo cuidaría momentáneamente hasta que alguien de la cuarta división llegase a tratar sus heridas. La situación había marchado bastante bien, no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que un par de sanadores apareciesen y empezasen a realizar los primeros auxilios obligatorios que debían brindarle a Ikkaku antes de movilizarlo hacia los cuarteles de la cuarta división.

El problema había sido que…

“_Sakura-hime, le pido por favor que nos acompañe a los establecimientos de la primera división. Sotaichou ha dado órdenes de que la escoltemos allí si la encontrábamos_”

No era tonta como para no conocer las intenciones del hombre a quien consideraba mi abuelo. Sabía que Yamamoto no deseaba que me involucrase con los ryoka, y estaba dispuesto a encerrarme como niña que acababa de ser castigada, con tal de que no me encontrase con Ichigo y los demás.

Incluso podía imaginar las palabras que él me diría.

“_Eres la princesa de los shinigami, Sakura. Debes ser un ejemplo a seguir y obedecer las reglas_”

Pero no estaba dispuesta a que esto ocurriera, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de huir, lo cual me llevaba a mi situación actual en la que estaba tratando de escapar de un grupo de shinigamis que me perseguían. Para empeorar aún más la situación, el kimono que llevaba puesto limitaba bastante el movimiento de mis piernas, haciendo que correr fuese más difícil y me cansara con mayor facilidad.

¿Por qué Byakuya tuvo que elegir tales ropas para mí?

Quiero decir… Era un kimono realmente hermoso, y agradecía inmensamente que me diese tantos lujos. Pero en estos momentos, era una vestimenta muy poco práctica para mí.

– ¡Deténganse ustedes! –la voz firme y autoritaria de Toushiro se hizo presente. Por el rabillo del ojo pude distinguir una sombra que saltaba desde uno de los tejados, aterrizando en el suelo frente al grupo de shinigamis que me perseguía, haciendo que detuvieran su andar.

Llevada por la curiosidad también detuve mis pasos y volteé levemente mi cuerpo para observar la escena.

– ¡Hitsugaya-taichou! –exclamó una de las personas que me había estado persiguiendo.

– Pídanle disculpas a Sakura-hime y márchense de aquí. –dijo serio el peliblanco.

– ¡P-Pero Hitsugaya-taichou! –objetó uno. – ¡Sotaichou dio ordenes de que escoltásemos a la princesa hasta los cuarteles de la primera división!

– ¡Si! –estuvo de acuerdo otro. – ¡Dijo que era urgente!

– Yo sé lo que sotaichou dijo. –gruñó Toushiro. – Yo me encargaré de esto. Ahora, discúlpense con Sakura-hime y retomen sus deberes.

El grupo vaciló ante las palabras del capitán de la décima división. El deseo de querer cumplir con las órdenes de Yamamoto era visible en sus rostros, pero podía notar como parecían estarse debatiendo: Toushiro era un capitán, si el decía que se encargaría de este asunto las cosas deberían estar bien ¿Verdad?

Poco a poco comenzaron a moverse realizando una reverencia hacia mí. Uno por uno brindaron sus disculpas antes de marcharse dejándome a solas con Toushiro.

– S-Sabes que no iré con Yamamoto-jiisan, ¿verdad? –aún anonadada por lo que acababa de suceder, intenté adoptar una postura firme.

– Lo sé, y tampoco es mi intención llevarte con él. –respondió Toushiro volteándose a verme.

– ¿Eh? –fue todo lo que pude decir ¿Él no me llevaría con Yamamoto-jiisan? – P-Pero…

– Se que tú no quieres estar encerrada… Y si bien tampoco me agrada la idea de ayudar a un grupo de ryoka, no haré nada que vaya en contra de tus deseos. –dijo firme. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder ante su intensa mirada.

Toushiro… Realmente había cambiado demasiado en todos estos años que yo había estado ausente. Aún podía percibir aquella postura rígida que usaba para demostrar que no era un niño, pero… había mucho en él que había cambiado. Era mucho más serio, y a pesar de su pequeña altura su presencia era imponente.

– Yo… –me mordí el labio. No podía articular correctamente ninguna palabra.

– Te he estado buscando únicamente para cerciorarme de que estuvieses bien. –dijo él tomando la palabra. Parecía notar que me era imposible hablar en estos momentos. – Hay algo realmente extraño ocurriendo aquí en el seiretei, y me preocupaba tu bienestar.

Al oír sus palabras adopté una postura seria y lo observé fijamente.

– ¿Tú también lo notaste? –pregunté.

– Hai. –afirmó el peliblanco. – Sotaichou no dirá nada… Él y varios capitanes planean limitarse a cumplir con el decreto de la cámara de los 46.

– Y como sotaichou está en ese bando no hay nadie que piense objetar al respecto. –murmuré pensativa.

– Exacto… Pero no hay dudas de que algo siniestro está ocurriendo. –habló Toushiro.

– ¿Hay información al respecto que puedas brindarme? –pregunté.

– ¿Estás planeando involucrarte? –inquirió él sin responder a mi pregunta.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamé con un tono de voz más alto del que me gustaría haber empleado. – Si Yamamoto-jiisan es tan terco para ver la verdad entonces yo tomaré este asunto entre mis manos.

Por varios minutos Toushiro no dijo nada. Su mirada estaba fija sobre mí y yo me esforzaba por sostenerle la mirada. Finalmente pude ver como una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

– Jamás te gustó que te nombraran princesa, peo eres una líder natural. –Parpadeé aturdida por sus palabras.

– ¿E-Eh? ¿¡P-Por qué me vienes con estas cosas ahora!? ¡N-No digas idioteces, Toushiro! –chillé sonrojada.

El sonrió ladinamente.

– Me alegra ver que realmente no has cambiado…

Me quedé observándolo al escucharlo pronunciar tales palabras ¿Yo no había cambiado? Estaba segura que luego de todos estos años yo ya no era la misma niña inocente que todos habían conocido. Escucharlo decir aquello me era completamente extraño.

– ¿Tú crees… que no he cambiado? –murmuré confundida.

– Tu personalidad y tu espíritu sigue siendo el mismo… Sigues siendo Sakura, a pesar de todos los años transcurridos… –contestó él. – Esos es bueno…

Me removí incómoda sin saber que responder. El peliblanco pareció haber notado mi incomodidad por lo que se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

– Creo que tal vez sería bueno que vayamos a otro lado. Si cualquiera de los otros capitanes te encuentra aquí tratarán de llevarte con sotaichou, además… tenemos una conversación pendiente acerca de la situación del seiretei en estos instantes. –dijo con un tono profesional adoptando una postura firme.

– Tienes razón… –estuve de acuerdo recuperando la compostura. – Solo… Antes de eso… ¿No podrías conseguirme algo de ropa más cómoda?

* * *

** Autora POV **

– Su plan está saliendo tal y como lo predijo, Aizen-taichou… –un peliplata habló divertido mientras jugaba con el cadáver de uno de los antiguos miembros de la cámara de los 46. – Los Kurosaki Ichigo y su grupo finalmente están aquí y las miradas están puestas sobre ellos.

A unos metros de él, un hombre de cabellos castaños yacía recargado sobre una silla, sonriendo ladinamente.

– Si… Ha sido todo un éxito. Pero aún no ha terminado. –estuvo de acuerdo el castaño. – Solo un poco más y dejaremos este insignificante lugar atrás.

– Como están las cosas, los últimos detalles no deberían tomar muchos más inconvenientes. –habló un hombre de tez oscura entrando a la habitación. Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo antes de continuar hablando. – Sin embargo, no hay que bajar la guardia.

– Ah, Tousen, has vuelto. –habló Aizen sin abandonar su expresión soberbia. – ¿Cómo está mi pequeño cerezo? –preguntó.

– La he estado vigilando como me ordenó, Aizen-sama. –contestó Tousen. – Está buscando al grupo ryoka… Originalmente estaba siendo acompañada por Zaraki-taichou y Abarai-fukutaichou, pero ambos la dejaron atrás. La última vez que la vi estaba en compañía de Hitsugaya-taichou.

– Joo~ ¿Eso no es inconveniente? –preguntó Gin dejando de jugar con el cadáver. – Hitsugaya-kun está enamorado de la princesa desde que ambos eran jóvenes… –comentó mirando de reojo a Aizen. Sabía de primera mano que al castaño le fastidiaba que otros mirasen lo que él consideraba propio.

Era realmente aterrador cada vez que recordaba como el castaño se había deshecho de las personas que habían posado su mirada en la princesa. Y si no se había deshecho de esas personas, se había asegurado de hacerlas sufrir.

Hirako-taichou, Kensei-taichou y su grupo. Los había utilizado en sus experimentos de hollowficación, no solo porque eran buenos sujetos de prueba, sino porque le había molestado la forma en la que Hirako y Kensei siempre se acercaban a la pequeña pelirrosa. Los había eliminado sin dudarlo dos veces.

También se había encargado de hacer sufrir a Byakuya. Aquel tonto noble, haciendo una promesa de que convertiría a Sakura en su esposa… Cuando Aizen se enteró de esto le habían hervido las entrañas de la furia que sentía. Asesinó a sus padres, envenenó a Hisana, e incluso ahora ordenaba la ejecución de Rukia, todo para hacer sufrir al joven líder del clan Kuchiki.

Y si Toushiro tenía intenciones con la princesa… No tardaría en obtener un destino similar.

– No hay de qué preocuparse… –habló finalmente Aizen tomando por sorpresa a Gin y Tousen. – No importa lo que pase en estos días… Tarde o temprano todos morirán, y Sakura será mi reina.

– Aizen-sama… ¿Está seguro de que es correcto hacer esto? Sakura-hime no parece compartir sus ideales, en cuanto se entere de la verdad ella se rehusará a estar con usted. –dijo Tousen con calma.

Aizen dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante tales palabras.

– Ella terminará aceptando al final… ¿No lo dije ya? Sakura será mi reina, crearé un nuevo mundo perfecto para ella… De momento solo hay que observar cómo las fichas caen en su lugar. –dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba sabiendo que en estos precisos instantes, mientras se encontraban hablando, Kurosaki Ichigo y Abarai Renji se encontraban peleando.


	21. Capítulo 20

** Capítulo 20 **

** Autora POV **

– Estoy sorprendido… –murmuró Renji mientras tomaba un par de pasos. Su vista estaba fija en Ichigo quien lo observaba con seriedad. – Pensé que habías muerto después de que el capitán Kuchiki te atacara…

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del contrario, y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente para acortar la gran distancia que los separaba.

– ¡O-Oye! ¿A dónde vas, Ichigo? –intentó detenerlo Ganju quien se encontraba a unos metros detrás de el junto a un miembro de la cuarta división que, tontamente, habían decidido tomar como rehén horas atrás.

– No sé cómo has logrado sobrevivir, pero de todos modos es sorprendente. Todo un logro. –habló Renji manteniendo su expresión seria. – Pero… aquí se acabó todo. –declaró mientras desenvainaba su zanpakuto. – Sakura-hime estará realmente enojada conmigo por confrontarte… Pero, creo que ya te lo dije… **_Mataré al hombre que le robó sus poderes a Rukia_**. –gruñó y se lanzó al ataque. Ichigo imitó su acción tomando su propia zanpakuto entre sus manos. – Mientras sigas vivo… Rukia no podrá recuperar sus poderes.

– ¿¡Y tu no te la llevaste para matarla!? –gruñó en respuesta Ichigo. – ¿¡Por qué me reclamas esto ahora!? ¡Hazte a un lado, tengo que seguir adelante!

– ¡Eso será si eres capaz de vencerme! –dijo soberbio el pelirrojo adoptando una postura defensiva, listo para interceptar cualquier ataque que Ichigo pudiese hacer. – ¡Inténtalo si tienes las agallas!

* * *

** Sakura POV **

– ¡Matsumoto deja de dormirte aquí!

Parpadeé sorprendida viendo como Toushiro regañaba a su propia teniente. Luego de nuestro encuentro en las calles del seiretei, el peliblanco me había traído a su oficina en los cuarteles de la décima división para que pudiésemos hablar de forma más privada. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegamos al ver que una pelinaranja de curvas voluptuosas se encontraba dormida en el sofá de la habitación.

– ¿Eh? ¿Taichou? –balbuceó adormilada de la mujer mientras se incorporaba quedando sentada en el sofá. – ¿Qué hace usted en mi cuarto?

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver que no se había percatado de que no se encontraba en su alcoba.

– ¡Tonta! –exclamó Toushiro fastidiado con la actitud de la mujer. – ¡Estás en la oficina! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que este lugar no es para dormir? Ten algo de decencia en frente de la princesa, ¿quieres?

La pelinaranja parpadeó sorprendida antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí, que aún me encontraba de pie en la puerta de la oficina.

– ¿La princesa…? –repitió anonada antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a mi a paso veloz para atraparme en un abrazo sofocante. – ¡Santo cielo! ¡Eres tan linda! ¡Jamás pensé que podría conocerte! –chillaba emocionada mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Debido a la diferencia de altura que teníamos, mi rostro había quedado enterrado en sus senos, ocasionando que no pudiese respirar apropiadamente. – ¡He escuchado muchas historias de ti, pero ninguna de crédito a lo que eres en verdad! ¡Tenemos que ir de compras juntas! ¡Te mostraré las mejores tiendas del seiretei!

– N-No puedo respirar… –me quejé.

– ¡Matsumoto! –la regañó Toushiro haciendo que ella se detuviera y aflojara un poco su agarre, lo cual me permitió apartar mi rostro de su pecho y jadear en busca de aire. – Vas a matarla si sigues así.

– ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! –exclamó apenada mientras finalmente me soltaba.

Me trastabillé intentando poner algo de distancia entre nosotras. Fue Toushiro quien me sostuvo para evitar que me cayese, y me ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio. Aunque… No pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir su brazo rodear firmemente mi cintura.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el peliblanco mirándome preocupado.

– S-Si…

– Realmente lo siento, creo que me emocioné mucho. –dijo la pelinaranja. – Permítame presentarme, princesa. Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la décima división del gotei 13. –hizo una pequeña reverencia para acompañar sus palabras.

– Un gusto conocerte… Rangiku-san… –dije amablemente correspondiendo a su reverencia. – Urahara Shihouin Sakura… –dije a modo de presentación.

– Oh, no tiene que presentarse princesa, todo el mundo aquí sabe quien es usted.

– Ella solo está siendo cortés. –intervino Toushiro cruzándose de brazos. – Más tarde hablaremos sobre tu falta de respeto… Pero, ya que estás aquí, nos vienes bien de ayuda… Sakura necesita algo de ropa cómoda para poder moverse por el seiretei.

La pelinaranja posó su mirada sobre mí, observándome de pies a cabeza de forma analítica.

– Tal vez podrías usar uno de los uniformes de shinigami… O los uniformes de la academia… –murmuró pensativa.

– Eso estaría bien. Podrías prestarle uno de tus uniformes, Matsumoto. –dijo el capitán de la décima división dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a su escritorio.

– Pero taichou… No creo que mis uniformes le queden, serían demasiado grandes para ella. –objetó Rangiku. – Creo que le iría mejor uno de sus uniformes, taichou. Ustedes tienen casi la misma altura, tal vez le quede un poco grande porque su contextura física es más pequeña, pero… no sería tanto como con mis uniformes.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como Toushiro se tensaba ante las palabras de la pelinaranja.

– ¿No puedes pedirle a alguien más? –preguntó él.

– Me llevaría un tiempo. La mayor parte de los shinigamis aquí son hombres altos y musculosos… No puedo pensar en nadie con la contextura física de la princesa. –contestó la pelinaranja. – Sería más rápido si le das tu ropa.

Toushiro suspiró rendido y se volteó a verme.

– Bien… –masculló. – Sígueme. Tengo algunos guardados aquí en caso de emergencia. – dijo para luego encaminarse hacia una puerta a parte que había dentro de la habitación. Al abrirla, pude ver que esta conducía hacia una especie de “zona de descanso”.

Rápidamente me apresuré a seguirlo, adentrándome a esa habitación con él. Me quedé de pie estática a unos metros de la puerta mientras observaba como Toushiro buscaba algo en un estante. No fui consciente de que la puerta detrás de mi se cerraba.

– Aquí tienes… –dijo finalmente el peliblanco sacando un uniforme perfectamente doblado y entregándomelo. – Puedes usar esta habitación para cambiarte. Te esperaré afuera para hablar. –habló serio evitando mirarme mientras se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse. – ¿Qué rayos? –murmuró confundido al intentar abrir la puerta. Estaba bloqueada. – Maldición… ¡Matsumoto! ¡Abre! –al no obtener respuesta un gruñido molesto escapó de sus labios y comenzó a golpear la puerta intentando abrirla. – Esa tonta… Nos encerró aquí y se fue.

– Uhmm… –balbuceé sin saber que responder. – ¿No hay otra forma de salir de aquí? –pregunté.

El negó.

– Esta es la única puerta, y preferiría no tener que destruir este lugar para salir de aquí. Sotaichou me regañaría por los daños. –explicó.

– Entiendo… Uhmm… Toushiro… –murmuré nerviosa.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿P-Podrías darte la vuelta? R-Realmente quiero cambiarme de ropa…

Su mirada se clavó sobre mi logrando ponerme nerviosa. Pude ver como gradualmente sus mejillas iban adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza antes de voltearse bruscamente para darme la espalda.

– Ha-Hazlo rápido…

Rápidamente me apresuré a intentar quitarme la ropa. Dejé escapar una pequeña maldición ya que no podía alcanzar el nudo del obi en mi espalda. Habré pasado unos cinco minutos en la misma situación antes de que sintiera unos manos deslizándose por mi cintura, obligándome a quedarme quieta.

Las manos no estuvieron mucho tiempo allí. El obi en mi cintura comenzó a aflojarse gradualmente a medida que las manos que antes me habían retenido, lo desataban.

– Eres realmente molesta a veces… –la voz de Toushiro se hizo presente haciéndome cosquillas en el oído.

– L-Lo siento… –tartamudeé torpemente.

– Ahora, apresúrate. –dijo antes de volver a darme la espalda para brindarme algo de privacidad.

– H-Hai…

** Autora POV **

– ¡Ichigo! –exclamaron Ganju y Hanatarou asustados al ver que el pelinaranja era herido una vez más por el teniente de la sexta división.

El pelirrojo sonrió ladino lanzando otro ataque con el cual planeaba acabar finalmente con su oponente. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos los presentes al ver como Ichigo detenía el ataque, tomando con tan solo una de sus manos desnudas la hoja de la zanpakuto de Renji, cortándose levemente en el proceso.

– Siento haberte hecho esperar Renji… –murmuró el shinigami sustituto levantando lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su oponente. La seriedad y determinación en su rostro lograron descolocar al pelirrojo quien, hasta hace unos momentos, había pensado que tenía la batalla ganada. – Ahora voy a usar todas mis fuerzas… ¡Para vencerte!

El pelinaranja blandió su espada enviando una ola de energía para atacar al teniente. Este levanto su zanpakuto listo para defenderse. Pero la fuerza de Ichigo era mayor…

Renji a penas pudo registrar como su espada se destrozaba por el ataque de su enemigo, antes de que la ola de energía le diese de lleno en el hombro, hiriéndolo y mandándolo a volar hasta que su cuerpo impactó contra una superficie de piedra y cayó al suelo. Su sangre se esparcía por el suelo, sus cabellos que anteriormente habían estado recogidos en una coleta alta, ahora caían desprolijamente por el rostro del hombre caído.

“_He perdido…_” –era el pensamiento que recorría la mente del pelirrojo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes. – “_Mis pies… No puedo moverlos… No puedo levantar mi brazo… Maldita sea… ¿Cómo me ha derrotado? Es imposible…”_

– ¡Rukia! –el gritó salió de su garganta tan desgarradoramente.

Lo odiaba, odiaba haber perdido. Rukia… No podría ayudar a Rukia. Había fallado…

Con dificultad se colocó de pie nuevamente, y a pasos pesados comenzó a acercarse a Ichigo.

– Ahora que lo pienso… Quizá solo estaba asustado porque yo… Maldita sea, solo soy un vagabundo. Me odio a mi mismo. –hablaba con dificultad a medida que avanzaba. La sangre goteaba de su herida dejando un rastro. – Estuve ladrándole a la estrella, pero no tuve el valor de agarrarla… –Ichigo observó con sorpresa como el pelirrojo se paraba frente a el y lo tomaba por el frente de su ropa. – Yo nunca pude ganarle a Kuchiki-taichou… Desde que Rukia se fue, entreno a diario… pero aún así no he podido lograrlo. Es demasiado fuerte… –a medida que hablaba, el pelinaranja podía notar como el cuerpo del contrario temblaba levemente ¿Sería por rabia acumulada? ¿Por miedo? No estaba seguro. – Luchar para recuperar a Rukia… Es algo imposible para mi en este momento… Kurosaki, aunque sea una deshonra para mí, tengo que pedírtelo… Por favor… ¡Tienes que salvar a Rukia!

La expresión en el rostro de Ichigo se suavizó al oír sus palabras.

– Lo haré…

– ¡Renji!

Los cuatro hombres presentes en el lugar se sobresaltaron al oír el grito femenino. Rápidamente voltearon sus cabezas hacia el origen de la voz, viendo con sorpresa como una pelirrosa se acercaba corriendo a ellos, siendo seguida de cerca por un peliblanco y una pelinaranja.

– ¡Sakura! –exclamó alegre y sorprendido Ichigo al ver a la joven allí. Había estado tan preocupado por ella desde el momento en que se habían separado el primer día que llegaron a la sociedad de las almas.

– H-Hime-sama… –murmuró Renji antes de bajar la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado. Sentía que había traicionado de la peor forma a la princesa, no tenía derecho a siquiera verla.

– ¡Santo cielo! ¿¡Por qué tenían que pelear!? –los regañó la pelirrosa una vez que estuvo de pie junto a ambos. – Ahora están heridos… ¿En qué estaban pensando?

– ¡H-Hey! Es la primera vez que te veo en días ¿Y lo único que harás será regañarme? –se quejó Ichigo solo para ser atacado por una serie de golpes inofensivos por parte de la pelirrosa en su pecho.

– ¡Eres un tonto Kurosaki Ichigo! –chilló infantilmente la joven. – Estuve muy preocupada por ti ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir al seiretei?

– Ah, lo siento… Eso fue mi culpa… –murmuró apenado Ichigo. – Pero no hay que hablar de eso… Me alegra saber que estás bien. –dijo logrando sonrojar a la pelirrosa. – Tu padre me mataría si dejo que algo malo te pase…

– Oh, papá no sería el único… –murmuró la pelirrosa pensando en su madre y en los muchos shinigamis que le habían jurado su lealtad.

– Princesa… –murmuró Renji interrumpiendo el intercambio que Ichigo y Sakura habían estado teniendo hasta el momento. La mirada de la pelirrosa se posó ahora sobre él, observándolo con preocupación. – Yo… Realmente lo siento…

– ¿Por qué te lamentas? –preguntó la pelirrosa. – No has hecho nada malo aquí… –dijo tomando por sorpresa el pelirrojo. Este levantó abruptamente su cabeza para mirar a la joven.

– P-Pero… S-Sakura-hime… Y-Yo prometí ayudarla, y en lugar de eso intenté matar a alguien que es importante para usted… Yo… N-No merezco servirle. –balbuceó Renji mortificado.

– ¿Eres tonto? –preguntó Sakura deslizando su mano dulcemente por la mejilla del pelirrojo. – ¿Crees que estoy enojada contigo? Sabía desde el principio cuáles eran tus intenciones cuando me dejaste atrás donde Madarame-san estaba… Estaba realmente preocupada, porque no quería que ni tu ni Ichigo se lastimasen entre sí. Creo que fue tonto que peleasen, pero se que tenías tus motivos… Al final… Todos queremos salvar a Rukia ¿No?

– Pero me temo que nadie podrá salvar a nadie con las heridas que Abarai-fukutaichou y el ryoka poseen. –habló Toushiro por primera vez desde que habían llegado hasta ese lugar.

– Es cierto… Debemos apresurarnos a tratar sus heridas… –estuvo de acuerdo Sakura.

– Pero no podemos llevarlos a los cuarteles de la cuarta división. –objetó Rangiku posando su mirada sobre su capitán. – Encarcelarían al ryoka, y harían lo mismo con Abarai…

– Tienes razón… –estuvo de acuerdo el capitán de le décima división. La mirada del peliblanco se posó entonces en el shinigami pelinegro que yacía de pie junto a Ganju. – Oye, tú. –lo llamó para captar su atención. Al notar que Toushiro se dirigía a él, el pelinegro adoptó una posición rígida y nerviosa pensando que iba a ser regañado. – Eres de la cuarta división, ¿verdad?

– ¡S-Si, señor! –contestó inmediatamente el shinigami. – S-Soy Yamada Hanatarou…

– Bien… ¿Crees que puedas curar las heridas de este par? –preguntó Toushiro con una expresión seria.

– L-Las heridas de ambos son bastante graves… Me llevaría un tiempo bastante largo poder curarlos a ambos por completo, y tendríamos que llevarlos a un lugar más discreto. Aquí seríamos blanco fácil para cualquier otra persona que venga buscando al Kurosaki-san… –contestó de forma nerviosa, pero con profesionalismo.

– No contamos precisamente con demasiado tiempo… –gruñó frustrado el peliblanco.

– Estoy bien. –se apresuró a decir Ichigo. – No necesito que me cu… –no pudo terminar la frase pues con un ruido sordo, cayó inconsciente al piso. El combate y sus heridas lo habían dejado bastante desgastado.

– Eres realmente un idiota, Kurosaki Ichigo… –murmuró Renji arrodillándose lentamente junto a Ichigo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse sin energía.

– ¿Qué haremos entonces? –inquirió Rangiku.

– Tsunade… –murmuró Sakura.

– ¿Eh?

– Hay que llevarlos con Tsunade-shishou… –dijo ahora con un tono de voz más fuerte.

– ¿Senju Tsunade? ¿La encargada del departamento de archivos del gotei 13? –preguntó confundida Rangiku.

– ¿Por qué quieres que los llevemos con esa mujer? –habló ahora Toushiro.

– Tsunade-shishou fue una gran sanadora en su vida pasada… Ella sabrá que hacer… –explicó la princesa.

Sabiendo que era imposible negarse ante los deseos de la princesa, el capitán de la décima división dejó escapar un suspiró antes de voltearse para encarar a Ganju y Hanatarou.

– Ustedes dos… Ayúdenme a cargar a Abarai y Kurosaki. –ordenó Toushiro.

Hanatarou se movió dispuesto a obedecer las ordenes del shinigami de rango superior, sin embargo, fue detenido inmediatamente por Ganju quien observaba con desconfianza a Toushiro.

– No confío en ti ¿Por qué un capitán del gotei 13 nos ayudaría? –inquirió Ganju con un tono de voz que tenía la intención de ser amenazante, pero que, frente a Toushiro, no hizo absolutamente nada.

– No estoy aquí para ayudarlos a ustedes. –bufó el peliblanco. – No me interesa un grupo de ryokas… Sin embargo, la princesa confía en ustedes, y no voy a ir en contra de sus deseos. Actualmente, creo que ustedes son el menor de los problemas que tiene el seiretei.

Ganju se mantuvo en silencio mirando aún con desconfianza al shinigami frente a él. Grande fue el alivio de todos al ver como finalmente se movía para ayudar a cargar a Ichigo. Toushiro asintió complacido ante su acción, antes de ayudar a Hanatarou a cargar a Renji.

– ¡Eso! ¡Trabajen hombres! –exclamó Rangiku mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta marcarles el camino.

– ¡Cállate tonta! No creas que no se me olvidó lo que hiciste hace rato. Tú también ayúdanos a cargarlos.

– ¡P-Pero taichou! ¡Yo no hice nada!

– ¡Nos encerraste a Sakura y a mí!

– ¡Es que creí que necesitaban algo de privacidad!

– ¡Matsumoto!

* * *

– Sakura se está acercando… Parece que trae compañía. –murmuró Mito volteándose a ver a su nieta la cual asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

– Están heridos… –dijo la rubia sabiendo que vendrían por su ayuda. – Iré a preparar los materiales… –habló para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse por una de las puertas de la habitación.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente antes de voltearse a ver al hombre de tez morena que yacía sentado en un rincón observando el techo.

– Tus amigos se dirigen aquí. –le dijo Mito.

Al oír las palabras de la pelirroja, el hombre se volteó a verla inmediatamente.

– ¿Ichigo…? –fue lo primero que se atrevió a preguntar.

– No sé realmente si están todos, pero significa que podrás irte de aquí pronto. Después de todo, es más conveniente que se muevan en grupo que moverse por separado. –dijo la pelirroja antes de voltearse a ver a la puerta para observar como Sakura entraba acompañada de un grupo de personas. – ¡Sakura-chan! Estoy realmente feliz de verte. No has vuelto a venir desde que te quitamos ese horrible sello del cuello.

– ¡M-Mito-san! ¿Dónde está Tsunade-shishou? –preguntó preocupada la pelirrosa. – N-Necesitamos que sane a Renji e Ichigo…

– Tranquilízate… –suspiró Mito antes de dirigir su mirada a las personas que cargaban a los dos heridos. – Tsunade está detrás de esa puerta. –dijo señalando la puerta por la cual se había ido su nieta. – Ella los espera para poder tratar las heridas de esos dos. Sabíamos que vendrían.

Todos asintieron en señal de comprensión antes de apresurarse a llevar a Renji e Ichigo a la sala indicada dejando atrás a Sakura con Mito.

– ¡Sakura-san! –exclamó el hombre de tez morena poniéndose de pie rápidamente para acercarse a la pelirrosa. – Me alegro de ver que está bien.

– Digo lo mismo, Chad. –contestó la pelirrosa brindándole una sonrisa cálida. – ¿No están Uryuu y Orihime contigo?

Chad negó con la cabeza.

– No los he visto desde que nos hemos separado cuando llegamos al seiretei. –explicó

– Eso es malo… –murmuró preocupada Sakura. – Eso quiere decir que siguen allá fuera…

– También falta Yoruichi-san… –señaló el hombre.

– ¿Yoruichi? –preguntó Mito con interés. – ¿Shihouin Yoruichi?

– A-Ah, sí, ella también vino aquí. –rió Sakura con nerviosismo.

– Eso es interesante… –sonrió la mujer pelirroja. – Hace varios años que no veo a tu madre.

Chad parpadeó confundido sin comprender ¿Qué tenía que ver un gato negro con la madre de Sakura?

– ¿Shihouin Yoruichi se encuentra aquí en el seiretei? –la voz de Toushiro se hizo presente en la habitación a medida que entraba en compañía de Rangiku y Ganju.

– Si. –respondió Chad dubitativo.

– ¡E-Estoy muerto! –tartamudeó el peliblanco mientras se agarraba de los cabellos con nerviosismo. Aquella acción solo causó risas en Mito quien sabía a la perfección cuales eran los pensamientos del capitán de cabellos blancos.

– Yo… No entiendo qué sucede… –murmuró Chad. Rangiku y Ganju asintieron de acuerdo con él. Ambos estaban igual de confundidos por las acciones de Toushiro.

– Shihouin Yoruichi es la madre de nuestra querida princesa. –comenzó a explicar Mito entre risas. – Ella y su esposo siempre fueron conocidos por ahuyentar a los pretendientes de Sakura-chan. Y siempre han sido principalmente intensos con Kuchiki Byakuya y Hitsugaya Toushiro… Los dos principales pretendientes cuando Sakura-chan era pequeña.

Ante tal explicación, las mejillas de la pelirrosa adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza.

– ¡E-Ellos no son mis pretendientes! –chilló Sakura provocando más risas de parte de su nana.

– Eso dices tú. Pero ellos dos están coladitos por ti. –se burló Mito.

Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando un poderoso reiatsu se hizo presente en todo el seiretei.

– Oh, eso es malo… –murmuró la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –exigió Ganju confundido intentando mantenerse estable ante tal poderoso reiatsu.

– Ese es el reiatsu pertenece al capitán Kurotsuchi… –habló Rangiku. – Que lo esté liberando de esta forma…

– Puede que se esté enfrentando a tus amigos…


	22. Capítulo 21

** Capítulo 21 **

** Sakura POV **

– E-Esto es malo… –murmuré asustada. – ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? Orihime no pelea, y la fuerza de Uryuu tal vez no sea suficiente para enfrentarse a Kurotsuchi.

– Sería muy peligroso acercarse en estos momentos. –contestó Mito cruzándose de brazos. – Kurotsuchi sería capaz de atacarnos si intentamos interferir en sus objetivos. Es la clase de hombre que es…

Suspiré sabiendo que tenía razón. No recordaba demasiado del capitán Kurotsuchi, pero recordaba lo suficiente para saber que era un hombre que había que tratar con cuidado.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, era lo que se podía denominar “científico loco”, alguien a quien no le importaba dañar a sus camaradas con tal de lograr los avances científicos deseados. En aquel entonces… él era el teniente de la décimo segunda división, papá siempre tenía que frenarlo antes de que cometiese una locura… y Kurotsuchi a cambio odiaba a papá, odiaba como él siempre parecía estar a la sombra de papá…

* * *

_ “Era un día como cualquier otro en la sociedad de las almas. Mamá estaba trabajando, y no había nadie que me pudiese cuidar actualmente por lo que me encontraba acompañando a papá en los laboratorios de la décimo segunda división.  _

_ Papá se encontraba a unos metros de mi hablando de algún asunto importante con uno de los miembros de la división, Akon. Papá me había dicho que no tocase nada ya que podría lastimarme, así que me encontraba de pie, sin moverme de mi lugar, jugueteando con las mangas del kimono que mamá había elegido para mi esta mañana.  _

_ Estaba tan distraída en lo que hacía, que no noté una presencia que se acercaba a mí.  _

_ – No entiendo como Urahara Kisuke pudo crear una criatura como tú. –una voz masculina sonó a unos metros de mi llamando mi atención.  _

_ Volteé la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándome con un chico considerablemente menor que papá, pero mayor que yo. Tenía su cara pintada y unos extraños adornos en su cabeza.  _

_ – ¡Mayuri-san! –le sonreí amistosamente, pero el no correspondió mi gesto. Por el contrario, esbozó una mueca de disgusto.  _

_ – ¿Cómo un simple shinigami como él pudo darle vida a un ser tan particular como tú, Sakura-hime? –volvió a preguntar él. Me sentía confundida por sus preguntas y no sabía cómo responder, así que simplemente ladeé mi cabeza mientras dejaba que mis facciones hicieran notable mi confusión. – Tus niveles de reiatsu son mucho mayores que cualquier shinigami, incluso me atrevería a decir que tu poder sobrepasa el del mismo rey espiritual… ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido para mi… Urahara Kisuke, el hizo algo para que nazcas con tal poder y quiero saber qué fue. No me importa si tengo que abrirte en dos para averiguarlo.  _

_ Chillé asustada al ver como desenvainaba su zanpakuto y comenzaba a acercarse a mi amenazadoramente. Por cada paso que el daba, yo daba dos más para retroceder, hasta que mi espalda chochó contra una de las mesas y unos frascos cayeron estrellándose contra el suelo, alertando a todos los presentes.  _

_ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos papá estaba frente a mi deteniendo a Kurotsuchi, mientras que Akon estaba en cuclillas a mi lado asegurándose que no tuviese ninguna herida. _

_ – ¿Estás bien, hime-chan? –preguntó él hombre. A penas me las pude arreglar para asentir. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba del temor que estaba sintiendo.  _

_ Al notar la condición en la que me encontraba, Akon me rodeó con sus brazos en un intento de brindarme calma.  _

_ – ¿Qué significa esto, Mayuri? –la fuerte voz de mi padre resonó en la habitación. Estaba enojado mientras se dirigía a su teniente.  _

_ – Tsk, no estaba haciendo nada malo. –se defendió Kurotsuchi.  _

_ – ¿Nada malo? –gruñó papá. – ¡Ibas a lastimar a Sakura!  _

_ – Solo quería llevar a cabo una investigación científica. –contestó el teniente encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. – Quería saber qué fue lo que hiciste para creer tal arma poderosa.  _

_ – ¡Sakura no es un arma!  _

_ – ¿¡Cómo se atreve a dirigirse así a la princesa!? –espetó Akon con enfado.  _

_ – ¿Te atreves a hablarme así, Akon? Recuerda que soy tu superior. –siseó Kurotsuchi. – Como sea… Algún día lograré descubrir lo que hiciste, Urahara Kisuke. Descubriré los secretos que rodean a Sakura-hime, y cuando lo haga… ¡Crearé una criatura que la supere!” _

* * *

_ _

Jamás había sentido odio por lo que había intentado hacer conmigo, pero desde entonces papá dejó de llevarme a los laboratorios de la división doce, y me prohibió volverme a acercar a Kurotsuchi.

“_Ese hombre no conoce la humanidad, la empatía…_” –era lo que papá siempre solía decir cuando preguntaba al respecto.

En estos momentos, solo me quedaba esperar y rezar porque Orihime y Uryuu se encontrasen bien.

“**_Tú puedes ayudarlos, Sakura-sama_**” –la voz de mi zanpakuto resonó en mi mente. Cerré mis ojos al escucharla y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. – “**_Llámeme, llámeme y le pondremos un alto a Kurotsuchi-san…_**”

“Incluso aunque te convocase, no estoy entrenada para pelear. No puedo esperar ganarle a alguien de nivel capitán” –respondí mentalmente.

“**_Duda de sus propias capacidades, Sakura-sama. Pero, está bien… Respetaré sus deseos. Solo recuerde, que puede llamarme cuando lo necesite, solo tiene que decir mi nombre…_**”

“Lo sé…”

– Entonces… ¿Cuál será su siguiente acto? –preguntó Mito sentándose y cruzándose de piernas. Su vista estaba fija sobre mi mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo de la silla. – Han venido aquí para sanar a sus amigos heridos… ¿Qué harán después?

– Asumo que ir tras Rukia… –suspiré. – Hay que evitar su ejecución.

– ¿Y entonces? –inquirió la pelirroja.

– Esperaba que entonces todo cobre sentido. –dije. – Tsunade-shishou y tú lo han notado, ¿no? Algo está sucediendo entre las sombras…

Mito cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

– Entonces no tienes nada realmente planeado. –murmuró Mito. – Tal y como tú dices, hay algo extraño sucediendo aquí, por eso… esperaba que fueses más precavida con tus elecciones. Irán a rescatar a Rukia, pero sabes perfectamente que tendrán muchos obstáculos en el camino… El hecho de que Kurotsuchi esté peleando en este momento es una clara prueba de ello. Puedes hacer que muchos shinigamis hagan tu voluntad, pero al final no lograrás nada si no planificas de forma adecuada tus movidas.

– Estoy de acuerdo… –comentó Toushiro acercándose a Sakura. – Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme y ayudarte con esto, pero hay algo que Rangiku y yo tenemos que investigar… Te mantendré al tanto ¿Sí?

– Lo entiendo. –dije con calma y comprensión. – Pueden ir.

El peliblanco realizó una reverencia en señal de respeto antes de voltearse hacia Chad y Ganju.

– Ustedes dos. Manténganla a salvo, no dejen que otros shinigamis se acerquen a ella. –les ordenó. Su tono de voz era más serio que de costumbre.

– Lo haremos. –se apresuró a contestar Chad con determinación.

Ganju por el contrario… Tuvo opiniones un tanto opuestas a Chad…

– ¿¡Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso a ti!? –exclamó con molestia provocando una mueca de enfado de parte de Toushiro.

– Porque si no lo haces, y algo malo le pasa a la princesa, tendrás un boleto directo a una muerte horrorosa. –gruñó el capitán de la décima división.

– ¡Es la princesa de los shinigamis! ¿¡Quién rayos querría hacerle daño aquí!? –espetó Ganju a pesar de su claro nerviosismo por la amenaza del peliblanco.

– ¿Acaso eres tonto? –inquirió Toushiro. – Realmente no sabes nada… –bufó. – En estos momentos el seiretei está dividido en dos, estamos en un conflicto que nos está distrayendo de una situación más seria… Como dijo la princesa, hay algo extraño sucediendo aquí, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, todos podríamos estar caminando a una muerte segura sin darnos cuenta. Si la princesa llega a salir herida aquí… –habló apretando sus puños.

Suspiré mirando con compasión a Toushiro.

– Estaré bien… –dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa cálida para tranquilizarlo. – Sabes que no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente.

– Princesa…

– Ahora ve. –le ordené.

Él permaneció en silencio por largos minutos, simplemente mirándome sin mover si quiera un músculo. Finalmente relajó su postura con un profundo suspiro, y se acercó a mi, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.

– No se si te lo he dicho antes… Pero, estoy realmente feliz que hayas regresado… –murmuró antes de voltearse rápidamente y tras hacerle un gesto a Rangiku, ambos salieron del edificio.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron demasiado lento para mi propio gusto. Estaba sentada junto a Mito -quien se encontraba haciendo su trabajo- mientras que intentaba luchar contra el sueño. Ganju se encontraba sentado en un rincón mirando el techo sin hacer o decir nada, y Chad, por su parte, ayudaba a Mito ordenando algunos papeles.

Estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo, cuando finalmente Hanatarou y Tsunade salieron de la habitación que habían estado usando como enfermería.

Al verlos cruzar la puerta, todo el cansancio que llevaba en mi desapareció como por arte de magia. Rápidamente salté de mi silla antes de que el resto pudiese reaccionar, y corrí hasta estar frente a Tsunade.

– ¿Cómo están? –a penas me las arreglé para que la pregunta fuese coherente. La preocupación era palpable en mi voz.

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro con dulzura.

– Ambos están fuera de peligro. Pudimos sanar todas sus heridas… Lo único que necesitan ahora es descansar. –explicó en respuesta la mujer rubia.

– ¿Puedo pasar a verlos? –pregunté dudosa.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar. Le di una sonrisa agradecida antes de entrar a la habitación donde Renji e Ichigo descansaban.

Me detuve en seco al cruzar la puerta.

Había dos camillas improvisadas en el centro de la habitación donde ambos chicos yacían. Los dos estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, dejando sus torsos expuestos, llenos de vendajes.

Verlos de esa forma era realmente triste para mí. Lo único que lograba tranquilizarme era notar como sus pechos subían y bajaban normalmente con sus respiraciones, dejando ver que únicamente estaban inconscientes.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me acerqué a ellos.

Tracé mis dedos a lo largo de la mejilla de Renji, antes de voltearme y realizar la misma acción con Ichigo.

– Ustedes dos realmente son unos tontos imprudentes… –murmuré. – Pero no puedo culparlos… –suspiré.

Tomé una pequeña silla y la situé entremedio de ambas camas, acto seguido tomé asiento. Estaba decidida a quedarme con ellos hasta que despertaran.

Las horas pasaron y sin darme cuenta caí dormida.

* * *

** Autora POV **

El pelinaranja abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiéndose desorientado ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Recordaba haber estado luchando con Renji, haber ganado… Entonces, Sakura apareció y luego… nada, solo… color negro ¿Se había desmayado? Tal vez realmente se había exigido demasiado en la batalla, entonces era natural que se colapsase…

Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luminosidad del lugar antes de pasar su mirada por la habitación. No era ningún lugar que él reconociese, pero era natural: Nunca había estado en la sociedad de las almas antes.

Pudo notar que había otra camilla a unos metros de él, donde Renji yacía inconsciente, su cuerpo totalmente vendado. Al parecer sus heridas habían sido tratadas, y por lo que podía sentir, las suyas propias también.

Se movió ligeramente buscando más comodidad, sintiendo entonces un peso extra sobre el costado de su abdomen.

Bajó con cuidado la mirada vislumbrando una mota de cabello rosado.

Sakura…

Su rostro lucía tan angelical mientras dormía. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas acariciando suavemente aquellas pálidas mejillas de porcelana.

Sin poder detenerse, Ichigo extendió su mano rozando suavemente con sus dedos la mejilla de la joven, trazando leves caricias, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Sin embargo… Sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver como las pestañas de la joven revoloteaban a medida que empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

– ¿Ichigo? –murmuró adormilada.

– Hey… –contestó el pelinaranja a modo de saludo. Una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

– Estás despierto… Eso es bueno… –murmuró torpemente la pelirrosada esbozando una tierna sonrisa que ocasionó que el corazón del contrario latiese rápidamente. A pesar del cansancio, la joven princesa se enderezó sobre su silla y comenzó a ponerse de pie. – Tengo que avisarle a Tsunade-shishou cómo estás… Ella querrá ver cómo te encuentras… –dijo comenzando a encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Espera! –exclamó Ichigo apresurándose a tomar la muñeca de la joven para detenerla.

Esta se volteó a verlo sorprendida por su repentina acción.

– ¿I-Ichigo? –preguntó confundida. Un pequeño chillido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al sentir como el pelinaranja la jalaba para que cayese en la camilla junto a él.

– No te vayas tan rápido… –la regañó Ichigo. – Estuve tantos días preocupado por ti, déjame pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tornaron de un rojo tan intenso que podía competir con el cabello de Renji.

– N-No digas cosas raras… –balbuceó la joven.

– No son cosas raras. –se rió el pelinaranja rodeando la delgada cintura de la joven con su brazo para apegarla más a su pecho.

– ¿P-Por qué la repentina cercanía? –preguntó nerviosa la pelirrosa sintiendo sus mejillas más y más calientes.

Era tan extraño para la joven princesa encontrarse de ese modo en los brazos del shinigami sustituto. Lo consideraba su amigo, pero no pensaba que fuesen tan cercanos para encontrarse en tal situación. La posición en la que estaban, le parecía algo tan íntimo…

– ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? –indagó Ichigo sin inmutarse por el nerviosismo de la joven.

– Y-Yo… –balbuceó Sakura.

– Veo que tu amigo ya está despierto.

– ¡T-Tsunade-shishou! –chilló la pelirrosa asustada apartándose rápidamente de Ichigo, cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

– Si tus pretendientes te hubiesen visto en este momento estarían realmente muertos de celos… Y si tus padres estuviesen aquí, Kurosaki sería hombre muerto. –comentó divertida la rubia mientras se acercaba a la camilla para revisar el estado del pelinaranja. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó con tono profesional.

– ¿Pretendientes? –repitió curioso Ichigo ignorando la pregunta de la mujer.

Tsunade frunció el ceño al ser ignorada abiertamente por el pelinaranja.

– Parece que tu condición es buena. Hanatarou trató bastante bien tus heridas. Se que no puedo retenerte aquí por mucho tiempo, pero te sugeriría comer algo antes de reanudar tu tarea de intentar salvar a Kuchiki Rukia. –dijo seria Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

– Entendido… Entonces… ¿Pretendientes?

Tsunade suspiró negando con la cabeza. La comisura de sus labios alzándose levemente en una sonrisa incrédula.

– Eres realmente tonto si crees que una hermosa princesa como lo es Sakura no tendría varios hombres babeando por ella. –se burló la mujer mayor. – Si quieres ganártela, tendrás un difícil camino, y sus pretendientes son lo de menos. No quieres enfrentarte a la furia de sus padres, ellos se deshacen de cualquier persona que muestre esa clase de interés por su hija.

– ¿Urahara? –preguntó extrañado. – No parece la clase de persona que sería intencionalmente agresivo con alguien.

– A menos que lo provoquen… –estuvo de acuerdo Tsunade. – No te metas con su pequeño “cerezo” si no quieres despertar su lado oscuro. Oh, y ni siquiera hablemos de Yoruichi.

– ¿Yoruichi? –repitió con confusión. – ¿Shihouin Yoruichi?

– A-Ah, es cierto, tú no lo sabes… –se rió Sakura levantándose del suelo torpemente. Su mirada se posó sobre su nana. – Él cree que mamá es un gato macho…

– Ah, no lo culpo. Ella adora estar en esa forma, y su voz no es particularmente femenina cuando se encuentra así. –rió Tsunade.

– ¿Están queriendo decir que… Yoruichi es una persona?

– Creo que es mejor que vaya a conseguirle algo de comer. –rió nerviosa Sakura saliendo a paso apresurado de la habitación.

* * *

** Sakura POV **

– Entonces ¿Están listos? –preguntó Ichigo moviendo su cuerpo para calentarlo. Parecía como si estuviese esperando tener algún combate pronto.

– Tengan mucho cuidado. –dijo con calma Mito arreglando algunos mechones de mi cabello de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando era pequeña. – Aún tienen al gotei 13 detrás de ustedes.

– Lo tendremos. –dije con confianza. Mi mirada se dirigió a Hanatarou quien estaba de pie junto a Tsunade. Parecía nervioso por la imponente presencia de la rubia. – Te encargo a Renji, dale mi mensaje en cuanto despierte ¿Sí?

– ¿Está segura que no quiere que vaya con ustedes, hime-sama? Podría ayudar a curarlos si resultan heridos… –preguntó el joven de la cuarta división.

– Estaremos bien. –contesté para tranquilizarlo. – Si te ven con nosotros te considerarán un traidor. No podría perdonármelo si te terminamos ocasionando problemas.

– P-Pero… Quiero serle útil a usted, hime-sama. –objetó él.

– Ya eres útil… Ayudaste a curar a Ichigo, y realmente significaría mucho para mi que cuides a Renji… Considéralo como un deber especial que te estoy encomendando ¿Sí? ¿Podrás cumplirlo?

El pareció dudar por unos segundos antes de asentir efusivamente.

– ¡Lo haré, hime-sama!

Dándole una última sonrisa a Hanatarou, me volteé para irme con Ichigo, Ganju y Chad. Habíamos decidido ir los cuatro juntos en busca de Rukia.

Renji aún no despertaba y Tsunade había considerado que lo mejor para él en este momento era seguir descansando. Mito, Tsunade y Hanatarou se quedarían cuidándolo, y se comunicarían conmigo cuando despertase. También les había pedido que me informaran si lograban obtener algo de información acerca del combate de Kurotsuchi.

Cuando me había despertado, ya era de día, y no había signos del reiatsu del capitán del escuadrón doce, lo que daba a entender que la pelea había terminado.

– ¿Estás segura que tu tampoco quieres quedarte? –preguntó Ichigo mientras corríamos en dirección a la torre en la que Rukia estaba encarcelada.

– Si me quedo allí seré un objetivo fácil. No puedo dejar que me atrapen, sino no se me permitirá volver a salir hasta que el gotei 13 pueda “manejar” esta situación. –contesté.

– Pero, eres la princesa… ¿No puedes exigirles que te hagan caso? –preguntó esta vez Chad.

– Solo shinigamis de bajo rango. –dije pensativa. – Ellos si me harían caso porque me ven como una figura de autoridad a la que le deben respeto. No es lo mismo con taichous. –expliqué. – También me respetan y me quieren… Pero, sigo siendo una niña pequeña para ellos, seguirán las reglas incluso si deben ir en mi contra.

– Tontas reglas… –oí a Ichigo mascullar.

– Aún así… ¿Viniendo con nosotros no nos estarías convirtiendo a nosotros en un objetivo fácil? –inquirió con molestia Ganju. No parecía particularmente contento con el hecho de que los estuviese acompañando.

– ¡Ganju! –lo regañó Ichigo. – ¡Si no vas a decir nada inteligente cierra tu bocota!

– ¿¡Qué dices!? –espetó molesto Ganju. – ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Es la maldita princesa de los shinigamis! ¡Debe tener millones de guardias buscándola! ¡Es como sacarse la lotería: Encuentra a la princesa y te llevas de regalo a un grupo de criminales!

El pelinaranja parecía estar a punto de responder, pero de pronto, un inmenso reiatsu se hizo presente obligándonos a detenernos. Era difícil moverse, por la magnitud del reiatsu, sin duda se trataba de un shinigami con nivel de capitán.

Levanté mi mirada viendo con horror la figura que se alzaba imponentemente a unos metros de nosotros.

– ¡Z-Zaraki-taichou! –exclamé asustada. Rápidamente volteé a ver a los demás. – ¡T-Tenemos que salir de aquí!

– ¿L-Lo conoces? –cuestionó Ganju.

– Es el capitán de la undécima división, Zaraki Kenpachi… N-No estoy realmente segura de que el nos entregue… E-El problema es que, Zaraki-taichou es un hombre realmente sádico, no conozco mucho al respecto, pero he escuchado que una vez que se interesa en un oponente, no se detendrá hasta lograr combatir con él. Y un combate contra Zaraki-taichou puede significar la muerte. –expliqué temerosa.

– Si es así entonces pelearé. –dijo decidido Ichigo.

– ¿¡Acaso eres tonto!? –exclamó Ganju observando a Ichigo como si al pelinaranja le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. – ¡No tienes oportunidad!

– Pero si lo que dijo Sakura es cierto, entonces alguien tiene que quedarse y pelear. Ustedes adelántense y busquen a Rukia, prometo alcanzarlos pronto…

– Ichigo… –murmuré. Al escucharme, el se volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Estaré bien. Lo prometo. –dijo con confianza en un intento de tranquilizarme.

Sabía que no podía detenerlo… Así que, a pesar de la angustia y temor que sentía, suspiré y asentí.

– Por favor… Ten cuidado. Si te dejas vencer no te lo perdonaré ¿Me oíste? –bromeé.

El solo sonrió antes de desenvainar su espada dispuesto a empezar su combate con Zaraki.

– Vamos, Sakura, tenemos que movernos rápido. –me habló Chad tomando mi mano para que empezásemos a correr de nuevo.

Le dirigí una última mirada a Ichigo antes de seguir el camino hacia la torre. Solo me quedaba rezar por que las cosas saliesen bien…


	23. Capítulo 22

** Capítulo 22 **

** Sakura POV **

Llevabamos ya un rato corriendo, aún nos quedaba algo de camino antes de llegar a la torre donde tenían encerrada a Rukia.

No podía evitar sentirme preocupada. Hace ya un buen rato que no podía sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo o el de Kenpachi. Todo parecía apuntar a que el combate ya había finalizado, pero… ¿A favor de quién? ¿Habría sido Ichigo el victorioso? No quería imaginarme el escenario opuesto. Si Kenpachi fuese el vencedor, había posibilidades de que el pelinaranja ya no estuviese con vida.

– Tranquila… –escuché a Chad hablando a mi lado. Instantáneamente dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Él me ofrecía una sonrisa cálida. – Ichigo no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente, estará bien… –dijo. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de mis pensamientos.

– P-Pero… –traté de argumentar, pero rápidamente fui acallada por Ganju quien lideraba el camino.

– ¡No hay tiempo para pensar en él! –exclamó efusivamente. – ¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!

Me quedé perpleja observándolo por varios segundos antes que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro.

– Tienes razón…

Continuamos moviéndonos hasta que finalmente nos acercamos a la entrada de la celda de Rukia. Como era de suponerse, la entrada estaba custodiada por guardias.

Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo al respecto, Ganju y Chad se encargaron de ellos, dejándolos inconscientes.

– Ahora… el único obstáculo que nos queda es la puerta… –murmuró Ganju parándose frente a la misma.

Me acerqué a la puerta tomando entre mis manos la llave de la puerta.

* * *

_ – Hime-sama, antes de que se vaya… Tenga esto. –dijo nerviosamente Hanatarou extendiéndome un extraño objeto. Lo observé confundida esperando que se explicase. – A noche luego de sanar a Ichigo-san, me escabullí en el almacén y robé la llave de la celda de Rukia-san… Esto le permitirá liberarla sin hacer un gran escándalo. _

* * *

_ _

Utilicé la llave para abrir la puerta. Mi corazón latía ansiosamente.

– ¡Rukia! –exclamé feliz al verla de pie en medio de la habitación.

– ¿S-Sakura? –la oí murmurar con sorpresa.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Lo más seguro era que hubiese esperado ver a un par de guardias cuando notó que la puerta se abría.

Rápidamente corrí hasta ella, tomándola en un abrazo. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo las lágrimas avecinarse en mis ojos.

– Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien… C-Cuando me desperté y me dijeron que habías sido traída aquí, y te ejecutarían… Estuve tan asustada… –hablé tropezándome con mis propias palabras.

– ¿C-Cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó Rukia a penas reaccionando para corresponder mi abrazo.

– Ichigo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados… Papá lo ayudó a recuperar sus poderes de shinigami… Uryuu, Orihime y Chad también decidieron venir… –expliqué torpemente separándome levemente para mirarla a los ojos. – Yo tampoco podía quedarme atrás y dejar que ejecutaran a la persona que me reunió con mi padre y me devolvió la vida que había olvidado. No sería justo que te deje morir…

– No… –murmuró la pelinegra. – No me agradezcas. No me debes nada, princesa… No tenías que venir, yo… yo acepté las consecuencias de mis acciones.

– ¡No digas eso! –la regañé haciendo un pequeño puchero. – Entiendo que darle tus poderes a Ichigo no esté bien ante las reglas del gotei 13… pero, la muerte es un castigo muy alto.

– Pero…

– ¡Nada de peros! –exclamé. – Tu princesa quiere que vivas…

Ella me observó estupefacta. Parecía estar en un debate mental consigo misma.

Sonreí comprensiva y tomé su mano para guiarla a la salida de la celda. Sin embargo, me detuve al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ganju.

Parecía abrumado mientras miraba fijamente a Rukia. Era una especie de mezcla entre sorpresa y una ira irracional.

– Tu… –escuché a Rukia hablar. – ¿Tu eres parte del clan Shiba? –preguntó.

Alterné mi mirada entre ella y Ganju sintiéndome bastante confundida ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos?

– ¿Acaso ya se conocían? –preguntó Chad luciendo igual de confundido que yo.

– Si… Así es… –murmuró Ganju. Su tono de voz era realmente perturbador. – Jamás podré olvidar esa cara… Es ella… ¡La shinigami que asesinó a mi hermano!

Mi sangre se heló al oír aquellas palabras… ¿Rukia había asesinado al hermano de Ganju? No… No podía ser verdad… Rukia no era esa clase de persona, pero… Ahora que lo pienso… Tampoco es que conociese mucho acerca de Rukia. Aún así, me era imposible imaginármela matando a alguien que no fuese un enemigo. Algo debió haber pasado para que eso sucediese… Algo que evidentemente, Ganju desconocía.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Ganju? –espetó Chad. – ¡Rukia jamás haría algo así!

– El cuerpo de mi hermano estaba lleno de heridas de espada. Tenía cortes en su cuello y en el pecho… –relató el castaño. – ¡¡El estaba luchando contra un Hollow!! ¿¡Cómo pudo morir por heridas de espada!? –gritó furioso, no… más bien, sonaba herido. – ¡Además ella misma lo confesó! –volvió a gritar tomándome por sorpresa. – Me dijo… “Yo lo he matado”.

– G-Ganju… –murmuré preocupada.

– Está bien… Lo que dice es verdad… –habló suavemente Rukia. Volteé a verla notando la mirada afligida en su rostro. Estaba segura que había más en esta historia de lo que ellos estaban contando. Algo no terminaba de cuadrarme. – Tu hermano… –murmuró. – Maté a Kaien Shiba con mis propias manos. –afirmó con un tono carente de emociones.

Ganju enfureció notablemente al escucharla, y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Rukia, tomándola por el frente de su yukata blanca. Chillé asustada ante su acción.

– ¡G-Ganju, detente! –exclamé.

Entendía la delicadeza de la situación. La muerte de su hermano era un tema bastante sensible para Ganju, una herida que aún no cerraba, y Rukia también parecía dolida al respecto. No podía permitir que Ganju la matase en señal de venganza, ni podía dejar que Rukia lo aceptase así como así, como si se mereciese eso.

– Adelante hazlo… –murmuró Rukia. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico. – Tratándose de ti… No me importa perder la vida.

Chad se apresuró a sostener a Ganju, evitando que hiciese movimiento alguno para herir a Rukia.

– ¡P-Por favor basta! –exclamé. – E-Entiendo lo delicado que es el asunto, pero… Ganju, hemos venido aquí a rescatar a Rukia… p-por favor… –no pude terminar de hablar.

Un poderoso reiatsu se hizo presente en la zona. Mi corazón latió rápidamente sabiendo perfectamente a quién le pertenecía.

– ¿Q-Qué es eso? –preguntó Ganju con dificultad. El reiatsu era tan fuerte, tan aplastante, que incluso hablar parecía tarea difícil.

Los cuatro volteamos hacia la entrada de la celda. Notando como una figura masculina se hacia visible en el exterior.

– Alguien se acerca… –murmuró Chad preocupado.

Tanto él como Ganju adoptaron posturas defensivas, listos para pelear si era necesario. Pero antes de que alguno hiciese un movimiento, corrí fuera de la celda, colocándome en frente de ellos para detenerlos y hacerle ver a la persona que se acercaba que no permitiría que los lastimara.

– ¡Byakuya! –exclamé mirándolo seriamente. El no parecía inmutarse por mi presencia allí.

– Debí imaginarme que tu estarías metida en esto… Sakura… –habló con la calma y elegancia que lo caracterizaban. – Debes saber que sotaichou no está feliz con tus acciones.

– No me importa. –fruncí el ceño. – Sé perfectamente que estoy rompiendo las reglas, pero no voy a dejar que lastimen a mis amigos. –dije decidida. Aunque… mi determinación no duró mucho al ver como Byakuya desenvainaba su zanpakuto. – ¿Vas a levantar tu arma contra mí? –pregunté incrédula.

– ¿Para lastimarte a ti? Jamás lo haría. –contestó serio. – Dispérsate… Senbonzakura…

La hoja de su espada brilló con una luz rosada antes de que comenzase a dividirse en lo que parecían ser pequeños pétalos de Sakura. Nunca antes había visto la zanpakuto de Byakuya en acción… ¿Este era su shikai? A pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, no podía evitar sentirme sorprendida. Era un poder tan hermoso… pero mortal…

Los pétalos de Sakura volaron pasando por mi lado, dirigiéndose hacia Chad y Ganju. Un grito de horror escapó de mi garganta al ver como ambos caían al suelo ensangrentados, con un montón de heridas en sus cuerpos.

Los pétalos volaron de regreso a Byakuya, volviendo a formar la hoja de su espada.

– ¡Nii-sama! –exclamó Rukia igual de horrorizada que yo.

– N-No puedo creerlo… –balbuceé dolida. Las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. – N-No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso…

El no parecía perturbado por lo que acababa de suceder. Seguía observándonos con la misma mirada carente de emociones.

– Ellos son considerados enemigos, hay órdenes precisas de arrestarlos. No pienso romper las reglas. –fue todo lo que dijo al respecto. – Ahora, tu volverás conmigo… Sotaichou ha pedido que te llevemos de inmediato ante él si te encontrábamos. Estás metida en muchos problemas…

Hice una mueca al escucharlo.

– Creo que sabes que no tengo intenciones de ir… –murmuré.

– Estás siendo caprichosa… –dijo él haciéndome enfurecer bastante.

– Tú… –gruñí dando pisotones para acercarme a él. – ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! –grité dándole un golpe en el pecho. Él se mostró sorprendido por mi repentino arrebato. – Te lo he dicho una y otra vez desde que llegué aquí… –seguí hablando a la par que seguía golpeando su pecho. Sabía que mis golpes no le hacían ningún daño. – Y no te entra en la cabeza… –lo miré a los ojos. – No voy a ser como Yama-jii quiere que sea… Si eso significa quedarme de brazos cruzado ante una injusticia.

– Sakura…

– Me parece que ha sido suficiente… –una voz masculina se hizo presente desde atrás de Byakuya. Ambos nos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba.

– ¡Ukitake-san! –exclamé viéndolo con los ojos aún vidriosos por las lágrimas.

– Eso ha sido aterrador… ¿No crees, Kuchiki-taichou? –le habló a Byakuya antes de posar su mirada sobre mí. La sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro desapareció casi inmediatamente. – Eso es cruel… ¿Por qué has hecho que nuestra princesa llore?

– U-Ukitake-san…

– ¡Ukitake-taichou! –exclamó Rukia sorprendida desde donde se encontraba.

– ¡Oh, Kuchiki! –exclamó Ukitake cambiando nuevamente su expresión al percatarse de la presencia de Rukia. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro ahora. – Parece que has perdido peso… ¿Cómo has estado? –habló casualmente como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido.

– ¿Qué significa esto… Ukitake? –inquirió Byakuya. No parecía muy contento con la aparición del peliblanco.

– Oye, oye… Eso debería decir yo. –se quejó el capitán de la decimo tercera división. – Liberar tu zanpakuto en un lugar como este es una violación muy grave… Aunque estés luchando contra unos intrusos… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– Estamos en guerra. –argumentó Byakuya. – Ya no existe esa prohibición.

– ¿En guerra? –repitió sorprendido Ukitake por la elección de palabras del pelinegro. – ¿Contra unos intrusos? No tendrá nada que ver con la muerte de Aizen, ¿verdad?

Mi sangre se heló y los miré incrédula al oír las últimas palabras. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse una vez más en mis ojos, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

¿Había escuchado bien?

– ¿M-Muerte? –repetí. La mirada de ambos se posó sobre mi con sorpresa. – E-Están bromeando… ¿Verdad? –pregunté con la esperanza de que lo que Ukitake había dicho fuese mentira. Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía, retrocedí cubriéndome la boca horrorizada. Mi cuerpo se sacudió con más fuerza, ahora por culpa de los sollozos. – T-Tienes que estar mintiendo… N-No es posible…

– Sakura… –murmuró Ukitake preocupado mientras intentaba abrazarme. Pero rápidamente rechacé su contacto.

– É-Él no puede estar muerto… N-No puede… Oh dios mío…

Sentía mi mente darme vueltas, acompañada de unas fuertes náuseas.

No podía creerlo… ¿Aizen realmente estaba muerto? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?

La mezcla de emociones era demasiado fuerte, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, estaba cayendo. Lo último que pude percibir fue como un montón de voces preocupadas llamaban mi nombre, antes de que todo se volviese negro a mi alrededor.

* * *

** Autora POV **

Byakuya se movió rápidamente para atrapar a Sakura antes de que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa impactara contra el suelo.

– Sakura… –murmuró con preocupación viendo a la princesa inconsciente.

– No debí mencionar eso… –se reprochó Ukitake. – Ella no estaba al tanto… Pobrecilla… La noticia le calló como un balde de agua fría…

– Si. –dijo secamente el pelinegro. – No debiste mencionarlo. –coincidió. El enfado era notable en él.

– Oye… –estaba a punto de argumentar Ukitake. Sin embargo, ambos se detuvieron al sentir una nueva presencia acercándose.

Ambos levantaron su mirada al cielo, a penas notando la figura de Ichigo antes de que este aterrizase en el suelo, interponiéndose entre ellos y Rukia.

La pelinegra observaba al pelinaranja con sorpresa y anhelo.

– Rukia… –murmuró el pelinaranja, sin embargo su vista estaba fija en los dos capitanes. – He venido aquí para salvarte… –declaró para luego voltear su mirada hacia la pelinegra, sorprendiéndose al ver la expresión afligida que se había dibujado en el rostro de la joven. – ¿¡A qué viene esa cara!? –exclamó. – ¡He venido a rescatarte! ¡Deberías estar contenta!

– Tonto… Te dije que no vinieses… Te lo dije… ¡Te prohibí que me siguieras!

– Está bien… –contestó el pelinaranja dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia los dos shinigamis que los observaban atentamente. – Enfádate todo lo que quieras después. –su mirada se fijo en Byakuya quien aún sostenía entre sus brazos a una inconsciente Sakura. – Cuando… Me haya encargado de él… ¡Ustedes dos! –gritó llamando la atención de los capitanes. – Espero que no le hayan hecho nada a Sakura…

Byakuya frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

Tonto ryoka… ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo? Y para colmo lo estaba amenazando con respecto a Sakura.

Decidido a luchar contra el pelinaranja, el capitán de la sexta división se dio la vuelta entregándole la pelirrosa a Ukitake.

– Llévala con sotaichou, yo me encargaré de esto. –ordenó Byakuya.

El peliblanco parecía reacio a obedecer, sin embargo no objetó nada al respecto, y tras un pequeño asentimiento, desapareció junto a la pelirrosa. En ese momento, priorizar la seguridad de la princesa era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Ichigo comenzó a acercarse.

– Fíjate… Te quedas ahí parado tan alegremente… –hablaba el pelinaranja con una sonrisa confiada. No tenía intenciones de perder ante el pelinegro. – Ni siquiera has intentado atacarme mientras hablaba con Rukia…

– ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? –espetó Byakuya notándose ofendido por las palabras de su contrincante. – ¿Qué necesidad tengo de atacar por la espalda a alguien de tu especie? ¡Te lo tienes muy creído, basura insignificante! –gruñó mientras dejaba fluir su poderoso reiatsu, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el proceso.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial que había sentido, Ichigo mantuvo la calma y tomando su zanpakuto entre sus manos, adoptó una postura de combate, mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

– Has soportado mi reiatsu sin moverte ni un centímetro. Parece que tu poder ha aumentado bastante… –comentó el líder del clan Kuchiki, aunque su rostro no reflejaba la misma sorpresa que mostraban sus palabras. – No sé cómo recuperaste tus poderes de shinigami, pero deberías haber vuelto a tu vida normal en el mundo mortal… En vez de venir a perder la vida que con tanta suerte salvaste… Eres estúpido.

– No voy a perder la vida. –objetó Ichigo. No parecía afectado por las palabras del contrario. – Voy a vencerte, y luego me iré a casa.

Byakuya frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos observando con molestia al ryoka frente a él. Ante sus ojos, Ichigo no era más que un insecto insolente que debía aprender su lugar.

– Ya te lo he dicho… –murmuró el pelinegro. – ¡¡Te lo tienes muy creído, basura insignificante!!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el capitán de la sexta división había abandonado su posición a una velocidad impresionante. Ichigo a penas pudo reaccionar para notar que el pelinegro se encontraba a su lado, y poder bloquear su ataque, sorprendiendo de esta forma a Byakuya.

– Ha usado shunpo… –murmuró sorprendida Rukia observando el combate que había comenzado a desenvolverse entre su hermano mayor y su amigo.

– ¿Crees que me lo tengo demasiado creído? –preguntó con tono de burla Ichigo volteando su rostro para ver la expresión estupefacta en el rostro del pelinegro. – He visto cada uno de tus movimientos, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sus espadas se separaron, y con ellas ambos oponentes tomaron distancia entre sí, observándose fijamente. Ichigo con una sonrisa decidida, orgulloso de si mismo por haber logrado bloquear los ataques que días atrás, en el mundo de los vivos, casi le habían costado la vida. Byakuya por su parte había recuperado una vez más la expresión seria que lo caracterizaba, dejando atrás la sorpresa inicial que le había ocasionado el hecho que el pelinaranja hubiese podido bloquear su ataque.

– Ya veo… –murmuró Byakuya. – Has mejorado más de lo que creía… –admitió. – En ese caso… –levanto su espada colocándola verticalmente frente a su propio rostro, llamando la atención de Ichigo y alertando a Rukia quien sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hermano. – Antes de que te hagas demasiadas ilusiones voy a mostrarte… Algo que no podrías igualar ni después de mil años de entrenamiento. La diferencia vital entre nuestros poderes.

– ¡Ichigo! –el grito salió tan desgarradoramente de la garganta de Rukia, reflejando el temor que esta sentía. – ¡¡Corre!!

– Dispérsate… –murmuró el pelinegro, más no pudo terminar la frase.

Una cinta blanca envolvió la hoja de su zanpakuto, y frente a él, una mujer de tes morena y cabello morado se hizo presente. Ella había evitado que Byakuya liberase su shikai.

– Tú… –murmuró con gran sorpresa el capitán de la sexta división, sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaba a la mujer que no había visto en tantos años. – ¡¡Yoruichi!! –la mirada de la pelimorada era de desinterés mientras se ponía de pie, interponiéndose entre él e Ichigo. – Le excomandante del grupo de operaciones especiales… además… la excapitana de la segunda división, Shihouin Yoruichi… –murmuró recobrando una vez su postura seria, mientras que Ichigo y Rukia lanzaban miradas de sorpresa hacia la mujer que acababa de presentarse. –Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… Han pasado años desde que desapareciste, creímos que estabas muerta.

– ¿Y esa forma de hablarme, Bya-boo? –preguntó Yoruichi sin abandonar su expresión neutral. – ¿Así esperas ganarte el derecho a salir con mi hija?

El ceño del pelinegro se frunció levemente ante las palabras de la mujer de tes morena.

– Yoruichi-san… –murmuró Ichigo llamando la atención de la mencionada. Ella lo observó por el rabillo de su ojo, sin voltearse para encararlo. – ¿Has venido aquí para ayudarme? –preguntó el pelinaranja. – Gracias, pero, por favor apártate. Tengo que acabar con él.

– ¿Acabar con él? ¿Tú solo? –preguntó Yoruichi como si lo que acababa de decir el pelinaranja fuese alguna especie de mal chiste. – Estúpido… –murmuró antes de utilizar su shunpo para acercarse a él y golpearlo en el estómago, reabriendo algunas de las heridas que tenía en su abdomen, e introduciendo, sin que este se diese cuenta, un potente tranquilizante.

Los ojos de Ichigo reflejaron su sorpresa al ser atacado por quien creía que era su aliado.

– ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo Yoru… ichi…? –preguntó con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Yoruichi, quien lo cargo sin muchas dificultades, demostrando la gran fuerza que poseía.

– Intentas salvarlo… –murmuró Byakuya. – ¿Piensas que voy a permitirlo… **_senpai_**? No vas a irte de aquí sin más…

Una pequeña sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de la pelimorada.

– ¿Dónde has aprendida a ser tan chulo, Bya-boo? ¿Ya no te acuerdas que nunca me has ganado en el Onigoto? –preguntó como una especie de provocación al pelinegro.

Byakuya había sido criado para ser un líder noble de reputación impecable, lo habían entrenado para no reaccionar precipitadamente, ni causar escándalos. Yoruichi siempre había sido la única persona que lograba ponerlo con los nervios de punta, haciéndolo reaccionar de una forma poco aristocrática.

– Quizá deberíamos probar otra vez… –objetó el pelinegro aceptando el tácito desafío que Yoruichi había impuesto.

Pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en una especie de persecución, en la que ambos utilizaban su shunpo para moverse.

– No puedes escapar de mi… –dijo soberbiamente Byakuya tomando por sorpresa a la excapitana de la segunda división, al haberla alcanzado con facilidad. – No con un shunpo de tan poca categoría…

Uso su espada para atacar a la mujer frente a él, causándole varias heridas. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era más que un simple señuelo, y la verdadera Yoruichi estaba junto a él, observándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

– No puedes atraparme con un shunpo de tan poca categoría. –se burló imitando las palabras del pelinegro. En un rápido movimiento, Yoruichi se colocó sobre el tejado del edificio que estaba a sus espaldas, viendo fijamente al líder del clan Kuchiki. – Tres días. –habló desde su posición. – Dentro de tres días, él será más poderoso que tú. –afirmó refiriéndose al pelinaranja que llevaba en brazos. – Hasta entonces, su combate queda pospuesto… Puedes intentar perseguirme si quieres. –dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer usando su shunpo. – Pero no te será fácil atrapar a… ¡Yoruichi, la diosa del shunpo!

* * *

** Sakura POV **

– Por favor no sea demasiado duro con ella… Ya está bastante afligida por la noticia de la muerte de Aizen-taichou.

– Eso no quita el hecho de los problemas que ha ocasionado.

Las voces se escuchaban distantes, como pequeños ecos en mi cabeza. Ugh… Mi cabeza dolía y me daba vueltas ¿Qué había sucedido?

Recordaba estar en la torre de arrepentimiento, intentando liberar a Rukia, entonces Byakuya apareció y atacó a Chad y Ganju, discutimos y apareció Ukitake, y luego el dijo… Ah… Es verdad, mes desmayé tras oír la noticia de la muerte de Aizen.

Aizen había muerto…

Mi corazón se oprimía de tan solo pensar en ello. Desde que había regresado a la sociedad de las almas, me había sentido extrañamente nerviosa en torno a Aizen, pero… eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún sentía un gran cariño hacia él. Ni siquiera había podido compartir tiempo con él desde que llegué, y ahora jamás podré volver a verlo.

De solo pensarlo sentía ganas de romper en llanto, ocultarme en mi cuarto bajo las mantas, y no volver a enfrentar al mundo. Pero… también un sentimiento de inquietud me invadía sobre todo este asunto.

Si Aizen había sido asesinado, mis sospechas de que algo malo estaba pasando en el seiretei se confirmaban, porque estaba totalmente segura de que ni Ichigo ni los demás serían capaces de hacer algo así. Solo queríamos rescatar a Rukia, no queríamos ocasionar más problemas a parte de eso.

¿Quién había matado a Aizen entonces? ¿Por qué?

La falta de información era como caminar sobre un campo minado. Todos podríamos estar en peligro y no lo sabríamos.

– No digo que no la regañe, solo… no sea tan duro con ella… –las voces se escuchaban un poco más claras ahora. Podía identificar esta voz como la voz de Ukitake.

– Siempre has sido realmente débil ante sus encantos. –Yamamoto-jiisan también estaba aquí… eso quiere decir entonces que me habían traído a los cuarteles de la primera división. Tenía sentido… – Ella necesita entender las consecuencias de sus acciones, no importa que tan duro suene.

Entreabrí mis ojos, cerrándolos de nuevo casi inmediatamente. Parpadeé un par de veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luminosidad del lugar. Luego, lentamente comencé a incorporarme. Un pequeño quejido escapó de mis labios mientras lo hacía, alertando así a ambos hombres de mi estado de conciencia.

Inmediatamente Ukitake se acercó a mi lado para ayudarme.

– Con cuidado… –susurró cariñosamente. Su brazo rodeó firmemente mi cintura y con su otra mano tomó la mía, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. – Sufriste un shock y colapsaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Mi cabeza me está matando… –murmuré con algo de dificultad. Mi garganta estaba seca, y mi voz se escuchaba ronca gracias a eso.

– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Quieres ir a ver a Unohana? –preguntó Ukitake mostrándose preocupado por mi bienestar.

Negué con la cabeza en respuesta y mi mirada se posó sobre Yamamoto-jiisan.

– Estoy bien… Además, si no me equivoco, jii-san necesita hablar conmigo… –murmuré.

– Sakura… –intentó hablar Ukitake, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por sotaichou.

– Ukitake, por favor retírate. –ordenó el viejo hombre.

Ukitake parecía reacio a obedecer, pero finalmente, tras lanzarme una mirada de apoyo, se marchó dejándonos a solas.

Por varios segundos nos mantuvimos en silencio únicamente intercambiando miradas. Sabíamos a la perfección lo que iba a suceder, solo lo estábamos retrasando.

– Espero que seas consciente de todos los problemas que ha causado tu pequeña rebeldía. –dijo serio Yamamoto-jiisan. – Te has aliado con el enemigo, has obligado a honorables shinigamis a hacer tu voluntad, has actuado tan impropiamente mientras nosotros aquí teníamos que encargarnos de la muerte de un capitán.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la mención de la muerte de Aizen.

– Yo no he obligado a nadie a hacer mi voluntad… –murmuré infantilmente a modo de defensa.

– Pero sabías que siendo considerada una princesa, cualquier persona aquí querría servirte… Y en vez de instar a los shinigamis a que sigan cumpliendo las reglas, te aprovechaste de la situación. –acusó él. – Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti…

Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, sintiéndome extrañamente herida por lo que Yamamoto-jiisan acababa de decir.

– ¿No estás esperando demasiado de mí? –pregunté. – A penas he regresado hace unos días, todavía estoy recuperando mi memoria, ni siquiera tengo un hogar propio, aún tengo que trabajar para recuperar el progreso que había hecho en mi entrenamiento para convertirme en un shinigami… Pero tú esperas que todo sea como antes, que yo sea una niña buena, modelo del cumplimiento de las normas, una especie de símbolo sagrado para todos. Me estás pidiendo mucho…

– Esperaba que por lo menos te quedases fuera de la discusión. Te lo dejé en claro el primer día que llegaste, pero ni bien tus amigos invasores llegaron, te pusiste de su lado.

– ¿¡Qué esperabas!? –espeté levantando mi cabeza, mirando con cierto enojo al hombre que consideraba como un abuelo. – Si no hacía nada les harían daño, cuando todo lo que quieren es rescatar a una persona inocente.

– Kuchiki Rukia ha roto las reglas. –intentó argumentar.

– ¡Pero la pena de muerte es un castigo demasiado grande! –exclamé.

– Ya te he dicho que fue la Cámara de los 46 quien decidió su sentencia. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer o decir al respecto.

– Te equivocas… Si no hubiese nada que pudiésemos hacer, no estaríamos intentando rescatarla.

– ¡Pero solo estás rompiendo las reglas al hacer eso! –objetó él. Parecía estar comenzando a perder la paciencia.

– ¿¡Por qué las reglas no pueden cambiarse!? –exigí. – Jii-san… No planeo ser igual que Byakuya, el epítome perfecto del cumplimiento de las normas… Sabes la clase de persona que soy, siempre lo has sabido… –murmuré. – Estoy tratando de hacer lo que creo correcto aquí, y si eso significa que tengo que romper las normas… No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

– Sakura…

– Voy a aceptar el castigo que creas que debes darme… Pero no esperes que cambie mi forma de pensar. –finalicé. Mi mirada era firme.

– Entiendo… –habló Yamamoto-jiisan cerrando sus ojos y tomando un par de respiraciones profundas. – Urahara Shihouin Sakura… Hasta que la situación se controle, te prohíbo que salgas de Kuchiki Manor. Únicamente podrás salir si estás acompañada, y no podrás usar tu influencia para pedirles a otros que te ayuden. Si me entero que has intentado volver a acercarte a los ryoka, tu castigo será mucho peor ¿Quedó claro?

Suspiré y asentí.

– Lo comprendo… Antes de comenzar mi encierro me gustaría hacer una última petición. –hablé con una voz carente de emociones. – Me gustaría ver a Aizen…


	24. Capítulo 23

** Capítulo 23 **

** Sakura POV **

Mis pasos eran lentos mientras avanzaba por las calles del seiretei, siendo escoltada por cinco miembros de la primera división. Cuatro a cada una de mis diagonales, bloqueando cualquier posible escape de mi parte. El quinto caminaba frente a mí, guiando el camino hacia la cuarta división.

Yamamoto-jiisan había aceptado mi solicitud de dejarme ver por última vez a Aizen, con la única condición de que tendría que ir acompañada de un grupo de oficiales de su división. Tan pronto como terminase de despedirme del difunto taichou de la quinta división, tendría que ser escoltada de regreso hacia Kuchiki Manor, de donde no podría moverme hasta nuevo aviso.

Con un gran pesar en mi corazón había aceptado sus condiciones. Había decidido cooperar a pesar de que me sentía como si hubiesen atado cadenas alrededor de mi cuello y extremidades.

– Ya estamos aquí, hime. –habló Sasakibe Choujiro, teniente de la primera división. Había sido uno de los hombres que sotaichou había designado para escoltarme, no había nadie más a quien Yamamoto-jiisan le tuviese más confianza.

Levanté mi cabeza para notar que, en efecto, nos encontrábamos frente a los cuarteles de la cuarta división.

– Arigato, Sasa-jii… –le agradecí ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. – No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.

El negó con la cabeza ante mis palabras.

– Entiendo la delicadeza de la situación. Tómese el tiempo que usted necesite, hime. –habló con calma el hombre mayor. – La estaremos esperando aquí para escoltarla de regreso cuando esté lista.

Suspiré y asentí en respuesta. Sasakibe se hizo a un lado para permitirme el paso. A pasos dudosos avancé, adentrándome dentro del gran edificio frente a mí.

En el interior todo parecía ser un gran caos. Parecía que había varios heridos, y todos los miembros de la división estaban movilizándose para poder darles la mejor atención.

Pasé rápidamente mi mirada por el lugar, buscando a Unohana-taichou. Rápidamente pude reconocer su haori, y me acerqué a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

– ¿Oh? ¿Sakura-hime? –preguntó notándose levemente sorprendida de verme. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Uhm… Yo… –balbuceé apartando la mirada un tanto dudosa antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. – M-Me gustaría ver a Aizen-taichou… –murmuré.

Su mirada se aflojo y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

– Entiendo… Sígueme… –dijo con calma antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a guiarme.

Me guió hacia un pequeño sector oculto por unas blancas cortinas. Al correr las cortinas pude ver una pequeña camilla, y algunos miembros de su división reunido alrededor de ella. Parecían estar investigando el cuerpo que estaba sobre la cama.

Unohana les hizo un gesto rápido para que se marcharan, antes de voltearse a verme.

– Tómate el tiempo que necesites… –fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a cerrar la cortina para darme algo de privacidad.

Mi mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

Me acerqué a pasos lentos, inclinándome a su lado. Mi mano se posó con suavidad en su mejilla fría, acariciándola con dulzura. Las lágrimas que estaba luchando por contener comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas y un sollozo ahogado escapó de mis labios.

– G-Gomen… –susurré recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, esperando oír el latido de su corazón a pesar de que sabía que eso no era posible. – No he pasado nada de tiempo contigo desde que llegue…

Era verdad que me había estado dando una extraña sensación, pero… Al final del día, el seguía siendo Aizen, uno de los capitanes que más me había cuidado durante mi infancia. Por supuesto, su muerte me dolía bastante.

Mordí mi labio ahogando otro sollozo, mientras las memorias que tenía de Aizen comenzaban a colarse en mi mente.

– Ahora ya no puedo pasar tiempo a tu lado… –sollocé. – R-Realmente lo siento… –sin darme cuenta había comenzado a romper en llanto. Mi cuerpo se agitaba con los sollozos. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas, cubiertas por un ligero sonrojo. Mis ojos también habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza por el llanto. – Me hubiese gustado, por lo menos hablar una última vez contigo… Q-Que me abraces como lo hacías cuando era una niña… Que desordenes mi cabello y me hables del futuro… Aizen… N-No quiero que te vayas… –mis manos se aferraron al frente de su ropa. – Q-Quédate conmigo, por favor… –rogué a pesar de que sabía que no era posible.

Cerré mis ojos derramando más lágrimas. Mis manos se aferraron con más fuerza a su ropa.

Deseaba tanto que esto no fuese más que una mentira. Que, en verdad, solo estuviese dormido y se despertase. Que me abrazase y me dijese que todo estaba bien.

“**_Sakura-sama… Algo está mal…_**” –mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de mi zanpakuto. Rápidamente me alejé del cadáver en la camilla, limpiándome las lágrimas.

“_¿Qué sucede?_”

“**_Lo siento… Sé que no debería interrumpirla en un momento tan delicado… Pero… He notado algo extraño en la persona frente a usted. Sakura-sama…_**”

Mis ojos se posaron extrañada sobre la figura del difunto taichou.

“_¿A qué te refieres?_” –pregunté adoptando una postura más seria.

“**_Es solo una ilusión…_**”

Me sobresalté al escucharlo ¿Una ilusión? Pero… No era posible. El cuerpo frente a mi era sin duda el de Aizen-taichou. Entonces… ¿Cómo?

“**_Parece que algo está interfiriendo con sus sentidos. Si me lo permite… Puedo hacerme cargo… Deje que mi luz ilumine su visión, Sakura-sama_**”

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder en ese preciso instante. Los cerré intentando apartar la molesta sensación. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la sensación desapareciese y pudiese volver a abrir mis ojos.

– ¿P-Pero qué…? –dije con confusión al ver que el cadáver de Aizen había desaparecido completamente y en su lugar yacía una zanpakuto. – ¿Q-Qué sucedió?

“**_Se lo dije, Sakura-sama… El cuerpo que estaba viendo era solo una ilusión. Desconozco qué o quien la estaba creando_**”

“_Pero entonces… ¿Dónde está el verdadero Aizen?_” –pregunté.

“**_Me temo que no lo sé, Sakura-sama. Solo he podido detectar la ilusión, no sé nada más a parte de eso_**”

Esto era realmente malo. Algo muy raro estaba pasando y esto lo confirmaba.

No sabía con certeza si Aizen estaba realmente muerto o vivo, pero aparentemente alguien quería que creyésemos que estaba muerto ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? El no tener las respuestas a aquellas preguntas realmente me inquietaba.

Me puse de pie apartándome de la camilla y me retiré del lugar. Unohana aún se encontraba del otro lado de la cortina, esperando a que yo terminase de “despedirme” de Aizen. Al verme salir, su mirada se posó sobre mi con un cariño maternal.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó extendiendo su mano para limpiar los restos de lágrimas que quedaban sobre mis mejillas.

Dudé antes de responder.

¿Debería decirle lo que acababa de descubrir? Sería lo más prudente. Ella y el resto del gotei 13 podrían hacer una investigación más minuciosa y descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, pero… ¿Realmente podría confiar en Unohana? Cabía la posibilidad de que no me creyese, e incluso que me delatase con Yamamoto-jiisan. Él estaría realmente enojado conmigo luego de que le prometí quedarme quieta hasta que la situación se resolviese.

“_¿Puedes disipar la ilusión para Unohana de la misma forma que lo hiciste conmigo?_” –le pregunté a mi zanpakuto.

“**_Gomen, Sakura-sama. Hasta que mi forma física no se manifieste, mi luz solo puede tocarla a usted_**”

Maldije mentalmente al escuchar la respuesta. No tenía pruebas para respaldar mis palabras.

Me mordí el labio debatiéndome sobre qué hacer.

– Estoy bien… –respondí finalmente a Unohana. – Gracias… por dejarme verlo una última vez…

Hasta que no pudiese demostrar la situación, lo mantendría en secreto para mí. Aunque, mi trato con Yamamoto-jiisan realmente complicaba las cosas: No podría investigar nada si estaba encerrada dentro de Kuchiki Manor. Tal vez debería buscar a alguien de confianza para explicarle la situación. Pero… Yama-jii sospecharía también. Ugh… Esto es realmente complicado.

– No te preocupes por eso. –escuché a Unohana decir. Su mano se posó suavemente sobre mi hombro. – Eras realmente apegada a él cuando eras pequeña. No puedo imaginarme lo mucho que te debe doler esta situación. Te prometo que encontraremos al culpable.

Mordí mi labio y aparté la mirada al escucharla.

Encontrar al culpable… La persona que había montado la ilusión, la persona que nos quería hacer creer que Aizen estaba muerto. Sin duda, sin duda lo encontraríamos.

– Arigato, Unohana-san… –le sonreí. Ella asintió levemente antes de dejarme ir finalmente.

Estaba de camino a la salida cuando vislumbré a Toushiro y su teniente, Rangiku. El pareció notarme también, pues rápidamente se acercó a mi luciendo una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –exigió. Su tono de voz era ligeramente brusco. – Pensé que estabas con…

Negué con la cabeza cortando sus palabras.

– Llegamos a la celda de Rukia… Pero Byakuya y Ukitake aparecieron… Me desmayé cuando oí la noticia de la muerte de Aizen, y Ukitake me llevó directamente a la sede de la primera división. No sé qué pasó con los demás… –expliqué.

– Hime… –escuché a Rangiku decir con preocupación.

– No puedo moverme por el seiretei sin escoltas de la confianza de sotaichou. Y hasta que la situación se normalice, no podré salir de Kuchiki Manor… –agregué.

Pude ver como Toushiro fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños. Por el costado de mi mirada también pude notar como algunas personas volteaban a mirarnos.

– Esos idiotas… Les dije que no te dejaran sola… –masculló enojado. Antes de que pudiese continuar hablando, me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello. – ¿P-Pero qué…?

– Necesito hablar contigo, he descubierto algo. –susurré para que él fuese el único que escuchase mis palabras. – Ven a verme a Kuchiki Manor…

Me aparté de él.

Su mirada se había vuelto seria. Se limitó a darme un asentimiento de cabeza, señalando que había comprendido mis palabras. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia antes de continuar mi camino hacia la entrada de del lugar.

* * *

** Autora POV **

Renji entreabrió sus ojos posando su mirada sobre el espíritu que se manifestaba a su lado: Un mono blanco con tatuajes similares a los que él mismo poseía, y cola en forma de serpiente. No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, pero la falta de cadenas que indicaran que fuese un prisionero, le daban la tranquilidad suficiente como para relajarse y centrarse en el espíritu que lo acompañaba.

– Zabimaru… –murmuró débilmente. Aún estaba adolorido por su batalla con Ichigo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ahí acostado? ¡Asqueroso! –espetó el espíritu con molestia observando a su maestro.

– Vaya cosas que dices luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar… ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el pelirrojo con un aire de diversión a pesar de que su tono de voz no lo reflejaba. La mirada del shinigami se dirigió al techo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su zanpakuto.

– Estoy realmente preocupado… –contestó Zabimaru. – Ahora puedo luchar. Te estoy esperando… Así que deja de pasar el rato ahí acostado y cúrate de una vez. –ordenó impaciente. – Así podré… Volver a enfrentarme a Zangetsu… ¡Esta vez le venceré!

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del teniente de la sexta división. Ya no veía al ryoka como su enemigo, pero su espada no parecía ser consciente de ello.

– Idiota… –susurró a su Zanpakuto. – ¿Otra vez te vuelves a dormir? Él ya no es mi enemigo.

Los ojos del espíritu se entreabrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras de su amo ¿Kurosaki Ichigo ya no era un enemigo? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho cambiar la voluntad de su maestro?

– ¿No? –inquirió Zabimaru. – Entonces… ¿Quién es ahora tu enemigo? –preguntó.

No iba a discutir el por qué Renji había dejado de considerar al ryoka de cabellos naranja como un enemigo. Él estaba listo para enfrentarse a cualquier persona que su maestro considerara un enemigo, y si Kurosaki Ichigo ya no era un enemigo, entonces lo aceptaría.

Renji guardó silencio ante la pregunta de su Zanpakuto. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la única ventana de la habitación mientras en su mente se hacía presente la imagen del hombre al que necesitaba derrotar.

Aquel hombre que le había arrebatado a Rukia hace años atrás. Aquel hombre que iba en contra de la voluntad de la princesa.

Había entrenado durante muchos años, lo había observado minuciosamente para conocerlo mejor y saber cómo atacar. Finalmente había llegado el momento en el que haría pagar a Kuchiki Byakuya por todo.

– Veo que finalmente te has despertado… –una nueva voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada de la habitación, viendo a una mujer voluptuosa de cabello rubio y ojos café. Vagamente podía recordarla como Senju Tsunade, la administradora del archivo de shinigami.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

– En una de las habitaciones del archivo. –contestó con simpleza la rubia mientras se acercaba al teniente para revisar sus vendajes. – Luego de que te desmayaste por el combate, te trajeron a ti y a Kurosaki Ichigo para que yo pudiese tratar sus heridas, sin que fuesen capturados por el gotei.

– ¿Usted es sanadora? –preguntó con sorpresa Renji.

Conocía realmente poco a la mujer frente a él, pero no se esperaba que la mujer que se encargaba del departamento de archivos fuese capaz de sanar heridas ¿Por qué no estaba en la cuarta división como el resto de los sanadores?

– Lo fui cuando estaba viva. Aún poseo el conocimiento y la habilidad, por lo que encargarme de tus heridas no fue nada. –contestó Tsunade.

– ¿Por qué no trabaja para la cuarta división? –se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

– No soy oficialmente una shinigami. Conozco acerca de su cultura y puedo usar el reiatsu, pero eso es todo… Me ofrecí a trabajar aquí porque mi abuela se encontraba aquí, y porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer desde que llegué a la sociedad de las almas. –explicó la rubia. – Además… Realmente odiaría ser subordinada de Retsu. –comentó con cierto disgusto en su voz. Tal parecía que la rubia y la capitana de la cuarta división no se llevaban realmente bien.

Renji asintió no queriendo ahondar más en el asunto.

– ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? Quiero decir… Entiendo que para sanar mis heridas… Pero… ¿Por qué específicamente aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Tsunade suspiró con cansancio mientras terminaba de revisar los vendajes y se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca.

– Si los llevaban a la cuarta división serían encarcelados inmediatamente. Hanatarou no podía tratar el solo las heridas de ambos, por lo que Sakura sugirió que los traigan aquí. –contestó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Sakura-hime?

– He sido la nana de Sakura desde que ella era una bebé. Así que puedes decir que soy alguien de confianza para ella. –dijo Tsunade encogiéndose de hombros. – No me importa lo que sotaichou o la cámara de los 46 diga… Solo sigo a esa pequeña…

– Pero… ¿No la arrestarán por eso? –preguntó Renji alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

– Técnicamente no soy parte del gotei 13, así que no estoy atada a ninguna de sus normas. Y ellos saben perfectamente que no deben meterse con los shinobis si no quieren problemas.

– ¿Shinobis? –repitió Renji. El término le era vagamente familiar.

– Eso es una explicación para otro momento, muchacho. Ahora dime… ¿Cuáles son tus planes? –preguntó Tsunade observando seriamente al shinigami frente a ella.

– ¿Mis planes?

Tsunade asintió.

– Los demás se fueron. Decidieron que era mejor dejar que te recuperes, y siguieron adelante… Desde entonces no han vuelto ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer tú? –repitió su pregunta.

Renji cerró los ojos procesando la nueva información adquirida.

Ichigo y los demás habían partido dejándolo atrás, siguiendo adelante con su misión de rescatar a Rukia ¿Habrían tenido suerte? No… El seiretei estaba demasiado en calma como para significar que hubiesen tenido éxito ¿Se encontrarían bien?

No podía evitar preocuparse por la princesa.

En caso de que sus intentos hubiesen fallado, eso podría significar que la hayan capturado y la hayan encerrado, prohibiéndole volver a interferir con los ryoka. Dudaba que Ichigo dejase que esto sucediese, pero… aún así, la preocupación seguía latente. Había observado a la princesa por el tiempo suficiente para saber que no le gustaba someterse ante las reglas del seiretei. Que le quitasen su libertad, Renji realmente lo consideraría como algo imperdonable.

– Yo… Yo voy a pelear… Por Rukia y por la princesa…

– ¿Ese es tu plan?

– Hai…

Tsunade cerró sus ojos conteniendo un suspiro antes de volver a abrirlos y encarar al shinigami.

– En ese caso, hay un lugar al que deberías ir…

* * *

** **

Ichigo entreabrió sus ojos encontrándose en lo que parecía ser una cueva. Un sentimiento de confusión lo invadió antes de que las imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido comenzasen a volver a su mente.

Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Kuchiki Byakuya, entonces Yoruichi apareció y luego… todo se volvió oscuridad.

Rápidamente se puso de pie examinando su entorno con la mirada, encontrando a la mujer pelimorada de pie a unos metros de donde él mismo se encontraba. Yoruichi estaba de brazos cruzados mientras lo observaba fijamente.

– No tenemos tiempo para esperar a que te recuperes por completo. Así que sentirás bastante dolor, pero no tienes otra opción. –comenzó a hablar la mujer omitiendo el hecho de que había detenido su enfrentamiento con Byakuya, lo había traído hasta este extraño lugar, y había dejado atrás a Rukia y los demás.

No parecía afectada por la clara expresión de enojo de parte de Ichigo.

– Si… –murmuró Ichigo antes de lanzarse hacia Yoruichi, tomándola por el frente de su ropa. La mujer no se inmutó ante sus acciones. – ¿¡Por qué!? –exigió con enojo el pelinaranja. – ¿¡Por qué me has salvado a mí!? ¡¡El que tenía más opciones de sobrevivir a esa lucha era yo!! ¡¡Ahora Ganju y Chad, incluso Rukia, podrían morir!! –continuó despotricando dejando salir todo su enojo y angustia.

Yoruichi continuó con su mirada impasible observando al shinigami sustito.

– No pienses que eres tan bueno. Era imposible que salieras vivo de esa lucho. Ninguno de ustedes hubiese sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con Byakuya. –sentenció la ex capitana de la segunda división del gotei 13.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que incrementar la ira del pelinaranja.

– Tú… –gruñó Ichigo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, Yoruichi lo volteó, estampándolo contra el suelo.

Un quejido de dolor seguido de un ataque de tos escapó de los labios de Ichigo cuando su espalda impacto contra el suelo duro.

– Deja de esforzarte a menos que quieras que tus heridas se vuelvan a abrir. –lo regañó Yoruichi. – Si quería escapar de Byakuya, solo podía cargar a una persona.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué no te llevaste a Rukia en vez de a mí? –inquirió Ichigo desde su lugar en el suelo, viendo como Yoruichi le daba la espalda.

– Es cierto que… Ninguno de los que estaban allí hubieran sido capaces de derrotar a Byakuya. Pero… Dentro de tres días, puede que tu seas capaz. –contestó Yoruichi. – Esa es la razón por la que te he salvado a ti. –Ichigo entreabrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la mujer felina. – Céntrate en volverte más fuerte. Ahora mismo, en tu estado actual, no hay forma que te enfrentes a Byakuya. Pero dentro de tres días podrás ser capaz de vencerlo, y entonces podrás rescatar a los demás.

La mirada del pelinaranja se tornó seria mientras se ponía de pie. Tomó el mango de su espada, desenvainando a Zangestsu. Sus manos se afirmaron fuertemente en la empuñadura de la zanpakuto mientras su mirada seguía fija en la mujer. Estaba listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento que esa mujer mencionaba.

Derrotaría a Byakuya y salvaría a todos. Volverían al mundo humano con Rukia y Sakura, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

– Para empezar, quiero preguntarte algo. –habló Yoruichi notando la predisposición del muchacho de comenzar el entrenamiento. – ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Zangetsu siempre está en su forma liberada?

– ¿En serio? –preguntó con sorpresa Ichigo. – Así que es igual a la Zanpakuto de Kenpachi… Ahora entiendo por qué es más grande que otras zanpakuto y no cambia cuando digo su nombre.

– Parece que no te habías dado cuenta… –comentó Yoruichi. – Bueno… Entonces tampoco sabrás que existe otro nivel de liberación espiritual para Zangetsu. –sus palabras lograron captar aún más la atención de Ichigo quien seguía siendo bastante ignorante de la cultura shinigami. – De hecho, todas las zanpakuto tienen dos niveles de liberación. La primera se conoce como shikai, y la segunda como bankai. –explicó. – Un capitán debe ser capaz de lograr ambas liberaciones.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó intrigado el pelinaranja.

– Sí. –afirmó Yoruichi. – En otras palabras, todos los capitanes pueden hacer las dos liberaciones, excepto uno.

– ¿Uno? –repitió Ichigo incrédulo. Todos los capitanes parecían ser gente extremadamente fuerte ¿Y se suponía que uno de ellos aún no había alcanzado el nivel bankai?

– Kenpachi Zaraki. –respondió la pelimorada. – En toda la historia de la sociedad de las almas, él ha sido el único que ha logrado convertirse en un capitán sin siquiera saber el nombre de su propia Zanpakuto. Su fuerza descomunal fue tomada bastante en serio por las trece divisiones, aunque… probablemente te diste cuenta de ello cuando luchaste contra él. –continuó hablando para luego regresar el tema hacia las liberaciones de las zanpakuto. – El poder y la forma del shikai y el bankai dependen de la zanpakuto, además de la fuerza y destreza de su portador. Sin embargo, como norma general… El poder del portador aumenta de cinco a diez veces.

– ¿¡Diez veces!? –exclamó Ichigo anonadado. Mientras más aprendía, más sorprendido se quedaba.

– Da miedo, ¿verdad? –dijo Yoruichi divertida por las expresiones de Ichigo. – Eso se debe a que, para lograr el dominio del bankai, incluso los tipos más fuertes necesitan por lo menos diez años de entrenamiento.

Ichigo la observó con sorpresa. Una duda surgiendo en su mente, siendo pronunciada por sus labios tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo pensarlo.

– ¿Sakura pudo lograr el bankai? –fue su pregunta.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

– Fue secuestrada antes de que incluso pudiese manifestar su zanpakuto. Pero… Estoy segura de que, en cuanto su poder se restaure por completo, no tardará mucho tiempo en lograrlo. Siempre ha sido una prodigio para las artes shinigamis. –contestó la mujer. Un deje de nostalgia inundaba su voz al pensar en su amada hija.

– Realmente conoces mucho sobre Sakura… –murmuró Ichigo provocando que Yoruichi lo observase incrédula mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su cabeza.

¿En verdad ese chico era tan torpe para no darse cuenta?

– Eres realmente idiota… –bufó Yoruichi. – Dime, ¿cuál es el apellido de Sakura?

– ¿El apellido de Sakura? –repitió confundido Ichigo mientras indagaba en su memoria intentando acordarse de tal dato. – Urahara Shihouin…

– ¿Y cuál es mi apellido? –preguntó esta vez la pelimorada esperando que entonces Ichigo se diese cuenta.

– Shihouin… –murmuró el pelinaranja. Yoruichi observó estupefacta mientras la mueca de confusión de Ichigo se transformaba gradualmente en sorpresa pura. – ¿¡E-Eso quiere decir que eres la madre de Sakura!?

– ¡Bingo! –exclamó sarcásticamente Yoruichi.

– ¿¡Eso significa que eres la esposa de Urahara!?

– ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? –se quejó Yoruichi frunciendo el ceño. – Como sea, deja de perder el tiempo pensando en esta clase de cosas.

– L-Lo siento… –se disculpó Ichigo luciendo avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta recobrando la compostura. – Dijiste que incluso los tipos más fuertes necesitaban entrenar por diez años… Pero yo no tengo…

– Lo sé. –lo interrumpió la mujer felina. – Se tarda al menos diez años si entrenas en la manera tradicional. Pero, aunque sea muy peligroso y arriesgado, nosotros vamos a utilizar otro método para que logres el bankai en tres días. –sentenció Yoruichi.

* * *

** Sakura POV **

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro mientras aceptaba la taza de té que Chihiro me extendía.

Había sido escoltada de regreso a Kuchiki Manor, mis ropas habían sido cambiadas de nuevo a un elegante kimono que parecía haber sido confeccionado por el mismísimo sastre de la familia Kuchiki.

Era de un hermoso verde bosque con un obi un par de tonos más claro. La tela del kimono era mayormente lisa, a excepción del bode de la falda, el cual poseía un patrón de flores del mismo color del obi, las cuales le daban un hermoso efecto degradé a la tela. Las mangas del kimono eran largas y amplias logrando cubrir por completo mis manos, haciendo que tuviese que arremangarlas para poder beber el té apropiadamente.

Mi peinado también había sido cambiado. Chihiro había cepillado mi cabello dejándolo suelto a excepción de una pequeña trenza en el costado derecho de mi cabeza, la cual estaba adornada con pequeñas flores que combinaban con mi ropa.

Luego de que mi atuendo hubiese sido cambiado, Chihiro me había escoltado al comedor, y había preparado algo de té y bocadillos para mí. Creo que podía sentir mi angustia y por ende intentaba hacerme sentir cómoda.

– Arigato, Chihiro-chan… –le agradecí luego de tomar un sorbo del té que ella había preparado. – Está realmente delicioso.

– Me alegro que le guste, Sakura-san. Sabe que puede pedirme lo que necesite.

La puerta del comedor se abrió revelando al asistente personal de Byakuya. Detrás de él estaban Toushiro y Rangiku.

– Mi lady, tiene visitas. –anunció mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al capitán y la teniente de la décima división.

Ellos hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto antes de tomar asiento frente a mí. Dirigí mi vista hacia mi propia asistente.

– Chihiro-chan… ¿Podrías preparar algo de té para Hitsugaya-taichou y Matsumoto-fukutaichou? –pregunté amablemente.

Inmediatamente la joven asintió.

– ¡En seguida, Sakura-san! –exclamó mientras se acercaba a la entrada del comedor, lista para ir a la cocina a preparar más té.

– Torio-kun… ¿Podrías ayudar a Chihiro con el té? –pregunté viendo al asistente de Byakuya.

– Como desee, mi lady. –respondió antes de seguir a Chihiro en dirección a la cocina.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que la puerta del comedor se cerró por completo.

– Ara… Rodeada de los lujos de la mansión Kuchiki realmente luces como una princesa. –comentó con diversión Rangiku.

– ¡Matsumoto! –la regañó Toushiro. – No es momento para bromas. –espetó antes de posar su mirada sobre mí. – ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar? –preguntó yendo directo al grano.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder.

– Alguien está queriendo hacernos creer que Aizen está muerto…


	25. Capítulo 24

** Sakura POV **

– Alguien quiere hacernos creer que Aizen está muerto…

Tan pronto como pronuncié las palabras, las miradas de Toushiro y Rangiku se posaron con sorpresa sobre mí.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –espetó Toushiro. Sus manos posándose sobre la superficie de la mesa de una forma un tanto brusca.

– No tengo toda la información al respecto… No se quién está detrás de todo esto o por qué lo está haciendo, pero puedo decirte con certeza que el cuerpo que encontraron no es el de Aizen. –dije con seriedad dejando a un lado mi taza de té.

– ¿No es Aizen? –repitió con confusión Rangiku. – Pero la cuarta división confirmó que se trataba de él, luce como él ¿Cómo es posible que no sea él?

– Es una mera ilusión, perfectamente creada para engañar nuestros sentidos. Al principio también creí que se trataba de él… Cuando fui a despedirme de él, el contacto físico se sentía demasiado real, no había duda alguna de que era una persona la que se encontraba allí.

– ¿Pero…?

– Pero, desde hace unos días he estado haciendo contacto con el espíritu de mi zanpakuto… No conozco al cien por ciento la naturaleza de su poder, pero fue ella quien me advirtió de que el Aizen que estaba frente a mi no era real. Usó su poder para disipar la ilusión para mi… lo siguiente que supe es que en vez de estar viendo a Aizen, había una zanpakuto en su lugar. –expliqué intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarme, era una situación bastante confusa.

– ¿Una zanpakuto? –repitió Toushiro arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión.

– Si… No tengo idea de a quién le pertenece… Estaba bastante abrumada por la situación por lo que abandoné rápidamente el lugar. Tampoco se lo he dicho a Unohana… Tenía miedo de que ella me delatase con sotaichou… Le prometí que me quedaría quieta, si descubre que he desobedecido… realmente se molestará conmigo. –murmuré.

– Pero, ¿no dijiste que tu zanpakuto había disipado la ilusión? –preguntó Rangiku.

– Únicamente para mí. Como aún no se ha manifestado su forma física, su poder no puede influir en otros… solo pudo mostrarme la verdad a mí, para los demás aquella extraña zanpakuto sigue siendo el cuerpo de Aizen, de lo contrario… Unohana ya hubiese puesto una alarma e informado al respecto. –contesté.

– Eso es realmente problemático. –bufó Toushiro. – Si tu eres la única que puede ver la verdad, convencer a los demás de esto.

– Lo sé. Pero no espero convencer a los demás… Te he dicho esto a ti porque sabía que me creerías, sé que puedo confiar en ti… –contesté. Extendí mis brazos por encima de la mesa para tomar sus manos mientras lo miraba fijamente. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante mi acción. – Shiro-kun… No hay nadie más a quien le pueda pedir esto… Por favor, te ruego que investigues lo que está pasando. Temo que podemos estar bajo un gran peligro… Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar… Así que, por favor…

– Lo haré. –dijo con firmeza Toushiro cortando mis palabras. Sus manos le dieron un apretón cálido a las mías, como si estuviese tratando de decirme “No te preocupes”. – No hace falta que me lo pidas… La sociedad de las almas también es mi hogar, y si sotaichou no puede ver lo que está sucediendo, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger este lugar. Puedes contar conmigo, Sakura…

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios al oírlo.

– Moo~ taichou, usted realmente se comporta como un caballero cuando está con la princesa… –habló Rangiku con un ligero tono burlón.

Las mejillas de Toushiro se volvieron de un rojo tan fuerte que incluso podrían competir con el cabello de Renji. En un rápido movimiento soltó mis manos y se volteó para encarar a la pelinaranja.

– ¡No se de qué me hablas, Matsumoto! –exclamó ganándose una estruendosa carcajada de parte de su teniente.

Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer o decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando la imponente figura de Byakuya. A unos pasos por detrás de él, de pie con miradas dudosas, se encontraban Chihiro y Torio quienes habían traído el té que les había solicitado.

Mi mirada se posó sobre el líder del clan Kuchiki, quien a su vez tenía la mirada fija en Toushiro con algo parecido a la molestia.

– ¿Cuál es la razón para que el capitán de la décima división y su teniente estén en mi casa? –inquirió Byakuya con un tono firme que daba miedo.

– Yo los cité aquí… Toushiro me había prestado uno de sus uniformes y quise devolvérselo. –me apresuré a responder. No era del todo mentira, en verdad quería devolverle su uniforme, pero sin duda no era la razón principal por la cual les había hecho venir a la mansión. – Pensé que tal vez sería un tanto mal visto que me quedase a solas con un hombre, por lo que pedí que Rangiku también estuviese presente.

– ¿Es así? –inquirió Byakuya alzando una ceja mientras su mirada se posaba esta vez sobre mí. – ¿Realmente es verdad lo que dices?

– ¿Estás dudando de mí? –pregunté incrédula. A pesar de que le estaba mintiendo, me sentía sumamente ofendida de que él dudase de mí.

– Luego de todo lo que has hecho en los últimos días, tengo varias razones para desconfiar de ti. Mucho más cuando invitas a personas a mi casa sin mi consentimiento. –contestó el Kuchiki cruzándose de brazos.

Pude ver como Chihiro y Torio se alejaban de la puerta y se marchaban, no queriendo estar en medio ante la inminente ira de su maestro.

– ¿No se me permite tomar el té con un viejo conocido? –espeté cruzándome de brazos.

– No si no estoy previamente informado al respecto. –contestó Byakuya. – ¿Acaso ya se te ha olvidado en la condición en la que te encuentras, el trato que hiciste con sotaichou? 

– ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! –me quejé. – ¡Deja de hacer un gran drama al respecto! Te estás comportando como un imbécil, Byakuya.

– ¿Y esperas que crea en tus palabras? –se burló el pelinegro. Mi ceño se frunció aún más.

– Me parece suficiente, Kuchiki-taichou. –intervino Toushiro poniéndose de pie. Rangiku imitó rápidamente su acción. Ambos poseían expresiones de enojo en sus rostros.

– ¿Te atreves a hablarme así en mi propia casa? –acusó con molestia Byakuya.

– Te hablaré de la forma que sea necesaria para que dejes de atacar de esa forma a la princesa. –gruñó en respuesta Toushiro.

– Tu princesa en los últimos días ha estado conspirando con los ryoka. –acusó el pelinegro. – Y ahora mírala aquí, citando sin mi consentimiento al único capitán que sería lo suficientemente tonto para romper las reglas para cumplir con sus tontos caprichos.

No pude más. Tan pronto escuché sus últimas palabras, me puse de pie. No sabía en qué momento de la discusión había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, pero podía sentir la humedad en mis mejillas. A paso lento me acerqué a Byakuya, alcé mi vista observándolo con una expresión dolida mientras el me devolvía una mirada confusa.

– Eres realmente un idiota, Byakuya… –dije casi en un susurro antes de marcharme de la habitación. No tenía fuerzas para continuar allí y escuchar como una de las personas más importantes para mi me acusaba de ser una traidora.

** Autora POV **

– Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Matsumoto. –murmuró Toushiro dirigiendo su mirada a Byakuya.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas en un tácito enfrentamiento. Había pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido un confrontamiento de este estilo.

Contrario a la creencia popular, Byakuya y Toushiro se conocían desde mucho tiempo antes de ser capitanes. Ambos habían sido íntimos amigos de Sakura en su niñez, y como tal se habían visto en la obligación de convivir varias veces debido a la niña. Jamás se habían llevado particularmente bien, ambos enamorados de la princesa y siendo conscientes de los sentimientos del contrario, habían compartido una fuerte rivalidad. Cuando la pelirrosa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejaron de verse, ya no tenían motivos para convivir entre sí. Años después volvieron a verse, ya ambos siendo shinigamis hechos y derechos. Decidieron ignorar por completo el hecho de que ya se conocían, actuando como si fuesen completos desconocidos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar el hecho de su antigua rivalidad ¿Qué sentido tenía? Después de todo, Sakura ya no estaba con ellos, su rivalidad carecía de importancia, y debían actuar profesionalmente por el bien de la sociedad de las almas.

Y a pesar de que habían decidido dejar atrás el pasado, tampoco se podría decir que eran especialmente amigos. Convivían en la medida justa que su trabajo como capitanes demandaba.

Ahora, con Sakura de regreso, era casi como si la llama de su rivalidad se reavivase. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a permitir que el contrario se acercase demasiado a la pelirrosa. No estaba seguro de que fuesen a luchar por el amor de la pelirrosa, pero aún así poseían ese sentido de sobreprotección y pertenencia hacia la princesa.

Con un paso firme Toushiro comenzó a salir de la habitación, deteniéndose brevemente al pasar junto al pelinegro.

– Si te atreves a volver a lastimarla de ese modo, te mataré. –habló mordazmente el peliblanco. Era el tono suficientemente bajo para que Rangiku no escuchase la amenaza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Byakuya pudiese comprender sus palabras.

El capitán de la sexta división no dijo nada al respecto, y así… los líderes de la décima división se marcharon de la mansión con un agrio sabor en sus bocas. Realmente habían odiado ver a la pelirrosa tan dolida, pero ahora no había mucho que pudiesen hacer al respecto más que cumplir con la promesa que le habían hecho: Averiguar la verdad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el seiretei.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– ¿Debemos hacer algo al respecto, Aizen-sama? –preguntó Tousen, su cabeza estaba volteada en dirección a donde el castaño estaba sentado. – Podría ser realmente un problema.

– Admito que me intriga bastante saber cómo ha logrado contrarrestar mi ilusión… Sin embargo, no creo que represente una gran amenaza. La han confinado dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, sus movimientos están estrictamente vigilados. Diga lo que diga, no la tomarán en cuenta. –contestó con calma Aizen, su mirada fija en la pantalla frente a él, donde imágenes de la pelirrosa se hacían visibles. – Eventualmente ella conocerá la verdad, pero no afecta en nuestros planes. Está previsto que ella vendrá con nosotros al final.

– Entiendo… –murmuró en respuesta el capitán de la novena división. – ¿Qué hay de Hitsugaya Toushiro?

– Por más que investigue al respecto, no logrará averiguar la verdad a tiempo. –respondió el castaño. Una sonrisa soberbia adornaba sus labios mientras sus dedos trazaban el contorno de la figura de su amada pelirrosa. En las imágenes frente a él se podía ver como la joven yacía en su cuarto, llorando por la reciente discusión que había tenido con el líder Kuchiki.

– Entonces, el plan continuará como estaba previsto. –dijo finalmente Tousen, más bien como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

– En efecto. –afirmó Aizen. – Puedes retirarte ahora, tu teniente comenzará a sospechar si pasas muchas horas aquí.

– De acuerdo. –contestó el hombre de tez morena antes de realizar una respetuosa reverencia y salir de la habitación dejando a solas al supuestamente difunto capitán de la quinta división.

La sonrisa en los labios del castaño se ensanchó mientras veía fijamente la imagen de la pelirrosa.

– Te veías tan hermosa llorando por mi en el hospital… –murmuró. – Que una zanpakuto que ni siquiera manifiesta su forma física haya sido capaz de hacerte ver a través de mi ilusión solo es una prueba más del gran poder que posees… Tengo grandes planes para ti, mi amada reina, planes que ansío poner en marcha pronto… ¿Tal vez debería hacerte una visita esta noche? Realmente tengo muchas ganas de volver a probar tus labios… –tarareó mientras apartaba su vista de la pantalla.

Una visita… Sin duda sonaba como una idea tentadora…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Era tarde en la noche. La pelirrosa se encontraba en su cuarto ya en sus ropas de dormir. Un cepillo yacía en sus manos mientras se encargaba de peinar su larga cabellera rosada.

Luego de la discusión con Byakuya, se había negado a salir de su cuarto. Había llorado hasta que Chihiro se había atrevido a interrumpirla indicándole que dentro de pronto la cena estaría lista. Negándose a volver a ver a Byakuya, había solicitado que le trajesen la cena al cuarto, y Chihiro había obedecido sin rechistar. Tal parecía que el pelinegro tampoco tenía intenciones de acercarse a ella próximamente, pues no había oído ningún comentario al respecto de por qué no lo había acompañado a cenar.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de cenar, Chihiro se había llevado los platos sucios y había vuelto después para ayudarla a cambiar su lujoso kimono por una simple y cómoda yukata de noche. La sirvienta se había ofrecido a ayudarla a cepillar su cabello, pero Sakura se había negado alegando que ella misma podía hacerlo. No queriendo ser insistente, Chihiro aceptó rápidamente su voluntad, deseándole buenas noches y recordándole que podía llamarla ante cualquier necesidad que surgiese para posteriormente abandonar el dormitorio.

Lo cual llevaba a la situación actual en la cual Sakura se encontraba sentada a unos pocos metros de su futón, cepillando su propio cabello mientras su mente divagaba acerca de los diversos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquel día.

Estaba preocupada por sus amigos… No había sabido nada de Ichigo desde su enfrentamiento con Zaraki, no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba, y le asustaba pensar que tal vez el capitán de la undécima división había acabado con él. Ganju y Chad habían resultado realmente heridos gracias a Byakuya, e incluso si lograban sobrevivir, estaba segura de que habían sido capturados. Aún no tenía noticias de Uryuu y Orihime, no había podido encontrarse con ninguno de los dos, y el hecho de saber que alguno de los dos había sido tan desafortunado de tener que enfrentarse a Kurotsuchi no la dejaba tranquila. Tampoco había sabido nada de su madre en un buen tiempo, y si bien sabía que ella podría apañárselas mejor que el resto, la preocupación seguía latente.

También le preocupaba Hanatarou, Tsunade y Mito. Si alguien llegase a descubrir que esos tres la habían ayudado, sin duda significaría una gran cantidad de problemas para ellos. Y ni hablar de la preocupación que sentía hacia Rukia. No había conseguido rescatarla, la joven podría ser ejecutada en cualquier momento debido a que no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle frente a Byakuya. La vida de la pelinegra pendía de un hilo y ella no podía hacer nada.

Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Había sido totalmente infantil de su parte pensar que simplemente podría llegar a la sociedad de las almas, implorar porque liberen a Rukia y todo se resolvería. Era una princesa únicamente de nombre, no tenía la autoridad para exigir nada, e incluso si formase un argumento lo suficientemente razonable de por qué estaban castigando injustamente a Rukia, nadie la escucharía.

No había podido hacer nada por la pelinegra, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ponerse al día con todo el mundo. Había estado tan centrada en su supuesta misión que incluso Aizen había desaparecido sin que siquiera pudiese pasar algo de tiempo con él.

Aizen… La situación acerca de él la preocupaba bastante ¿Estaría realmente muerto? ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerles creer que estaba muerto? Tantas incógnitas que no obtenían respuesta…

Tal vez todo hubiese sido más fácil si se hubiese quedado en el mundo humano junto a su padre… ¿¡Por qué siquiera estaba considerando esto!? No. Hubiese sido completamente egoísta de su parte si se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados sin siquiera intentar hacer algo. Por más mal que estuviesen las cosas, no podía arrepentirse de la elección que había hecho.

– Pareces realmente abrumada, mi querida… –la repentina voz la sobresaltó, y un chillido de terror escapó de sus labios.

Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió al origen de la voz, y sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas al ver a nada más y nada menos que Aizen Sosuke. Dudó antes de ponerse de pie, mientras silenciosamente le preguntaba a su zanpakuto si la imagen frente a ella era real o una mera ilusión. Cuando la confirmación llegó a ella, no tardó en correr a los brazos del castaño, rompiendo en llanto. Una suave sonrisa surcó los labios de Aizen mientras envolvía sus brazos protectoramente alrededor.

– R-Realmente eres tú… Santo cielo… Estaba tan preocupada. No podía creerlo cuando escuché que estabas muerto, y luego mi preocupación creció cuando vi que no eras tu el que estaba en esa camilla del hospital… –sollozó la pelirrosa. – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿P-Por qué todos te creen muerto? –comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas.

La desesperación en los ojos de la pelirrosa resultaba sumamente entretenida y tierna a ojos de Aizen quien dejó escapar una suave risa antes de guiar a la pelirrosa hacia su cama, sentándose en esta con la joven sobre su regazo, tal y como solían hacerlo años atrás antes de que ella desapareciese.

– Lamento haberte preocupado mi querido cerezo… Tuve que fingir mi muerte por seguridad. –contestó con calma el castaño mientras trazaba suaves círculos en la espalda de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Fingir tu muerte? –repitió confundida la pelirrosa.

– Creo que habrás notado que algo extraño está sucediendo en el seiretei. Comencé a investigar luego de que la sentencia de Kuchiki Rukia fue dada. A medida que mi investigación avanzaba, comencé a darme cuenta lo peligrosa que era la situación. Me vi en la obligación de fingir mi muerte para continuar con mi investigación. –mintió Aizen, observando con diversión como la pelirrosa creía sus palabras. Era tan inocente e ingenua, tan fácil de manipular…

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Aizen? Estoy realmente preocupada por lo que pueda pasar… –murmuró Sakura. Su mirada era desesperada mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los hombros del capitán de la quinta división. 

El castaño sonrió mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre la frente de la pelirrosa. 

– No puedo darte detalles… Es demasiado peligroso y odiaría ponerte en peligro luego de que finalmente regresaste a casa. –contestó Aizen. – Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí… Estaba tan perdido cuando la noticia de tu desaparición se propagó. Hirako y yo movilizamos a toda la división en tu búsqueda.

– ¿Qué sucedió con Hirako? –preguntó la pelirrosa ante la mención del antiguo capitán de la quinta división.

– No es algo que debamos hablar ahora. –contestó Aizen comenzando a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros. – En este momento solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía… –susurró seductoramente antes de tomar los labios de la pelirrosa en un apasionado beso el cual la joven respondió torpemente.

Estaba tan confundida que no conseguía hacer otra cosa más que seguirle el juego al castaño. En esos momentos era tan maleable, tan sumisa ante el castaño… y a él le fascinaba.

Dentro de poco sus planes se consumarían. Dentro de poco finalmente Rukia sería ejecutada y el obtendría el Hogyoku, entonces se marcharía a Hueco Mundo con Gin, Tousen y Sakura. Dentro de poco… Solo debía esperar un poco más…


	26. Capítulo 25

** Sakura POV **

Dos días habían pasado desde entonces…

No podía salir de la mansión Kuchiki, por lo que gran parte del tiempo me la pasaba dentro de mi cuarto en compañía de Chihiro y, ocasionalmente, Torio. Había estado muy molesta como para acercarme a Byakuya, y el pareció entender esto, por lo que tampoco había venido en mi búsqueda. De vez en cuando Chihiro hacía algún comentario acerca de él, pero generalmente dejaba de prestarle atención cuando oía el nombre de Byakuya ser mencionado.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Aizen. Luego de su visita a mi cuarto, había vuelto a desaparecer. Me había dejado indicaciones acerca de no mencionar nada acerca de nuestro encuentro, y de que él continuaba con vida. Había afirmado que cualquier mínima palabra que pronunciase al respecto, pondría en riesgo mi seguridad y la seguridad del seiretei. Como una niña obediente había obedecido.

No había obtenido noticias nuevas sobre Ichigo y los demás, lo cual, de nuevo, lograba ponerme realmente nerviosa. Temía que el gotei 13 los haya atrapado y corriesen la misma suerte que Rukia.

Oh, y Rukia… Cuán sola ha de estar la pobre, esperando su destino…

– Hime-sama… –la suave voz de Torio me hizo volver a la realidad.

Estaba sentada en medio de mi cuarto, con mi vista fija en la taza de té que yacía frente a mí, mientras que Chihiro trenzaba con delicadeza mi cabello. Torio había entrado recientemente al cuarto, aunque no me había percatado realmente en qué momento había sucedido.

– ¿Si, Torio? –pregunté de forma amable haciéndole entender que le estaba prestando atención.

– Kuchiki-sama me pidió que le informase que mañana se llevará acabo el acto de sentencia de la señorita Rukia. Yamamoto-sotaichou espera que usted esté presente.

Un chillido de horror de parte de Chihiro. La taza de té volcándose sobre la mesa, rodando hasta llegar al suelo y romperse. Mi cuerpo temblando por completo.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas tan inocentemente por parte de Torio, habían sido como si alguien me hubiese tirada un balde de agua fría.

La ejecución de Rukia sería mañana… Mañana… Mañana ella moriría si no hacíamos algo…

Sin darme cuenta comencé a hiperventilar.

– ¡S-Sakura-sama! ¡P-Por favor tranquilícese! –Chihiro hablaba a mi lado. Sus manos se posaban suavemente sobre sus hombros, realizando pequeñas caricias en un intento de brindarme confort.

No podía. Simplemente no podía tranquilizarme. No sabiendo que, si no hacíamos algo pronto, el tiempo se acabaría, y no lograríamos nuestro cometido.

– D-Dime… D-Dime que es mentira… –no sé cómo me las había arreglado para pronunciar palabra. Mi cuerpo temblaba completamente de pies a cabeza, haciendo que cualquier simple tarea se volviese mil veces más difícil.

– Me temo que es la verdad, hime-sama. Una mariposa del infierno llego esta mañana a la mansión con las noticias. Kuchiki-sama no estaba seguro acerca de compartir las noticias con usted, hime-sama… –explicó Torio. Podía notar la duda en su voz, como si estuviese premeditando cada simple palabra con la intención de no herirme con sus palabras.

– E-Entiendo… –mi voz había salido tan suave que había sido un milagro que ambos sirvientes me escuchasen. – ¿P-Podrían dejarme a solas por favor?

– ¿Está segura, Sakura-sama? –se apresuró a preguntar Chihiro, expresando su preocupación hacia mi persona. – ¿Desea que le traiga algo? ¿Un té? ¿Algo de comida? ¿No quiere darse un baño?

– No. –la interrumpí. – E-Estoy bien… S-Solo… Solo quiero un rato a solas… ¿Podrían darme eso?

La habitación se vio sumida en un breve silencio antes de que ambos decidiesen hacer caso a mi petición. Chihiro se apresuró a limpiar el desastre de la taza de té, y tan pronto como termino, tanto ella como Torio realizaron una respetuosa reverencia hacia mí, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, me desplomé en mi cama, abrazando una de las almohadas más cercanas, hundiendo mi rostro en este mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse de mis ojos.

Me sentía perdida, aterrada. No sabía cuál era el camino que debía recorrer a continuación… y en la soledad de mi cuarto, dejé que todos estos sentimientos fluyeran libremente.

Al día siguiente, mi día comenzó bastante temprano…

No sabía realmente cuándo había caído en brazos de Morfeo, pero si podía decir que una vez despierta, me sentía como un desastre andante.

Mi cabeza dolía fuertemente y mis ojos se sentían hinchados, ambos productos del llanto desconsolado que se había prolongado por varias horas el día anterior. Mi garganta también se sentía seca, y un aura deprimente parecía rodearme. Incluso mis entrañas se revolvían de la angustia quitándome por completo el apetito.

Incluso cuando Chihiro había llegado a mi habitación ofreciéndome una bandeja con un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno, no pude tomar ni un solo bocado.

Entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando por estos momentos, Chihiro no hizo comentarios al respecto y dejó a un lado la bandeja, para luego escoltarme al baño para acicalarme.

La gran bañera fue llenada rápidamente con agua caliente y aceites esenciales de lavanda y jazmín. Y tan pronto como mis ropas fueron retiradas de mi cuerpo, entré a la bañera dejando escapar un profundo suspiro al sentir el agua chocar contra mi piel y relajar mis músculos.

Me quedé completamente quieta y en silencio mientras dejaba que las criadas se encargasen de limpiar mi cabello y cuidar mi piel. Cuando salí del agua, me mantuve igual mientras dejaba que secasen mi cuerpo.

Chihiro me escoltó de vuelta hasta mi cuarto para ayudarme a vestirme y terminar de arreglarme.

Mis vestimentas eran bastante simples hoy. Un simple kimono de color negro liso, sin estampados o adornos. La falda me llegaba hasta los tobillos y los mangas hasta las muñecas; Alrededor de mi cintura, el obi se ataba con fuerza marcando mi delicada figura. El color del obi era el mismo negro exacto que el resto del kimono, y el moño en mi espalda no era demasiado ostentoso; Mis pies estaban vestidos con unas elegantes sandalias negras, las cuales poseían un taco bastante bajo, pero que aún así lograba estilizar mi figura.

Tan pronto como la ropa estuvo en su lugar. Chihiro procedió a arreglar mi cabello y hacer mi maquillaje.

El peinado también era bastante simple. Un simple moño en la sección media de mi cabeza, y unido a él, un pequeño velo negro que caía elegantemente por mi nuca, deteniéndose a la altura de mis hombros.

El maquillaje también era bastante discreto. Solo un poco de brillo de labios, y delineado alrededor de mis ojos.

– Se ve realmente hermosa, Sakura-sama… –me elogió Chihiro una vez que terminó con su trabajo.

– No es una ocasión en la que me gustaría verme hermosa… –murmuré inconscientemente. Mi tono de voz era bastante lúgubre. – Pero aprecio tu trabajo, Chihiro-chan… Supongo que ya es hora de ir.

– S-Si… –tartamudeó ella un tanto descolocada por mi actitud fría. – Kuchiki-sama se ha marchado temprano. Dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender, pero nos dejó a mi y a Torio, y a un grupo de guardias, para escoltarla, Sakura-sama. Si así lo desea, podemos emprender ahora mismo nuestro camino hacia la colina del Sokyoku.

Respondí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza para que luego ambas saliésemos de la habitación. Caminamos por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a las puertas principales, donde Torio y el grupo de guardias nos esperaban.

A penas presté atención a mi entorno mientras avanzábamos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos allí. Los guardias se despidieron con respetuosas reverencias, mientras que Torio y Chihiro permanecieron a mi lado. Al parecer se les permitía quedarse aquí como mis acompañantes.

Levanté mi mirada para observar mi entorno. No había mucha gente presente… Yamamoto-jiisan y Sasa-jii. Soi Fon y quien, aparentemente, era su teniente. Unohana y su teniente, Isane. Kyoraku y Nanao. Byakuya también ya se encontraba presente.

No había rastros del resto de los capitanes o sus tenientes, lo cual me causaba una gran intriga la cual solo era superada por la angustia que toda esta situación me provocaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como unos guardias se hacían presentes escoltando a Rukia hacia la estructura del Sokyoku. Guardé silencio dejando que la ceremonia siguiese su curso.

– Muy bien… –la voz de sotaichou era fuerte y clara a medida que hablaba. Su mirada seria estaba fija en Rukia quien, en contraste, poseía una mirada solemne y desesperanzada. – Que comience la ceremonia. –tan pronto como sus palabras fueron pronunciadas, la gran espada que conformaba al Sokyoku comenzó a liberarse. – Kuchiki Rukia… ¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras?

Rukia cerró sus ojos, pareciendo meditar por unos segundos la pregunta de Yama-jii, antes de volver a abrirlos y responder.

– Si. Solo una cosa… –murmuró. – Me gustaría hacer una última petición antes de que mi momento llegue… Hace unos días el seiretei se vio invadido por mis amigos humanos, han llegado aquí buscando salvarme de mi sanción a pesar de que les he dicho que no me siguiesen… No son malas personas, y aunque sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, pero me gustaría… una vez que me haya ido, que los liberen, y los lleven sanos y salvos de regreso al mundo humano…

– Que así sea… –declaró Yamamoto-jiisan. – Al amanecer, tras tu ejecución, los intrusos serán regresados sanos y salvos tal y como has solicitado.

– Ah… –suspiró aliviada la pelinegra. – Muchísimas gracias…

No pude aguantar más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar de mis ojos. Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, reprimiendo mis sollozos mientras apartaba la mirada. No me atrevía a seguir viendo, no me atrevía a contemplar el momento en el que el alma de Rukia fuese completamente destruida.

– Princesa… –la suave voz de Rukia llamándome hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara. – Por favor, no llore por mí. Ya he aceptado mi destino, estoy bien con esto… –murmuró con calma. – ¿Sabe? Estoy realmente feliz de haber tenido el privilegio de conocerla.

Las cuerdas que rodeaban la gran espada del Sokyoku terminaron de desintegrarse dejando libre la gran arma, dando inicio finalmente a la ejecución.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando que así todo terminase pronto. Mi corazón latía rápidamente con un sentimiento de angustia.

Rukia… Realmente lo siento…

– Nanao-chan. –escuché a unos metros cerca de mí. Era la voz de Kyoraku. – Alegra esa cara. Vas a conseguir que me ponga triste yo también.

El tono en su voz…

– ¿Alegrar? Tampoco es para tanto… –respondió Nanao.

Escuché algunos jadeos y expresiones de sorpresa. Pero aún así no me atreví a volver a abrir mis ojos.

– Hime-sama… ¿Quiere que nos marchemos? –Chihiro preguntó en voz baja al notar mi angustia. – Estará bien si quiere…

– N-No. –negué. – Me quedaré hasta el final… –afirmé volviendo a abrir mis ojos.

Mi vista se maravilló con la forma liberada de la lanza del Sokyoku. Una gigantesca ave de fuego que tenía su vista fija en Rukia.

– La verdadera forma de la lanza del Sokyoku. Es el ejecutor principal. –habló Yama-jii retomando la palabra. – Una vez que atraviese el cuerpo de la sentenciada, la ejecución llegará a su fin.

Los segundos parecían eternos.

Finalmente el ave comenzó a moverse y entonces… todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta. El ave yendo en dirección a Rukia, algo interponiéndose en su camino, el humo cubriendo la zona impidiéndonos a todos ver.

Parpadeé varias veces esperando que de esta forma mi visión se agudizara ¿Qué era lo que había pasado…?

Un jadeo escapó de mis labios cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse. La figura que se había interpuesto entre Rukia y el Sokyoku era…

– ¡Ichigo! –exclamé con una mezcla de incredulidad y alivio.

El estaba bien… El estaba aquí. El iba a salvar a Rukia.

– ¡Esto es ridículo! –exclamó una incrédula Soi Fon. – ¿¡Lo ha parado!? El Sokyoku tiene el poder de un millón de zanpakutos ¿¡Cómo lo ha detenido con una simple espada!?

– Es porque es Ichigo… –murmuré tomando un par de pasos para acercarme a ella. – Solo él podría lograr una locura tan grande…

– P-Princesa… ¿Usted sabía de esto? –inquirió la pelinegra con asombro.

– No sabía que Ichigo se presentaría aquí. –confesé. – Pero estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho…

– ¿A qué se refiere? –un deje de enfado inundaba la voz de la capitana de la segunda división al oír mis palabras. – ¡Son traidores! ¿Usted está de su lado?

– Son mis amigos. –contesté firme. – Rukia e Ichigo, ambos me guiaron de regreso a casa… Ichigo solo está tratando de salvar a Rukia de un destino injusto. No tiene nada en contra del seiretei.

– Aunque diga eso, no puedo aceptarlo. –gruñó Soi Fon.

El Sokyoku aulló llamando nuevamente mi atención. Se estaba preparando para una segunda embestida, y por lo que podía observar, Ichigo estaba listo para dar pelea con tal de proteger a Rukia.

Entonces… Ukitake apareció. Con el cargaba lo que podía recordar como una vieja reliquia de mi clan. Cerca de él lo seguían oficiales de su división.

El cuello del ave fue rodeado por una extensa cadena en cuyos extremos yacían espadas que se clavaron en el suelo. Era el shikai de Ukitake.

– Lamento la demora. Me tomó más tiempo del que creía para liberar el sello. –dijo el capitán de la décimo tercera división con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Uff, desde luego. –habló Kyoraku siendo el único que no parecía impresionado con las repentinas acciones de Ukitake. – Has hecho esperar un buen rato a este playboy.

Ellos habían planeado esto todo este rato. Iban a detener la ejecución desde un principio.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios mientras sentía una sensación de alivio recorrerme. Toda la preocupación que había sentido en los últimos días se había esfumado, y la esperanza había vuelto a mí.

– ¡Detenlos! –Soi Fon ordenó a su teniente. Por la desesperación en su voz podía ver que ya se había percatado de qué se trataba la reliquia que Ukitake cargaba. – ¡Esos tipos van a destruir el Sokyoku!

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, Kyoraku ya se encontraba junto al peliblanco, listo para llevar a cabo el plan. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura de una de las espadas que estaban clavadas en el suelo, y comenzó a hacer fluir su reiatsu. La energía envolvió las cadenas hasta llegar al ave, destruyéndola por completo.

Una fuerte ola de viento surgió como resultado de sus acciones. Torio se apresuró a rodear mi cuerpo para protegerme hasta que el ambiente se tranquilizó.

Podía sentir como todos estaban incrédulos ¿Por qué un par de capitanes del gotei 13 se habían revelado de pronto? ¿Cómo era posible que destruyesen el Sokyoku? La ira de Yamamoto-jiisan era bastante palpable a pesar de su postura imperturbable.

– Torio, Chihiro. –la voz de Byakuya me hizo sobresaltarme. Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia él. Su expresión se notaba mucho más rígida de lo normal. Un aura intimidante lo rodeaba. Era bastante claro que se encontraba molesto. – Por favor, escolten de regreso a la mansión a Sakura.

Lo miré incrédula ¿Estaba tratando de apartarme de la situación?

Antes de que Torio y Chihiro pudiesen responder me adelante. Mi mirada se posaba sobre la de él con fiereza.

– No tengo intenciones de irme. –declaré.

– No es algo que puedas negociar. –dijo el pelinegro en respuesta. – Es claro que este lugar se convertirá en un campo de batalla. Te quiero a salvo.

Bueno… Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Sus intenciones no eran alejarme de Ichigo y los demás que se habían revelado, sino… estaba tratando de mantenerme a salvo.

– No soy tan débil como crees… –murmuré apartando la mirada.

– No te creo débil. Pero hasta que no hagas tu entrenamiento formal como shinigami, no estás en condiciones de pelear.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así era duro oírlo. Me sentía tan… impotente.

Suspiré con pesar y asentí resignada.

– Está bien, me iré… –murmuré.

El realizó un breve asentimiento en respuesta antes de mirar a los sirvientes que me acompañaban.

– Protéjanla. No podemos darnos el lujo de volver a perder a nuestra princesa.

– Hai, Kuchiki-sama.

** Autora POV **

– ¿Q-Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? –murmuró con horror Toushiro. Sus ojos se abrían con horror mientras observaba la escena frente a él.

La cámara de los 46, todos… todos estaban muertos. Habían sido asesinados.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del capitán. La imagen frente a él solo confirmaba las sospechas que hace tiempo él y Sakura habían estado teniendo: Algo mucho más serio que la invasión de los ryoka había estado sucediendo en las sombras del seiretei.

¿Quién era el responsable? ¿Quién era el enemigo que acechaba desde las sombras?

Tomó un par de pasos para acercarse a uno de los cadáveres. Rangiku lo seguía de cerca. Los dedos del peliblanco rozaron el charco de sangre que se esparcía debajo del cadáver frente a él.

– La sangre se ha secado… –observó de forma analítica. – Está muy oscura y se desprende con facilidad… –frunció el ceño. – No han sido asesinados hoy, ni siquiera ayer…

Su mente daba vueltas intentando encontrar una explicación lógica ¿Cuándo habían sido asesinados? ¿Y por qué nadie se había enterado hasta ahora?

Luego de que Abarai Renji hubiese sido derrotado, a los capitanes se les había informado que se preparasen para la guerra y la sala de reuniones de la cámara de los 46 había sido sellada de forma preventiva para que nadie pudiese acercarse. Hasta ese mismo día, las puertas seguían selladas sin señal de haber sido forzadas, lo que significaba que los concejales que integraban la cámara ya habían estado muertos en el momento que la sala había sido sellada. Todas las decisiones que se habían tomado entonces eran…

– Han sido falsas. –gruñó con enojo Toushiro ¿Cómo había sido posible que los engañaran a todos? La imagen del capitán de la tercera división surcó en su mente ¿Habría sido él? ¿Lo habrían ayudado otras personas?

– Ya me imaginaba que estaría aquí, Hitsugaya-taichou. –una repentina voz se hizo presente alertando tanto al peliblanco como a su teniente. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver quien era.

– ¡Kira! –exclamó con sorpresa Toushiro. Su vista estaba clavada sobre el teniente de la tercera división ¿Por qué estaba el ahí? ¿Por qué actuaba como si nada malo estuviese ocurriendo? ¿Acaso él también estaba involucrado en esta masacre? – Imposible… ¿Tú eres el responsable de todo esto? –exigió saber el peliblanco.

El teniente de rubios cabellos no contestó, simplemente les dirigió una simple mirada antes de salir corriendo. Toushiro no perdió tiempo en seguirle.

– ¡A por él, Matsumoto! –le indicó a su teniente quien le seguía de cerca.

Ninguno de ellos notó una silueta que se movía en las sombras. Había alguien más presente en la sala…

Tanto Toushiro como Rangiku continuaban persiguiendo a Kira, corriendo por los tejados de los edificios que conformaban el seiretei. El rubio se mantenía en silencio, limitándose a huir, mientras que Toushiro intentaba hablar con él.

El rubio no parecía tener ningún interés real en pelear con ellos, más bien parecía como si simplemente estuviese intentando distraerlos.

– ¡Espera, Kira! –gritó el capitán de la décima división sin detener su paso. – ¡Responde a mi pregunta! –exigió. – ¿¡Eres tú quien asesino a la cámara de los 46!?

– No… –respondió Kira manteniéndose imperturbable. – Alguien me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar poco antes de que llegasen ustedes… –confesó.

– ¿¡Te dejó pasar!? –preguntó con sorpresa Toushiro. Por más vueltas que le diese, no lograba atar los cabos sueltos. – ¿¡Quién!?

– ¿No es obvio? –preguntó el rubio. – Los miembros de la cámara.

Una expresión de enojo pintó las facciones del capitán al oír las palabras de Kira ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Lo que decía era algo totalmente imposible.

– ¿¡Te crees que soy idiota!? –exclamó con enfado el peliblanco.

– ¿Seguro que está haciendo lo correcto, Hitsugaya-taichou? –preguntó de pronto Kira descolocando a Toushiro por lo extraño de la pregunta. – En lugar de estar persiguiéndome… ¿No debería estar protegiendo a Hinamori?

Los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron con espanto al oír el nombre de su amiga de la infancia ser mencionado.

– ¿De qué hablas? –inquirió. – Ahora Hinamori está…

– Ella ya no está allí. –Kira lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar la oración. – Se ha ido del cuartel de la décima división…

– ¿¡Q-Qué!?

– Usted mismo puso una barrera alrededor de la habitación donde dormía Hinamori, ¿verdad? Concretamente se trataba de una Kyoumon que repele los ataques que se realizan desde el exterior. Por eso la dejó allí sin preocuparse por ella. Pero la barrera puede ser destruida desde el interior más fácilmente de lo que usted cree. –habló el teniente de la tercera división. – Hinamori es una experta en kido, seguro que le resultaría fácil romper esa barrera y rodearse a ella misma con otra barrera para ocultar su reiatsu antes de irse. –los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron como platos. Las palabras de Kira de hecho tenían bastante sentido.

La teniente de la quinta división era, en efecto, bastante hábil con los hechizos de kido. Hacer todo eso sería pan comido para ella.

– ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta? –preguntó entonces Kira. – Hinamori lo ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo.

– ¡Matsumoto! –Toushiro llamó a su teniente. – ¡Dejo esto en tus manos!

– ¡Entendido! –respondió una seria Rangiku.

El capitán de la décima división cambió su sentido, volviendo de vuelta en dirección a la cámara de los 46, dejando a la pelinaranja para perseguir al teniente de la tercera división.

El paso de Toushiro era apresurado. Temía que si demoraba más tiempo algo malo podría suceder. Era casi surreal pensar en todo lo que había estado sucediendo bajo sus narices. El seiretei entero podría estar bajo un grave peligro.

Finalmente logró arribar a la sala de reuniones, pero quedó impactado al ver la escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos.

Aizen, seguía vivo… Estaba allí de pie, en perfecto estado. Gin yacía a unos pasos por detrás de él con su característica sonrisa retorcida.

– Ichimaru y… –a penas pudo arreglárselas para pronunciar un par de palabras coherentes, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el capitán de la quinta división.

– Hola, Hitsugaya-taichou. –saludó con naturalidad el hombre de cabellos castaños.

– ¡A-Aizen! –exclamó incrédulo Toushiro. – ¿D-De verdad eres Aizen? ¿E-Entonces Sakura tenía razón? S-Sigues vivo…

Una sonrisa ladina surcó los labios de Aizen al oír el nombre de su amada.

– Soy el auténtico Aizen, como puedes ver. –contestó con calma. – En efecto, nuestra querida princesa tenía razón al decir que el cadáver que encontraron no era real… Aún me sorprende el hecho que haya podido descubrirlo, pero… eso solo reafirma mis teorías acerca de su poder. Es sin duda una mujer digna de ser llamada reina. –el peliblanco parpadeaba aturdido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. – De todos modos… –continuó hablando Aizen, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Gin. – Hitsugaya-taichou ha llegado demasiado rápido… Mucho antes de lo que esperaba…

– Lo siento. –se disculpó Ichimaru, aunque no parecía arrepentido, más bien… parecía entretenido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. – Parece que Izuru no ha sido un buen señuelo.

– ¿De qué… están hablando? –inquirió el capitán de la décima división, aún sin poder salir de su estupor.

– ¿De qué? –repitió Aizen mostrándose divertido ante la actitud asustada del joven frente a él. – Es muy fácil… Hablamos de estrategia. La regla básica de un estratega es dispersar a sus enemigos, ¿no crees?

– ¿“Enemigos” has dicho? –murmuró incrédulo Hitsugaya. – ¿Dónde está Hinamori? –exigió saber.

– Es cierto… Me pregunto dónde estará… –comentó el castaño con inocencia fingida.

– Tú…

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron con horror al notarlo. Usando su shunpo avanzó hasta a la habitación que estaba a espaldas de Aizen y Gin. Su cuerpo tembló por completo al ver el cuerpo que yacía tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

– H… Hina… mori…

– Que mala suerte. La has encontrado demasiado pronto. –habló Aizen por detrás de él. – Discúlpame, no pensaba darte una sorpresa así. Quizá si la hubiese cortado en pedacitos… Jamás la hubieses encontrado…

– ¿Qué significa esto? Aizen, Ichimaru… –inquirió el peliblanco sin voltearse a verlos. Su voz estaba vacía y su cuerpo se sacudía levemente con pequeños temblores de ira contenida. – ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos en esto?

– Desde el principio. –contestó con honestidad el capitán de la quinta división. Había sido descubierto ya, no había caso seguir fingiendo ser el amable capitán que todos en el seiretei conocían.

– ¿Eso significa que fingiste tu muerte… Aizen?

– Veo que te cuesta entender las cosas. –murmuró el nombrado. – He dicho “Desde el principio”. Desde el momento en que me convertí en capitán… siempre he considerado que él era mi teniente. –dijo refiriéndose al peliplata que yacía de pie junto a él. La sonrisa retorcida de Gin se ensanchó.

– Entonces… Has estado mintiendo… A Hinamori… A mi… A todos los miembros de tu división y al resto de los shinigamis… Incluso a Sakura… ¿¡Te has estado burlando de todo el mundo!?


	27. Capítulo 26

** Autora POV **

– Entonces… Has estado mintiendo… A Hinamori… A mi… A todos los de tu división y al resto de los shinigamis… Incluso a Sakura… ¿¡Te has estado burlando de todo el mundo!?

La expresión en el rostro de Toushiro era de rabia pura mientras se volteaba a ver al culpable de su enojo. El interior del joven capitán era un torbellino de emociones con las cuales no sabía cómo lidiar.

Sentía cólera por la reciente revelación, por saber todo lo que Aizen le había hecho a Hinamori… a todos. También sentía confusión… ¿Cómo era que aquel hombre tan amable era en realidad un lobo disfrazado de cordero? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado?

– No pretendía engañar a nadie, pero ninguno de ustedes ha comprendido mi verdadero yo. –fue la respuesta del hombre castaño. El brillo de sus lentes ocultaba sus ojos de la vista de los demás, y una suave sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

Toushiro podía sentir su propio cuerpo temblar levemente mientras intentaba contener su rabia. No podía dar movimiento en falso. Por más que deseara simplemente ir y cortarle el cuello a Aizen, debía de ser prudente.

– ¿¡Que no te comprendimos!? –repitió en un grito de enojo el peliblanco. – Seguro que sabías que Hinamori te admiraba mucho. Se unió al gotei 13 debido a esa admiración, y se esforzó tanto para llegar a ser teniente precisamente porque quería ayudarte.

– Eso ya lo sé. Es más fácil controlar a una persona si siente admiración por ti. –los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron con sorpresa y horror al escuchar la respuesta de Aizen. – Es por eso que pedí que la asignaran como mi teniente.

– ¿Q…? –la pregunta murió en la garganta del peliblanco. Estaba tan confundido, aterrado y enojado que le era difícil formular una palabra.

– Era una gran oportunidad. –comenzó a explicarse el castaño. – Ya deberías saber, Hitsugaya-kun, que la admiración es el sentido más alejado de la razón.

Se había dicho a si mismo que no debía ser imprudente con sus movimientos, pero escuchar a Aizen hablar tan altaneramente acerca de cómo se había aprovechado de Hinamori había provocado que algo en su interior se quebrara. Rápidamente el capitán de la décima división desenfundó su espada.

Una explosión. Aizen y Gin se movieron con facilidad para esquivar los escombros y no sufrir daños. La temperatura del lugar parecía descender. El humo cubría el lugar haciendo que fuese imposible ver el cuerpo de Hitsugaya. No… No era humo, era vapor… vapor de hielo.

– Bankai. –se escuchó la voz firme del peliblanco a la par que el vapor comenzaba disiparse revelando su figura. Sus piernas y brazos estaban completamente cubiertos de hielo, especialmente su brazo derecho con el cual blandía su zanpakuto. En su espalda podían verse un par de alas y una cola de dragón, también hechas de hielo. Y por detrás de él, flotando en el aire, yacían tres flores de hielo. – ¡Daiguren Hyorinmaru! –exclamó. Su expresión era más relajada, sin embargo, su mirada seguía fija sobre Aizen con un odio claro. – Aizen… Voy a matarte…

Una sonrisa burlona surcó los labios del mencionado.

– No digas cosas tan atrevidas. Te hacen parecer débil. –las palabras que salieron de la boca de Aizen eran una provocación clara, la cual tuvo su efecto cuando Toushiro intentó lanzarse al ataque con una clara intención asesina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese si quiera moverse…

Los ojos de Toushiro se abrieron con horror cuando su cuerpo se vio herido y la sangre comenzó a brotar manchando su uniforme ¿En qué momento lo habían atacado? No había percibido movimiento alguno… sin embargo, Aizen estaba detrás de él, con su zanpakuto en mano, siendo el claro autor del ataque.

– Im… posible… –murmuró Toushiro. Su rostro reflejaba su claro temor.

Sabía que Aizen era un shinigami habilidoso y bastante fuerte, no por nada había logrado convertirse en uno de los trece capitanes del gotei. Sin embargo, de todas las veces que había visto al castaño en acción… podía decir con certeza que lo que acababa de suceder no se asemejaba en nada a sus propias memorias. Era casi como… _como si Aizen hubiese estado ocultando su verdadero potencial…_

Con este pensamiento en mente, Toushiro se derrumbó sobre el suelo a causa de sus heridas.

Aizen observó su alrededor con cierto interés. Su zanpakuto aún estaba en su mano y de ella goteaba la sangre del peliblanco, cayendo al suelo y mezclándose con el hielo que el mismo Toushiro había creado.

– Una vista magnífica. –comentó el castaño. – Aunque no sea la época adecuada… Siempre es agradable ver hielo. Bueno, ¿nos vamos Gin? –preguntó volteándose a ver a su socio, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que el peligris estaba observando algo, o más bien a alguien.

– Así que estás aquí como me imaginaba, Aizen-taichou. –la voz suave y elegante de una mujer llenó la habitación. Allí, frente a ellos, seguida de cerca por su teniente, estaba la capitana de la cuarta división, Unohana. – No… Ya no puedo dirigirme a ti como capitán. Criminal, acusado de alta traición… Sosuke Aizen. –dijo la pelinegra. Su expresión era seria mientras su mirada se clavaba en la persona que, hasta hace poco, había considerado un compañero.

– Unohana-taichou. –habló Aizen como si estuviese recibiendo a una vieja amiga a tomar el té – Sabía que no tardarías en aparecer ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir aquí? –preguntó con interés.

– Solo hay un lugar realmente restringido a la mayoría de la gente… –contestó la pelinegra. – Si buscabas un sitio para esconderte y poder fabricar ese detallado cadáver falso está claro que este es el lugar idóneo.

– No está mal… –habló el castaño alabándola por sus suposiciones. – Es un buen razonamiento, pero has cometido dos errores: En primer lugar… no he venido aquí para esconderme. –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba el ceño fruncido de Isane y la expresión seria de Unohana. – Y en segundo lugar… Esto no es un cadáver falso.

Los ojos de ambas mujeres se abrieron con asombro y horror al ver como Aizen sostenía lo que parecía ser una replica exacta de su cuerpo ¿De dónde había salido ese cuerpo? Si hace tan solo unos segundos no estaba allí.

– ¿C-Cuándo se lo ha…? –murmuró impactada la teniente de cabellos grises. Si ese cuerpo era realmente el cadáver que Aizen había usado para engañar a todos y fingir su muerte, se suponía que debía estar en los cuarteles de la división médica.

– ¿Cuándo me lo he llevado? –inquirió de forma retórica Aizen completando la pregunta que Isane no había logrado terminar de formular. – Lo he tenido en mi mano todo el tiempo. Simplemente… no quise mostrárselos hasta ahora.

– ¿Q…? ¿Qué quiere decir? –exigió Isane.

– No tardarán en descubrirlo, voy a mostrarles… –dijo Aizen mostrándose divertido ante las expresiones anonadadas de las líderes de la cuarta división. – Dispérsate… Kyouka Suigetsu.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cadáver que Aizen sostenía tomó la espada de su propia zanpakuto la cual dejó caer, haciendo que quedara verticalmente clavada sobre el piso.

Las expresiones de Isane y Unohana reflejaban las emociones que estaban sintiendo en aquel momento frente a lo que acababan de ver: confusión, temor…

– Esta es mi zanpakuto, Kyouka Suigetsu. –habló el castaño. – Y su habilidad se llama “hipnosis total”.

– No… –balbuceó la peligris. – Usted nos dijo que su Kyouka Suigetsu era una zanpakuto de agua… y se servía de niebla y corrientes de agua para hacer que sus enemigos luchasen entre ellos ¡Reunió a los tenientes y lo mostró delante de todos nosotros! –el tono de voz de Isane comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más desesperado mientras intentaba comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Entiendo… –dijo de pronto Unohana captando la atención de su teniente. – Eso es la ceremonia de la hipnosis, ¿verdad?

– Así es. –afirmó Aizen. – La “hipnosis total” es capaz de controlar los cinco sentidos de mis rivales, de forma tal que confundan la apariencia, peso, tacto y olor de cualquier objeto. Es decir, puedo hacer que vean dragones en lugar de moscas, o un jardín de flores en lugar de un pantano. Sólo es necesario que mi rival observe el momento en que libero mi Kyouka Suigetsu. Cualquiera que lo haya visto en algún momento queda sumido en una profunda hipnosis y se convertirá en mi marioneta cada vez que libere mi zanpakuto.

– Que lo haya visto en algún momento… –murmuró Unohana. Sus ojos reflejaron su horror ante la realización de lo que las palabras de Aizen implicaban.

– Te has dado cuenta ¿No? –preguntó Aizen mostrándose divertido ante las reacciones de la mujer frente a él. – Para quedar hechizado hay que ver la liberación al menos una vez… Y eso significa que las personas ciegas son inmunes a mi poder. En otras palabras, Kaname Tousen ha sido mi aliado desde el principio.

** Sakura POV  **

Mis pasos eran lentos mientras avanzaba a través de las calles del seiretei de camino a la mansión Kuchiki. A unos metros por detrás de mi caminaban Torio y Chihiro, intentando mantener una distancia “respetable” con respecto a mí.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de mis labios dejando en evidencia mi mal humor.

Realmente no estaba feliz con la idea de volver a casa y refugiarme cuando algo grande estaba pasando en el seiretei. Podía sentir el reiatsu de todos, podía escuchar las explosiones a la distancia… varias batallas estaban llevándose a cabo. Incluso podía sentir que mamá también estaba metida en todo esto.

La situación me tenía sumamente preocupada por todos.

Doblé en una esquina, deteniéndome en seco al notar una figura corriendo en mi dirección. Mi primera reacción fue asustarme, sin embargo, al percatarme de quién se trataba, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro: era Renji y en sus brazos cargaba a Rukia.

– ¡Renji! –exclamé para llamar su atención y que se detuviese.

– ¿¡P-Princesa!? –chilló sorprendido luchando por detenerse. Fue un tanto cómico ver como casi tropezaba y caía mientras que Rukia le reclamaba que tuviese más cuidado.

– Oh, me alegro tanto que ustedes estén bien. –dije envolviéndolos en un fuerte abrazo, interrumpiendo su sesión de disputas.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí princesa? –Renji fue el primero en decir algo.

– Oh… Estaba regresando a la mansión Kuchiki. –deje escapar un pequeño bufido. – No es que realmente yo quiera hacer eso, pero…

– Pero es más seguro para ti estar allí mientras todo esto pasa. –habló Rukia terminando mis palabras.

Asentí confirmando sus palabras.

– ¿Han sabido algo de los demás? –me atreví a preguntar.

Renji se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

– Me fui de allí tan rápido como Ichigo me dijo que me llevara a Rukia. –explicó el pelirrojo. – Pero creo que se puede decir que la situación está algo movida… Incluso Yamamoto-sotaichou parece estar peleando. Es la primera vez que siento su reiatsu de esta forma, es… abrumador.

– Sakura-sama… No quiero interrumpir, pero, realmente debemos volver a la mansión. –habló tímidamente Chihiro. – Byakuya-sama nos ha dado ordenes claras de ponerla a salvo…

– Chihiro… –intenté replicar, sin embargo, me detuve al oír pasos acercándose a nosotros. Levanté mi mirada a tiempo para notar al capitán de la novena división acercándose a nosotros, deteniéndose a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia.

– ¿T-Tousen-taichou? –oí a Renji hablar a mi lado. Su voz estaba embebida con miedo y confusión. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

El hombre de tez morena respondió, en cambio elevó su mano derecha, mostrando una cinta blanca.

– ¿Qué sucede, Tousen-sa…? –mis palabras murieron en mi garganta mezcladas con un chillido de sorpresa al ver como la cinta comenzaba a envolverse alrededor de nosotros creando una especie de domo.

– ¿¡Qué es esto!? –exclamó Renji mostrándose igual de impactado que yo.

Cuando las cintas se disiparon mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión al ver que nos encontrábamos de vuelta en la cima del monte Sokyoku.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –inquirió Renji quien yacía de cuclillas a un lado de mí, aun cargando a Rukia en sus brazos.

– Bienvenidos.

La voz masculina tan familiar resonó a nuestras espaldas. Me volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con la imagen de Aizen, y a su lado yacía de pie Gin.

– ¿Aizen-taichou? ¿Cómo es que está vivo? –preguntó el teniente de la sexta división mientras miraba con asombro al capitán de la quinta división a quien, hasta hace unos segundos, había creído difunto.

– ¡Aizen! –exclamé aliviada al verlo allí.

A diferencia de Renji, yo era consciente de que el castaño realmente estaba vivo, y verlo allí de pie me dio un cierto aire de tranquilidad. Rápidamente me encontré a mí misma corriendo hacia él, ignorando los llamados de Renji y Rukia para que no me moviera. Llegué frente a él y sin dudarlo rodeé su torso con mis brazos, tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Pude percibir como me brindaba una cálida a la par que alzaba su mano para acariciar de forma cariñosa mi cabeza.

– Pareces realmente emocionada por verme, hime-chan… –comentó Aizen. – Descuida… Tan pronto como todo esto termine pasaremos todo el tiempo del mundo juntos.

Sus palabras me extrañaron bastante. No solo por no entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo, sino por el hecho de que sentía que ya había escuchado eso antes.

“_Cuando todo esto termine_”

Un agudo dolor atravesó mi cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar dónde había escuchado aquello. Perdida en mis pensamientos, a penas pude notar como Aizen le hacía un gesto a Gin antes de apartarme de él y tomar un paso hacia delante, manteniendo su visión fija en Renji y Rukia.

– Será mejor que dejes a Kuchiki Rukia en el suelo y te apartes, Abarai-kun.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué acaba de decir? –inquirió el pelirrojo. Aún lucía sorprendido por el hecho de ver a Aizen frente a él, pero también sonaba confundido por la orden que el castaño acababa de dar… Y debía admitirlo, también me sentía confundida al respecto.

– Vaya, vaya… ¿Es que eres sordo? Estúpido entrometido, no me obligues a repetírtelo. –un nudo se formaba en mi pecho conforme escuchaba a Aizen hablar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? – Más vale que dejes a Kuchiki Rukia en el suelo y te apartes. Eso he dicho, Abarai-kun.

“**_Para la princesa, los capitanes y tenientes del gotei 13, y para los ryoka_**” –me sobresalté al oír repentinamente aquella voz. Realmente no lograba comprender la situación en la que me encontraba. – “**_Soy la teniente de la cuarta división, Isane Kotetsu ¿Me escuchan todos? Mi capitana, Unohana Retsu, les envía un mensaje urgente a través de mí. Por favor escúchenme con atención. Lo que les voy a contar es la pura verdad_**”

A medida que escuchaba las palabras de Isane mis ojos se abrieron con horror y el nudo en mi pecho se acrecentaba. Mi mirada se posó sobre Aizen sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis piernas me fallaron haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo. Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y de pronto sentía una repentina necesidad de vomitar.

Aizen… El hombre en el que había confiado, aquel que siempre me hacía sonreír cuando era pequeña… Él… ¿Él era el causante de todo lo que había estado sucediendo en el seiretei? ¿Él era el villano aquí?

Deje de entender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, en lo único que podía pensar era lo traicionada y usada que me sentía.

** Autora POV **

– Me niego. –habló firmemente Renji.

Luego de escuchar lo que había escuchado por parte de Isane, estaba claro que no podía dejar que Aizen se acercara a Rukia. Incluso debía buscar la forma de apartar a Sakura de él.

Su mirada se dirigió brevemente a la princesa quien parecía estar atravesando una crisis nerviosa por la información recién adquirida. No había que ser un genio para saber que la traición de Aizen era un hecho que había afectado en gran demasía a la pelirrosa.

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el culpable del estado actual de la princesa, atento a cualquier movimiento.

– ¿Cómo dices? –inquirió el hombre de cabellos castaños luciendo entretenido por la repentina negativa del pelirrojo.

– Me niego. Eso es lo que he dicho, Aizen-taichou. –se repitió el teniente de la sexta división intentando mostrarse firme ante el traidor.

– Ya veo… –murmuró Aizen. A sus espaldas Gin hizo un movimiento dispuesto a desenfundar su zanpakuto y atacar al pelirrojo por haberse negado a las ordenes de Aizen, sin embargo, un rápido gesto del castaño lo hizo detenerse. – Eres un cabezota, Abarai-kun. Si no quieres alejarte de Kuchiki Rukia, no me dejas otra opción. Te lo pondré fácil: Puedes seguir rodeando a Rukia con tus brazos, pero aparta el resto de tu cuerpo. –dijo mientras comenzaba a desenfundar su espada.


	28. Capítulo 27

** Autora POV **

Renji respiraba agitadamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas, y aun así él luchaba por mantenerse firme, sujetando con un brazo a Rukia, mientras que con su mano libre empuñaba con Zanpakuto demostrando que aún podía dar pelea.

La mirada de la joven pelinegra se posaba con horror y preocupación sobre su amigo de la infancia. Temía por su vida, temía que Aizen lo matara solo porque él era tan terco para protegerla. Deseaba con tantas ansias ayudarlo, pero no poseía sus poderes, ahora mismo su fuerza era tal como la de un habitante de Rukongai.

– Qué lástima… –habló con calma Aizen sin inmutarse por la escena frente a él. – Te has convertido en un experto esquivando golpes, Abarai-kun. Has crecido, y eso me alegra… Sin embargo, preferiría que dejaras de resistirte. Es difícil controlar la fuerza cuando quieres apartar a una hormiga sin pisarla. –dijo.

Su mirada se dirigió brevemente a la joven princesa de cabellos rosados que seguía de rodillas temblando. Hizo una rápida nota en su mente para recordar crear una nueva ilusión en ella una vez que todo hubiese terminado. Después de todo… no quería que su amada futura esposa lo odiara.

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada al frente, donde Renji y Rukia estaban.

– Como tú antiguo superior, no quisiera tener que matarte. –comentó el castaño, aunque la verdad es que no podría importarle menos cuántas vidas tendría que acabar con tal de cumplir su gran objetivo.

El pelirrojo respiró pesadamente mientras su mirada se posaba con rabia sobre el traidor.

– Así que… No quieres matarme por haber sido mi superior. –habló Renji. – Entonces… ¿¡Por qué has matado a Hinamori!? –exigió colérico.

– Lo de Hinamori-kun era inevitable. –contestó Aizen restándole importancia al asunto, como si el simple hecho de haber atentado contra la vida de su ex teniente fuese equiparable a aplastar una mosca. – No puede vivir sin mí, yo mismo me encargué de eso… ¿No crees que le hice un favor matándola? –preguntó tomando por sorpresa a Renji

El pelirrojo al igual que muchos otros en el seiretei conocía desde hace bastante tiempo a la teniente de la quinta división. Eran amigos, y aunque generalmente no fuese algo que pronunciara seguido, Renji sentía un cariño fraternal por la castaña. Él sabía a la perfección el amor que Hinamori sentía por Aizen, por ende, al escucharlo decir con tanta naturalidad que haber matado a Hinamori había sido algo bueno, no hacía más que aumentar su ira.

– Lo cierto es que no quería acabar con ella personalmente. –admitió el castaño. – Por eso me tomé tantas molestias para que se peleara con Kira-kun y Hitsugaya-kun, y se mataran entre ellos… Pero no salió como esperaba, así que no tuve más remedio que matarla yo mismo.

– Ya veo… –murmuró Renji. – Hinamori… Kira… Eran como marionetas en tus manos…

– Igual que tú, Abarai-kun.

– Ahora tengo claro que no eres el capitán Aizen que conocía. –dijo con firmeza Renji. – No sé qué motivos tendrás, pero no me importa morir. Jamás te entregaré a Rukia.

– Así que no soy el capitán Aizen que conocías, ¿eh? –se burló el capitán traidor. – Lo siento mucho, pero eso es una ilusión, Abarai-kun. El Sosuke Aizen que conocías, jamás existió.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un detonante. Invocando la liberación de su Zanpakuto, Renji se lanzó al ataque, dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo para detener a Aizen.

– Shikai… Supongo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer con ese cuerpo lleno de heridas… –murmuró Aizen. – Pero… Lo sabes de sobra. –dijo apenas moviéndose para bloquear el ataque con su propia Zanpakuto. – Tu shikai no te servirá de nada.

– ¿¡Qué sabrás tú!? –gritó enfurecido el pelirrojo antes de lanzar otro ataque. El cual, para su gran sorpresa, fue detenido con nada más y nada menos que las manos desnudas de Aizen.

– Como pensaba de los tres, tu eres el más problemático de todos, Abarai-kun. –continuó hablando Aizen con una naturalidad tal que indicaba que ni siquiera estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para bloquear los ataques del teniente de la sexta división.

Tomando la hoja de Zabimaru con una de sus manos y empuñando su Zanpakuto con la otra, Aizen logró destrozar el arma del pelirrojo quien abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a su Zanpakuto ser destruida con tanta facilidad.

– Estaba seguro… –habló nuevamente el castaño. Renji aún no alcanzaba de salir de su asombro cuando el punzante dolor en su hombro, seguido de un torrente de sangre se hizo presente ¿En qué momento había sido atacado? Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. – Desde el momento en que los conocí a los tres, sabía que me serían de utilidad. Por eso, cuando ingresaron al gotei 13, los tres fueron colocados en la quinta división. Más tarde, los dos más útiles pasaron a estar directamente bajo órdenes mías y de Gin. –explicó refiriéndose a Kira y Hinamori. Mientras hablaba, avanzaba acercándose a Renji quien se encontraba en cuclillas tres haber recibido el ataque. – Tú eras el que daba más problemas, por eso te envié a otra división. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no me equivocaba. Último aviso: Suelta a Kuchiki Rukia y apártate.

– ¡E-Espere Aizen-taichou! Yo… –intentó hablar Rukia.

– Me niego. –Renji la interrumpió tomándola por sorpresa.

La mirada de la pelinegra se posó con gran preocupación sobre su viejo amigo.

– Renji…

– Te dije que no hablaras, Rukia. –gruñó el pelirrojo gracias a las heridas que poseía. – No pienso entregarte ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarte aquí, estúpida? –a pesar del dolor y la sangre que chorreaba de su boca, Renji se las había arreglado para esbozar una sonrisa a su amiga.

– Entiendo… –habló Aizen. – Es una pena.

El castaño traidor levantó su espada listo para darle el golpe de gracia al pelirrojo, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. La Zanpakuto de Aizen había sido bloqueada por una espada negra, y su portador no era nada más y nada menos que Ichigo.

– ¿Qué haces ahí agazapado? –el pelinaranja le habló a Renji con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios. – Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Renji.

El pelirrojo se incorporó una vez más, su vista estaba fija sobre el ryoka a quien ahora consideraba un compañero.

– Ichigo… Gracias… Por habernos salvado…

– ¿¡Qué!? –exclamó el shinigami sustituto al oír el agradecimiento del teniente de la sexta división. Su mirada había abandonado a Aizen y ahora miraba con molestia a Renji. – Parece que cargar con Rukia te ha agotado ¿O es que escapar es demasiado duro para ti? –se burló logrando irritar al pelirrojo, comenzando así una infantil discusión en el momento menos oportuno.

– Lo había visto llegar, pero pensé que sería mejor no intervenir. –Gin le informó a Aizen mientras ambos observaban la escena frente a ellos.

– Oh, tranquilo. –respondió el castaño sin inmutarse. – Encargarme de dos motas de polvo en lugar de una, no supone ninguna diferencia para mí. –terminó de pronunciar llamando la atención de sus contrincantes.

– Así que… ¿Ese es Aizen? –inquirió Ichigo retomando su postura seria.

– Sí…

Su mirada se dirigió por breves segundos hacia donde estaba Gin. A unos metros de él yacía Sakura de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba completamente. Las manos del pelinaranja se aferraron con más fuerza en la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto al notar el estado de la joven pelirrosa.

– ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas para correr? –le preguntó a Renji.

– Sí, pero no pienso huir. –fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué di…?

– Tengo un plan. –Renji lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta. – Tengo un plan. –afirmó. – Aunque Zabimaru se haya roto, aún puedo hacer algo. Voy a luchar. –dijo con firmeza. – De todas formas, tenlo claro: No sirve de nada ponerse a correr. No puedo decir que pueda vencerlo, pero puedo intentar inmovilizarlo… Así podremos salir de esta colina…

Ichigo lo escuchó con cuidado.

– Bien… Entonces no hay otra salida. –murmuró el ryoka. – ¡Tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas! –una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios del pelinaranja al pronunciar tales palabras. Parecía entusiasmado ante la idea de luchar a la par de Renji.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El suelo temblaba debajo de ella gracias al combate que se estaba desarrollando, pero apenas lograba ser consciente de ello. Ocasionalmente podía sentir como Gin la tomaba por la cintura y la arrastraba para apartarla de las zonas de riesgo, cada vez que un ataque pasaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Su mente estaba tan lejos de aquel lugar. En ella se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de sus recuerdos, aquellos en donde ella era pequeña y jugaba alegremente con un amable Aizen, aquel hombre que siempre la había consentido, aquel hombre que siempre la había cuidado… Aquel hombre que ahora resultaba ser un traidor para la sociedad de las almas.

El corazón de Sakura se encontraba dividido en dos. Una parte de ella quería aferrarse a sus recuerdos y decir que Aizen era un hombre bueno, que solo estaba haciendo todo aquello por una razón mayor… Pero la otra parte de ella se sentía tan dolida por las mentiras, tan decepcionada… Aquella parte era la que le incitaba a ponerse de pie y hacer lo correcto, evitando que Aizen concretara sus planes, pero… ¿Cómo podría? No poseía técnicas de combate, había estado lejos del seiretei muchos años, incluso su reiatsu aún no estaba al cien por ciento regenerado… ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a un hombre tan fuerte?

“**_Sakura-sama…_**” –aquella voz susurro en sus oídos, casi imperceptiblemente. – “**_¿Se ha olvidado de todo? Llame mi nombre, y la ayudaré…_**”

Un destello brilló en los ojos jade de la joven princesa al oír aquellas palabras.

“_Tú nombre…_” –repitió en su mente la pelirrosa.

“**_Sí, Sakura-sama, diga mi nombre y estaré ahí para usted…”_**

“_Tú nombre… Tú nombre es…_”

El cuerpo de Sakura dejó de temblar. Levantó la mirada llena de convicción, posándola sobre Aizen quien se encontraba frente a una aterrada Rukia. Tanto Renji como Ichigo estaban tendidos sobre el suelo, llenos de sangre y heridas provocadas por el capitán traidor.

Lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

– ¡Aizen! –lo llamó. Su voz era firme, su mentón se mantenía en alto. Toda su postura indicaba fortaleza.

Al escuchar su nombre en la voz de la pelirrosa, tanto Aizen como Rukia voltearon sus miradas hacia ella.

– S-Sakura-hime… –tartamudeó Rukia.

– ¿Q-Qué haces Sakura? ¡Vete de aquí! –habló con dificultad Ichigo gracias a sus heridas.

La pelirrosa negó en respuesta, y para sorpresa de todos apuntó a Aizen con una Zanpakuto… Su propia Zanpakuto.

– ¿A qué estás jugando, querida Sakura? –preguntó Aizen no tomando en serio las amenazas de su amada.

– No digas mi nombre con tanta naturalidad… traidor. –gruñó la princesa.

La sonrisa en los labios del castaño se transformó en una mueca ante la hostilidad de la mujer. No deseaba luchar contra ella, pero ella parecía bastante dispuesta en convertirlo en un enemigo.

– ¿Piensas que puedes hacer algo contra mí, querida? –inquirió con burla Aizen. – Las cosas ya están hechas, y pronto tú y yo estaremos lejos de aquí.

La princesa afirmó su agarre en la empuñadura de la Zanpakuto.

– Cuando era tan solo una niña… Este mundo decidió otorgarme el título de “princesa”, algo que nunca antes se había visto en la sociedad de las almas. En aquel entonces no le daba mucha importancia al título, pensé que solo era un apodo de cariño, era demasiado inocente para notar las expectativas que tenían sobre mí… –murmuró Sakura. – Cuando recuperé mi memoria, pensé que el título era algo bastante exagerado… No creía tener nada en especial que me destacara de cualquier otro shinigami ¿Por qué querrían a una chica corriente como yo como su princesa? –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba fijamente al castaño. – Pero si este mundo insiste en llamarme de ese modo, pienso honrar el título que se me fue otorgado. Sé que en mi condición actual no debo ser una gran contrincante para ti, pero mientras siga siendo Sakura, la princesa de los shinigamis, daré hasta mi último aliento para detenerte…

– Sakura-hime…

– Sakura…

– Hime-sama…

Antes de que alguien más pudiese hacer o decir algo, la escena se vio interrumpida por el capitán Komamura, quien había llegado a la escena planeando atacar a Aizen quien apenas se inmutó, deteniendo el ataque con sus manos.

– Hacía mucho tiempo, que no veía tu verdadero rostro. –comentó Aizen a Komamura, decidiendo ignorar por completo lo dicho por la pelirrosa. En su mente, la joven solo estaba confundida. Tan pronto como todo terminara, la llevaría con él, pues ella sería parte de sus planes, aunque no lo quisiera. – ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Komamura-kun?

– ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir sonriendo de esa forma Aizen!? –gritó el hombre de aspecto canino, indignado por lo que sus ojos veían. – ¡Nunca te perdonaré que nos hayas traicionado! –despotricó planeando continuar con su ataque.

– ¡Komamura-san cuidado! –exclamó Sakura interponiéndose antes de que Aizen pudiese hacerle daño.

– S-Sakura-hime…

– Ara. Debo darte crédito… Incluso sin la destreza de un shinigami, tienes los reflejos suficientes para detener mis ataques. –elogió Aizen mirando a su amada. – No, no es eso… Es que no te ves afectada por la hipnosis total de mi Kyouka Suigetsu, lo cual es aún más impresionante ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Acaso es el poder de esa Zanpakuto que empuñas? Tan fascinante y desafortunado, ya no podrás caer en mis ilusiones…

– ¿Por qué alguien que aclama amarme necesitaría mantenerme bajo la farsa constante de una ilusión? –atacó la pelirrosa ganándose una risa de parte de Aizen en respuesta.

– Eres realmente adorable cuando intentas ser agresiva… Como un pequeño gatito que ataca sin tener garras. –dijo con burla. Decidió ignorar a la pelirrosa y avanzar una vez más hacia Rukia. – Estábamos hablando, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la pelinegra mientras dejaba una pequeña caricia en su mejilla. – Escúchame Kuchiki Rukia, lo primero que hice cuando te descubrimos en el mundo mortal fue matar a la cámara de los 46.

– ¿Eh?

– Seguramente Isane les dijo “Sosuke Aizen fingió su muerte y desapareció”, “Más tarde mató a la cámara de los 46”, pero se equivoca. Los maté a todos en cuanto te encontraron y luego liberé a Kyouka Suigetsu dentro de la sala de reuniones. A partir del momento en que conseguí simular que seguían vivos y reuniéndose, era imposible que alguien se diera cuenta, aunque entrara a la sala. De todas formas, ni los capitanes pueden entrar a la sala a menos que la cámara lo permita, así que uno de nosotros tres siempre estaba en la sala de reuniones. Hemos estado suplantando a los 46 miembros hasta ahora, emitiendo todas las órdenes.

Las miradas de todos eran de incredulidad. Si lo que Aizen decía era cierto, aquello significaba que todo el tiempo habían estado bajo la mentira de su plan, actuando como peones ignorantes.

– Para asegurarnos de que serías capturada, enviamos a buscarte a dos miembros de la sexta división. Y para alejarte de los humanos, hicimos que te quitaran el gigai inmediatamente y lo destruyeran. Con el fin de eliminar por completo tu alma y extraer el Hougyoku, decidimos utilizar el Sokyoku para tu ejecución. –Los puños de Sakura se apretaron con fuerza. Aquello lo explicaba todo… Si los miembros originales de la cámara de los 46 hubiesen estado vivos, jamás hubiesen dictaminado una sentencia de muerte. – Solo abandonamos la sala de reuniones unas cuantas horas durante las reuniones de capitanes. Después de eso, fingí mi muerte y me oculté, porque imaginaba que quizá lograrías evitar la ejecución. –hizo una pequeña pausa. – Solo hay dos formas de extraer un cuerpo extraño de un alma: Destruir completamente esa alma, “el cascarón”, mediante el Sokyoku, que tiene un alto poder destructivo; O manipular de algún modo el alma para forzar que esta se descomponga. –A medida que sus palabras continuaban, rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su uniforme hasta sacar un pequeño artefacto desconocido para los demás presentes. Una especie de cilindro cuya funcionalidad era desconocida. – Si fallaba la opción del Sokyoku, había que descubrir la otra forma. Tuvimos que recurrir a la gran biblioteca espiritual donde está reunido todo el conocimiento de la sociedad de las almas… Estudié concienzudamente todas las investigaciones de Urahara Kisuke. Había inventado un método para introducir sustancias en un alma, por lo que supuesta que también debía existir un método para extraerlas.

La energía comenzó a fluir en el lugar. Ante la mirada de todos los presentes, el cilindro que antes se encontraba entre los dedos de Aizen, ahora envolvía el brazo derecho del hombre, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía a Rukia por el cuello de la ropa. Alrededor de ambas personas comenzó a formarse un circulo con picos.

Alarmada por la situación, Sakura comenzó a correr en dirección a ambos, pero no había podido ser lo suficientemente rápida. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver como el brazo de Aizen atravesaba la delgada figura de Rukia.

Un agujero se formó en el pecho de la pelinegra, justo donde su mano había impactado, y en aquel mismo agujero, Aizen pude contemplar el objeto que tanto había estado buscando. Con cuidado tomó el Hougyoku, dejando caer a Rukia al suelo mientras que su brazo volvía a la normalidad.

– Que sorpresa. –murmuró el castaño analizando el pequeño orbe en su mano. – No esperaba que fuera tan poca cosa. Esto es… el Hougyoku. –afirmó para luego posar su mirada sobre Rukia, notando como el agujero en su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse gradualmente. Colocó sus dedos sobre la vena de su cuello, notando como su pulso estaba presente. – Oh, el alma no sufre ningún daño, ¿eh? –habló mientras guardaba el Hougyoku. – Un método excelente. –elogió. – Pero es una lástima… Porque ahora, ya no me sirves. –la agarró por el collar de retención que abrazaba su cuello, y la levantó en el aire. – Acaba con ella, Gin.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con horror observando la escena. Aún si Aizen ya había obtenido lo que deseaba, planeaba matar a Rukia de todas formas, y el aún no era capaz de moverse como para acudir en su auxilio.

– Es la única manera… –murmuró el peliplata acudiendo a las órdenes de su compañero. Comenzó a desenvainar su zanpakuto mientras daba un par de pasos avanzando. – Dispárale… ¡Shinsou!

La zanpakuto del capitán de la tercera división comenzó a alargarse a una gran velocidad, buscando como objetivo el cuerpo de la joven Kuchiki quien no podía hacer más que observar débilmente esperando el golpe que acabaría con su vida. Pero aquello nunca sucedió. Antes de que la zanpakuto de Gin pudiese atravesarla, dos personas se interpusieron salvándola.

Rukia observó con asombro como su hermano mayor la sostenía en brazos, mientras que Sakura bloqueaba el ataque con su propia Zanpakuto.

– ¡Hermano!

La espada de Gin comenzó a volver a su forma original tras haber fallado su objetivo. El rostro de Gin no presentaba emociones, mientras que su mirada estaba fija sobre la princesa de los shinigamis.

– Esto termina aquí. –anunció con seriedad la pelirrosa. – Si quieren asesinar a Kuchiki Rukia deben pasar sobre mí. –gruñó la pelirrosa. – Brilla… **_Hikari no Yosei._**

La empuñadura de la zanpakuto de Sakura se volvió completamente dorada, mientras que la hoja de la espada comenzó a emitir una radiante luz.

Los presentes no podían estar más sorprendidos. Después de todo, no era común que alguien que a penas había obtenido su zanpakuto lograse liberarla tan fácilmente. Incluso Ichigo, quien lo había logrado en un tiempo récord, había tardado en lograrlo.

– Estás llena de sorpresas mi querida. –comentó Aizen con una sonrisa ladina. – ¿Una espada de luz? Sin duda una opción interesante para la princesa. Me encantaría descubrir el potencial de esa espada, sin embargo, no tengo deseos de luchar contra ti. Por favor, acabemos con esto rápido. –dijo mientras comenzaba a desenfundar su Zanpakuto, dispuesto a ser él quien le diese fin a la vida de Rukia.

A penas pudo moverse cuando dos figuras aparecieron repentinamente inmovilizándolo. Se trataba de Yoruichi y Soi-Fon quienes, tan pronto como habían recibido el mensaje de Isane, se habían apresurado a recuperar fuerzas e ir a ayudar a quienes estuviesen luchando contra Aizen.

– Vaya, vaya… Sus caras me resultan muy familiares… –comentó el castaño sin inmutarse ante el hecho de estar siendo retenido.

– Quieto ahí. –ordenó Soi-Fon seriamente. – Si mueves un solo músculo, tú cabeza podría rodar por el suelo.

Poco a poco, los demás capitanes y tenientes comenzaron a llegar al lugar, rodeando a Aizen, Gin y Tousen.

– Ya no tienes escapatoria. –dijo Yoruichi.

– Escapatoria… –repitió Aizen pensativo. Una pequeña risa surcó sus labios a la par que dejaba escapar una carcajada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? –inquirió la mujer de cabellos morados.

– Perdona… Ya es la hora…

Yoruichi a penas había logrado reaccionar a sus palabras, indicándole a Soi-Fon que debían apartarse. Tan pronto como ambas mujeres se apartaron, un cuadrado de luz cayó del cielo, rodeando al traidor.

La mirada de todos se dirigió al cielo, al origen de la luz, donde un agujero comenzaba a abrirse, o más bien… un portal a Hueco Mundo.

– Im… Imposible… –eran los murmullos que se escuchaban de parte de los capitanes mientras observaban como en aquella grieta, las figuras de varios Menos Grande se hacían visibles.

Otros dos cuadrados de luz aparecieron, rodeando a Gin y Tousen. Los tres traidores comenzaron a ser elevados en el aire, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

– ¿¡Pretendes escapar, bastardo!? –exclamó el teniente de la novena división pretendiendo lanzarse al ataque.

– Alto. –lo detuvo el capitán comandante. – A esa luz se la llama “Negación”. Los grandes Hollows la usan para rescatar a los de su especie. –explicó. – Una vez envuelto por esa luz, su interior queda completamente aislado del exterior. Todo aquel que haya luchado contra los grandes Hollows sabe que, al estar completamente cubierto por la luz, no podemos tocar a Aizen.

A ninguno le agradaba oír aquellas palabras, ver como aquellas personas que habían engañado a todo el mundo dentro del gotei 13 escapaban sin más, sin que pudiesen detenerlos.

El capitán Komamura fue el primero en tener un arrebato de ira.

– ¡¡Tousen!! –gritó el nombre de quien había creído que era su amigo. – ¡¡Baja de ahí Tousen!! –le exigió. – ¡¡No lo entiendo!! ¿¡Por qué te convertiste en un shinigami!? ¿¡No fue por la muerte de tu amiga!? ¿¡Para que se hiciera justicia!? ¿¡Dónde está ahora tu justicia!?

El nombrado permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos antes de contestar.

– Ya te lo dije una vez, Komamura. Siempre seguiré el camino que menos derramamiento de sangre implique. Ahí es donde se encuentra la verdadera justicia. –afirmó el shinigami traidor. – El único camino que puedo seguir… es el de la justicia.

– ¡Tousen!

Ukitake tomó un par de pasos hacia adelante, fijando su vista sobre Aizen.

– Incluso se ha aliado con los Menos Grande… –murmuró con enfado el capitán de la décimo tercera división. – ¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó al castaño que huía.

– Llegar a lo más alto. –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

– ¿¡Cómo has podido caer tan bajo, Aizen!? –lo acusó Ukitake.

– Eres demasiado arrogante, Ukitake. –dijo Aizen. – Desde el principio, nadie ha gobernado en el cielo. Ni tú… Ni yo… Ni siquiera Dios… –a medida que hablaba, comenzaba a retirarse sus lentes y a acomodar su cabello, luciendo bastante distinto. Era como si se acabase de quitar una máscara y les estuviese demostrando su verdadero ser. – Pero los tiempos en que nadie se sentaba en el trono celestial se han terminado. A partir de ahora, yo gobernaré en el cielo. –afirmó. Su mirada se posó sobre la joven princesa de cabellos rosados. – Deseaba poder llevarte conmigo, pero desafortunadamente parece que no se podrá… Algún día volveré por ti… **_mí reina…_**


	29. Epílogo

** Sakura POV **

Aizen, Gin y Tousen habían escapado. Tan pronto como el agujero en el cielo se cerró, el silencio reinó en el lugar. Nadie sabía con certeza qué hacer a continuación. Muchos aún seguían impactados por la traición de los tres capitanes.

Incluso yo, que me había prometido ser fuerte para honrar el título de princesa, aún seguía bastante afectada por las mentiras de Aizen. Aún no lograba concebir como aquel hombre amable que me había cuidado en mi niñez, era el mismo hombre que había manipulado a todo el mundo, y no había dudado en asesinar a sus colegas.

Con sumo cuidado enfundé mi Zanpakuto, enderecé mi postura manteniendo el mentón en alto, y me volteé a ver a los capitanes del gotei 13. Tomando una profunda respiración, decidí tomar el liderazgo en esta situación.

– ¿Qué están esperando? –inquirí. – Este desastre ha dejado a muchos heridos que deben ser tratados.

– Hime-sama…

– Esos tres traidores han escapado, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento. Solo nos queda recoger los pedazos. –dije con firmeza. – Que los equipos médicos se desplieguen para tratar a todo aquel que haya resultado herido en este incidente… Y eso incluye también a los ryoka ¿Quedó claro? –observé a los presentes, notando como pequeñas sonrisas surcaban sus labios tras haber oído mis palabras. Un pequeño rubor cubrió mis mejillas al tener una leve idea de qué estaban pensando. – ¿Acaso no fui clara? ¡Muévanse!

– A la orden, princesa.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Los días habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de todos los incidentes que habían ocurrido, las cosas iban marchando bien. Se había logrado salvar una gran cantidad de vidas, y actualmente el gotei 13 se encontraba reparando los destrozos producidos en las batallas.

Aún había muchas cosas que debían trabajarse: Todavía no se sabía quiénes tomarían el puesto de capitanes de las divisiones 3, 5 y 9, sin contar que tampoco se sabía quienes serían los nuevos miembros que integrarían la cámara de los 46, pero a pesar de todo aquello, las cosas parecían estar cambiando para bien en el seiretei.

Durante estos días transcurridos, los capitanes del gotei 13 habían permitido que Ichigo y los demás permanecieran en la sociedad de las almas hasta que sus heridas se sanasen, como un gesto de gratitud por haber ayudado en la lucha contra Aizen, y como una disculpa por haberlos atacado.

Durante estos días también había recibido muchos agasajos a mi persona. Ahora que los conflictos habían pasado, parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que no habían celebrado mi llegada como era debido. “El retorno de la princesa shinigami merecía una fiesta de gran magnitud” era lo que muchos habían afirmado.

Finalmente había llegado el día en que Ichigo y los demás debían regresar al mundo humano. Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, y si no volvían pronto terminarían por levantar sospechas.

Todos nos encontrábamos frente al senkaimon. Yo estaba de pie con mamá en mis brazos transformada en su forma felina. Estábamos todos listos para marcharnos, comenzamos a avanzar cuando alguien me detuvo.

– ¿¡A dónde crees que vas, señorita!? –era Yama-jii regañándome como a una niña pequeña. – Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. –Un pequeño puchero se formó en mis labios al escuchar sus palabras. – A penas has regresado, ¿y piensas irte?

Debía admitirlo, incluso si había aceptado la idea de convertirme en la princesa de los shinigamis, siempre había pensado que regresaría al mundo humano junto a Ichigo y los demás. Había olvidado por completo que, en realidad, este era mi verdadero hogar.

– Yama-jiisan… –me quejé. Deje escapar un suspiro al notar como todos me miraban fijamente. – Sé que es difícil para todos ustedes dejarme ir cuando pasé tantos años desaparecida… Pero, por favor entiendan que no me estoy yendo para siempre. –dije con calma. – Hasta hace tan solo unas semanas creía ser una humana… Aún tengo muchos asuntos pendientes en el mundo humano, y me gustaría estar con mis padres, recobrar el tiempo que he perdido con ellos…

– ¿Pero qué hay de Aizen? –preguntó Ukitake acercándose. – Está claro que tiene su interés puesto en ti. Si te dejamos ir, no podremos protegerte si el viene por ti.

– Tendré a Ichigo protegiéndome, al igual que a mis papás. –dije confiada. – Todo estará bien… Dudo que Aizen haga su movimiento tan pronto, y planeo volver pronto. Después de todo, si quiero ser la princesa de los shinigami, necesito convertirme primero en una shinigami.

La mirada de Ukitake se posó sobre Yamamoto, sabiendo que él sería quien tome la decisión final. El hombre anciano me miró fijamente. Su rostro parecía estoico pero su mirada estaba cargada de cariño, un cariño que reconocía bastante bien. Aquel hombre me consideraba como su propia nieta, incluso si no estábamos emparentados por sangre. E incluso yo, también lo veía a el como si fuese mi abuelo.

– ¿Prometes que te cuidaras? –preguntó con calma el capitán comandante.

– Lo prometo…

– Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para retenerte. –dijo finalmente. Una sonrisa surcó mis labios, sintiéndome agradecida por sus palabras. – Ahora ve, tus amigos te deben estar esperando.

Rápidamente me lancé a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras susurraba un “gracias” en su oído, antes de apartarme y dirigirme hacia donde estaban los demás.

– ¡Espera! –la voz de Byakuya me hizo sobresaltarme. A penas terminé de darme la vuelta cuando sentí que mi cuerpo era rodeado por sus firmes brazos. – ¿Acaso planeabas irte sin decirme si quiera adiós?

– Lo siento… –murmuré apenada.

– Sé que eres una mujer fuerte y puedes valerte por ti misma… Pero, ten cuidado, ¿sí?

– Lo tendré…

– Y mantente en contacto… Todas las noches, al igual que como cuando éramos niños, estaré esperando tu mariposa…

Mi corazón latió rápidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

– Sin falta te la enviaré…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Caminé adentrándome a la tienda de papá. Él y mamá caminaban detrás de mí, ambos acompañándome, pero al mismo tiempo dándome mi espacio.

Era un tanto extraño estar aquí luego de todo lo vivido en lo últimos días, y era aún más extraño pensar que este era mi hogar y no la casa donde estaban los señores Haruno, quienes me habían criado por tantos años.

Me detuve en el medio de la habitación, y me volteé a ver a mis padres, quienes me observaban expectantes. Mi labio tembló levemente mientras luchaba por pronunciar las palabras.

– Y-Yo… S-Sé que ya no soy una niña pequeña, pero… ¿P-Podría dormir con ustedes esta noche…? C-Cómo en los viejos tiempos…

Una sonrisa cálida surcó sus labios mientras se acercaban a mí, rodeándome en sus cálidos brazos. Tan pronto como me abrazaron, una sensación de estar completa me invadió. Durante tantos años, jamás había sabido que los extrañaba, pero ahora que los tenía a mi lado, me sentía tan feliz.

Finalmente… tenía a mi familia de vuelta…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con un hermoso abrazo familiar, damos por concluida la primera entrega de "Sakura-hime", pero quédense tranquilos de que este no es el final de las travesías de nuestra querida princesa shinigami. Próximamente me encontraré subiendo la segunda temporada de esta historia, junto a varios one-shots en los que se mostrará más sobre el pasado de Sakura, y su convivencia con sus padres. 
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí. Realmente me hace muy feliz y me motiva saber que hay alguien a quien le gusta lo que hago. Prometo trabajar duro para en el futuro poder traerles más y mejor contenido. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
